Gokusen
by KiaraxxRaven
Summary: Heisui is Kumiko's younger sister. Heisui, like Kumiko, lives and grew up with the Ooedo Group. Her skills get her in trouble and she's sent to a private high school, the same high school where Kumiko works. Can their secret stay a secret? ShinxOC
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my second -- well, technically third -- fanfic. It was originally going to be posted on Quizilla, but because of The N, everything is different so I can't post things like I used to. My chapters are too long... My user on Quizilla is GenjyoTori where I posted two Gojyo fanfics called for a Water Sprite.:: and :..Separation..:, which followed the storylines of Saiyuki Reload and Saiyuki Reload Gunlock. I may post them here, but I'll wait to see how my Gokusen fanfic goes.

Anyway, this fanfic will be following the Gokusen storyline -- the anime, not the drama. Unfortunately, I don't have a title for it yet so it'll just be called "Gokusen" for now. If anyone can think of a good title for me, please help me out. Also, I've replaced Fuji with Kodi and Zaku -- mostly Zaku. I hope no one minds the change. ///_^;;

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Heisui, Kodi, and Zaku. Everyone else belongs to Kozueko Morimoto.

* * *

_Dore kurai tatta no darou_ (How long has it been...)  
_Deatta ano koro kara_ (since we met?)  
_Ikutsu mono yorokobi to_ (We have many happy things,)  
_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshite_ (and many sad things.)  
_Katakoto bakari no kotoba ni_ (Faced with many faltering words,)  
_Kimi wa tomadou keredo_ (you are bewildered.)  
_Hontou no kimochi nante_ (But one's true feelings...)  
_Kuchi ni dasenai mono sa_ (are not easy to express.)

_Kono omoi tsutawaru kana_ (Will my feeling get through to you?)  
_Kono kimochi tsutawaru kana_ (Will my sentiment get through to you?)  
_Shizen ni waraeru mamade ikiteyuketanara_ (I'm happy if I can carry on with a natural smile.)  
_Konomamade tsuzuku no kana_ (Will it go on like that?)  
_Kono mama de yukeru no kana_ (Can we go on like that?)  
_Tatoe tooku hanarete mo kokoro tsuyoku kanjitai_ (Even if we are far apart, I hope to feel your heart close to me.)

* * *

- Chapter 1

* * *

**Heisui's POV**

"Kumiko...tell me again why I have to look and sound...just like a guy." I said.

"Heisui, I told you that we're going to an all-male private high school. If you don't want to be harassed, then you have to dress up and sound exactly like a guy." My older sister, Kumiko, explained.

Right now, the two of us were on a bus heading towards the Shirokin Gakuen Private High School. I was wearing a black fishnet t-shirt under a short-sleeved grey shirt with black cargo pants that came with a creative brown strap and red shoes. I was never given the school uniform yet, so I had to go in my casual clothes today. I also had to wear a black leather jacket and keep it zipped because I was a bit of a chesty and that would give me away.

"Oh, don't forget your hat." Kumiko said, placing a black and white hat on my head that had a picture of a white skull on it. I took my hat off and rolled up my long hair before I put the hat back on.

"And make sure these cover the middle of your neck." Kumiko said, pushing together the two black collars on my neck. I had to wear these so that no one could tell if I had an Adam's apple or not.

I didn't mind dressing up as a guy at all. Compared to what my sister was wearing, my clothes were _much_better. I looked down at Kumiko's green slippers.

/_Why is she wearing __slippers__?_/

The bus stopped. The two of us got off. I looked at the graffiti on the brick wall ahead of us. In yellow spray paint, someone wrote 'Love to Fight'.

/_Nice..._/

"Let's go, Heisui." Kumiko said.

The two of us ran along the wall. There was more graffiti. In purple, someone wrote 'Don't mess with me!', in green, someone wrote 'Come on', in red, someone wrote 'Whack', and in orange, someone wrote 'Stupid'.

/_Nice graffiti..._/

Kumiko and I soon reached the gates of the school. Next to the plate that held the school's name, someone wrote 'Enter at your own risk' in lavender spray paint. Then someone wrote 'Kill' in purple.

/_Wow. High school's gonna be fun._/

The two of us showed serious faces as we walked towards the school.

/_This is really something. Let's see how we'll do._/

* * *

- Arrival of the Rookie Teacher and a Punk Student with a Secret!!

* * *

"Oh, this is superb. Female teachers are just radiant. Excellent."

Kumiko, this other woman, and I were in the principle's office. The principle was this bald little guy in a purple suit with a purple bow tie. Next to him stood the vice principle. This guy looks creepy. He was wearing a yellow helmet that said 'Save Lives' at the top.

/_Why the hell is he wearing that?_/

To get my mind off the creepy old-looking guy, I looked over at the other woman. She had either dirty blonde or short light brown hair. She was dressed in a pink mini-skirt and a pink shirt that showed a lot of cleavage.

/_Holy shit, she's bigger than me._/

The vice principle cleared his throat. "That's why you hired these two, Principle?" he asked, looking down at the short man.

"Right. Fujiyama-sensei, music teacher..."

The principle pointed a hand at the other woman. She bowed as the principle pointed his hand at Kumiko.

"Yamaguchi-sensei, math teacher..."

Kumiko bowed as the principle pointed his hand at me.

"And our new student, Yamaguchi Heisui."

Keeping my hands in my pockets, I bowed my head. All of a sudden, the vice principle slammed his hand on the desk.

"What's the meaning of this?! Hiring female teachers... That's throwing a pig into a lion's cage!" he yelled.

"Pig…?" Fujiyama-sensei asked.

"You don't know anything about this school!"

/_What's with this guy...? Is this school really that bad...?_/

* * *

- In Class 2-4

* * *

**??????'s POV**

"Hey man, the new teacher is amazing!" I said, running back in the class and over to Kuma.

"What?" he asked, putting down a magazine.

"Did they hire a pro wrestler or something?" Uchi asked, sitting next to Kuma.

"Hell no! She's like this..." I moved my hands in circles in front of my chest. The two stared at me as I shook my hips. "And like this..."

Uchi stood.

"Whoa, no kidding?! It's a woman?!" he asked.

Everyone looked in our direction.

"Way to go, Principle!" Uchi cheered.

"Gotta prepare a 'welcome'..." Kuma said.

We snickered.

* * *

- Back in the Principle's Office

* * *

**Heisui's POV**

"Well, the students are still children. I think that deep in the bottoms of their hearts, they're seeking love. And so, with the love only a female teacher can give..."

"Naive! Naive! Naive! That's why students become arrogant!" The vice principle yelled, interrupting the principle.

We stared at the vice principle as he looked as us.

"Let me tell you something... If you underestimate our students, you will not live to see tomorrow. Fujiyama-sensei..."

"Yes?"

"With that provocative mini-skirt, the students will definitely treat you like a stripper."

Fujiyama-sensei put her hands in front of her mini-skirt.

"And Yamaguchi-sensei..."

"Yes?"

"With those slippers, you won't be able to run at full speed when you need to." The vice principle said, pointing down at Kumiko's slippers.

"Run?" she asked.

"If you want to be safe, you better change into training gear and running shoes. That's the basics."

10 minutes later.

Kumiko, Fujiyama-sensei, and I were standing in the hall with the vice principle and a bunch of other male teachers. Kumiko and Fujiyama-sensei were now dressed in red and blue training gear; Kumiko wearing the red one and Fujiyama-sensei wearing the blue one.

"Also, pairing up just won't do. If possible, move in groups of seven or eight. You may be somewhat safe if Heisui is with you, seeing that he isn't a horny dog like everyone else and, according to his profile, probably the toughest in this school. Well then, I wish you the best of luck."

With that said, everyone turned before they walked away.

"Wow," was all Kumiko had to say.

"All right, Yamaguchi-sensei, good luck to the both of us." Fujiyama-sensei said.

"Okay." Kumiko said.

"Oh, is Heisui your younger brother?" Fujiyama-sensei asked.

"Oh, um... Fujiyama-sensei, can you keep a secret?" Kumiko asked.

"Of course. What is it?" Fujiyama-sensei asked.

Kumiko looked around before she whispered, "Heisui is really my younger sister."

"She is?!" Fujiyama-sensei asked.

Kumiko nodded.

"We have her dressed as a guy so that she won't get harassed by any of the boys. Although, these are what she would normally wear," she said.

"Okay. Your secret is safe with me. Good luck to all three of us then." Fujiyama-sensei said before she walked away.

I looked at Kumiko.

"What did you put for my profile anyway?" I asked.

"I didn't make anything up," she said.

"So you put that I beat up a teacher until he passed out?" I asked.

Kumiko nodded.

"Mmm hmm. Well, let's get to class," she said.

We walked down the hall until we reached Class 2-4. On the sign, someone wrote 'Stupid' in white.

/_Can't wait to meet my classmates..._/

Kumiko turned to me.

"Are you ready, Heisui?" she asked.

I nodded.

**"Ready."** I said in my guy voice.

"Perfect," she said.

Right as Kumiko opened the door, a light flashed. We looked down to see three boys lying on the ground. The one in the middle was lying on his back, holding a camera. He had dirty blonde hair. The boy on his left was a chubby blonde. The guy on the right of the boy with the camera had strange purple hair.

"Who are you?" The boy with the camera asked.

"Who? I'm your homeroom teacher." Kumiko said as the three boys stood.

"Huh?"

"Minami, what the hell? Man, you said she was stacked?!" The purple guy asked.

"You said mini-skirt..." The big guy said.

The boy in the middle, Minami, crossed his arms.

"That's strange," he said.

Kumiko closed the door behind us.

"Oh, that would be Fujiyama-sensei from Class Two. But she's in training gear now, too." Kumiko said.

"What the hell?" Purple asked.

"Quit messin' around!" Minami said.

The entire class was booing Kumiko.

/Wow_... They're all literally a bunch of perverts..._/

Kumiko and I looked at the blackboard to see that the boys drew a naked woman and wrote 'Shirokin Strip Theater' next to her. They also wrote 'The teacher will bare all!!' right under that.

"Oh my. The vice principle really knew what he was talking about." Kumiko mumbled to me.

I nodded in agreement as she walked past the two and over to the black board.

"This bitch's stubborn!" Purple complained.

"She probably balances her checkbook, too." Minami said.

"And you masturbate at night..." I mumbled as I walked past the three and headed for a seat in the back corner.

"Oh, Heisui! Come up here for a second!" I heard Kumiko call to me.

Sighing, I turned and walked towards Kumiko.

"Everyone, this is your new classmate; Yamaguchi Heisui. Heisui, why don't you write about yourself on the board?" Kumiko asked in an unusual happy tone.

Sighing, I took the chalk and wrote on the board. I stepped aside and showed the class my big 'NO'. The whole class laughed.

"I have to act somewhat like them to keep my cover." I mumbled to Kumiko.

"Gotcha."

I walked back to the corner seat and sat down. I actually sat down in an empty desk next to the corner seat. The chair was pulled out so I thought someone already claimed that seat.

I watched as the chubby guy jumped up on Kumiko's desk and sounded like he threw up... He was trying to scare her, but Kumiko just stared at him.

/_Kumiko!_/

"Oh! How scary!" Kumiko said.

Some people laughed.

"That bitch is slow."

"What the hell's wrong with her?"

"She's a retard or what?"

"She sure looks like one."

Someone walked in the room. I watched from the corner of my eye as a redhead with green eyes sat down at the desk I was originally going to sit in.

"Kuma, stop that racket, it's morning." The redhead said.

Everyone looked at him.

"Huh?" The chubby guy, Kuma, asked.

"Shin." Minami said.

Kuma hopped off the desk.

"That's odd. You're not showing up much in the morning," he said as he, Minami, and Purple walked over to him.

/_So this Shin guy's the ring leader._/

Kuma sat in the deck in front of Shin.

"The homeroom teacher, it seems," he said.

"The homeroom teacher?" Shin asked, looking at Kumiko.

"Yeah, and that's the new guy." Kuma said, pointing at me.

Shin glanced over at me, but I didn't pay him any mind.

"That's right! Now then, since everybody is here... I'm your homeroom teacher, Yamaguchi Kumiko!" Kumiko introduced before she bowed.

I glanced around. No one was paying attention.

"I heard that Class Two's teacher has big ones." Kuma told Shin, moving his hands in circles in front of his chest.

Minami, who was sitting next to Kuma and in front of me, leaned over.

"And we're stuck with this four-eyed monkey," he said.

"Hey, Heisui, you've seen Class Two's homeroom teacher, right?" Kuma asked.

**"Mmm hmm."** I answered with my eyes closed, my chin resting on my laced fingers and my elbows on the desk.

"Oh, my name's Kuma." Kuma introduced to me.

I glanced at them so I could see who was who.

"I'm Minami." Minami introduced.

"My name's Uchi." Purple introduced, sitting in front of Minami.

"Shin." Shin merely introduced.

I nodded.

**"Heisui."** I introduced back.

"You and that teacher have the same last name. Is she your older sister or something?" Uchi asked.

**"Yeah."** I answered.

Kumiko came over and began setting blank pieces of paper on our desks except for me.

"I want to get to know all of you as fast as possible, so please write down your name and whatever else you want on this paper," she explained as she passed out more papers to everyone before she walked back behind the desk.

"It can be something you like doing right now, or your future dreams. Oh, and you can also write about your girlfriends." Kumiko said.

Kuma shook his head.

"Whatever," he said.

"What are you friggin' talking about, you retarded bitch?"

Everyone but Shin and I were booing off Kumiko.

"Now, now. If you don't really want to, just write your name. I'll write about myself on the blackboard." Kumiko said as she turned and began writing on the blackboard.

"Let's see. Yamaguchi Kumiko, 23 years old, single. My hobby is..."

Kumiko stopped when someone threw a paper airplane at the blackboard. Some people laughed to themselves as they began throwing paper balls.

"Aim for the ass."

"Take that, bitch."

"Nice."

I saw a guy with black hair take out a pachinko ball.

**[Note: **_**Pachinko**_ **is a device for gambling, a pinball game played on a vertical board.]**

"Hey, hey, bad idea..." A guy next to him said, but the guy with black hair threw the ball at Kumiko.

/_Kumiko, don't you dare turn around!_/

In a blink of an eye, I was kneeling down in the front of the class with my arm raised and my fist closed around the pachinko ball. I opened my eyes and glanced at the class. All of them were staring at me; even Shin was looking at me with interest. Kumiko turned her head to me.

"Heisui..." I heard her whisper.

I looked at her with a serious face and mouthed the words, _'They won't find me suspicious, but they would you if you caught the ball'_. Kumiko nodded as I stood and tossed her the ball before I went back to my seat. Kuma, Uchi, Minami, and Shin were staring at me still.

**"Minami, you have a camera. Take a picture, it lasts longer."** I said, breaking the silence.

"Dude, that was awesome..." Kuma said.

"How the hell did you do that?" Uchi asked.

"That was badass!" Minami said.

/_Good, they don't suspect anything. But Shin..._/

I glanced at Shin through my bangs to see him glancing at me.

/_What does he think about my actions?_/

"That was great timing, Heisui. Right, Shin-chan?" Kuma asked.

Shin only continued to stare at me. I averted my eyes down at my desk.

/_Stop staring at me!_/

It's 4 'o clock.

Kumiko, Fujiyama-sensei, and I were walking out of the school. Kumiko and Fujiyama-sensei were dressed in their normal clothes again.

"The first day is over... You two seem really serious. Were you two alright?" Fujiyama-sensei asked.

"It went okay. No one suspected Heisui to be a girl." Kumiko answered.

"Heisui, you can sound like a guy, right? Let's hear it." Fujiyama-sensei said.

**"Don't know what to say."** I said.

"Wow, that's good. Why do you wear those collars?" Fujiyama-sensei asked.

"She doesn't have an Adam's apple." Kumiko asked.

"You really planned everything out to hide the fact that you're a girl, didn't you?" Fujiyama-sensei asked.

"It wasn't that hard since these are the clothes that Heisui normally wears. She has to wear a jacket though since she's a chesty." Kumiko explained.

"Oh, really? Those boys would be all over you." Fujiyama-sensei said and winked.

/Ugh.../

"So... how was Class Two?" Kumiko asked.

"Hm, three... No, probably two." Fujiyama-sensei said.

"What? Two what?" Kumiko asked.

Fujiyama-sensei looked at us. "Students I'd sleep with."

Kumiko and I stared at Fujiyama-sensei as she continued.

"I was teaching middle school until now. Well, the boys in high school are a little more grown-up, you see."

A little blush appeared on Fujiyama-sensei's face. Her face became redder when she saw how we were looking at her.

"Hey, that is _not_ what I meant," she said.

Kumiko just laughed nervously as a yellow buggy drove up beside us. We stopped and looked at it as the window rolled down to reveal the vice principle.

"Yamaguchi-sensei, Fujiyama-sensei... You shouldn't stand around and talk after work. Withdraw immediately..." he said.

"Withdraw?" Fujiyama-sensei asked.

"It's the most dangerous time after school." The vice principle said before he drove off.

/_This guy gets a nickname. Let's call him... Hmmm... He drives a yellow buggy...he wears that yellow helmet thing...he has a knack for bugging people... Let's call him "Yellow Bug," or just "Bug" for short. Yeah, that fits him perfectly._/

A dog suddenly came into Yellow Bug's view. He quickly turned out of the way and drove past the dog before he continued on the road. The dog, which was actually a red wolf, looked at me.

"Kodi." I said.

Kodi's tail wagged as he ran over to me. I kneeled down and scratched behind his ears. Fujiyama-sensei bent down with her hands on her knees to get a close look at Kodi.

"What's that, your dog?" she asked.

"Yeah. A red wolf actually. I've had him since he was a pup." I explained.

"Wow! If you can keep a wolf, you must live in a big house!" Fujiyama-sensei said.

Kumiko rubbed the back of her neck. "Well..."

Someone whistled. We looked back to see Uchi and Minami waving from a balcony from the school.

"Fujiyama-sensei! Your ass is sexy!" Uchi yelled, waving his arm.

"It's amazing!" Minami yelled.

"Oh my."

Fujiyama-sensei stood and swung her hips purposely at the two as she walked away.

**"Kumiko, you go on ahead."** I said.

She nodded and followed Fujiyama-sensei. Kodi and I looked at the balcony.

**Shin's POV**

"That new guy... Heisui..."

Kuma and Uchi looked at me.

"Heisui? What about him?" Uchi asked.

Minami looked at me.

"There's something not normal about him." I said.

"What do you mean by that?" Uchi asked.

"I don't know, I just feel it." I answered.

"He's probably a kickass guy like you. Did you see him when he moved to catch that pachinko ball, cause I sure couldn't." Minami asked the last part to Uchi.

"Yeah, he was so fast. He's gotta be popular with the girls in his neighborhood." Uchi said.

"Yeah, he's lucky." Minami said.

I mentally sighed. They don't get it. I stood and leaned against the wall, turning my head to look at Heisui. He was looking back at me. There was a red wolf with him.

/_He owns a wolf?_/

"Let's go, Kodi."

Heisui turned with his hands in his pockets and walked away. The wolf, Kodi, was at his side.

/_There's something more to him..._/

**Heisui's POV**

Kodi and I were walking down our street towards home. We saw two men with their heads peeked out and looking around, most likely for me. Their names are Tatsukawa Minoru and Asakura Tetsu. Minoru spotted me. He and Tetsu stepped out of our home and faced me.

"Heisui!" They cheered.

"Hey, Minoru, Tetsu." I said as Kodi and I approached them.

They bowed as two men and Kumiko came out of the building.

"Heisui, welcome home." A man said.

His name was Oshima Kyotaro, but I just call him Kyo. The other man, Kozo Wakamatsu, stood next to him.

"Now that you're here, Ojou, Heisui, please report your first day at work and school to your parents," he said.

**[Note: **_**Ojou**_ **literally means daughter and is a respectful term mostly used by servants.]**

All of us were inside on our knees with our hands in front of us and our heads lowered. We were in a praying position in front of a picture of mine and Kumiko's parents.

"Mother, Father... Today, I've finally accomplished my heart's desire to become a teacher." Kumiko said.

"And I am one of Kumiko's students." I said.

"Please watch over us." Kumiko and I finished.

"So, Ojou, Heisui, how was your first day?" Kyo asked.

"Nobody calls me teacher. Just, 'You bitch, you bitch.'" Kumiko said.

A vein throbbed in Kyo's head, "What?!"

Kumiko looked at him. "'You retarded, bitch?' and the like," she said.

"What?!" Kyo yelled.

He, Minoru, Tetsu, and Wakamatsu held angry veins.

"How dare they say that to our Ojou?!" Wakamatsu asked.

"Ojou, let me go and take care of some business... I'll be glad to do it." Tetsu said, hiding a gun in his shirt.

Kumiko stared at him. "Tetsu..."

"You dumbass! They're just high schoolers." Kyo said, looking back at Tetsu with Wakamatsu.

"That's right, so you don't need to..."

"Damn it! I'm going!" Kyo interrupted Kumiko as he took out a sword and held it in front of him.

"I could never live it down if something would happen to Ojou. Wakamatsu, I'll leave the rest to you," he said, looking at Wakamatsu.

"Wakagashira! I'm going, too!" Wakamatsu said.

**[Note: **_**Wakagashira**_ **is the second in command, the right hand man.]**

"You dumbass! It's already been decided that I die first. If you guys were killed, who will protect our Ojou? You guys protect her!" Kyo said.

"Wakagashira!" Everyone said with tears running down their faces.

Kumiko bopped Kyo over the head.

"Morons. If you guys go out there, my background would be revealed. Heisui is making sure that doesn't happen. Are you planning to get me fired?" she asked.

Minoru moved towards me.

"Heisui, did they do anything to you?" Minoru asked me.

"They would of if I didn't sound and look like a guy." I answered.

"That's good." Minoru said.

Kyo looked back at Kumiko. "Well then, as a man, I should go teach them some..."

"Enough."

We looked to see mine and Kumiko's grandfather, Kuroda Ryuichiro, and another man by the name of Tomoya Shinohara.

"Kumicho!" Kyo said.

**[Note: **_**Kumicho **_**is a boss in the Yakuza.]**

"Don't get careless for Kumiko's and Heisui's sake." Grandpa said.

Kyo hid his sword behind his back. "Sir."

"Grandpa, you need to be in bed." Kumiko said.

"Kumiko, I'm sorry to cause you so much trouble just when you've become a teacher." Grandpa said.

"What are you talking about?" Kumiko asked.

"It must be hard as a woman to be the future kumicho." Grandpa said.

"Don't worry." Kumiko walked over to the back doors. "Heisui and I were raised here. Our mother hated the lifestyle here, but we like it." Kumiko opened the doors. "As a high school teacher and as an Ooedo member, I'll take care of everything."

"Ojou!" Everyone except Grandpa and Shinohara-sensei cried.

I managed to sneak out the side without anyone seeing me and sat down in the grass next to the pond. Everyone is always focused on Kumiko. The only people that give me any notice are Grandpa, Kumiko, Minoru, and of course Kodi. Speaking of which, he walked up to me and lied down next to me. I scratched behind his ears as a bigger black wolf walked up and sat down next to me. This guy's name is Zaku. He's the main wolf of the Ooedo Group and looks after everyone. He's two years older than Kodi. Or in their years, fourteen years older. Zaku looked at me.

"Are you alright, Heisui?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?" Kodi asked.

I nodded and looked at the pond.

"Plenty sure."

No, it's not what you're thinking. Zaku and Kodi can't talk, but I can understand them and only me. A while back, Zaku had bit me on my right shoulder and I have been able to understand him since. Kodi did the same in the same area and I have been able to understand him since then, too. I hold the mark of a black paw print on my right shoulder blade and a smaller red paw print in the middle of the black one. No one, not even Kumiko, know about the prints and the fact that I can understand the two wolves. There's also another secret I hold that no one knows about except for Kodi and Zaku, and possibly...Shin.

_That's right. This is Heisui's home. These scoundrels are Heisui's family. Heisui is with the mob. Although Ojou is next in line to become the next kumicho, Heisui is much stronger than anyone here, seeing that she has been here her whole life. Their mother and father had passed away months after Heisui was born. Her grandfather had managed to take care of her until she was old enough to take care of herself, but he still watches over her and Ojou. Heisui goes to either kumicho or me for advice. Kodi is always there for her and is very loyal to her ever since she found him floating down a river in a small bag as a pup. He blames himself for not being there for Heisui one fateful day, when Heisui needed someone the most. A boy with black hair had come along and saved her, but disappeared shortly after he gave her his name. Heisui has been looking for that boy even since._

It was night now. Kumiko and I walked Shinohara-sensei to his car. I had to keep my disguise on while I was outside. Everyone that knows Kumiko thinks that she has a brother instead of a sister because I always looked like a guy as I grew up. That was fine by me. Whether people saw me as a guy or a chick didn't really matter much to me.

"Let the company or me, as the family lawyer, take care of the minor details. Work hard on your teaching. You accomplished your heart's desire to become a teacher."

Shinohara-sensei smiled at Kumiko, who held a lovey dovey look on her face.

"Shinohara-sensei," she said with blush on her face.

"See you. Work hard in school, Heisui-kun." Shinohara-sensei said - knowing that I prefer "-kun" instead of "-chan" - before he drove off.

Kumiko waved him off.

"Good-bye," she said.

"Shinohara-sensei!"

Kumiko and I looked back to see Minoru and Tetsu pretending to be Kumiko and Shinohara-sensei and making-out.

"Take me!" Minoru said, pretending to be Kumiko while Tetsu pretended to be Shinohara-sensei.

"Shinohara-sensei!"

Kumiko got an angry vein, but I laughed. Kumiko walked over and beat-up the two before she walked away, thinking about Shinohara-sensei.

"Work hard on your teaching, huh? I'm going to work hard," she said as she walked inside.

I rolled my eyes at Kumiko before I grabbed one of Minoru's arms and one of Tetsu's arms and dragged them inside to their rooms.

The next day came.

Kumiko and I were walking up the stairs to Class 2-4. I was now wearing the school uniform; dark greenish bluish pants with a matching button up shirt and a white short-sleeved shirt underneath. Luckily, the button shirt was big enough so that no one could tell if I had a girl's chest or not. Of course, I was still wearing my hat.

"Got it? Behind the school gym."

"You'd better come alone."

After climbing a set of stairs, we looked to see Kuma facing the wall. I looked up the stairs to see two seniors walk up.

/_Seniors? What do they want with Kuma?_/

"Kumai-kun? What are you doing, class is about to start." Kumiko said.

Kuma didn't move. Kumiko stood next to him.

"Hey! Did something happen?!" she asked.

"Shut up! This has nothing to do with you." Kuma said before he ran off.

Kumiko and I watched him disappear.

/_Kuma... You've been called out for a fight, haven't you?_/

Kumiko and I walked to class and walked inside. Everyone was doing their normal thing.

"Okay, everybody sit down." Kumiko said as she walked towards the desk and I walked towards mine.

Shin was missing again. I took my seat and looked at the blackboard to see these idiots put a picture of someone's naked upper body with Kumiko's head taped over the original. At the left, someone wrote 'Uncensored Nudity'. At the right, someone wrote 'First Public Meeting'. Under that, someone wrote 'Yankumi'.

/_Idiots... They spelled the wrong "kai" for "koukai"... I wonder who thought up the nickname._/

**[Note: **_**koukai**_ **means public presentation, but they wrote **_**kai**_ **which means meeting.]**

Kumiko stood in front of the picture.

"Wanna bet if she's gonna cry or get mad?" Minami asked Uchi from behind.

"All right. I'll bet she'll cry." Uchi said.

"Then I'll bet she'll get mad." Minami said.

He looked at me.

"Heisui, wanna bet, too?"

I glanced at them in my usual position.

**"I only bet with money."** I said.

"All right. How much?" Uchi asked.

**"2300 yen."** I said, taking out my money and set it down in front of me.

**[Note: One American dollar equals approximately 115 yen. They bet 20 American dollars.]**

"So what are you betting on?" Minami asked.

**"I bet that she'll get all giddy over that nickname."** I said.

"All right, you're on." Uchi said as he and Minami set 2300 yen in front of them.

Kumiko turned to us.

"Hey, what's Yankumi? Maybe it's about me?" she asked in that happy tone.

"Of course. Yamaguchi Kumiko, so Yankumi." A guy said, sitting behind a guy in a blue hat with a red N on it.

"Me! I thought of it!" he said, pointing to himself.

"Really?! My nickname?! How cute!" Kumiko said, hugging her book.

"Is it? You retarded?"

Minami and Uchi held wtf faces. I held out my hand.

**"Pay up."** I said, using my other hand to put my money away.

Uchi and Minami put their money in my hand. I pocketed the 4600 yen.

"I should of known better. You're her brother. I'm not making bets with you anymore." Uchi said.

**"You never know what the outcome will be."** I said.

"Man, she's really easygoing. Right, Kuma?" Minami asked Kuma, who was sitting diagonal from me.

Uchi and I looked at Kuma. He was thinking about something.

"Hey Kuma, what's wrong?" Uchi asked.

Kuma didn't answer.

/_He's nervous about the fight. I better save his ass._/

Class was over. Everyone went to do their own thing. I walked over to Kumiko.

"Kumiko, don't worry about Kuma." I said before I walked out the door and headed towards the gym.

* * *

- In the Teacher's Lounge

* * *

**Kumiko's POV**

Fujiyama-sensei laughed.

"This is great. It's a masterpiece," she said, holding the picture of me.

"Right?" I asked as I laughed with her.

"These tits are amazing." Fujiyama-sensei said as Principle walked by and glanced at the picture. He had a big nosebleed. We turned to him to see him holding his nose.

"Yamaguchi-sensei, I didn't know you had such material..." he said.

"Principle, that's a fake." Fujiyama-sensei said.

/_Come on now. Normally, you'd notice, wouldn't you?_/

"Yamaguchi-sensei."

I looked at the vice principle.

"Now don't let your having fun get in the way of work," he said, sitting behind a desk.

"Yes, sir." I said, turning back around.

"Sekiguchi-kun." Fujiyama-sensei said.

A boy was walking pass the window. Fujiyama-sensei stood.

"Are you okay now? Were you treated at the nurse's office?" she asked.

The boy only glanced at her before he continued walking. There was a bruise under his right eye.

"What happened?" I asked Fujiyama-sensei as she sat down.

"It seems like he was hit," she said.

Iwamoto-sensei backed up in his chair against mine.

"Sekiguchi, really? Isn't he the boss of Class Two?" he asked.

"That's right, but he won't tell me what happened." Fujiyama-sensei answered.

"Well, chikuru isn't something you do as a man." I said seriously.

**[Note: **_**Chikuru**_**is Yakuza slang and means to tell on someone.]**

"What?" Fujiyama-sensei asked.

"Chikuru?" Iwamoto-sensei asked.

I realized what I said.

"Oh, ah, well, that's a teacher's job to find out, right?" I asked with a hand behind my head and laughed nervously.

"It may be a senior." Eguchi-sensei said.

"A senior?" Fujiyama-sensei asked.

"Well, there's this Kudou guy who's really bad and was expelled last year. I hear that he's been sneaking into school and has been leading the seniors," he said.

"Are you talking about a shima arashi?" I asked seriously.

**[Note: **_**Shima arashi**_ **is the (hostile) takeover of another gang.]**

"What?"

All three of them were looking at me. I realized what I said and rubbed the back of my head.

"Oh, nothing."

The vice principle walked up to us.

"Well, it's all right as long as it's only students beating up each other. If it should escalate, please report it," he said.

/_What the...? Is that how you treat these cute students?_/

My eyes widen when a thought crossed my mind.

_"Behind the school gym."_

_"You'd better come alone."_

I was about to stand, but then I remembered what Heisui told me.

_"Kumiko, don't worry about Kuma."_

I relaxed.

/_Right... Heisui is with Kumai-kun..._/

* * *

- Outside near the gym

* * *

**Heisui's POV**

I stopped running and leaned back against a wall. I peaked around the corner to see two guys with light purple hair and brown hair beating up Kuma. A guy with green hair was leaning against the wall with a cancer stick in his mouth.

"You're a junior and still so full of it. Come on! Get up!" Light Purple said.

I narrowed my eyes as the two stopped kicking Kuma.

"Kudou..."

The green haired guy looked at Kuma.

"You were expelled. Why did you come back?" Kuma asked weakly.

Kudou walked over and kneeled in front of Kuma. He took his cancer stick out of his mouth.

"After I left, you all started to lose respect for the seniors. And I couldn't let you get away with it. Well, to get a reputation... I can't show off if I can't rule a school or two. Don't you think so?" he asked.

I didn't want to show off completely unless necessary. I picked up a couple pebbles and threw one at Kudou, hitting him square in the forehead. He fell back. The other two looked at me.

"What the hell?!" Kudou yelled, sitting up.

Kuma looked back at me as well. I continued tossing up the remaining pebble in my hand.

**"What the hell do you think you're doing?"**I asked as Kudou stood.

"Who the hell are you?" Brown asked.

I didn't answer them. Kudou looked back at Kuma.

"Oh? Did you tell on us?" he asked.

"No!" Kuma answered.

**"Leave Kuma alone."** I said, taking a few steps forward, still tossing the pebble.

"Stay out of our business." Brown said as he went to throw a punch at me.

"Heisui, look out!" Kuma yelled.

Gripping the pebble, I held up my other hand and blocked Brown's fist. He stared at me with wide eyes. I didn't even move or flinch. I only kept my calm face. Gripping his fist, I pulled him forward and punched his gut. He coughed up blood as he fell over and became unconscious. Kudou and Light Purple stared at me. Kuma was also staring at me in amazement.

**"Let's have some fun."**

**Shin's POV**

I was lying down on a hill by the river with my hands behind my head and my eyes closed. I was relaxing when I heard my cell ring. It was Minami. I answered it and listened to him. I sat up.

"Kuma was...?"

_"That's right. He was called out by the seniors."_

I grabbed my backpack and ran towards the school.

"Where is he?"

_"I don't know. He said he'd be fine alone. It's probably Kudou."_

My eyes widen.

_"This is bad, Shin. What should we do?"_

"I'll be right there. You guys look for Kuma."

_"Got it."_

I hung up my phone and ran faster.

**Heisui's POV**

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Light Purple went to throw a punch at me.

I grabbed his oncoming fist and flipped him over me, slamming him hard on the ground so that he would fall unconscious. Kudou stared at me with wider eyes. I began tossing my pebble again as I approached him. He backed into the wall he was leaning against. I stood right in front of him and crushed the pebble in my hand before I let the rubble and dust fall to the ground, just to show-off a bit.

"Y-You..."

I grabbed Kudou's collar and got in his face.

**"Don't lay a finger on my classmates."**I said before I punched Kudou's gut hard enough to make him become unconscious.

I dropped him to the ground before I walked over to Kuma and helped him sit up.

**"Are you alright?"**I asked, leaning Kuma against a wall away from where the three were.

"Yeah... Heisui...how did you...?" Kuma asked.

**"Forgive me, Kuma."**

I karate chopped a certain area near Kuma's neck that made him unconscious, but also unaware of the last five minutes when he wakes up. I stood and gave a low, long whistle. Soon, Kodi came running towards me and stopped in front of me. I kneeled down to his level and put a hand on his head.

"Kodi, I need you to stay here and act like you took out these guys. They're behind the building." I whispered.

Kodi nodded and ran behind the building. I stood and hid behind another building as two people came running from the opposite side of the building. It was Minami and Uchi.

"Kuma!" Minami said.

He and Uchi ran and kneeled down next to Kuma.

"Are you all right, Kuma?!" The two asked.

I noticed Shin come running from where I was. He passed me without noticing me and kneeled down next to Kuma. Shin shook his shoulder.

"Hey, Kuma. Get a grip!" Shin said.

Kuma woke up. "Shin-chan."

Kuma suddenly looked alert and looked around.

"Kuma, what happened?" Minami asked.

"I can't remember… I was getting beaten up by Kudou and his gang, but I can't remember anything after that." Kuma answered as Uchi walked behind the building.

"What the hell is this? Shin, look at that. It's Kudou," he said.

"Eh? What happened? Who did this?" Kuma asked, not remembering me taking out the three.

Kodi stepped up to everyone.

"Kodi." Shin said.

"Who?" Uchi asked.

"Kodi. He's Heisui's wolf." Shin answered.

"Wolf?! He owns a wolf?!" Minami asked.

"I see, so Kodi came and helped me. Awesome." Kuma said.

"I see. Cool." Uchi said.

Shin had a doubtful look on his face.

/_Shit... I should have put better thought into this, but I had no time._/

Kodi sat in front of Shin and put a paw on his leg.

"Hey, don't investigate too much into this. I took care of these guys." Kodi said, knowing that no one can understand him as he looked up at Shin.

"What the hell?" Shin asked.

"Who knows?" Minami asked.

Kodi's eyes glanced past Shin and towards me. He was asking if I should meet him back at home. I gave him a nod before I walked out from the building and towards home without anyone noticing me. Just as I turned a corner, I glanced at everyone to see Shin looking at me.

/_Crap..._/

Keeping my calm face, I just continued walking and thought about Shin.

/_Shin... Shin... That name is so familiar..._/

I closed my eyes and imagined Shin's face to compare it with another. My eyes widen and I stopped in my tracks.

/_Shin... It was you... It was you that saved me all those years ago_.../

* * *

_Nakigoe agete_ (Everybody cries...)  
_Hito wa mina umareru no_ (when being born)  
_Kono yo de seou_ (It's because life in this world is burdened with...)  
_Ikue no kanashimi ya_ (repeated sadness...)  
_Kokoro no itami_ (and distress,)  
_Tsurai kara_ (bringing bitterness to everybody.)

_Hitori de furueru hibi wa_ (The days I trembled alone...)  
_Watashi no ryoute ga hakikirenai wa_ (cannot be swept away by my hands.)  
_Kewashii yama wa onoremichi_ (Even if my fate looks like leading to a steep mountain,)  
_Furikaerazu ni susume_ (I will keep going forward, never looking back.)

* * *

~ PREVIEW

Kodi: I'm so happy. Heisui is doing great at her high school and already making new friends, I think... What? Heisui's in a duel? It must have been Shin that called her out. Next time: "Duel! Shin vs. Heisui." What? Shin's the one that saved her? Are you going to tell him, Heisui?

* * *

Author's Note: I'm not entirely sure how the money system works. I read in a Saiyuki manga that one American dollar equals 115 yen. If anyone knows what it truly is, please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dore kurai tatta no darou_ (How long has it been...)  
_Deatta ano koro kara_ (since we met?)  
_Ikutsu mono yorokobi to_ (We have many happy things,)  
_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshite_ (and many sad things.)  
_Katakoto bakari no kotoba ni_ (Faced with many faltering words,)  
_Kimi wa tomadou keredo_ (you are bewildered.)  
_Hontou no kimochi nante_ (But one's true feelings...)  
_Kuchi ni dasenai mono sa_ (are not easy to express.)

_Kono omoi tsutawaru kana_ (Will my feeling get through to you?)  
_Kono kimochi tsutawaru kara_ (Will my sentiment get through to you?)  
_Shizen ni waraeru mamade ikiteyuketanara_ (I'm happy if I can carry on with a natural smile.)  
_Konomamade tsuzuku no kana_ (Will it go on like that?)  
_Kono mama de yukeru no kana_ (Can we go on like that?)  
_Tatoe tooku hanarete mo kokoro tsuyoku kanjitai_ (Even if we are far apart, I hope to feel your heart close to me.)

* * *

- Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Heisui's POV

I was sitting in the grass outside by the back doors with Kodi and Zaku lying down at my sides. Well, Kodi was lying down, Zaku was sitting. He never lies down unless he goes to sleep. We were watching Minoru and Tetsu spar with brooms.

"Take that!" Tetsu yelled.

"Hey, Heisui! Watch me!" Minoru said as he sparred with Tetsu.

"They're so full of energy." Zaku commented.

"Mmm hmm." I agreed and nodded.

"Tetsu! Minoru!"

The five of us looked back to see Kumiko standing behind Zaku, Kodi, and I.

"What's with those pathetic poses?" she asked.

"O-Ojou...!" Tetsu said.

"Oh, uhh, we were just messing around." Minoru said before he and Tetsu turned around and began sweeping.

"Let's get back to our work." Minoru mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, back to work..." Tetsu mumbled.

"Hold it." Kumiko said.

The two stopped sweeping.

"How can you live with yourselves when you make fighting seem like child's play? When a man and a woman fight, it's the beginning of love. When two men fight, it's a battle to gain the upper hand!" she lectured.

"Crap, the Ojou's on our case." Tetsu mumbled.

"Yeah." Minoru agreed.

Kumiko stepped in her red sandals.

"Come on. It's been a while since I've trained you guys," she said as she stepped up to the guys.

"No need for that! You're a busy person so I can't let you do that!" Tetsu said.

Kumiko put a hand on her shoulder and moved her arm in a circle.

"My body has gone stiff."

Suddenly, Kumiko kicked Tetsu. He, of course, couldn't dodge in time and fell to the ground. Kumiko tried punching Minoru, but he was able to dodge five punches until he was backed into the wall next to me. He ducked just in time before Kumiko could punch his face in. I looked at Minoru as he knelt on the ground and covered his head in fear of being hit. Before Kumiko could punch him, Tetsu came up behind her and grabbed her arms.

"Ojou, w-wait," he said.

Kumiko eyed him before she flipped him. I just watched boredly as Kumiko beat up the poor, defenseless men.

"Ojou has grown fairly strong in the role of the Ooedo family's eldest granddaughter and the future kumicho. I'm still amazed that you, Heisui, are much stronger than anyone here." Zaku said, looking at me.

I shrugged and scratched behind Kodi's ears.

"I'm born a fighter, I guess." I said.

Zaku nodded in agreement, "Indeed you are."

Minoru and Tetsu fell to the ground, each holding wounds everywhere.

"They should be thankful Kumiko doesn't have me teaching them." I said.

"Yeah. You'd whoop their asses easily." Kodi said.

I stood. "Yeah."

I turned and walked inside. Kodi got up and followed me as I headed to mine and Kumiko's room. I walked to my side of the room and in the back corner where I have my guitar on its stand against the wall. A small stack of papers were lying next to it, a pencil laid nicely on top of it.

"Did you finish writing your song, Heisui?" Kodi asked, sitting down at the end of my bed.

I sat down on my small, circular, black mat before I took my black, flying-V guitar.

"I finished it this morning." I answered as I took my music sheets and placed them in front of me.

"Let's hear it." Kodi said, his tail wagging.

I frowned as I began playing my guitar and began singing.

_A dry breeze is blowing  
__The city is getting cold  
__I wonder how many seasons have passed  
__Without even a sound?_

_All of the people coming and going  
__Bear heavy burdens,  
__Searching for tomorrow  
__Within the heat haze wavering in the distance._

_Feelings like sand  
__Falling through my hands…  
__Back then, the words that pierced my heart  
__Suddenly started to throb with pain, but…_

_I've searched for pieces of myself,  
__Counting the endless nights all the while.  
__These feelings are becoming so certain  
__I almost lose myself.  
__Right now, without fail, I will walk forward, however far._

_I wonder, why is the sky  
__So vast?  
__Even though I tried to yell, my voice didn't come  
__And the tears poured out._

_I wonder where the birds are flying off to,  
__As they freely slice through the wind?  
One can't return to the same place  
__As it once was in the days gone by._

_Even if I give up my dream like this,  
__I won't suppress my soaring heartbeat.  
__Someday, I want to draw  
__Close to the height of those clouds.  
__I'll spread wide the wings in my heart and journey once again_

_I will reach it, without fail_

_I've searched for pieces of myself,  
__Counting the endless nights all the while.  
__These feelings are becoming so certain  
__I almost lose myself.  
__Right now, without fail, I will walk forward, however far._

I ended my song. Kodi walked over to me before he lied back down and rested his head on my leg.

"Wow... That was...really good. I don't know how to describe it. It sounds a little depressing, but I can tell there's hope," he said as I put my guitar back on its stand.

"Thanks, Kodi." I said.

"What's it called?" he asked.

I picked up my music sheets.

"It's called 'Alone'." I answered.

Kodi looked over the sheet.

"'Murasakiiro Ayame'?" he asked and looked up at me.

"Pen name. It might ruin my cover if any of the guys ever found these. It's obviously sung by a girl and they all see me as a guy." I explained.

Kodi nodded.

"Heisui, is that how you feel? Alone?" he asked, looking up at me.

I gave a small smile and scratched behind his ears. "Just a little."

* * *

- Duel!! Shin vs. Heisui?

**

* * *

**

Shin's POV

"Kuma, you really didn't see who beat up Kudou and the others?" I asked.

Kuma nodded. "Nope, I was completely knocked out."

I was sitting at my desk, Kuma was sitting in a chair facing me, Minami was sitting in a desk at my left and Uchi was standing next to Kuma on his right.

"And Kodi was the only one there besides you?" I asked.

Kuma nodded. "Yeah."

"Kodi belongs to Heisui; it must have been him." I thought aloud.

"Heisui?" Uchi asked.

I nodded.

"But he wasn't even there, it couldn't be him." Uchi said.

"I don't think so either. Kudou's really strong, and there were three of them." Kuma said.

"That's right. Besides, Heisui's wolf was the only one there." Uchi said.

I looked at all of them.

"Were there any bite marks or scratches?" I asked.

"Well..." Minami began.

"What?! Shut the hell up!"

"What did you say, bastard?!"

I looked to see Sonomura and Iida pushing each other at the left of the room. Some people were circling them, others sat on their desks. Minami stood.

"All right, a fight!" he cheered before he, Kuma, and Uchi ran over.

"Nice. Get him, get him!" Uchi cheered.

Sonomura was pushed to the ground.

"That's pathetic, Sonomura." Iida said.

Sonomura stood. "Damn it!" he yelled and charged at Iida.

"All right! Hey, someone watch out to see if the teacher's coming." Minami said.

Just as he said that, the door opened. Yankumi and Heisui walked in.

"Hey, what's going on here? All of you go back to your seats, class is starting." Yankumi said.

"Shut up!" Sonomura yelled, but then he was punched to the ground. "Damn it!" he cussed and took out a pocket knife.

I stood.

"Hey, Sonomura!" I called, but he was already going to stab Iida.

Just like what happened two days ago, Heisui suddenly appeared between Sonomura and Iida, his hand closed tightly around Sonomura's wrist.

"H-Heisui?" he asked.

Heisui looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"Put the knife away," he said.

Sonomura glared. "Don't get in the middle of this!"

Heisui's grip tightened on his wrist. Sonomura winced and the knife dropped from his hand and down to the floor.

"I said, 'put the knife away,' Sonomura." Heisui ordered in a dark voice.

When he let go of Sonomura, a red hand print was around his wrist. Sonomura rubbed his wrist.

"Shit..."

He bent down to pick up the knife and put it away.

"Thank you, Heisui. Now then, time for class! Put all the seats back." Yankumi said as she walked behind her desk.

I eyed Heisui as he walked over and sat in his desk next to me. Kuma sat in front of me, Minami sat in front of Heisui, and Uchi sat in front of Minami. I glanced at Heisui.

/_This guy... Heisui... He's stronger than the average human. I wonder...who is he?_/

**Heisui's POV**

"Okay, we'll be learning something new today. I'll be going over how to solve problems using the quadratic function." Kumiko said as she turned to the blackboard, a book in her left hand and a piece of chalk in her right.

"In this problem, the vertices are (2,3) and (3,4). To solve this quadratic function... there are a few methods you can use. In determining this parabolic function, if the vertex is given, the formula will be set up like this: Y = A(X-P)^2 + 9. Taking the vertex value, you'd plug it into..." Kumiko continued with her lecture.

I glanced at Shin to see him glancing at me again. I looked back down at the table.

/_Why the hell does he keep staring at me?! Is he gay?_/

Shin grabbed his backpack and stood.

"Eh? Shin-chan, you're leaving?" Kuma asked as Shin walked towards the door.

"Then I'm leaving, too." Kuma stood and followed Shin.

"Hey you two, what are you thinking? Leaving so quickly... Stop! Please stay for today. This is a really important section, so please!" Kumiko begged.

Everyone looked at her.

"What, is it going to be on the test or something?" Kuma asked.

"Well, something like that... Not on yours, but on mine." Kumiko answered.

"What the hell?" Uchi asked.

"The truth is, tomorrow is an assessment class." Kumiko said.

"EH?!"

"Is an assessment class one of those things where a bunch of teachers come in to watch you?" Minami asked.

"Yes. Teachers from other schools, too..." Kumiko answered.

"What?"

"You're a rookie teacher."

"So everyone, listen carefully and work hard!" Kumiko said.

"Then just tell us now what you're going to ask us."

"I considered doing that, but I might get caught." Kumiko said.

I looked at Shin and Kuma. Unless Kumiko tells me to, I won't stop them from leaving class. Shin glanced at me before he walked back to his seat.

"Ehh? Shin-chan, you're actually going to sit through this?" Kuma asked as Shin sat down.

"Wrong. Minami, come here." Shin mumbled.

"What?" Minami asked, moving closer to Shin.

Shin draped an arm over Minami's shoulders and whispered something to him.

"Hm. Ehh?!"

"Tell everyone." Shin said.

"Seriously?" Minami asked.

"Actually, this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for me, so please...!" Kumiko begged.

"That's a bit unfortunate." Minami mumbled to Shin.

"Just spread the word." Shin mumbled.

"I got it."

Minami went to sit back down when Shin grabbed his arm and brought his head closer to his.

"But not Heisui," he mumbled, taking a small glance at me.

I pretended not to pay attention to him and kept my gaze on Kumiko. Minami nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

- In The Teacher's Lounge

**

* * *

**

Kumiko's POV

I sighed.

"Those guys had better behave." I said.

"Assessment classes are no fun." Eguchi-sensei said, sitting across from me.

"You've been through them before too, right Eguchi-sensei?" I asked.

"I was really nervous. I was more worried about the students than what I was teaching. I couldn't sleep at all the night before," he said.

I nodded, but felt even more nervous.

"I understand, I understand." I said.

A paper was suddenly in front of me.

"Yamaguchi-sensei, please take care of this." Fujiyama-sensei said.

"What's that?" I asked as I took the sheet and looked over it.

"It's the list of students I'm planning to enlist in a new club." Fujiyama-sensei answered.

I looked at her.

"Oh? What club is that?" I asked.

"The men's choir club," she answered.

I stared at her.

"M-men's choir club?" I asked.

I got a bad mental picture of a group of boys singing.

_"Spring has come. Spring has come. Where has it come to?"_

"That's... a really extreme move you're making..." I said.

"And from Class Four, I want these three." Fujiyama-sensei said, pointing to three names.

"Oh? Are these guys good at singing?" I asked.

Fujiyama-sensei stood straight.

"That doesn't matter," she said, smiling to herself.

"Oh."

I looked back at the list.

/_Sawada, Kinoshita, and Hasegawa… Wow, she likes pretty boys._/

Fujiyama-sensei handed Eguchi-sensei a piece of paper.

"And from Class Three, these four…"

I looked back at my list.

/_Man, I want honor students to join my class for tomorrow._/

**Heisui's POV**

"We're home!" Kumiko announced as she and I walked in the door.

"Ojou, Heisui, welcome home." Kyo greeted.

"I've just finished preparing for tomorrow," he said.

"Ah, did you get that thing I asked for?" Kumiko asked.

"Well, come this way." Kyo said before he led Kumiko to another room.

I followed out of curiosity. Kyo opened a door.

"Here you are," he said.

Inside at the back of the room was a kimono, the left half was light blue while the right half was navy blue. Four big, pink butterflies were on the navy blue side. A dosu in its sheath was lying on its stand in front of it.

**[Note: **_**Dosu**_** is a Yakuza sword.]**

Kumiko dropped her bag. We were staring at the kimono.

"You can't be seen as lacking by the other teachers, so I got the ultimate. I had it delivered from Kyoto." Kyo explained.

"Wh-Wha..." Kumiko ran up to the kimono. "What the hell is this?!" She looked back at Kyo. "There's no way I can teach in those clothes!" she said.

"But Ojou..."

"Kyo-san, I asked for the suit that was at the cleaners!"

"That one...?"

"That's the one I needed!" Kumiko yelled. She picked up the dosu. "And what the hell is this dosu?" she asked, holding up the dosu in front of Kyo's face.

"It's the companion I've used to get through many situations. When the time comes, you can..."

"Slice and dice the teachers? We're not a clan of executioners!" Kumiko yelled as she took out the dosu and stuck it in front of Kyo's face.

"This isn't a come-and-go situation, Kyo-san."

"M-Ma'am..."

"What's going on here?"

I looked down at Zaku, who was standing next to me. I kneeled down to his level.

"Kumiko is pissed at Kyo for getting the wrong set of clothes." I mumbled.

Zaku nodded before he continued on his way.

"I'm gonna go to my room..." I mumbled, knowing that they wouldn't hear me even if I spoke up anyway before I walked down the hall and into my room.

Kodi was asleep in his bed at my bedside. He stirred awake when I closed the door.

"Sorry Kodi, I didn't mean to wake you." I said as Kodi stretched and yawned.

"It's okay..." he said.

I sat on my bedside.

"Kodi, can you get my diary?" I asked.

Kodi immediately stood and ran to the other side of the room past Kumiko's bed. He pressed his paw down on one of the floorboards. It stuck up with ease. Kodi reached in and took out my diary before he drew his paw back and let the floorboard fall back in place. He ran back over to me and sat in front of me before he held out my diary. I took it from his jaws.

"I still don't know why you get like this when I want my diary." I said as I opened the black book to the next clean, grey page.

"I don't know why, either. I just like seeing you write stuff for some reason." Kodi said.

"Nice." I said as I took out the black pen from the small pouch in the front and wrote on the...sixteenth page?

_Shin's planning something tomorrow. Everyone in class most likely know about it by now. Apparently, I'm not allowed to know. Whatever it is, I'll find out tomorrow. Kumiko and I aren't allowed to know... What if Shin found out that I was a female? He couldn't have, I've been hiding that fact so well... If anyone finds out I'm a female, Kumiko's job might be in trouble. A __female__ can fight better than any __guy__ in that school. They're gonna link this to Kumiko somehow. I can't let that happen._

_Heisui_

I closed the book before I slipped the pen back in the small pouch. Kodi took it from me and put it back in my hiding spot. It took me forever to think of where to hide that. I fell back on my bed with my hands behind my head.

/_All right Shin, let's see what you have planned for tomorrow._/

* * *

- In The Teacher's Lounge The Next Day

**

* * *

**

Kumiko's POV

I'm so nervous. What if this day didn't go according to plan?

"Yamaguchi-sensei, calm down." Fujiyama-sensei said. "They won't say much, so don't worry."

"Okay." I said, calming down just a bit.

"Don't be ridiculous!"

Fujiyama-sensei and I looked back at the Yellow Bug. Heisui told me about her new nickname for the vice principle. It fits him perfectly.

"Even though they don't know you, our school's reputation can still be ruined in one shot. I expect you to do a good job! Iwamoto-sensei," the Yellow Bug looked back at Iwamoto-sensei, "have a motorcycle helmet."

"Y-Yes."

The Yellow Bug fixed his glasses. "It would be a big problem if a student gets wild."

/_I think you're the one ruining the reputation._/

**Heisui's POV**

I was waiting by the stairs for Kumiko to come from the Teacher's Lounge. As bad as I want to see what Shin's planning today, I still waited. Soon, Kumiko walked up to me with two rolled up posters and a book in her hands.

"All right, let's go, Heisui," she said before we walked up the stairs and down the hall to Class 2-4.

We stopped in front of the door. Kumiko took a deep breath. A hand on her shoulder made her jump. We looked to see the little principle.

"Yamaguchi-sensei, relax. I'll be watching you from the back of the room," he said.

"Principle..."

"I'll go get the teachers now. Please start your class normally." The principle said before he skipped past Kumiko and walked down the hall.

**"Heh, he's pretty cool for a principle."** I said.

"Yeah. Okay, let's go." Kumiko said.

She opened the door. We stared at what was inside; nothing. Everyone was gone.

/_So this was your plan, you bastard..._/

Kumiko quickly closed the door, dropping her book and posters. We ran after the principle.

"Wait... Hey, Principle!" she called.

He stopped and looked back at us.

"Wait?" he asked.

"Wait ten minutes before you go into the classroom... No, five minutes, and have them wait." Kumiko said.

"O-Okay." The principle said, not understanding the situation.

/_I know where they went._/

I ran off in the opposite direction of where the principle was heading.

"Heisui, wait!"

Kumiko ran after me.

**"Don't worry, I know where they're at."**

**Yellow Bug's POV**

"That's right. It's the assessment class for the new teacher who's in charge of the major problem class. Something will happen for sure. It's almost guaranteed that the school's reputation will be ruined." I said in my yellow cell phone.

_"I'm looking forward to it."_

"Yes."

I hung up as I reached the top of the staircase. I walked towards Class 2-4 and peeked inside, only to open the doors completely and step inside.

"This is..."

Everyone was gone! I smiled evilly.

"This is... a huge problem."

**Heisui's POV**

I ran up the last flight of stairs and slammed open the roof doors. Sure enough, everyone was there. My gut feeling is usually right. Kumiko ran up behind me. Everyone looked at us.

"Yankumi, you're early." Minami said, sitting on the ground with Uchi and Kuma.

I glared at everyone.

**"Bastards…"** I mumbled.

"This is terrible, you guys. Go back to class." Kumiko said.

The three looked at each other.

"What should we do?" Kuma asked them.

I looked to the right to see Shin sitting against the wall, one knee bent and an arm resting on it. Kumiko walked up and stood in front of Shin.

"Sawada Shin, tell everyone to go back to class," she ordered.

I stared at her with wide eyes.

/_Sawada...Shin... It... It is him..._/

I looked at Shin.

/_It's really him..._/

Shin turned his head. "Okay..."

"What?" Kumiko asked.

Shin looked at me. "If I fight Heisui, one-on-one."

"Heisui?" Kumiko asked before she looked at me.

I kept my calm face and took a few steps forwards.

**"Why me?"** I asked.

"You beat up Kudou and his gang." Shin said.

/_Shit._/

I stuffed my hands in my pockets.

"If you promise to fight me, I'll get everyone back in the classroom."

**Principle's POV**

"And now... And now... And now a squash with barracuda sauce. If you stretch it a little... If you stretch it a little... It will turn into a weeping willow." I sung for the teachers as I did the dance. "Then a weeping willow will grow flowers."

/_I think that ten minutes have passed._/

The doors slammed open.

"What are you doing, Principle?! Show the teachers to the classroom immediately!" The vice principle yelled.

"But..."

"NO BUTS!"

**Heisui's POV**

"Well?" Shin asked.

I sighed.

**"I don't know why you want to fight me so badly, but I'll accept your challenge."** I said.

"Back at the riverbank after school." Shin said.

I nodded, **"I'll be there."**

**Yellow Bug's POV**

"Now, please hurry. Class should have a started a long time ago." I said to the other teachers behind me as I lead them down the hall and towards Class 2-4.

I put my hand on the door and smirked.

"Now... here you are!"

I opened the door and stared. Everyone was back in class and in the middle of a lesson!

"Solve the parabolic function when vertices are (2,3) and (3,4)." Yamaguchi-sensei taught.

"When did they...?"

"The formula to determine the parabolic function is: Y = A..."

Principle gave Yamaguchi a thumbs up. She smiled and winked at him.

"How embarrassing," he said with his hands on his face and blushing.

"Hey..."

**Kumiko's POV**

I sat down back in the Teacher's Lounge and let out a sigh of relief.

/_Everything finished well._/

_"If I fight Heisui, one-on-one."_

/_Sawada, that bastard. What is he thinking?_/

I grabbed a file from in front of me and went through it.

"Sawada, Sawada, Sawada..."

I found Sawada Shin's profile.

"So his grades are top-notch." I thought aloud.

"I was his homeroom teacher for his freshmen year. He had the best grades." Eguchi-sensei said.

"I'm curious... Why did he come to this school?" I asked.

"Well, you see... He caused a problem in middle school. He beat up and badly injured a homeroom teacher," he answered.

I stared at him.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. I don't know what goes on in his head, but he's very popular with the students and it seems that Heisui is coming close to being just as popular." Eguchi-sensei said.

I thought about this.

"What's going on with Sawada?" Fujiyama-sensei asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." I answered.

She moved close to my face.

"Yamaguchi-sensei, you mentioned Sawada from the choir club... Did you ask him for me?" she asked.

"What?! I-I'm supposed to get him to join?" I asked.

"Well, I'll ask of course, but could you please ask, too? Especially Sawada Shin!" Fujiyama-sensei said.

She stood straight.

"Well, thanks," she said before she walked away.

/_Sawada Shin... There's something about him..._/

**Kuma's POV**

Me, Minami, and Uchi were sitting on a hill behind Shin. He was standing out near the riverbank.

"Will he come?" Minami asked.

"Heisui doesn't look like the guy to back down from something like this." I said before I ate some chips.

"I wonder why Shin's so concerned with Heisui anyway." Minami said.

"I don't know, but lately he seems to be enjoying himself. He actually comes to school sometimes now." Uchi said.

"I've been with him since elementary school, but I haven't seen Shin-chan like this in a while." I said.

"Yeah, he looks cool right now." Uchi said with a little red on his face.

"Yeah... my type." I said.

"Idiots!" Minami bopped us on our heads. "Don't gross me out! That's not the problem now. If he hits Heisui and Yankumi finds out, they're gonna get in a fight and if Shin hits a teacher, it'd be a serious problem. Remember last time?" he asked.

"But it's different this time. Last time, that teacher deserved it. He was really mean." I said.

Flashback

"Ishizuka, stop lying. I know you're the one who stole the fund-raising money." The teacher said.

"It wasn't me, you monkey!" Ishizuka argued.

"It had to be you. Until he tells the truth, everyone will stand during class." The teacher said.

"What?!" Some people complained.

"It's your fault, Ishizuka."

"Damn it, it wasn't me." Ishizuka said.

That's when Shin stood up.

"Hurry up and start class. You want us to stand, right?" he asked.

"Shin..."

In the end, the thief was a student from the next class.

"Apologize! Get on your knees and apologize to Ishizuka!" Shin demanded, standing in front of the teacher. I was standing behind him.

"He's always bad, that's why people tend to blame him."

"What?!"

"Guilty until proven innocent. It's natural to blame a kid like Ishizuka." The teacher said smugly.

"You bastard!" Shin punched the teacher.

The teacher spun and slammed his head on the desk before he fell to the floor. I had to hold Shin back before he could attack the teacher again.

"Say it again!"

"Shin-chan!"

The teacher put a hand up to his bleeding forehead.

"Help me! I'm going to be killed! Help me!"

End Flashback

"It caused a lot of commotion, but Shin-chan wasn't bad." I said as I ate another chip.

"Those kinds of teachers are trash."

Me, Uchi, and Minami looked to see Heisui standing at my side and we freaked out.

"Heisui! When did you...?!" Minami asked.

"So that's how Shin is like. He's a good guy. And don't worry, Kumiko won't find out if Shin supposedly hits me. If she does, she wouldn't bother fighting him." Heisui said before he walked towards Shin.

**Heisui's POV**

/_So that's why Shin came here. Basically similar to why I'm here._/

I stood in front of Shin. Kuma, Minami, and Uchi were watching us closely.

"I knew you'd definitely keep your promise." Shin said.

**"Even if I promise or not, I never go back on my word."** I said.

"You must be a good friend." Shin said as he took his button shirt off and tossed it.

**"Why did you decide to call me out?"** I asked.

"I want to see how you beat up Kudou and his gang." Shin answered.

**"What makes you think I was the one that did it?"** I asked.

"I thought right from the beginning you weren't ordinary and I saw you leave. You're really strong, aren't you?" he asked.

I didn't answer him. He began walking towards me.

"That's why..." Shin grabbed my collar and moved in close to my face. "I really want to see."

**"So that's all you want, huh? You know, there were two things that pissed me off today."** I said before I pushed him off. **"One, you almost jeopardized Kumiko's job by making everyone go to the roof when you knew it was an important day for her. And two, it seems to me that you just called me out for the hell of it."** I said.

"I didn't ask to fight you just for the hell of it. I'm serious." Shin said.

**"So you're saying that you can hit me hard enough to hurt me when you have no good reason? I know you're not like that, Shin."** I said.

"Are we going to fight, or not?" Shin asked, becoming aggravated by the long hesitation.

**"I tend to avoid fights as much as possible, but if one of my friends are in danger or if I get pissed enough, I'll kill someone's ass. Besides,"** I closed my eyes for a brief moment before I looked at Shin. "I don't want to fight you when you've saved my life and virginity a long time ago." I said in my real voice.

Shin stared at me with wide eyes.

"You..."

The sound of a whistle was heard. We looked at the bridge to see a cop standing by the edge and looking down at us.

"Hey, what are you doing down there?!" he yelled.

**"Shit, a satsu."** I mumbled.

**[Note: **_**Satsu**_** is the gang term for police men.]**

I looked around. **"This better not be a trap. Stupid god damn..."**

"Hold it, you guys!" The satsu yelled as he ran at the end of the bridge and towards us.

**"This isn't good. Don't just watch. Run!"** I yelled before I ran off.

"Hold it!" the satsu yelled.

Kuma, Minami, and Uchi ran up to Shin before all four of them took off after me. Shin grabbed his shirt first. I slowed my pace so I could run with them.

"Hold it! Stop!"

Of course we didn't listen to the satsu, but I suddenly stopped running. Shin, Kuma, Minami, and Uchi stopped and looked back at me.

"Heisui! What're you doing?!" Minami asked.

"Run!" Uchi yelled.

**"We don't have to."** I said.

"What?!" Kuma asked.

The three were about to run when Shin stopped them. "Wait," he said, eying me.

Just as the satsu came close, I turned and hit the area by his neck. He fell over and passed out.

**"There."** I said before I walked past the four casually.

"W-Wait, Heisui!"

They ran after me and walked next to me.

"You just assaulted a cop!" Uchi said.

**"Don't worry. He won't remember anything that happened in the past five minutes. Kuma, you've had the experience before."** I said.

"So you _did_ beat up Kudou and his gang!" Kuma said.

I nodded.

"So why did you knock Kuma out?" Shin asked.

**"I have my reasons."** I answered.

"Kuma, Minami, Uchi, go on ahead."

I felt a hand on my shoulder stop me from walking. The three looked back at Shin and I.

"Are you guys gonna fight?" Minami asked.

"No. I just need to talk to Heisui." Shin answered.

"All right, see you later." Uchi said before he, Kuma, and Minami walked away.

/_Maybe I shouldn't have used my real voice... But he would have found out eventually._/

Shin took his hand off my shoulder, "You're a girl?"

I glanced down.

"Do you remember that day three years ago? A girl was dragged in an alley by two older boys."

He stared at me.

"That was you?" he asked.

I only nodded.

Flashback

"Let me go!" My thirteen-year-old brunette self yelled as I struggled against the two boys.

One of them pinned me to a wall.

"You shouldn't be walkin' home by yourself," he said with a smirk.

"Keep 'er pinned." The other guy said.

My wrists were held above my head while the second guy proceeded to undo my pants. I struggled.

"Stop it!"

Suddenly, the second guy was punched away.

"What the?!"

The first guy let me go and turned around, only to be punched down like the second guy. I stared down at the two unconscious sixteen-year-olds.

"Wh-wha...?"

My wrist was grabbed. I looked up to see a boy around my age. He had short black hair and green eyes.

"C'mon."

We ran out of the alley and down the direction where I was originally heading.

"Which way?" he asked.

"Left." I answered.

We turned left and continued running. Right after he knocked those two out, I knew I could immediately trust him. We continued like this for a while until I foolishly tripped over a big rock and scraped my bare knee on the ground. The boy stopped and kneeled down in front of me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded and tried to stand, but he turned his back to me.

"Get on," he said.

"But..."

"Get on. You're not safe yet until I get you home," he said.

Without saying anything further, I climbed on his back. He held my legs and stood before he ran off again. I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck and continued telling him where to go. We were only two blocks from my street now, but I told him to turn a street before my street. As much as I trust him, I can't let him know where I live.

"Here." I said.

The boy stopped in front of a house and kneeled down. I got off his back. The boy stood and turned to me.

"Were you walking home from school?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Do you always walk home alone?" he asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"What school?" he asked.

"Shirokin Middle School." I answered.

"Same here. How come I haven't seen you around before?" he asked.

"Maybe cause we're in different parts of the school." I guessed.

"Well, maybe I'll see you again," he said.

"Maybe. Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome. See you later," he said and began walking away.

"Wait!"

I turned to him.

"I don't even know your name." I said.

He turned to me and smiled.

"Shin...Sawada Shin."

End Flashback

"I remember that day now..." Shin said.

"I can never forget it." I said, now facing him.

"Is that why you're dressed as a guy?" he asked.

"Pretty much. Collars to hide an invisible Adam's apple, a big shirt to hide my body, a hat for my long hair; Kumiko and I went far to make sure my real gender couldn't be figured out." I explained.

"Why are you at this school?" Shin asked.

"Just like you; I beat up a teacher. He was trying to take another student." I answered.

"If you were just saving someone, why did you still come to this school?" he asked.

I sighed.

"I told her to run before the principle, vice principle, and other teachers came. She could have taken half of the blame and I didn't want that. I did tell them I was just saving a student, but they didn't believe me, so I came to this school. And Kumiko wanted to be a teacher." I explained.

"Teachers like that are trash." Shin said.

"Exactly what I said when I overheard Kuma, Uchi, and Minami talking about why you came here. Then again, maybe I'm just one of those guilty until proven innocent kids." I said.

"What makes you think that?" Shin asked.

I gave a small shrug, "I don't know. That's how I usually think."

"You shouldn't think like that," he said.

I looked at him, "I know, but it can't be helped sometimes."

"Sawada!"

Shin and I looked to see Kumiko standing on the hill.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she yelled.

Shin moved next to my ear.

"We'll talk more tomorrow. Same place, same time," he mumbled.

I nodded before Shin turned and left.

"Sawada, get back here!" Kumiko yelled and ran after Shin.

"Kumiko, wait!" I called.

Kumiko immediately stopped running and looked at me.

"Heisui... You used your real voice..." She walked over to me, but she got pissed. "Did he find out who you really are?!" She asked, mad that Shin found out my real gender.

"No, no. Well, it's complicated, but it's okay. He only knows I'm not a guy." I answered.

"How did he find that out?" She asked.

"He had a close look on my face." I lied smoothly. I don't want to tell Kumiko what happened to me three years ago and why Shin knows I'm a girl.

"Well, let's go home then. Kodi's missing you." Kumiko said before we both walked off.

I looked back at Shin as he walked away.

/_Shin..._/

_

* * *

_

Nakigoe agete

(Everybody cries...)  
_Hito wa mina umareru no_ (when being born)  
_Kono yo de seou_ (It's because life in this world is burdened with...)  
_Ikue no kanashimi ya_ (repeated sadness...)  
_Kokoro no itami_ (and distress,)  
_Tsurai kara_ (bringing bitterness to everybody.)

_Hitori de furueru hibi wa_ (The days I trembled alone...)  
_Watashi no ryoute ga hakikirenai wa_ (cannot be swept away by my hands.)  
_Kewashii yama wa onoremichi_ (Even if my fate looks like leading to a steep mountain,)  
_Furikaerazu ni susume_ (I will keep going forward, never looking back.)

* * *

~ PREVIEW

Kodi: *chuckles* Challenging Heisui to a one-on-one fight? Man, you're 1000 years too early for that. There's no way she'd be hurt by some amateur. There's no way she'd hurt someone that saved her, either. Too naive. Tough class? First experience? No way. I can't say anymore. Next time: Kuma's First Experience? Such a man!

* * *

Author's Note: The song Heisui sang in the beginning is **"Alone"** by Shimokawa Mikuni, but it's the English translation I found at Anime Lyrics dot Com.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dore kurai tatta no darou_ (How long has it been...)  
_Deatta ano koro kara_ (since we met?)  
_Ikutsu mono yorokobi to_ (We have many happy things,)  
_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshite_ (and many sad things.)  
_Katakoto bakari no kotoba ni_ (Faced with many faltering words,)  
_Kimi wa tomadou keredo_ (you are bewildered.)  
_Hontou no kimochi nante_ (But one's true feelings...)  
_Kuchi ni dasenai mono sa_ (are not easy to express.)

_Kono omoi tsutawaru kana_ (Will my feeling get through to you?)  
_Kono kimochi tsutawaru kara_ (Will my sentiment get through to you?)  
_Shizen ni waraeru mamade ikiteyuketanara_ (I'm happy if I can carry on with a natural smile.)  
_Konomamade tsuzuku no kana_ (Will it go on like that?)  
_Kono mama de yukeru no kana_ (Can we go on like that?)  
_Tatoe tooku hanarete mo kokoro tsuyoku kanjitai_ (Even if we are far apart, I hope to feel your heart close to me.)

* * *

- Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Heisui's POV

It's night outside. I'm not sure what time it is though. Right now, I'm sitting by the pond with Zaku. Kodi's asleep inside.

"The moon is nice tonight." Zaku said.

I nodded in agreement. "It's bright."

"So you say that boy, Sawada Shin, is the one that saved you years ago?" Zaku asked, looking at me.

I nodded.

"It's him. He wants to meet me at the same place tomorrow after school." I explained. I told Zaku everything that happened between me and Shin earlier today.

"Are you going to go meet him?" Zaku asked.

I nodded. "I always keep my word, whether it's a promise or not."

Zaku nodded.

"Damn it! Stupid brats!"

Zaku and I looked back at the house where we heard Kumiko yell.

"I wonder what's wrong with Ojou." Zaku said as we stood and walked towards the back entrance. I cracked one of the doors. Kumiko was sitting at a desk inside with papers in front of her.

"They're just fooling around..." She said.

"Ojou, what's wrong?" Minoru asked, sitting next to her on the floor reading some magazine. "Grading exams, huh? I don't even want to look at those. Especially your subject, arithmetic."

"Mathematics!" Kumiko yelled at him.

"They're the same thing. I'm not good with numbers." Minoru said.

Kumiko held up someone's paper in front of him. "There isn't a single number written anywhere!"

I was able to see the paper from here. The first question was "If one of the numerical values for a line of the 2 points are A(-5), B(11), Find the value between the 2 points A and B." Someone wrote "See you again next week!!" as an answer...

/_What the...?_/

For the fourth question of another, there was a tic-tac-toe game... Whoever was 'o', they won... For the sixth question of another, there was a drawn sword fight... For the last question of another, someone drew a horrible picture of Kumiko and wrote 'four-eyed monkey'... For another paper, someone drew a self-portrait of themselves, but made themselves look supposedly sexier than they normally look... I think that's Minami's paper...

"What the hell is this? It's nothing but scribbles." Minoru laughed nervously. "They didn't get any of it." He said and pointed to a paper. "This one is supposed to be a dog mating!" Minoru laughed, but immediately stopped when he saw Kumiko glaring at him.

"It's not funny!" She yelled before she punched him down. "Damn them! They won't get away with this!"

/_The guys are in big trouble..._/

The phone rang. Kumiko answered.

"Yes, hello? Oh, Yasue-neesan. What? Did something happen?"

/_What's going on with Yasue?_/

* * *

- Kuma's First Experience?

**

* * *

**

Yasue's POV

"What did you say, you damn bitch?! Try saying that again!" The man yelled.

"I'll say it as many times as I want. You're causing trouble for the other guests, so I'm telling you to leave!" Kaede-chan yelled.

"Bitch, is that what you say to your customers?!" The man asked as he walked up to Kaede-chan. He grabbed the collar of her shirt and pushed her back into a shelf of wine bottles. Kaede-chan got a small cut on her cheek.

"Kaede-chan, you should stop." I said, kneeling down next to her.

"What are you doing, you stupid asshole?!" Kaede-chan yelled as she ran up to the man and slapped him hard, making him fall against a table.

The man glared at her. "You...!" He grabbed a wine bottle and ran at her, "Stupid old bitch!" The man yelled as he went to hit Kaede-chan with the bottle, but he was stopped by someone grabbing his wrist.

When I looked at the person, it was Ojou!

"What the...?"

"Ojou!" Me and the others cheered.

"Hello, bro'. Swinging this around at hostesses? Don't you think you're screwing around a bit too much?" Ojou asked. She made the man drop the bottle before she turned him, pinning an arm behind his back.

"You bitch!"

The other man ran at Ojou, but she kicked him in the face.

"Ouch! Why you! Don't think you're such a badass!" The man yelled and went to attack Ojou, but a black wolf bit the man's leg. He yelled in pain.

A tall and somewhat chubby man stood in front of the man.

"Hey, is that any way to talk to the Ooedo Family's future kumicho?" He asked.

"Eh, Ooedo Family?!"

"Future kumicho?"

"Tetsu, Zaku. Teach these boys some manners our way." Ojou said to the big man and wolf.

"Yes, Ma'am!" The big man, Tetsu, said.

The wolf nodded as Tetsu carried the men by the back of the collar's of their shirts out of the club. "It'd cause trouble in here, so let's take this outside."

**Kumiko's POV**

"Ojou, you're so cool!" a woman said as she hugged me.

I smiled. "Are you all okay?"

A redhead woman stepped up to me.

"Um, thank you." She said.

"Hey, no problem." I said and nodded.

Yasue-neesan, the redhead, and another woman and I sat around a table.

"Thank you for everything. You're strong as usual, Ojou." Yasue-neesan complimented.

"It was nothing. They were weaklings." I said.

"You were a big help." The redhead said.

"Onee-san, it's good to have authority, but if you overdo it, things may not end so well next time." I said.

"I know, but that's my nature." She said and smiled.

"I've never seen you before. Were you hired recently?" I asked.

"Yes, last month. My name is Sayuri. Nice to meet you." Sayuri-san introduced.

"Ojou, Sayuri-san is taking care of her son by herself." Yasue-neesan said.

"Wow, that must be tough." I said.

"I was running a small store before, but because of the depression, the store went out of business. I'm not young either, but during this hard time, Miss Yasue picked me up." Sayuri-san explained.

"You're helping me tremendously." Yasue-neesan said.

"Oh no, not me." Sayuri-san said.

"Miss, haven't we met before?" I asked Sayuri-san.

"Huh? Oh no. If we'd met, I wouldn't forget." She said.

"That's true, but you look familiar." I said and crossed my arms in thought, but then I stood. "Doesn't matter. Well then, Yasue-neesan, I'll be going."

The three stood.

"Sorry to cause any trouble." Yasue-neesan said.

"Just in case, I'll leave Tetsu here." I said before I walked away.

"Ojou, please come again." The other woman said.

"Sure." I said and waved back.

**Heisui's POV**

The next day when Kumiko and I headed for class, she was _very_ pissed. Kumiko slammed the door open. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Kumiko.

"What the hell? She looks really pissed."

I walked to my seat as Kumiko walked to the desk.

"Your face is scary."

"Hey, hey, are you pissed about something?"

Kumiko slammed the papers down on her desk. "I'm returning the final exams."

"We don't want 'em." Uchi said.

"Oh, is that why you have such a scary face?" Minami asked.

**"Obviously."** I answered as Kumiko began passing back the papers.

"The person with the highest score of 100 was Heisui." She said as she handed me my paper. "The runner-up with the score of 98 was Sawada Shin."

"As expected from Shin-chan." Kuma said, looking at Shin.

"Hell no. Hey, where did I make an error?" Shin asked.

Kumiko held his paper in front of him. "You're missing deciliter. The deciliter." She said as she set his paper down in front of him.

"Are you getting back at me for what I found out before?" Shin asked.

"There's no way I'd do something that petty." Kumiko answered, then continued passing out the tests. "Next, Kubo-kun. 75."

"Damn it, Yankumi. Don't tell me you're going to announce everybody's grades like that." The guy with a red 'N' on his blue hat said.

"No way. There's no way I could announce the rest. The class average was 23! Twelve out of nineteen of you got a failing grade of below 30! I'm your math teacher, as well as your homeroom teacher. I'm extremely ashamed." Kumiko said.

"We can't help the things we can't do."

"Yeah, there's no reason to do this again."

"No more failing grades next month!" Kumiko said.

Some people stood.

"What? Are you serious?"

"It doesn't matter how many times we do this!"

"So I've decided, all those retaking the exam will have to stay after school for remedial lessons." Kumiko said.

"What the hell?!"

"Quit fooling around!"

"We won't do that!" Minami yelled.

"Listen. Not only can you not get a job, but you won't even graduate." Kumiko said.

Minami stood. "You idiot! We're not planning to get into a first-class university! Math won't help us get jobs at the small shops or plants around here."

Kumiko held his paper up to his face. "Do you think one of the small shops or plants around here is going to hire someone who can't even add or subtract?"

Minami snatched his paper, crumpled it up, and threw it behind him. "Damn it! Fine then. I'll just become a thug!"

N laughed. "That's a good one."

"You just might."

**"Is that so? You want to become a thug?"**

Everyone looked at me. I stayed in my seat in my usual position.

**"Don't underestimate thugs. Sorry Minami, but how can someone like you become a thug? You don't have the guts."** I said.

"Wh-what?" Minami asked, looking at me. I looked at him.

**"No matter which Family you join, you'll end up a disposable loose cannon anyway. Even if you're boiled or left floating in some harbor, you won't be considered third rate."** I said.

"What the hell, Heisui?! Are you going against me now?" Minami asked, sitting back down along with some others.

**"Why would you accuse me of that when I'm just speaking my mind?"** I asked.

Some of the guys laughed. Kumiko was about to blow when Minami mentioned 'thug', so I had to step in. Kumiko continued passing out the papers before she walked back behind her desk.

"Well, that's how it is. We'll be starting today, so all those who failed, stay after." She said before she quickly walked out the door, most likely to cool her head.

"Damn it. Who the hell would go to remedial lessons? Right, Uchi?" Minami asked.

Uchi looked at him with the happiest face ever, but it freaked Minami out.

"Huh?!"

Uchi held up his paper, showing a 32.

"Sorry." He smiled.

Minami growled. "Bastard. Traitor."

Uchi hugged his paper as Minami turned to Kuma.

"Hey, Kuma."

Kuma held up his paper, showing a big 0.

"It's worse than I expected. You're not going to the remedial lessons, right? Right?" Minami asked, smiling.

"Nope. No way I'll go." Kuma answered.

"My best friend!"

The two laughed. A folded square piece of paper was tossed from my right on my desk. I unfolded it. It said 'I'll meet you out there in 5 minutes.' This is Shin's handwriting. I nodded and put the paper away as I stood with my backpack.

"Heisui, where you going?" Uchi asked.

**"Out."** I merely answered before I walked out of class, out of school, and headed to the riverbank.

I sat down next to the river and stared down into the clear water. Heh, I can't even recognize myself. Well, I can't remember what I looked like before I dyed my hair black. I used to have brown hair and eyes, but I dyed my hair black when I was fourteen and got my snow blue contacts when I was thirteen. I sighed and traced over the water with my finger.

/_Water's warm..._/

After five minutes, I heard Shin walked up from behind and sit down next to me.

**"Is anyone around?"** I asked.

"No." Shin answered.

"Good." I said before I undid the collars on my neck and took them off. "These can be a pain in the ass at times..." I said as I rubbed my neck.

Shin took my wrist and looked at my neck. "You're wearing them too tight. There's two red marks around your neck." Shin took my collars. I watched him as he somehow punctured a hole between two of the already made holes in one of them and handed it to me. "Try this."

I took the collar and strapped it on my neck. It wasn't choking me and it was staying in place.

"It fits perfectly." I said, looking at Shin. He did the same with my second collar before handing it to me. I put that one on, too.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." Shin said.

"You know..." I leaned back on my hands, "If anyone catches us, they might think we're gay." I said, chuckling a little.

"I wouldn't worry so much about that." Shin said, also leaning back on his hands.

"Why is that?" I asked, looking at him.

He looked at me. "Because I know you're a girl."

"Good point." I said, looking up at the clouds that slowly passed by in the blue sky.

"Heisui, are you a thug?" Shin asked.

"Why, because of what I said to Minami?" I asked.

"That, and because you're strong and fast. Sorry, but I don't see a lot of female fighters." Shin said.

"That's cause I'm unique. Ever since that day, I've been training myself so it would never happen again. It was a good thing too since we never saw each other after that. It did almost happen again last year. Same guys too, but there were two extra guys." I said.

Shin turned to me. "Did they get to you?"

I looked at him. "No, I was able to kick their asses before they could touch me." I assured him.

Shin relaxed back on his hands, "That's good."

"They haven't bothered me since then, so you don't have to worry about it." I said.

"Let me know if they're foolish enough to try again. They might bring a big group next time." Shin said.

"Don't worry, they won't bother me. Now that I think about it, they did mention something about my "boyfriend" not being around to save me last time..." I said, looking at the river.

Shin chuckled. "Idiots. You don't even need me around to save you."

"I can take care of myself now." I said.

"When did you dye your hair?" Shin asked.

"I think...three years ago? No, two years ago." I answered.

"So how did they recognize you with black hair instead of brown?" Shin asked.

I had a disgusted look on my face. "They said they recognized my _body_..."

"I can't believe those bastards aren't in prison." Shin said.

This made me smirk. Shin noticed my smirk and made one of his own.

"What did you do?" He asked as if he knew me our whole lives, which in a way he kinda did.

"After beating them up, I put knives in their hands and slapped myself a few times to make my eyes water so I could run to a nearby cop and tell him that they tried to rape and kill me." I answered.

"Do you know how long they're sentenced for?" Shin asked.

I smirked more. "Thirty years."

"The perfect sentence for them." Shin said.

"I couldn't agree more." I said.

* * *

- In The Teacher's Lounge

**

* * *

**

Kumiko's POV

"What? Remedial math lessons?" Fujiyama-sensei asked.

"The exam results were beyond horrible. I'm going to start them back at the beginning of arithmetic and work up." I explained.

"That's going to be very hard. But the sound of 'extracurricular' lessons is..."

"A waste." The Yellow Bug said, interrupting Fujiyama-sensei. "It'll all be a waste of your time. No one has ever succeeded in giving remedial lessons at this school, especially since they don't properly attend class."

"But Vice Principle, I think it's effective to have 'contact' with the students. I'm planning to start a choir club. Well, nobody has joined yet, but someday it'll become the prefecture's hot men's... I mean, a beautifully-voiced choir club." Fujiyama-sensei said.

"Them...in a beautifully-voiced choir club?" The Yellow Bug asked.

I'm sure he got a bad mental picture like I did before...

**Heisui's POV**

"Hey," Shin stood. "Let's head back. You should walk with me, Kuma, Uchi, Minami, and Noda."

"Noda?" I asked as I stood.

"He's the one with the hat." Shin said.

"Oh, so that's his name." I said.

"Let's go." Shin said before he walked away.

I fixed my collars to the middle of my neck before I followed Shin.

"How long did it take for you to fake a guy's voice?" He asked.

**"It's not that hard. It only took me a few days to perfect."** I said.

"Is there anything you _can't_ do?" Shin asked.

**"There's plenty of things I can't do. All I'm doing is sounding and dressing like a guy."** I said.

"And fighting like one." Shin said.

**"How can I be fighting like a guy when I can kick all of their asses?"** I asked.

"Touche." Shin said as we reached the school. Kuma, Uchi, Minami, and Noda were already walking out of the school.

"Shin! Heisui! There you are!" Minami called.

"Where were you guys?" Kuma asked.

"No where." Shin answered before the six of us began walking.

**"You must be Noda."** I said to the blue hat guy.

He nodded. "That's me!"

**"You're the one that gave Kumiko the nickname Yankumi, right?"** I asked.

"Yep." Noda answered.

I nodded and looked ahead.

"Man, who the hell's gonna go to that remedial class? Right, Kuma?" Minami asked.

"Yep." Kuma asked.

Shin stopped walking, causing the rest of us to stop. He looked back.

"What?" Kuma asked before all of us looked back to see Kumiko leaning against the window of the classroom.

"Yankumi is actually waiting!" Uchi said.

"Is she stupid?" Noda asked.

"Yeah. Just ignore Yankumi." Minami said before he continued walking. Noda, Uchi, and Kuma followed him. "Hey, let's stop somewhere."

"Yeah. Let's go to Yoshinoya and eat some gyuudon." Noda said.

**[Note: Yoshinoya is a popular restaurant in Japan that sells mainly gyuudon, rice covered with beef and vegetables.]**

* * *

- The Next Day

**

* * *

**

Kumiko's POV

"I guess the first day is rough." I sighed as I walked down the stairs. "All right, today..."

"Hey, hey, do you know where Class 2-4's Yamaguchi-sensei is?"

"Don't know."

"Who's that?"

I turned a corner.

"Um, can I help you?" I asked whoever was looking for me.

The woman turned to look at me. We immediately recognized each other.

/_Sayuri-san!_/

Sayuri-san pointed at me, "Ooedo's... Ojou...!"

I quickly jumped down the remaining stairs and covered Sayuri-san's mouth before I ran away from the two students she was talking to.

**Kuma's POV**

Me, Uchi, and Minami are talking in class. Shin and Heisui aren't with us. They went off somewhere again. It really makes me wonder what they're always doing...

"Kuma! Kuma, you there?!"

The three of us looked to see Noda run in.

"Yankumi grabbed your mom by the neck and ran off somewhere!"

I stood, "What?!"

**Kumiko's POV**

I dragged Sayuri-san outside of the school. She's on her knees and gasping for breath while I stood in front of her.

"Wow, I was so surprised!" Sayuri-san said as she stood.

"I was, too. So Sayuri-san, you're Kuma's mother. No wonder I had the feeling I'd seen you somewhere before. You two look alike." I said.

"I was startled. I heard from Miss Yasue that you were teaching, but I didn't think you were my son's homeroom teacher." Sayuri-san said.

"Oh geez..." I put a hand behind my head and smiled nervously. "So, what did you come here for?" I asked.

"Oh, yes. I came to pay the unpaid school tuition." Sayuri-san said as she reached in her purse and took out one of those yellow-orange envelope that said "Tuition" on it. "I wouldn't feel safe if I had Teruo bring it." she said as I took the envelope. "Since Miss Yasue has paid me, I'm finally able to pay the tuition."

"I see. That's great." I said.

"But Ojou, you're really something. You're doing well as a teacher." Sayuri-san said.

"Well, I'm still a rookie, so I'm not so sure if I'm doing well." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"And when you get home, you have your Family work."

I quickly covered Sayuri-san's mouth. "Sayuri-san! You can't say that here!" I said in a hushed tone before I pulled my hand away from Sayuri-san's mouth, but kept my arm around her neck.

"I know. Even if it accidentally slips out, I'd never say it to Teruo." Sayuri-san said and smiled.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

**Heisui's POV**

Shin and I are walking back towards the school. I asked him to show me around the school grounds because I'm still new and I'd like to know where things are and what's what so if someone else gets called out by another senior, I can get there quicker.

"How often are you dressed like that?" Shin asked.

**"Pretty much all the time. They're my normal clothes."** I answered.

Shin nodded.

"—say it to Teruo."

Shin and I stopped walking and looked to the side to see Kumiko and another woman. Kumiko had an arm around the other woman's neck.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Shin asked.

Kumiko and the other woman looked at us.

"Shin-chan?" the woman asked.

Kumiko didn't look too happy. If I knew what was going on, I would do something.

"Ma'am, do you know her?" Shin asked the woman.

The two immediately stepped away from each other. Kumiko put her hands behind her head like she wasn't doing anything while the other woman looked nervous and tried to explain.

"Not exactly! It's more like... I was troubled by some hoodlums, and..." Kumiko immediately covered the other woman's mouth before she continued.

/_Wait... Is she the woman that Kumiko saved a while back at Yasue's?_/

I knew what was going on, now I have to find a way to keep Shin from figuring it out.

"Yankumi! That's rotten!" Kuma suddenly ran past and grabbed Kumiko's collar, making her let go of the other woman. "Just because I didn't attend the remedial lesson, you lay your hands on my mom?! Is that how a teacher should act?!"

"You stupid son!"

The other woman, Kuma's mom - and from what Kumiko told me, Sayuri - hit Kuma on the head, making him let go of Kumiko. "Don't say that to your mother's life-saver!"

"Life-saver?" Kuma asked as Uchi and Minami walked up next to Shin and I.

"This teacher saved me what I was about to be hit in the head with a bottle by a drunk guy." Sayuri explained.

"Eh?!"

/_Shit, we're screwed..._/

"Mom, are you daydreaming or something? How could she save you?" Kuma asked and looked at Kumiko before he looked back at his mom.

"Oh, it was amazing." Sayuri crossed her arms over her chest. "She used a geta to..." Sayuri stopped herself when she realized what she was saying.

**[Note: Geta are old Japanese slippers, made out of wood.]**

"Geta?" Kuma asked.

"Uh... t-the geta just flew by and uh... The whole face was scratched up, and... then a bunch happened." Sayuri finished, looking seriously at Kuma.

"I don't get it," he said.

"Who cares! Hurry up and go back to class and study! Study!" Sayuri yelled.

"What the hell?" a confused Kuma asked before he walked back and walked away with Uchi and Minami. Shin stayed and looked at Kumiko suspiciously.

/_Shit, I gotta do something._/

I looked at Kuma, Uchi, and Minami. **"Holy shit, are Uchi and Minami kissing?"**

"What?" Shin looked at Uchi and Minami.

**"Wow, you look disappointed. I didn't know you were gay."** I said as I began walking away.

"I'm not gay." Shin said as he followed me.

**"Yes you are"** I said.

"How?" Shin asked.

**"You keep hanging out with me."** I answered.

Shin smiled a bit to himself. "Funny."

**Kumiko's POV**

Sayuri-san and I sighed in relief.

"He doesn't have any manners. But Shin-chan is a really nice boy," she said and looked back at me before turning to face me. "Teruo is stupid compared to him, but he has courage. Besides, the kids at this school have a bad reputation, but they're really..."

"Sayuri-san, don't worry. I know. I do keep an eye on them. I don't judge people based on how they speak or act." I said, smiling.

"Oh yeah, that's right! You're a pro in this field now, right?" Sayuri-san asked.

"A pro? No..." I said, smiling nervously.

"Ojou, I'm so glad that you're the homeroom teacher." Sayuri-san said.

"Like I said, don't say Ojou at school." I whispered.

Sayuri-san put a hand to her mouth, "Right, right. That's right. By the way, what were those remedial lessons that Teruo mentioned earlier?"

"Well, uh..." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

Sayuri-san looked at me seriously,"Please tell me."

**Kuma's POV**

It's after school now. Me, Minami, Uchi, and Noda are walking away from the school.

"Hey, want to hang out somewhere?" Noda asked.

"Yeah." Uchi answered.

"Huh? Where's Shin and Heisui?" Noda asked.

"I don't know, but Shin said he'll come later. I think he's looking for Heisui." I answered.

"They've been hanging out a lot." Minami said.

"Yeah, it really makes you wonder." Uchi said.

Minami suddenly stopped and looked back at the school, making Noda bump into him.

"What the hell, Minami?" Noda asked before the rest of us looked back at the school. Yankumi was sitting at the window.

"Is Yankumi still planning to give remedial lessons?" Minami asked.

"It's not like anybody will go." Noda said.

"Right." I said before everyone continued walking. I stared at Yankumi for a few seconds before I followed.

**Heisui's POV**

"Kumiko, I don't think anyone's gonna show up for your remedial classes." I said, looking over at Kumiko. I decided to stay back with her today.

"You never know, Heisui. I have to keep trying for them." Kumiko said.

"Yeah, I know. You're such a saint." I said.

Kumiko laughed. "So what's going on with you and Sawada?"

"Eh?" I looked at her.

"You two have been hanging out a lot," she said.

"So?" I asked.

"If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you liked him, Heisui." Kumiko said all-knowing-like.

"What was that?!" I yelled and felt my face heat up a bit. "I'm making sure he doesn't know that we're yakuza!" I whispered harshly.

"So you say. I think it's more than that." Kumiko said.

"Why don't you shut your trap before I shut it for you?! Shin's actually the _smart_ one in this class! There's higher chances that he can figure us out!"

"That's true, but I think he likes you too, Heisui." Kumiko said.

I stared at her a bit and felt this weird feeling inside me. It felt like... Hell, I have no idea what I was feeling.

/_Yeah, right..._/

The door slid open. "Yo."

Kumiko and I looked to see Shin standing in the doorway. I got this weird feeling in my stomach when I looked at him.

"Oh, it's you! We were just talking about you. Isn't that right, Heisui?" Kumiko asked, smiling at me.

"I'll slit your throat so you can never talk again." I threatened.

Kumiko only smiled, then looked at Shin. "What do you want?"

"Do you honestly believe someone will actually come?" Shin asked.

/_Exactly what I asked._/

"Who knows. But since I said I would give them remedial lessons, I need to wait, or else I won't be doing my duty for them." Kumiko answered as she moved her hands behind her head.

"Duty? You're really a weird one..." Shin said.

"Oh," Kumiko said as she got up. "Instead of worrying about everyone else, why don't you join the choir club?"

"Who said I'm worrying? Besides, that choir club probably has a lower turnout rate than your remedial lessons." Shin said.

"That's true..." Kumiko said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Heisui," I looked at Shin. "Do you want to come with me and catch up with everyone else?" he asked.

I stood, "Yeah. If I stay any longer, we won't have a homeroom teacher anymore." I said as I walked over to Shin.

"Have fun with your boyfriend, Heisui!" Kumiko said.

**"Shut the hell up!!"** I said in my guy voice so I can actually yell at her properly before I walked off.

Shin smiled a bit before he followed.

**Fujiyama-sensei's POV**

I'm inside the music room playing the piano. I have a banner hanging on the wall outside of the room that says "welcome! choir club". I noticed two boys peeking inside the room, so I stopped playing and took the cigarette out of my mouth.

"Welcome! Let's sing this song together!" I said smiling, but the two boys ran off. "That makes for 12 losses in a row..."

**Kuma's POV**

I opened the door to mine and my mom's apartment.

"I'm home." I said as I walked in and closed the door behind me.

"I've been waiting." Mom said seriously, standing in front of me with those curlers in her hair.

"What the hell, Mom? Don't you have to be at work?" I asked.

"There's something I had to ask you." Mom said as she walked up to me. "What are these remedial lessons all about?"

"Yankumi told you, didn't she?" I asked.

"You idiot! Ojou... Sensei wouldn't tell me anything. She just smiled to get off the subject." Mom answered.

"What? Yankumi..."

"Now, tell me the truth. I have a general idea already."

"Mom... no!"

* * *

- The next day; in Class 2-4

* * *

"Kuma, what happened?! Who beat you up? A senior?" Uchi asked.

"No. Mom did..." I admitted. I had a few bandages on my face.

Minami and Uchi laughed as Noda walked away. At least he wasn't laughing...

"What? Your mom?" Minami asked.

"She found out about the remedial lessons." I said.

"You mom is really full of energy!"

"How embarrassing!"

I started thinking about what Mom said yesterday.

_"She is my life-saver."_

Maybe...

"I've been hit by her once."

"My stomach hurts from laughing!"

Maybe...

**Kumiko's POV**

"Hey, hey. I was thinking of using this as the choir club's outfit. Like this." Fujiyama-sensei said, showing me a picture of a woman dressed in a funny-looking green tux circus outfit thing.

"I-isn't that nice? It's unique!" I said.

"Well, there's no one to wear it though!" Fujiyama-sensei said and laughed.

The bell rung.

"Club time." Fujiyama-sensei said as she stood and left.

/_So strong._/

"I guess I should get going, too." I said and went to stand.

"Useless. It's useless." The Yellow Bug said as he walked by.

"..."

**Heisui's POV**

Shin, Kuma, Minami, Uchi, Noda, and I are walking away from the school to find another place to hang out at. I would tell Minami, Noda, and Kuma to go to Kumiko's remedial lessons, but she wants them to go there on their own. Kuma stopped walking. The rest of us stopped and looked back at him.

"Kuma, what's wrong?" Noda asked.

"I'm...going to try those remedial lessons." Kuma said, looking at all of us.

"What did you say?!" Minami asked in disbelief.

"Don't tell me you're still scared of your mom at your age!" Noda teased.

"It's not like that. It's not, but she..." Kuma looked back at Kumiko, "Yankumi... I don't understand it yet, but apparently she's my Mom's life-saver," he said.

"Huh?" Minami asked.

"Math is shitty, but if I don't go, it seems like it'll never end." Kuma said, looking at the five of us.

"Do what you want. We're leaving." Minami said as Kuma turned and walked away. "Let's go." Minami said.

Noda looked us the rest of us and smiled nervously.

"I think I'll go and show my face, too," he said.

"What?!" Minami asked in disbelief as he looked at Noda.

"Well, she's been waiting for two days and all. I feel like I owe her..." Noda explained.

"Moron, it's her choice to wait. You don't owe her anything!" Minami said.

"Well, I'm going." Noda said and waved before he run off to catch up with Kuma.

"I don't believe it. It's just math. Math! Who the hell would go, right?" Minami asked and looked back at Uchi, Shin, and I.

"Well... We don't have to attend." Uchi said, smiling big with a hand on each of mine and Shin's shoulders.

"Damn it. Fine. I should just go, right?" Minami asked before he walked off.

"Good luck!" Uchi said and waved to Minami.

Minami stopped and looked back at Uchi.

"Uchi, let me make one thing clear. Even though you passed, the difference between Shin's and Heisui's level and yours is like the sky and the ground." Minami said with an angry vein.

"Okay, shut up. Hurry up and go." Uchi said, still smiling as he waved Minami off.

"Damn it!"

I looked at Kumiko in the window.

/_Congratulations, Kumiko._/

**Kumiko's POV**

"Hey, stop sleeping!"

I woke up and looked to see Kuma, Minami, and Noda walk into class.

"What's up?" Noda asked as he walked to his seat.

I stared at them for a while as they took their seats, then smiled.

"Just so you know, I stopped learning math when I saw fractions." Kuma said.

"I had problems with the basic multiplication table. Remember that!" Noda said.

"I'll stick around, but I don't plan on listening." Minami said with his hands behind his head.

I stared at them as more people came into class.

"What did you guys come here for?"

**Heisui's POV**

Zaku and I were sitting outside and looking up at the night sky. Kodi's asleep inside.

"It looks like Ojou's efforts have paid off. She managed to get through to them." Zaku said.

"Yeah, it's about time." I said.

"I'm sure they'll have a good..."

Zaku was interrupted by Kumiko's cry in anger. We went inside to see what the hell was going on. We peeked inside the room where Kumiko was looking over the tests from the remedial lessons. The answer to the first question on one said 'See you again next week!', the sixth question of another had a drawing of two stick figures with a heart between them, another question had a bowl of ramen and said 'I want to eat ramen' next to it, and another question had a picture of an alien named Glay...

"There was no point in doing the remedial lessons! Damn them!" Kumiko yelled in anger.

I couldn't help but laugh quietly to myself.

/_Nice, guys..._/

_

* * *

_

_Nakigoe agete_ (Everybody cries...)  
_Hito wa mina umareru no_ (when being born)  
_Kono yo de seou_ (It's because life in this world is burdened with…)  
_Ikue no kanashimi ya_ (repeated sadness...)  
_Kokoro no itami_ (and distress,)  
_Tsurai kara_ (bringing bitterness to everybody.)

_Hitori de furueru hibi wa_ (The days I trembled alone...)  
_Watashi no ryoute ga hakikirenai wa_ (cannot be swept away by my hands.)  
_Kewashii yama wa onoremichi_ (Even if my fate looks like leading to a steep mountain,)  
_Furikaerazu ni susume_ (I will keep going forward, never looking back.)

* * *

~ PREVIEW

Kodi: It's a no-brainer that in the chivalry, you help the weak and crush the strong. There's no way, like the sky turning upside down, that a classmate of Heisui would do such a greedy thing as stealing. I believe in you. Next time: "Ojou with Blond Hair! Who's the Real Criminal?" Ojou, good luck.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dore kurai tatta no darou_ (How long has it been...)  
_Deatta ano koro kara_ (since we met?)  
_Ikutsu mono yorokobi to_ (We have many happy things,)  
_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshite_ (and many sad things.)  
_Katakoto bakari no kotoba ni_ (Faced with many faltering words,)  
_Kimi wa tomadou keredo_ (you are bewildered.)  
_Hontou no kimochi nante_ (But one's true feelings...)  
_Kuchi ni dasenai mono sa_ (are not easy to express.)

_Kono omoi tsutawaru kana_ (Will my feeling get through to you?)  
_Kono kimochi tsutawaru kara_ (Will my sentiment get through to you?)  
_Shizen ni waraeru mamade ikiteyuketanara_ (I'm happy if I can carry on with a natural smile.)  
_Konomamade tsuzuku no kana_ (Will it go on like that?)  
_Kono mama de yukeru no kana_ (Can we go on like that?)  
_Tatoe tooku hanarete mo kokoro tsuyoku kanjitai_ (Even if we are far apart, I hope to feel your heart close to me.)

* * *

- Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

Zaku's POV

It's night. Minoru and I are walking around, patrolling the streets. He yawned. I heard something from behind and stopped to look back and listen. Minoru looked at me.

"What is it? Want to take a dump?" Minoru asked.

I sighed.

/_Night patrol is an important duty, Minoru. I thought you understood that._/

A woman's scream was heard. Minoru and I looked ahead.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Thief!" a male's voice came.

"Thief?" Minoru asked.

A light was suddenly shined on Minoru's face. He put an arm up to block the bright light from his eyes. I looked to see a satsu walk up to us.

"What do you want? Don't scare me like that." Minoru said before he and I walked past the satsu.

"Hold it."

* * *

- Ojou with Blond Hair! Who's the Real Criminal?

**

* * *

**

Heisui's POV

"What?!" I yelled.

"Minoru and Zaku were arrested?!" Kumiko yelled.

"Well, Zaku just went with him." Wakamatsu said.

Kumiko and I were having a little snack, then Wakamatsu and Tetsu came up to us and said that Minoru and Zaku got arrested. God damn satsu...

"It doesn't matter. Stealing, huh? That's a lousy hobby. Heisui, Wakamatsu, Tetsu, we're going to pick them up." Kumiko said as she and I stood.

"Yes, Ma'am!"

Wakamatsu and Tetsu followed Kumiko and I as we walked towards the door. Kumiko stepped in her geta and I slipped on my school shoes.

"Ojou, wait a minute." Kyo said. We looked back at him.

"What? Are you trying to stop me?" Kumiko asked.

"Well, if it's about Minoru, Shinohara-sensei has..."

The door opened. We looked to see Minoru, Zaku, and Shinohara-sensei in the doorway. Minoru rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Heisui, Ojou, sorry to make you worry," he said.

Zaku looked at me, "I'm ashamed that this happened even though I was with him."

I nodded to let Zaku know it's okay. Kyo walked past Minoru and Zaku and up to Shinohara-sensei.

"Shinohara-sensei, thank you for taking care of them," he said.

"Oh no, it's nothing. They had no proof, so I didn't have to challenge them. For now though, you shouldn't get too close to them." Shinohara-sensei said.

"Thank you!" Kumiko said.

/_Here we go..._/

"Sensei, how about a drink as a thank you?" Kumiko offered with pretty little hearts around her pretty little head.

"Sorry, but I have other important business to attend to. Kumiko-chan, is school going well for you and Heisui-kun?" Shinohara-sensei asked.

"Yes!" Kumiko answered happily.

/_Wow..._/

"Work hard. Well then, good night." Shinohara-sensei said before he got in his car.

"Yes. Thank you." Kyo said before Shinohara-sensei left.

"Good night." Kumiko said, watching Shinohara-sensei leave.

"Oh, Shinohara-sensei!"

I looked back and laughed to see Minoru and Tetsu mocking Kumiko.

"Please, take me.

"Mess me up real good."

I laughed more when the two ran as Kumiko jumped at them.

/_Those two are gonna get themselves killed someday..._/

The next day I was madder than hell. Kumiko and I just got to the school. There's posters on the walls that says:

'Watch out for thieves!'  
'Long brown hair'  
'Age: Approximately 16-18'  
'Height: 170-175 cm'  
'There have been many incidents of stealing involving a young man around high school age who has been riding on bicycles.'

They're _all over_ the walls of our school. There's a picture of a kid in the middle of poster, but a cloth was tied around his mouth and nose and the hat was covering his eyes.

"What the hell is this?" Kumiko asked, just as mad as I am.

/_So we're automatically the blame..._/

* * *

- In the Teacher's Lounge

**

* * *

**

Kumiko's POV

Fujiyama-sensei slammed her hands on the table as she stood. "What's with all these posters on the school walls?! It's almost like they're saying that the criminal is someone from this school!"

"Maybe they _want_ to say it, obviously." I said.

"There've been five incidents in the past week, mainly targeting the elderly." Eguchi-sensei said.

"How ignorant! There's no one that would..."

"In this school, can you really make that assumption?" The Yellow Bug asked, interrupting Fujiyama-sensei. "This picture... This is definitely someone young," he continued, "Besides, all the incidents have been near this school. There's no proof that it isn't a student from this school."

"But..." Fujiyama-sensei said.

"There's also no proof that it _is_ a student from this school." I said.

"Yamaguchi-sensei, it seems you don't know much about this school. There's a great deal of circumstantial evidence...at this school," the Yellow Bug said.

I looked at the door as it opened. My breath caught in my throat. The principle came back with two satsu.

"Thank you for coming." Principle said.

"Oh. The principle had visitors? What could they be coming here for so early in the morning?" Fujiyama-sensei asked. "Huh?" She looked at me, but I was hiding under the table. "Yamaguchi-sensei, what are you doing?" she asked, peeking her head down to look at me.

"Oh, uh..." I didn't know what to say.

"It seems like they're detectives from the Shirokin Police Department. They must've come because of the incidents." Eguchi-sensei said.

I peeked out from under the desk. "I knew they were police."

Principle closed the door and looked back at the rest of us.

"Everyone, a person was unfortunately injured from last night's theft. The criminal hit an old lady in the head with a stick-like object and stole her purse. While it's not life-threatening, the injury is serious," he explained and looked down sadly.

"So the police have started to keep an eye on our school's students?" the Yellow Bug asked.

"It's true that they suspect us, but there isn't anyone in this school who would do such evil things!" Principle said.

Good, he's on our side.

"Supposedly... Right?"

...

"How ridiculous. It's because you're so laid-back that the students take advantage of you. Won't it be too late if you don't act soon?" the Yellow Bug asked.

Principle sighed before he opened the door and walked away, closing the door behind him.

"But... I don't have anyone in my class that would hit an elderly person." Fujiyama-sensei said.

Eguchi-sensei stood, "If you're saying that, I can't imagine anyone from my class either."

"The brats in my class would never do such evil things." Iwamoto-sensei said.

"Mine wouldn't either!"

"Of course, mine wouldn't either."

/_The teachers usually speak so negatively, but they all care. Well, if it's hard for the other teachers to believe their students are criminals, then it goes double for mine!_/

**Heisui's POV**

**"So that's why we have those damned posters everywhere."** I said after Kumiko finished explaining.

She nodded, "But there's nothing to worry about with my students. Everyone else believes in their students, so can I."

Kumiko opened the door to our class. The first people we see are Minami, Uchi, and Noda.

"Wow, this purse has a lot! That woman is rich!" Noda said, holding a yellow purse.

Kumiko stared at him.

/_Noda wouldn't, that's not like him._/

"I'll treat you to something later on our way back." Noda said, smiling at Minami and Uchi.

"Really?" Uchi asked.

Kumiko dropped her book. She looked pissed.

"Noda!" she yelled.

Everyone looked in her direction. I looked at her.

**"Kumiko, don't..."**

Before I could stop Kumiko, she ran at Noda.

**"Kumiko!"**

/_Dammit, you leave me no choice._/

Before Kumiko could touch Noda, I suddenly moved in front of her and karate chopped that certain area in Kumiko's neck to make her fall unconscious. I caught Kumiko as she fell. Everyone was staring at me. I sighed.

**"Class'll start in about ten minutes."** I said before I carried Kumiko to her desk and sat her on the chair. I made her lie her head on her folded arms to make it look like she fell asleep in class.

"Hey... What's going on?"

I sighed. I couldn't think of anything to cover-up for what Kumiko tried to do.

**"She won't remember what happened in the last five minutes, so let's all just forgot about it."** I said.

"She thought Noda stole the purse, didn't she?" Minami asked.

"What?!" Noda asked.

I looked back at them.

**"We just came in at the wrong time after talking about the exact same thing. All of the teachers said that they believed in their students. Kumiko said the same, but then we walked in the room and saw Noda with the purse. It's all just a bad coincidence. Noda, where did you get the purse? If Kumiko does remember when she wakes up, I can tell her the truth."** I explained.

"It's my sister's. She probably made a mistake and put it in my bag." Noda answered.

I nodded.

"She's just like everyone else. Those posters are plastered everywhere. Everybody is doubting us." Minami said.

"We didn't even do it, but people doubt us. We're really hurt!" Noda said.

"And if our homeroom teacher feels that way, there's really no point now." Kuma said.

**"I know. Both Kumiko and I know how it feels to be pissed off about being doubted. You don't have to accept it, but I'm sorry about this."** I said.

I couldn't tell whether they accepted the apology or not, but I do know they'll pretend this never happened and we can continue class when Kumiko wakes up.

**Minami's POV**

Me, Uchi, Kuma, and Noda are sitting on top of the roof of the school. People were looking up at us from outside the school.

"Damn it. Everyone suspects us." I said as I walked back to the circle and sat between Uchi and Kuma so Noda sat across from me.

"Even the old man at the bakery... When I come by, he runs in the back." Kuma said.

"Besides, any of us could be the suspect with that picture." I said.

"Now that I think about it, it looks like you, Noda-kun." Uchi said, looking at Noda.

"Damn it. You traitor!" Noda said as he brought Uchi in a headlock.

"Ow! Ouch!"

"You'd better apologize."

"I'm dying!"

"Before you die, you'd better apologize!"

"Damn it, if everyone suspects us, it makes me want to steal now." I said, watching Uchi and Noda yell at each other.

"Minami...!" Kuma yelled at me.

"I'm sorry!" Uchi said.

"I can't hear you!" Noda said.

"Oh! I have a good idea." I said.

Noda and Uchi stopped yelling at each other and looked at me.

"Okay, listen up." I said.

"What? Usually your good ideas turn out bad." Uchi said.

"I don't want to hear it." Noda said.

"Shin-chan is absent today. Anything we do on our own never goes well. And Heisui went home, so he can't help either." Kuma said.

"Just shut up and listen!"

**Noda's POV**

Minami's plan sounded good, so we all decided to try it. Minami and I are in the Shirokin Shopping District in an alley. I peeked out and looked around.

"Hey, don't rush it!" Minami said.

"I know." I said after moving back in the alley and looked at Minami.

"Geez, Kuma is late." I said.

Minami was staring at me.

"Huh? What is it?" I asked.

Minami looked at the poster on the wall next to us, "You really look alike."

I glared at him, "Hey man...!"

A light was suddenly flashed on us. We looked to see two cops.

/_Crap..._/

"What are you two doing here?" one of them asked.

They stared at me.

"You're...!"

"Crap, run for it!" Minami yelled before we ran off.

**Uchi's POV**

I walked out of the store with three soda cans. When I looked up, I immediately hid behind a part of the store and peeked out a little. Noda and Minami were caught by the cops!

"Noda. Minami."

**Heisui's POV**

Kodi and I are sitting outside by the pond. We come to sit out here a lot, especially at night.

/_I wonder where Shin was today..._/

"Heisui?"

"Hn?" I looked at Kodi.

"Are you okay? You weren't answering me before." Kodi said.

"Oh, sorry. I'm lost in my thoughts." I said.

"About what?" Kodi asked.

I felt my face get a little warm.

"Um, nothing."

My cell rang. When I pulled it out of my pocket to look it at, it was Uchi.

/_Uchi?_/

I answered, **"What's up? Hey, Uchi, slow down, I can't understand you. What? Noda and Minami were caught by the police?"**

/_Ah, shit._/

**"****Alright, we'll be right there."**

I put my phone away and stood before I walked back inside. I found Kumiko right away.

"Kumiko, we have a problem."

After telling Kumiko about what Uchi told me, we took a cab to the Shirokin Police Department. Uchi and Shin were waiting for us against the wall.

"Heisui. Yankumi."

Uchi was happy when we stepped out, but Kumiko was being serious and it started scaring him.

"What happened? Explain." She said.

"You're scaring me, Yankumi." Uchi said.

Kumiko and I stood there as Uchi explained to us what was going on.

"What? You were trying to capture the thief?" Kumiko asked.

"Minami was saying how it sucked that we were suspected as thieves, and Noda joined in. And well, I thought it sounded fun, so I joined in, too." Uchi said.

"So they were walking around at night, and then got caught." Kumiko said.

"I called Shin right away, and he told me to contact Heisui." Uchi said.

I couldn't stop my face from getting warm again.

"Good call!" Kumiko said and secretly grinned at me.

/_I'll kill you._/

The four of us walked up to the police department building.

"We're getting them back, no matter what." Kumiko said all serious-like.

"Just go in normally." Uchi said, a little scared of how Kumiko was acting.

/_Kumiko, don't blow this..._/

We walked inside and talked to one of the satsu at the front desk about Noda and Minami.

"You want us to release the kids we just brought in? Are you friends of the thieves?" the satsu asked.

"What did you say?! Hey, why don't you say that again?" Uchi asked.

"Enough. Don't disobey the okami." Kumiko said.

**[Note: Okami is a yakuza term for cops.]**

Uchi and the satsu looked at Kumiko, "Okami?"

"Oh, excuse me. I'm their homeroom teacher, Yamaguchi." Kumiko quickly recovered.

/_Kumiko, I swear..._/

Right now, we're sitting on couches with the head of the Investigation Team. Well, Kumiko and Uchi are sitting on one couch across from the satsu. Shin and I are standing. Only three people were able to sit on the couch, so I decided to stand so no one else would have to stand. Shin didn't sit for some reason though, so we're standing behind the couch.

"Teacher, huh?" the satsu asked as he put out a cancer stick. "Don't tell me you believe these kids' idle gossip about finding the real criminal?" he asked as he lit another.

"Idle gossip? Mister, that's a bit harsh. These kids wouldn't lie." Kumiko said, keeping her cool.

"Hey Sensei, the students look down on you, don't they? Believing them so easily... You need to pay more attention. Since your school's reputation is already so..."

Kumiko slammed her hand down on the table. The satsu stared at her.

"What did you say, damn it?!" Kumiko asked as she got in the satsu's face. "Try saying that again! It's because you satsu are so pitiful that this happens," she said.

Shin looked at Uchi and I.

"Uchiyama. Heisui."

"I won't let you lay a finger on my innocent students..."

Shin, Uchi, and I grabbed Kumiko and dragged her back on the couch away from the satsu. Uchi covered her mouth while Shin and I kept her from struggling.

**"Idiot. Listen to how you're sounding."** I mumbled to Kumiko.

"Didn't you say 'Don't disobey the okami'?" Uchi mumbled.

Kumiko's senses came back and she moved us out of the way so she can put up her cheery expression for the satsu.

"Anyway, there's no proof. They're also minors. So I'm going to have you release them." She said.

"W-well, okay. But that doesn't mean we stop suspecting them. Hey!" the satsu looked at another okami. "Bring those two in."

"Yes, sir."

Kumiko and Uchi smiled. We were told to wait outside for Noda and Minami. Soon, the two came out, but they weren't looking at Kumiko. They were thinking that they were in trouble with her.

"What? I was just trying to clear the suspicion on us." Minami said.

"Yeah, I know. I don't care about that anymore." Kumiko said.

Noda and Minami looked at her.

"But that guy's attitude pisses me off... " she said.

A yellow buggy suddenly sped up and stopped next to us.

/_Oh god, don't tell me..._/

"Yamaguchi-sensei, what is the meaning of this?!" that damn Yellow Bug yelled as he stepped out of the car.

"Damn. That detective told the school on us." Uchi mumbled.

"I knew it! It is you guys." Yellow Bug said.

"What do you mean, 'I knew it'?" Noda asked.

"Damn you." Minami said.

"Hold on." Kumiko said, holding out her arm.

Everyone looked at Kumiko while she looked at the Bug.

"Vice Principle, this incident was all a misunderstanding. These two were just trying to capture the thief." Kumiko said.

"Yamaguchi-sensei, do you believe that excuse? This is a serious problem. We must have a staff meeting on the expulsion of these two immediately," Yellow Bug said.

"Fine with me!" Noda yelled.

"Expel me, or whatever!" Minami yelled.

"Then, me too!" Uchi yelled.

"I said hold on!" Kumiko yelled, looking more serious than ever. We stared at her.

"Vice Principle, if you do that, what will you do if it's a mistake?" she asked.

The Yellow Bug was taken aback by that and glanced away. "It can't be a mistake..."

"Wouldn't _that_ be a serious problem?" Kumiko asked.

He looked at her, "However, Yamaguchi-sensei, if there's another problem, it will become your responsibility."

"Of course. I intend to do so." Kumiko said, getting in Bug's face. He backed up a bit, "W-well, it seems like this needs further observation. But repeated problems will be a problem!" Yellow Bug got in his car before he drove away.

/_Kumiko..._/

"Damn it! What's with the remarks from the vice principle and the police?!" Kumiko turned to us. "All right. We've got to find the real criminal, no matter what it takes!"

"What?" Uchi asked.

"Weren't you just told not to cause any more trouble?" Minami asked.

"Are you sure?" Noda asked.

"Shut up! I don't care about that!" Kumiko yelled.

"Well then, what are you planning to do?" Shin asked.

I looked at him as he spoke. He looked...really cool... The way he was smirking like that...

/_Damn it, not again!_/

I looked away as my face got warm again.

"Well, just leave it to me." Kumiko said as she pointed to herself.

* * *

- At Club Yasue

* * *

"Really? Is that what's going on now?" Kuma asked.

He came a while ago. We just got through explaining to him what's going on. Kumiko is inside while the rest of us are waiting outside. Minami, Uchi, Noda, and Kuma are sitting on the ground while Shin and I are standing against the wall.

"That sounds like fun. A bait operation." Kuma said.

"One of the thief's victims was a young woman, so we thought of using that." Minami said.

"But you know, if it's Yankumi's friend, I don't know if we can expect much. But a bait operation... Yankumi really had a good idea." Uchi said.

"If those four knew, we could have used you instead so when you came across the guy, you could knock him out cold." Shin mumbled to me.

**"True, but even though I trust them, I can't tell them the truth. You just got lucky to know."** I mumbled back.

"I knew there was something different about you since day one." He mumbled.

**"Was that why you were always watching me?"** I asked.

Shin nodded.

"Hello!"

The six of us looked to see Kumiko dressed in pink training gear, holding a pink bag, red lipstick, pink eye shadow, and...blond hair...

"You moron! You're the bait?!" Noda asked as he stood.

"There's no way I could ask anybody to do this." Kumiko said.

"Even so, why blond?" Minami asked as he, Uchi, and Kuma stood.

"On top of that, you're in training gear." Uchi said.

"Are you serious about this?" Noda asked.

"When I went to my friend's place though, this is all she had." Kumiko answered.

"Who is this friend?!" Minami asked.

"It'll be okay! I even burrowed a high class bag to make me look rich!" Kumiko said, holding up the large, pick bag.

The four were sitting again with their heads down.

"That's even more... abnormal." Minami said.

"Think so?" Kumiko asked.

**"It should be fine. Let's try it with that."** I said.

Now that we have everything ready, it's time to put our plan into action. Me and the guys watched as Kumiko began walking down an alley with some weird strut I would expect from Fujiyama-sensei.

"What's with that walk?" Minami asked.

"I can't figure out who she's trying to be." Noda said.

"Hey!"

We looked to see Kuma walking towards us with a bag of food. He held up the bag.

"I bought some oden. Let's take a break," he said.

**[Note: Oden is a popular Japanese hotpot dish, which includes daikon radish, fish cakes, boiled eggs, konnyaku (yam cake), and more.]**

"What? Taking a break already?" Noda asked.

"Because I'm hungry, man." Kuma said.

Kuma set down the bag and began unwrapping all of the food. Now that I think about it, I haven't had oden in a while. Damn, it looks and smells good.

"It looks delicious."

"Hot! Hey, Kuma!"

"Oh, my bad."

Uchi peeked out from behind the wall to check on Kumiko. "Hey, hey," he looked at us, "We lost sight of Yankumi. Is that okay?"

"No problem. There's no way anymore would go near that stupid looking woman." Minami said.

"Let's hurry and eat it." Noda said after stuffing in another bite.

**Kumiko's POV**

I've been walking and humming to myself for a long time now and there's no sign of the thief.

/_I guess he wouldn't come out that easily._/

"Hey, Kathy."

I stopped walking and looked to see some old guy in a yellow trench coat walk out from behind one of the streetlight poles. He was red in the face.

/_Kathy?_/

Suddenly, he opened his trench coat.

"Look, Kathy," he said.

He looked completely drunk. I just kept walking to ignore him and tried to get the horrible, naked picture out of my mind.

"I just saw something strange... Those kind of guys really do exist..." I mumbled to myself. "But..." I stopped walking and looked back, "Are they really following me? Well, I do feel a presence, so they must be around." I said to myself.

(Little did Kumiko know, Kodi was hiding behind a street light near her.)

There was a scream. That must be him attacking someone. I ran off in the direction of the scream.

"Someone! Thief!"

I saw a kid throwing a woman down before he ran towards his bicycle with her bag.

"Stop, damn it!" I yelled as I chased after the kid. "Stop! I said stop, damn it!"

This guy was fast, but I stayed with him. All of a sudden, Kodi jumped out from the bushes from the side of the road and held his ground in front of the kid. He tried to stop, but the kid hit Kodi and they both went flying before they hit the street.

"Kodi!"

Kodi stood, so he was okay. I ran and kneeled down next to the kid.

"All right. You'd better stay still!" I said as I stood the guy up with his hands behind his back. I looked at Kodi. "Kodi, good work."

Kodi sat back down and looked in the direction where we came running from before he let out a long, low howl.

**Heisui's POV**

I stopped eating when I heard Kodi's howl. It's the same as when I whistle long and low. He needs me.

**"We have to go."** I said as I stood.

"What?"

The five looked at me.

**"Yankumi's in trouble."** I said. I know Kumiko isn't really in trouble, but I'm trying to get the guys to get up so we can go.

"How do you know?" Uchi asked.

**"Kodi. I'll meet you there then."** I said before I ran off.

"Wait! Who's Kodi? Heisui!" I heard Noda call after me, but I didn't stop running.

To my surprise, I heard them come running after me. I thought they would stay behind to finish eating since there was still a bit of food left over.

/_We're coming, boy._/

Soon, Kumiko, Kodi, and a kid came into sight.

"Yankumi! Is that him?!" Minami asked.

"Hurry! He's got my hands!" Kumiko said.

I began running in front of Shin purposely so he couldn't see that Kumiko really had the kid's hands. The kid tried hitting Kumiko. Noda, Minami, Uchi, and Kuma jumped at the kid.

"Damn it!" Minami yelled.

"Take this!" Uchi yelled.

"Die!" Kuma yelled.

Kumiko moved out of the way as the kid was tackled by the four. I saw Kodi hunched over. I ran to him and kneeled down in front of him.

"Kodi, are you okay?" I asked.

Kodi looked at me, "The kid was on a bike. I jumped out in front of it so Ojou could catch him."

"Kodi, you have to be more careful. You could have broken your leg." I said.

"I know, I'm sorry..." Kodi said and hung his head.

"Don't worry about it. I'll bandage your paw in a sec, okay?" I asked after seeing Kodi's paw bleeding.

Kodi nodded before I stood and watched the guys with Shin and Kumiko.

"Everybody, get off of him. He's completely flattened." Shin said.

I didn't look like anyone could move. Noda was on top of the kid, Minami was on top of Noda, Uchi was on top of Minami, and Kuma was crushing everyone.

"Kuma, you idiot, move." Minami said.

"I'm dying..." Uchi said.

Kuma got off of everyone before the rest of them could get off the kid. We all circled him. Shin removed the cloth that was covering the kid's mouth and nose.

"So? Is he a student from our school?" Kumiko asked.

"No." Shin answered.

"Yeah, this guy isn't from our school." Minami said.

"Are you positive? Maybe he's from a different grade?" Kumiko asked.

"No. He's definitely not a student from our school." Noda said.

**"More like..."** I removed the hat from the kid, **"He's not even young."**

**Kumiko's POV**

In the teacher's lounge, the Principle was crying as he looked at the front cover of the newspaper that talked about the suspect we caught last night.

"We were in the newspaper numerous times, but this is the first time it was something good!" he said happily.

"I knew it. I knew it wasn't our school." Fujiyama-sensei said.

"Yeah, this is great." Iwamoto-sensei said.

"I'm so relieved." Eguchi-sensei said.

"Yes. Those kids really are good boys." I said.

The Yellow Bug crumpled up the paper and threw it away.

**Heisui's POV**

Kumiko posted the front page of the newspaper about the suspect on our classroom wall in the back. The suspect's name was Yoshida Shi. He's 43 years old. The paper says that he disguised as a young person forcefully stealing money and mainly targeted the elderly. I swear, there's a lot of crazy guys out there, like that one guy Kumiko told me about last night that "revealed" himself to her.

"Man, I'm really proud." Kumiko said as she turned to us with a big smile.

"Yankumi, I heard you were the bait."

"Not bad!"

"No, no. If they hadn't saved me, I'd have been knocked down. I can't imagine what would've been done to me next." Yankumi said.

"Uchiyama and the others have guts, huh?"

Shin and I looked over at Kuma, Minami, Noda, and poor Uchi.

"Hey, damn it, Uchi... What's the meaning of this?" Minami asked darkly.

"Huh? What? Is something the matter, guys?" Uchi asked all happy and completely innocent-like.

"Don't act stupid!" Noda yelled.

At the bottom of the paper was Uchi's picture. Under his picture it said 'Uchiyama Haruhiko-kun Shirokin Gakuen Private High School, Junior.' Next to Uchi's picture it said 'Distinguished feat to prove his innocence.'

"Well..." Uchi laughed. "I-I told them it wasn't me, but..."

"You bastard!" Kuma said as he brought Uchi in a headlock.

Minami grabbed Uchi's collar, "Quit fooling around."

Noda pinched Uchi's cheeks, "Calling yourself a leader? You scum! When did you take this interview?"

"No...!"

I just watched the four and chuckled to myself.

/_Coming to this school..._/

I looked at Shin, who was looking back at me.

/_Was the best thing that happened to me._/

* * *

_Nakigoe agete_ (Everybody cries...)  
_Hito wa mina umareru no_ (when being born)  
_Kono yo de seou_ (It's because life in this world is burdened with…)  
_Ikue no kanashimi ya_ (repeated sadness...)  
_Kokoro no itami_ (and distress,)  
_Tsurai kara_ (bringing bitterness to everybody.)

_Hitori de furueru hibi wa_ (The days I trembled alone...)  
_Watashi no ryoute ga hakikirenai wa_ (cannot be swept away by my hands.)  
_Kewashii yama wa onoremichi_ (Even if my fate looks like leading to a steep mountain,)  
_Furikaerazu ni susume_ (I will keep going forward, never looking back.)

* * *

~ PREVIEW

Kodi: I believed that there was no evil mind among Heisui's classmates. If there was, she'd straighten them out easily. What's going on? This isn't good. Next time: "Ooedo Group's Danger!" Show them what you've got!


	5. Chapter 5

_Dore kurai tatta no darou_ (How long has it been...)  
_Deatta ano koro kara_ (since we met?)  
_Ikutsu mono yorokobi to_ (We have many happy things,)  
_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshite_ (and many sad things.)  
_Katakoto bakari no kotoba ni_ (Faced with many faltering words,)  
_Kimi wa tomadou keredo_ (you are bewildered.)  
_Hontou no kimochi nante_ (But one's true feelings...)  
_Kuchi ni dasenai mono sa_ (are not easy to express.)

_Kono omoi tsutawaru kana_ (Will my feeling get through to you?)  
_Kono kimochi tsutawaru kara_ (Will my sentiment get through to you?)  
_Shizen ni waraeru mamade ikiteyuketanara_ (I'm happy if I can carry on with a natural smile.)  
_Konomamade tsuzuku no kana_ (Will it go on like that?)  
_Kono mama de yukeru no kana_ (Can we go on like that?)  
_Tatoe tooku hanarete mo kokoro tsuyoku kanjitai_ (Even if we are far apart, I hope to feel your heart close to me.)

* * *

- Chapter 5

* * *

**Heisui's POV**

It's a brand new day in school. For once, today was actually nice. Usually I don't care about what happens everyday or care about anything, but I actually want to be at school. For once, I have friends to hang with. I'm actually going places instead of staying at home and training and being bored in my room. Sure, school sucks, but my friends are in my class and my teacher is my sister. This really isn't so bad after all.

Right now, everyone is just sitting back and talking about whatever's on their minds. Uchi is telling Minoru, Kuma, Noda, Shin and I about something he did over the weekend. It was a very interesting story so far. Then again, any story that Uchi tells was interesting.

"Yeah! So then I was like--"

_"Benri benri banzai, benri benri banzai,  
__benri benri banzai, ningen.  
__Benri benri banzai, benri benri banzai,  
__benri benri banzai, ningen."_

The small group looked at me as I dug in my backpack and took out a black cell phone with a white L on it. The ring tone that played was "What's up, People?!" by Maximum the Hormone from Death Note. It's the second opening to the anime.

_"Hora biribiri ikarasu ka? Biribiri ikarasu ka?  
__Biribiri ikarasu ka? Ningen.  
__Hora biribiri--"_

**"What's up?"** I answered.

_"Heisui, it's me, Minoru!"_

**"What's going on? You sound distressed."**

_"Something bad has happened, Heisui!"_

**"What? What happened?"**

_"Your grandpa... Your grandpa... The Kumicho was...taken away in an ambulance!"_

I stood with wide eyes.

**"What?!"**

Everyone in class looked in my direction.

_"You and Ojou gotta get down to the hospital right now!"_

**"What happened?!"**

My voice almost cracked as I spoke. It was hard enough to keep my guy voice around my classmates.

_"He collapsed! Heisui, I gotta go! Get here as fast as you can!"_

Minoru hung up. I snapped my phone shut and shoved it in my backpack before I grabbed it and ran out the door.

"Heisui!" Shin ran after me and grabbed my wrist. "What's going on?"

**"Shin, I have to go. I'll be back later!"**

I pulled my wrist away from Shin before I ran down the hall, down the stairs, and into the Teacher's Lounge. Everyone looked at me.

"Heisui?" Kumiko asked.

**"We have to get to the hospital! Grandpa collapsed!"**

* * *

- Ooedo Group in Danger!

* * *

After getting directions to our Grandfather's room, Kumiko and I ran around the hospital. I was really scared. I didn't know what was happening to Grandpa. I could lose him. I don't want to lose him!

"Kumiko-chan! Heisui-kun!"

Kumiko and I stopped walking and looked back to see Shinohara-sensei walk up to us.

"Shinohara-sensei! Grandpa... I heard that grandpa collapsed!" Kumiko said as she walked up to Shinohara-sensei.

Shinohara-sensei put his hands on Kumiko's shoulders, "I'm sure he's fine. Be strong."

"Sensei..." Kumiko hid in Shinohara-sensei's chest.

"Uh, Ojou. Heisui. Sensei."

The three of us looked to see Wakamatsu walk out of a room.

"How's the Kumicho?" Shinohara-sensei asked.

/_God, please..._/

"Well, it seems he overdid it. But it seems that he should get better if he stays in the hospital for two or three weeks." Wakamatsu explained.

I sighed in relief.

"I see. That's great." Shinohara-sensei said.

"Ojou, there's nothing to worry about." Wakamatsu said, but Kumiko turned her head away from him. "Ojou, are you listening?" Kumiko turned her head again. "There's nothing to worry about. Ojou?" Kumiko made an angry face. She didn't want to leave Shinohara-sensei's arms.

/_Oh my god, Kumiko..._/

When we finally got inside Grandpa's room, I saw that everyone was here. Kumiko and I took a seat in two chairs next to Grandpa's bed while everyone else stood behind us.

"Kumiko, Heisui, I'm sorry for all the trouble." Grandpa said.

"Don't be." Kumiko said.

"You're going to have to take care of things and protect the Ooedo name." Grandpa said.

"Don't worry. You should just rest and get better soon." Kumiko said.

I nodded in agreement with her.

Grandpa sighed, "Though I've been hearing some suspicious rumors lately. Be careful, okay?"

"I'll be fine." Kumiko assured him.

"I'll protect Kumiko and everyone else with my life, Grandpa." I said.

Grandpa looked in my direction, "Heisui... It must be such a heavy burden for you to be the strongest out of us and to lead two lives to protect yours and Kumiko's secret. You're still so young."

"It's no burden at all. I'm doing just fine. I want to protect others, you know that. Besides, it doesn't really feel like I'm leading two different lives. Except for the hat, this is how I always am." I said.

"Yes, I know. Do well in school."

"I will."

* * *

- Later at Club Yasue

* * *

Yasue's POV

"I'm just glad that the Kumicho is all right." Tetsu said.

"Heisui and Ojou looked relieved, too. Cheers." Minoru said.

"Cheers!" Tetsu said before he and Minoru clanked their glasses together and drank. They're both drunk.

"You shouldn't drink so much just because you're feeling relieved." I said.

"One more!"

"Cheers!"

Tetsu and Minoru drank again. They weren't listening to me. I sighed.

**?????'s POV**

I was punched down to the ground. I sat up and looked at the two guys.

"You bastard! You know that I'm from the Kakita Group, right?!"

They walked up to me.

"Kakita Group? What's the big deal? We're from the merciless Ooedo Group!" he said.

I stared at him, "The Ooedo Group?"

"That's right!"

I was kicked by his friend. They began beating me up.

**Minoru's POV**

Tetsu and I are sitting on the ground outside now with a few more cans with us.

"Hey. Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

We clanked our cans together and drank.

"Hey, Minoru. Cheers!"

"Cheer..."

I fell on Tetsu and dropped my can. A figure was standing near us where the can rolled.

**Heisui's POV**

It was a new day now. I felt better after talking to Grandpa yesterday. Now I'll have to explain to everyone why I ran out of class.

Right now, Kumiko and I are walking up the stairs to our classroom.

"Good morning," she said to two guys sitting on the stairs.

"Hey."

"Good morning!"

"Yup."

Kumiko and I passed more people.

"Good morning."

"Hey."

"Hey." We stopped and looked back to see Shin walk up the stairs behind us.

"Oh, good morning." Kumiko said before she continued walking.

I went to follow her, but a grab to my wrist stopped me. I looked at Shin.

"I need to talk to you for a sec," he said.

I nodded, guessing that Shin wanted to talk about yesterday. I looked up the stairs at Kumiko.

**"Kumiko, I'll be up there in a sec."** I said.

Kumiko looked at us and smiled, "Okay."

She winked before she went back up the stairs. I made sure my face didn't heat up while in school.

"First, are you okay? What happened yesterday?" Shin asked.

**"My grandfather collapsed. He's in the hospital right now."** I answered.

"Is he okay?"

**"He'll be fine as long as he gets rest. He has to stay there for about two to three weeks."**

Shin nodded, "You remember Kudou, right?" he asked.

**"How can I forget?"**

"Rumor has it, that he's been hanging around with a gang organization called the Nekomata Group."

**"The Nekomata Group?"**

"Well, he probably doesn't care about school anymore, but you better be careful, he might take revenge."

I nodded before Shin and I walked up the stairs to class.

/_The Nekomata Group... Never heard of them..._/

* * *

- Later, with the Ooedo Group

* * *

"My head hurts..." Tetsu groaned.

"Next time, don't go off drinking like that." I said as I gave Tetsu and Minoru some medicine to help with their headaches.

"Thanks, Heisui..." they both said as they drank the medicine.

"I can't remember how we got back here..." Minoru said.

I sat next to him on the couch, "You don't remember anything?"

"No..." Minoru answered.

Someone walked in the door. We looked to see three men standing in front of the entrance. I recognized the man in the front right away.

"Sorry to intrude." he said.

Minoru stood, "Who the hell are you?!"

"Minoru, calm down. That's--"

The man walked forward, then tripped on the rug and fell forward onto Tetsu so they were both on the couch. Minoru took out a gun and pointed it at the guy.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he yelled.

The other two men pointed a gun at Minoru's head.

"Minoru! Stand down!" I ordered him.

"Hey, what's all the commotion?"

We looked to see Kumiko peeking out from another room.

"Oh, it's you, Uncle Tenkai!"

"Oh, Kumi-chan!" Uncle Tenkai said.

Tetsu stared at Uncle Tenkai, "Isn't Tenkai..."

"Kumicho's brother-in-law...?" Minoru asked.

Everyone put their guns away. Kyo and Wakamatsu came in after hearing that Uncle Tenkai was here. Minoru and Tetsu left to do other things. Kumiko and Kyo sat on a couch while Uncle Tenkai sat on the couch across from them. Wakamatsu and I stood behind Kumiko and Kyo and listened to what Uncle Tenkai had to say.

"What?! We're invading the Kakita Group's territory?!" Kumiko asked.

"The merciless Kakita Group? They're number two of the Tanukibara Group." Kyo said.

"There were only small arguments between the young ones at first, but something seems to be wrong. The Kakita Group is full of hotheads. So recently, there's been a cry for war against The Ooedo Family." Uncle Tenkai said.

"No way!" Kumiko said.

"Hold on. Disputes with other groups are forbidden." I said.

"It's not us!" Wakamatsu said.

"However, those injured claim that it was the Ooedo Family." Uncle Tenkai said.

"What?" Kumiko asked.

"And yesterday, this was dropped." Uncle Tenkai dug in his sleeve before he set down a gold chain necklace with our Family symbol on a ring attached to the chain.

Kyo stared at it, "This is our..."

Minoru and Tetsu came in with drinks. I was staring at the necklace.

"That's Minoru's..." I said.

"What?!" Kumiko asked.

Wakamatsu grabbed Minoru's and Tetsu's necks and pinned them to a wall, spilling the drinks on the floor.

"Did you have a fight with the Kakita Group?!" he yelled.

"No way!" Tetsu strained to say with the tight grip on his neck.

"Then why was that dropped?! Answer!" Wakamatsu yelled.

"I drank too much yesterday, I thought I'd lost it." Minoru answered.

"Lost?!" Wakamatsu asked, not believing the two.

"It's the truth. We didn't fight with the Kakita Group!" Minoru said.

While this was going on, I was deep in my thoughts.

/_Would this have anything to do with the Nekomata Group? Or Kudou?_/

I felt nervous.

/_Could he have found out my secret? No, there's no way._/

"Uncle, these two are stupid, but they never lie. I think someone has planned all of this." Kumiko said seriously to Uncle Tenkai.

"I think that's the case as well, but Kakita doesn't want to hear it. So, how about it? We should get Kuroda to come and settle things." Uncle Tenkai said.

"Right now, the Kumicho is in the hospital." Kyo said.

"Hm? Is it that bad?" Uncle Tenkai said.

"It's not that serious, but he needs to rest." Kyo answered.

"That's a bit troublesome. The truth is, there will be a meeting with the Kakita Group to discuss this incident. Tanukibara-kaichou will be there as well." Uncle Tenkai said.

**[Note: Kaichou means chairman. In this case it is the overseer of the Yakuza.]**

"The one known as the 'Don of Kantou'... Tanukibara..." Kyo said.

**[Note: Kantou is the region of Eastern Japan.]**

"If Kuroda went, I'd thought that the Kaichou would do something about it..." Uncle Tenkai said.

"Uncle, I'll go." Kumiko said.

I came out of my thoughts and looked at her.

Uncle Tenkai stared at her, "What?"

"Is there a problem?" Kumiko asked.

"Well..."

"Ojou can go as the Kumicho's representative." Kyo said.

"But she has far less influence than Kuroda would if he went. Well, if you take those two, the others may listen." Uncle Tenkai said, looking at Minoru and Tetsu.

Minoru and Tetsu looked at each other and got a bad scenario in their head.

"That's impossible! Besides, these are false accusations!" Wakamatsu said.

"Wakamatsu! Don't say it like a katagi would, claiming they did or didn't do something!" Kyo said.

**[Note: Katagi is what Yakuza call non-yakuza people.]**

"But..."

"There are many who have their reasons to start war, but we must hurry and close the deal. Otherwise, there will be pointless bloodshed." Kyo said.

"Well, that's how it is." Uncle Tenkai said.

Minoru and Tetsu hung their heads.

"I understand. I'll take them. Heisui, look after everyone." Kumiko said.

I nodded.

"Tetsu! Minoru! Got it?" Kumiko asked.

"Yes." the two said sadly.

Later in the day Kumiko, Kyo, Wakamatsu, Minoru, Tetsu, and I watched as Uncle Tenkai drove away.

"Ojou." Wakamatsu said.

"I'm going to get ready." Kumiko said before she walked away.

Wakamatsu looked at Minoru and Tetsu, "This is for the Group. While the Kumicho is gone, we can't argue."

"It's nothing. You'll probably get away with just losing a finger or two. Cheer up." Kyo said as he walked back inside.

I shook my head and looked at Minoru and Tetsu as Wakamatsu followed Kyo back inside.

"Don't worry about it, guys. Nothing bad will happen to you, I promise." I assured them.

They smiled.

"Thanks, Heisui." Minoru said.

"C'mon, let's go inside." I said and turned to walk back inside.

"U-Ummm... Heisui?" Minoru asked.

I stopped and looked back at him as Tetsu walked past me and inside.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Um... I was wondering if... Well... Would you..." Minoru hesitated.

"Would I what?" I asked.

"Um..." Minoru looked at me in the eye. "Heisui, would you--"

"Heisui, can I talk to you?" Kyo asked, peeking his head out the door.

"Sure, what about?" I asked.

"It feels like it's been forever since just you and I talked, that's all." Kyo said.

"That's cause it _has_ been forever." I said as I walked over to Kyo. He chuckled as we walked inside.

**Minoru's POV**

I sadly watched them go and sighed before I sat on the ground against the wall.

/_I was so close... I was right there! Then stupid Kyo had to steal her..._/

I sighed again and hung my head.

"Hey,"

I glanced to the side a bit to see Tetsu stepped out.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

I sighed for the third time and hung my head again.

"I was about to ask, then stupid Kyo came and took her away..." I answered.

"Oh... Well, you still have time. All of the boys in Heisui's school think she's one of them, so you don't have any competition." Tetsu said.

"Yeah, that's true." I agreed and stood.

"C'mon." Tetsu said before we walked back inside.

"Sawada sounds like a boyfriend." we heard Kyo say.

/_"Boyfriend"?_/

Tetsu and I looked to see Kyo and Heisui sitting on a couch. Kyo was grinning.

"He's not a boyfriend, Kyo!" Heisui yelled. Her face was a bit red...

Kyo ruffled Heisui's hatless hair, "Sure he's not!"

"Kyo!!"

I felt like I've been stabbed straight through the heart. Tetsu looked at me. I hung my head.

/_Boyfriend..._/

**Heisui's POV**

"Minoru, why the long face?" Kyo asked as Minoru walked past us. Minoru didn't answer as he walked to his room with his head down, his hands in his pockets, and a frown on his face.

"What's wrong with him?" Kyo asked Tetsu as he walked over.

Tetsu was frowning too, but he gave a nervous smile, "He's just nervous about tonight."

/_My ass..._/

I got up and walked to Minoru's room. I slid the door open and found Minoru sitting on the side of his bed and looking down at the ground. I don't think he noticed me.

"Hey," I said, getting his attention.

Minoru's head snapped up. He looked at me.

"Heisui!"

"You okay?" I asked, walking over and sitting on the bed next to Minoru.

"Y-...Yeah, I-I'm fine."

Minoru rubbed the back of his head and glanced away from me.

"C'mon, what's up?" I asked.

"It's...It's just that I... Um..."

Minoru hesitated. Just what was on his mind? What's he trying to say? Minoru looked at me and saw that I was waiting for him to answer. He sighed and turned to face me, looking me straight in the eye.

"Heisui, I--"

"Heisui,"

Minoru and I looked to see Zaku at the doorway. I could hear Zaku speak, but Minoru only heard a small bark.

"Kodi needs his bandages changed." Zaku said.

/_Poor Kodi... That bike really got 'im._/

I nodded at Zaku before I looked at Minoru.

"I'm sorry, Minoru. I need to check up on Kodi's wound." I said.

"Go ahead." Minoru said with a fake smile.

I got up and followed Zaku to mine and Kumiko's room. Kodi was lying on his small bed inside. The bandages on his paw were stained in blood.

"Oh, Kodi. It's still bleeding?" I asked as I grabbed some bandages from the nightstand before kneeling in front of Kodi. Zaku sat next to me as Kodi looked up at me.

"I stretched and the wound reopened a bit..." Kodi whined.

"It's okay, I'll take care of it." I said as I began undoing Kodi's bandages. "I'm sure after a day or two the wound will be healed enough so it won't open again."

"I hope..." Kodi said and rested his head back down as I re-bandaged his paw.

I heard Kyo sighed from where I left him.

"Not good..."

"Zaku, can you stay with Kodi for about five minutes?" I asked as I stood.

"Of course." Zaku answered before I walked out of my room and back to Kyo.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Ojou isn't back yet. We need to get going soon, or we'll be late" Kyo answered.

"I'm sure she'll be here in a sec." I assured him.

The front door slid open, "I'm back!"

"Speak of the devil." I muttered as Kyo stood.

Wakamatsu walked to the front door as Kyo and I followed him. Minoru and Tetsu followed us.

"Sorry to make you wait," Kumiko said.

The guys gasped when they saw Kumiko. She was _definitely_ ready for this meeting thing. Kumiko was wearing that kimono that Kyo bought for her a while back. She also had her hair up in a bun.

"Ojou!" Minoru said in admiration.

"How cool!" Tetsu said.

"Prepare yourselves!" Kumiko said.

"Nice! Nice!" Minoru said.

"Do it again!" Tetsu said.

"Prepare yourselves!" Kumiko repeated, stepping closer to the two.

"Cool! Cool!"

"One more time! One more time!"

"Prepare yourselves!"

Kumiko punched Minoru and Tetsu in the gut. The two fell over. I shook my head at them.

/_Wow, they got pumped up. Now they're dead._/

Yes, Minoru and Tetsu were out cold on the floor. Kyo looked down at them.

"So we're going to leave them here after all?" he asked.

"We can't hand them over for crap like that." Kumiko answered.

Tears were running down Wakamatsu's face. "Ojou..." He put a hand to his face and wiped the tears.

"Now," Kumiko put sunglasses on, "how will they make their move? Let's go. Heisui, stay and look after these two." she said.

"Got it." I said.

Kumiko, Kyo, and Wakamatsu left for Kakita Group while I stayed back with Minoru, Tetsu, Kodi, and Zaku. I sighed as I sat down on the couch. Zaku walked over to me.

"You know, I might as well just get a sex change or something to make me officially a guy." I thought aloud.

"Now Heisui, there's no need for that." Zaku said.

"It'd make things a lot easier, though. I won't have to keep pretending, and I won't have to explain my skills." I said.

Zaku gave me a look. I sighed and gave in,"Alright, forget the sex change idea."

**Zaku's POV**

I looked up at the ceiling and began to reminiscence about the past. "You and Ojou were so young when you two first came here. Now you're both wonderful gangsters."

"That's Kumiko," Heisui looked up at the ceiling. "I'm just a fighter."

"Even so, if you were to take Ojou's place, you would be just as great a kumicho as she would be." I said.

"I suppose," she said nonchalantly.

I looked at Heisui, "You need more confidence in yourself."

"It's not that. I'd just prefer to protect instead of lead. Kumiko's role and my role are perfect for us." Heisui explained.

I nodded and looked back up at the ceiling. I can still remember the first days of Ojou's and Heisui's lives here.

Flashback

"Kyo, this is Kumiko and Heisui," Kumicho introduced, kneeling on one of the mats near the table with me lying down at his side. Seven-years-young Ojou was kneeling on another mat by the table while her baby sister, Heisui, was cradled in Kumicho's arms. "I've decided to take them in, so look after Kumiko from now on while I take care of Heisui."

Kyo, who was sitting at the door, bowed. "S-Sir!"

One day Ojou came home from school with bruises and scratches.

"Ojou, what's wrong?" Kyo asked.

Ojou looked up at him, "Kyo-san, what is "Yakuza"? Are Yakuza bad?"

"Ojou! Were you bullied?! Which stupid brat did this?! I'll kill him!" Kyo yelled in anger.

"No! I'll do it myself!" Ojou protested. Kyo stared at her. "I'll take care of it myself, so teach me how to fight!"

Sometime later, Kyo began to train Ojou by throwing small ping pong balls at her. The point of this exercise is to dodge the balls, but Ojou isn't quick enough.

"Not good. You have to dodge the ping pong balls first, then move on to punches." Kyo explained as he continued throwing the ping pong balls. Ojou managed to dodge some of them. "Aim for the chest, the solar plexus, and the balls."

After dodging a few ping pong balls, Ojou went up to Kyo and began to punch him as best as she could in his stomach while repeating, "Solar plexus!"

Kyo laughed, "It tickles! That's not where the solar plexus is."

Time passed, and soon Ojou was able to complete her training workout with a hard punch to Kyo, just above his stomach, but just under his chest where the solar plexus should be.

"Perfect. That's where the... solar plexus is." Kyo let out weakly before he fell back.

"Kyo-san. Kyo-san. Kyo-san!"

That was Ojou's training. As Heisui began to grow older, she became curious about the fighting and got involved as well. Heisui was a bit younger than Ojou was when she first began training with Kyo. Unfortunately, her training was a bit more difficult than Ojou's. Heisui went through the same teachings that Ojou went through, but they were a bit more challenging and rough.

It was decided that while Ojou carried the title as "Ojou" and "the future kumicho-to-be", Heisui was trained to defend and protect Ojou. This is why Heisui is the strongest out of all of us.

One of Heisui's daily training is similar to Ojou's ping pong ball exercise, but with tiny rocks. She grunted as a sharp rock grazed her arm.

"That won't do. You have to be faster than that." Kyo said before he continued throwing rocks.

Letting go of her lightly bleeding arm, Heisui continued concentrating on avoiding the rocks. She was always one-hundred percent serious about her training. Ojou is very important to Heisui, and protecting her is always Heisui's motivation towards working hard during training. I didn't like how Kyo trained Heisui, but I didn't have the power to stop it.

End Flashback

**Heisui's POV**

Sometime later, Minoru and Tetsu had eventually woken up. I told them that everyone already left and that I was to stay behind to look after them. They didn't seem too happy, but they didn't argue, either.

"For some reason...sitting here like this brings back memories of when we first came here." Minoru said, looking over at Tetsu, who was sitting on the couch on the other side of me.

Tetsu looked back at him and agreed before they both looked back down at the floor. I decided to join them and look back at when they and Kodi first came here.

Flashback

"You want to join our Group?" Kumiko asked the two boys, who were sitting against a wall in our home. Wakamatsu and I stood by Kumiko's sides. "What the hell are you talking about? You guys are still middle schoolers."

"Shut up! This has nothing to do with you!" Minoru said. He had brown hair back then.

"What did you say, damn it?! Who do you think you're talking to?"

"Kumiko, don't." I said and stood in front of Kumiko before she went to hurt Minoru. "Don't waste your energy."

Kumiko relaxed her composure a bit.

"They've been doing bad stuff in our territory, and I warned them. But today, they came in on their own." Wakamatsu said.

"This is so ridiculous. Go home. You're parents will worry about you." Kumiko said as she began walking away.

"We don't have parents." Minoru said.

"Stop lying." Kumiko said.

"It's true! Mine took me to a relative when I was a baby, then disappeared." Minoru said.

This stopped Kumiko in her tracks.

"Mine, too." Tetsu spoke up. He had a white eye patch over his right eye. "I lived alone with my mom and was her only son, but last week when I got home, everything was gone. Mom left with a man. I was abandoned. I..."

The two began sobbing a little. I couldn't help but feel bad for them. I especially knew how Minoru felt. Though mine and Kumiko's parents died about a year after I was born, I never really knew them, like Minoru.

"Stop crying." Kumiko said, turning to face the two boys. "Your faces could kill a cow."

Eventually we decided to let Minoru and Tetsu stay a while longer and fed them when they were hungry. Right now, the two were sleeping against the wall. Empty ramen noodle boxes were sitting empty on the table.

"Wakamatsu?"

"Ma'am?"

"If their parents don't want them, do you think I could take them in?" Kumiko asked.

"What?" Wakamatsu asked, surprised.

"I've always wanted a cute brother." Kumiko said, looking at the sleeping boys, then turned her gaze to me. "What about you, Heisui?"

I gave a small shrug, "Sure."

"They're... cute?" Wakamatsu asked, looking at the boys.

"Well, a little." Kumiko said.

"They're... cute?" Wakamatsu repeated, then looked at Kumiko. "You and Heisui would be the only people in this world who'd say that. Definitely."

"I'm going to ask Grandpa! Let's go, Heisui!"

We managed to get Grandpa's permission to keep Minoru and Tetsu with us. Wakamatsu and Kyo didn't seem to mind too much, but they would eventually get used to the two boys. I sat with Zaku outside and watched Kumiko play badminton with Minoru and Tetsu.

"Here I go!" Kumiko threw up the birdie before she hit to. Minoru and Tetsu couldn't even react as the birdie flew straight past between them and hit the fence.

"Are you guys even trying?! Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Kumiko began hitting Minoru and Tetsu over the head with her racket.

"I'm sorry!"

I got bored watching them, so I decided to leave and head down to the nearby river. It's peaceful here. The gently flowing river is calm here, but I heard an unfamiliar noise coming towards me. It sounded like...whimpering? I looked upstream to see a small red dog having trouble swimming.

"What the...?"

I hurried over to the dog and helped it out of the river just in time before it could drown.

"No wonder you couldn't swim; you're just a puppy." I told the pup. It wasn't until the dog looked at me that I realized this wasn't a dog at all.

"Wait, you're a wolf..." I thought aloud.

/_Wow, what a wolf... Different shades of red for his fur and green eyes..._/

There wasn't any collar on the pup, so it didn't look like anyone owned him.

"I...guess I'll keep you." I said as I knelt down and picked up the small, red fur ball. "Zaku will help look after you, okay?"

The wolf licked my cheek. I gave my first small smile.

Monday soon came, but school didn't go good for Minoru.

"What?!" Kumiko asked in anger.

"The teacher told me that he'll let me graduate, but I shouldn't come until graduation day." Minoru said, looking out the window he was sitting next to. He looked at Kumiko. "He said that if I came, I'd pollute the air of the classroom."

"Damn that teacher! I'll kill him!" Tetsu said, standing next to Minoru.

Kumiko clenched a fist, "Bring it on then. If he told you not to come until graduation day, then let's go after graduation day...for a '_greeting_'."

I knew exactly what Kumiko was thinking, but I didn't bother to stop her. Teachers like that are trash. Minoru's teacher deserves what Kumiko will do.

The day after graduation day Minoru, Tetsu, and I followed Kumiko to the school. The three of us hid behind a bush while Kumiko went up to Minoru's teacher.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Kumiko bowed her head, "Thank you for looking after my brother for three years."

"Brother? Oh, what was your brother's name?"

"It's Tatsukawa Minoru."

"Wh-What?" the man asked in disbelief.

"You have no right to call yourself a teacher!"

Minoru and Tetsu stared as Kumiko pulled the man by his tie before she punched him square in the jaw. I put my hand on Minoru's shoulder. He looked at me.

I looked back at him, "We'll look out for you two."

End Flashback

/_Heh... Good times..._/

**Shin's POV**

Kuma threw his empty tea can at the garbage, but it bounced back at him.

"Damn, it won't go in." he said.

"Kuma, why don't you stop." I said.

"Yeah. Besides, where do you think we are?" Minami asked, sitting on a rail next to me. "The Kakita Group's private office is next door. You'll get killed."

"Oh, right." Kuma said.

"Let's go." I said before the three of us began walking.

"Kumicho Representative, we have arrived."

"Okay."

Kuma, Minoru, and I turned a corner and looked to see a woman step out of a limo. She had her hair up in a bun, wore a blue kimono with butterflies on it, and wore sunglasses. When she heard us coming, she stared at us. I stared back at her as a man with red hair and a white suit stepped up next to her.

"Now, let's go." he said.

The two, along with the driver, walked inside the Kakita Group compounds.

/_That... Was that... That couldn't have been Heisui, could it?_/

"Wow, a female gangster." Kuma said.

"That's the first time I've seen one." Minami said.

I've never seen what Heisui looked like without her disguised as a guy. Whoever this woman was, she looked like Heisui.

**Tenkai's POV**

Kaichou, Kakita, and I were sitting on our legs around a table in a room. A sign on the wall stated "Honorable moral obligation."

"So the Ooedo Group is going to hand over the two young ones, right?" Kakita asked.

"We really should have a thorough investigation of the matter, but I didn't think your patience would handle it." I answered.

"Of course. We've had quite a lot of people hurt." Kakita said.

"That's why we're hoping for Kaichou to make peace between the two groups so we can close the deal." I said.

The door slid open, "Excuse me."

I looked back to see one of Kakita's men.

"The Ooedo Group's Kumicho Representative has arrived," he said.

"Let'em in." Kakita said.

**Kumiko's POV**

The doors slid open, showing Kyo-san, Wakamatsu, and I sitting on our knees on the ground in a triangle formation with me in the front. Our heads were bowed.

"Excuse me, if you will." I said and looked up at Uncle Tenkai, Kaichou, and Kakita.

"Kumi-chan!"

"Allow me to introduce myself to you for the first time. I am the third generation of the Ooedo Group, the Kumicho Representative, Kumiko." I introduced. "I hope to be recognized hereafter." I bowed my head again.

"Enough with the introductions. Are those the two young punks? They don't look young." Kakita said, referring to Wakamatsu and Kyo-san.

"I didn't bring them." I said.

This made Kakita mad. "Wha...?!"

"Kumi-chan!" Uncle Tenkai was surprised. "They're outside, right? You're making them wait outside, right?" he asked desperately.

Kaichou opened his eyes and looked at me.

"No. They're back at our place." I answered calmly.

"Damn it!" Kakita stood. "Then what did you come here for?!"

"To close the deal." I answered.

"Are you fuckin' with me?!" Kakita asked angrily.

"Hold it."

Kakita looked at Kaichou. "Kaichou!"

Kaichou kept his eyes on me, "Kumiko-san, if Ooedo's Ryu-san had come, it would be fine. But a representative like yourself is going to close the deal?"

"Yes." I answered.

"How far do you plan to fuckin'..." Kakita was silenced when Kaichou splashed him with his tea. "Kakita! Shut the hell up." he said.

Kakita sat back down and wiped his face as Kaichou set his cup down.

"And, Kumiko-san, are you willing to take full responsibility in order to close this deal yourself?" Kaichou asked me very seriously.

"If that happens, then it happens." I answered, looking at him in the eye.

I could sense Kyo-san's and Wakamatsu's nervous vibes from behind me. Uncle Tenkai seemed nervous as well, but I stayed calm. After a moment of silence, Kaichou began to laugh.

"Nothing less from the granddaughter of the Rising Dragon. You have plenty of courage. How interesting." Kaichou said.

Kyo-san, Wakamatsu, and I sat up straight and looked at Kaichou.

"Oh, I don't plan to spill any unnecessary blood. I came here to close the deal." Kaichou said.

"Kaichou!" Uncle Tenkai was happy.

"No way, Kaichou!" Kakita argued, but Kaichou glared at him. "Don't talk back! Why don't you start speaking with more purpose? We're not in that era anymore."

Kakita bowed his head, "Yes."

I breathed a sigh of relief before I smiled at Kaichou. "Kaichou..."

Kaichou smiled back at me and nodded. Kyo-san, Wakamatsu, and I bowed our heads.

"Thank you very much!"

**Heisui's POV**

Zaku's ears perked before he looked at the door. I looked at the door as it slid open before Kumiko, Kyo, and Wakamatsu walked in the door.

"Ojou!"

Minoru and Tetsu ran over to Kumiko.

"Are you all right, Ojou?!" Minoru asked.

"You're not hurt, are you?!" Tetsu asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Kumiko answered.

Minoru and Tetsu fell to their knees in front of Kumiko, tears ran down their faces.

"It's because of our stupidity! I'm sorry!" Tetsu apologized.

"I'm sorry!" Minoru apologized.

Kumiko smiled, "Morons, stop crying. Your faces could kill a cow."

Kyo and Wakamatsu smiled.

"I'm guessing it went well?" I asked as I walked over to everyone.

"Ojou was magnificent. The Kumicho is blessed." Wakamatsu answered.

I nodded in agreement.

"Oh, I just remembered. A little while ago, a young one came to tell me...that the person using our name was some hoodlum from the Nekomata Group." Kyo said.

"Nekomata Group?" I asked.

Kyo nodded.

/_Nekomata Group... Where did I hear that...?_/

_"Rumor has it, he's been hanging around with a gang organization called the Nekomata Group."_

/_That's right, Shin told me that. But...if Kudou is blaming the Ooedo Group, could he know that I'm a part of it, then? Maybe he recognized my fighting style... I'll have to be careful from now on._/

"Kumiko-chan!"

All of us looked to see Shinohara-sensei come inside.

Minoru whispered in Kumiko's ear, "How lucky. He was worried, so he came too."

Minoru backed away from Kumiko as she held her face and blushed.

"Is Kumiko-chan all right?" Shinohara-sensei asked Kyo and Wakamatsu, completely missing Kumiko.

/_He doesn't recognize her..._/

"Oh, she's fine." Kyo answered.

"Where is she now?" Shinohara-sensei asked. Realization soon came to him as he turned and looked at Kumiko. "K-Kumiko-chan?"

Kumiko was smiling to herself and still had some red on her cheeks. She looked like she was waiting for Shinohara-sensei to compliment her. Instead of any sort of compliment, Shinohara-sensei began to laugh.

"That's...way too much make-up!" he laughed.

Kumiko looked like she just got shot down.

/_Wow, that's harsh..._/

"Sensei, that's a little harsh." Wakamatsu said.

"Come on now, Sensei." Kyo said.

"Sorry, sorry." Shinohara-sensei laughed.

I patted Kumiko's shoulder. "Your time will come soon."

"I hope..."

_

* * *

_

_Nakigoe agete _(Everybody cries...)  
_Hito wa mina umareru no_ (when being born)  
_Kono yo de seou_ (It's because life in this world is burdened with…)  
_Ikue no kanashimi ya_ (repeated sadness...)  
_Kokoro no itami_ (and distress,)  
_Tsurai kara_ (bringing bitterness to everybody.)

_Hitori de furueru hibi wa_ (The days I trembled alone...)  
_Watashi no ryoute ga hakikirenai wa_ (cannot be swept away by my hands.)  
_Kewashii yama wa onoremichi_ (Even if my fate looks like leading to a steep mountain,)  
_Furikaerazu ni susume_ (I will keep going forward, never looking back.)

* * *

~ PREVIEW

Kodi: Shinohara-sensei, that's a little too much. You hurt Ojou's feelings. How cruel. Anyway, rumor has it that the troubles of bring a teacher are coming to face Ojou. Heisui looks like she might need some help protecting Ojou's secret. I'm going to pitch in and help. Next time: Kyo-san's Great Act? You're the actor.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm still working on chapter six. I have a little writer's block at the moment, but hopefully I'll finish it before the deadline.


	6. Chapter 6

_Dore kurai tatta no darou_ (How long has it been...)  
_Deatta ano koro kara_ (since we met?)  
_Ikutsu mono yorokobi to_ (We have many happy things,)  
_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshite_ (and many sad things.)  
_Katakoto bakari no kotoba ni_ (Faced with many faltering words,)  
_Kimi wa tomadou keredo_ (you are bewildered.)  
_Hontou no kimochi nante_ (But one's true feelings...)  
_Kuchi ni dasenai mono sa_ (are not easy to express.)

_Kono omoi tsutawaru kana_ (Will my feeling get through to you?)  
_Kono kimochi tsutawaru kara_ (Will my sentiment get through to you?)  
_Shizen ni waraeru mamade ikiteyuketanara_ (I'm happy if I can carry on with a natural smile.)  
_Konomamade tsuzuku no kana_ (Will it go on like that?)  
_Kono mama de yukeru no kana_ (Can we go on like that?)  
_Tatoe tooku hanarete mo kokoro tsuyoku kanjitai_ (Even if we are far apart, I hope to feel your heart close to me.)

* * *

- Chapter 6

* * *

**Noda's POV**

Me, Uchi, Minami, Kuma, and a bunch of the other guys are waiting in the Music Room for Fujiyama-sensei.

"Shiokara." Minami said.

**[Note: Salted fish]**

"Rappa." I said.

**[Note: Trumpet. They are playing a Japanese word game called Shiritori in which players are required to say a word that begins with the final kana of the previous word.]**

Minami was about to say another word, but the bell rang and Fujiyama-sensei came in.

"Welcome!" Uchi greeted.

"Hey, hey!" Minami greeted.

"We've been waiting!" I said.

Some of the other guys cheered as Fujiyama-sensei walked to the front of the room and looked at us.

"My, my. You guys never get tired," she said, then noticed something. "Hmm? Is Sawada-kun skipping again? Kinoshita-kun isn't here, either. Bring them with you next time, okay?" Fujiyama-sensei asked as she went to her piano.

"But the other guys aren't here, either. Neither is Heisui." Minami said.

"Yeah, yeah." I nodded. "As usual, she's easy to figure out..."

"But we'll forgive her because of her nice body." Minami said.

"Okay, we'll begin with the vocal warm-ups."

**Heisui's POV**

"Heisui,"

**"Hmm?"**

"Where were you last night?"

I looked at Shin. The two of us were missing Music Class and were standing outside on a balcony thing.

**"Last night?"** I asked.

Shin nodded.

**"Home. I'm always usually at home. Why?"**

"I saw someone that looked like you go into the Kakita Group place." Shin answered.

/_Shit, he saw Kumiko...but he thought it was me...?_/

**"I wouldn't step foot there."** I said.

A new voice came into the picture, "C'mon. Just come over to my place."

Shin and I looked back and down at the ground to see Kinoshita Kubo with three seniors. He's the same guy that threw the pachinko ball at Kumiko on the first day.

**"Isn't that Kubo?"** I asked.

"Those guys are seniors, too. Not good!" Shin said.

The two of us began running down the stairs.

* * *

- Kyo-san's Great Act?

* * *

Shin and I ran towards the four. The guy with light brown hair went to punch Kubo, but he stopped his fist right in front of Kubo's face. Unfortunately, this scared the shit out of Kubo and he fainted.

"Hey, I didn't even hit you." Light Brown said.

"What's with him? Get up!" a guy with light purple hair said and went to kick Kubo.

"Hey."

Light Purple stopped his leg and the three of them looked back at Shin and I.

"What are you doing?" Shin asked.

"Oh? The Saviors of Justice?" Light Brown asked as he, Light Purple, and another guy with brown hair walked towards us and surrounded us. "Piss off."

Light Brown went to punch at Shin, but Shin blocked it and punched Light Brown down. I stayed standing where I was because I don't want to attack just yet unless I really have to.

"Attacking so suddenly?" Shin asked.

"Shut up!"

Brown came up and kicked Shin in the gut. Light Purple came up and grabbed Shin from behind as Light Brown stood. "You!"

Just because I could, I decided to step in and grab Light Brown's wrist before he could punch Shin. Just as Light Brown looked at me, I punched him in the face and he easily fell over into unconsciousness. Before Brown could make a move, I punched him in the gut. He fell over into unconsciousness, too. Light Purple panicked and tried to run, but I kicked him down before he could walk two steps. He struggled to get up, but then he fell back down, unconscious like the other two.

"You okay?" I asked Shin.

"You didn't have to do that," he said.

"You're welcome."

**Kumiko's POV**

After watching Heisui help Shin out from behind a building, the two walked away.

"I can definitely count on Heisui to help these boys. I should go. I could get caught."

"You were caught doing what?"

I looked back to see the Yellow Bug standing behind me.

"I said, I think I caught a cold! Yel- Err, Vice-Principle, if you didn't wear a helmet, you'd catch a cold too, right?" I asked in my complete innocent act. Yellow Bug didn't looked too convinced. "It's time for class! See ya!"

I quickly ran off away from the Yellow Bug, then began jogging when I was far away enough from him.

"I have to be careful. I shouldn't think aloud like that. If they discover mine and Heisui's relation with the group, I'd be fired." I thought aloud.

**Kuma's POV**

Classes are finally over for today. I saw Minami and Noda walking away from the school and drove up to them on my scooter. "Hey."

The two stopped and looked back at me.

"Kuma, you bought a scooter?" Noda asked.

"No way, I burrowed it." I answered.

"That's nice. Let me get on, too." Minami said.

"Nope." I said and drove off.

"What the hell. Cheapskate. You suck!" Minami yelled after me.

"See ya!" I called back at them. I turned a corner and then saw Shin walking down the sidewalk. Surprisingly he wasn't with Heisui this time.

"Shin-chan!"

Shin stopped and looked back at me as I stopped next to him.

"I thought you'd skipped music class and left already with Heisui. What were you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing. Heisui is going home with Yamaguchi. Did Yamaguchi say anything during homeroom?" Shin asked.

"Nope. Just the usual. Well, it did seem like she was in a hurry. Oh yeah, I heard that some seniors hit Kubo." I said.

"Yeah, he's fine. Kuma, let me get on." Shin said.

I nodded before Shin climbed on behind me. I stared ahead of me.

"Hey, what is it?" Shin asked.

"Look." I pointed forward at a black car. Two men were standing on either side of it. "There's a really scary looking black car parked there."

Shin looked at where I was pointing and saw those guys, too.

"They seriously look scary. Let's go a different way." I said before I turned the scooter around and drove off.

**Shin's POV**

After turning around, I looked back one more time at the black car and two men. One of the men had blond hair and wore a purple button-up shirt while the other had short, black hair and a suit. I was just about to turn my gaze away when I saw Heisui jump up to the top of the wall and look around.

"Hey, wait!"

"Wha...?"

Kuma hit the breaks, but I jumped off and ran back to the corner of the street to peek out at the car and men again. Heisui turned her head and said something behind her before she jumped down to the street behind the car. Yamaguchi then jumped up and followed Heisui to the car. The two got in the back of the car before the men got in the front and drove away.

"Ya-Yankumi?" Kuma asked, standing next to me. "What? What the hell is going on?"

I looked down and thought about this, then went over to Kuma's scooter and got on.

"Sh-Shin-chan?"

"Kuma, we're going after them."

"Okay."

Kuma hurried on behind me before I drove out from behind the corner and followed the black car.

"They have to be Yakuza. What kind of relationship could they have with Heisui and Yankumi?" Kuma asked.

"Who knows... But there's something about them." I answered. There's definitely something more to Heisui that just being a girl disguised as a guy. That means there's something more to Yamaguchi...

"Shin-chan, it's no use. They're in a foreign car." Kuma said. We were going across a bridge at this point. The black car was a car ahead of us.

"We'll manage if there's traffic ahead." I said.

**Kuroda's POV**

"S-Sir! Sir, please go back." Kyo said to me to try to stop me from leaving.

The nurse put a hand on my shoulder, "Kuroda-san, you haven't been given permission to leave the hospital yet!"

I looked back at her; she brought her hand back. "Don't touch me."

A black car then pulled up. Kumiko, Heisui, Minoru, and Wakamatsu stepped out of it.

"Grandpa." Kumiko walked towards me with Heisui.

"Ojou." Kyo was relieved to see them.

"Thank goodness... We made it in time." Wakamatsu said, also relieved.

"Grandpa, you can't decide to leave the hospital on your own. Go back to your room." Kumiko said to me.

I put a hand on Kumiko's shoulder, "I'm fine. I'm going now."

"Why all of a sudden?" Kumiko asked.

Tetsu stepped close to Kumiko, "He heard about the issue with the Nekomata Group, so..."

I crossed my arms in my sleeves. "It seems like I need to be at home to take care of things."

"Grandpa, didn't you leave protecting our name to me? Or am I incompetent?" Kumiko asked.

I shook my head, "That's not it. That's not it, but..."

"He's just worried that something might happen with your teaching job." Kyo said to Kumiko.

Kumiko looked at Kyo, then back at me, "Grandpa..."

"Kumiko, when nothing happens, it's okay. But if a dispute escalated, the school might find out. A teaching job is your dream. I don't want that dream shattered because of my illness." I said to my eldest granddaughter.

"Sir, your parental love is so strong. I mean, grand parental love." Kyo said as the dramatic tears ran down his face. The nurse stared at everyone as they broke into their dramatic crying.

"Hey! Don't do this in front of the hospital!" Kumiko said, then turned to me. "Grandpa, we're fine, okay? Our school has a lot of slow-witted kids, so please return to your room." Kumiko clapped her hands in front of her face before she bowed, then looked at me once more. "If something happened to you, it'd be even more of a problem."

Kyo wiped his tears, then looked at me seriously. "Sir, I will protect Ojou's dream."

"I'm counting on you." I said to Kyo.

"Yes!"

"I said stop that!" Kumiko yelled at Kyo.

**Shin's POV**

Kuma and I followed the black car to the hospital. We could barely hear the conversation because we had to keep our distance.

"What the hell is going on over there? Who are they to Heisui and Yankumi?" Kuma asked.

"Who knows." I answered.

_/It looks like they're in their own little world./_

**Heisui's POV**

It was dark by the time all of us got home. Kumiko, Kyo, and I were walking down the hall of our home.

"Man, I'm worn out." Kumiko said, slouching over slightly. She looked back at Kyo. "You guys should've done something before you picked us up. Even though I said they were slow-witted, if they'd caught Heisui and I there, we wouldn't have been able to fool them. Heisui can't knock them all out."

Kyo moved a hand behind his head. "My apologies."

_/If Shin was there, we'd definitely be screwed over./_

**Kuma's POV**

Me and Shin were hiding behind a corner and looking at a home. We followed that black car here.

"The Ooedo Group..." Shin said, reading the sign.

"You've got to be kidding me. That's definitely the Yakuza!" I said.

"There are no guards. That's not very safe."

I looked up at Shin, I was kneeling down. "Who the hell would try to go in?"

Shin suddenly ran out from the corner and ran inside.

"Eh? Hey, Shin-chan!" I looked around, then followed after Shin. "What are you thinking?" I followed Shin behind some bushes. "Hey, this isn't good. If we're caught, we'll be in deep shit."

Shin looked back me. "You go back."

"Shin-chan!" I sighed. "Why are Heisui and Yankumi associating with these Yakuza?"

"That's why I'm here. I want to find out. I had a feeling there was something more to Heisui."

"Shin-chan... Why are you so determined to find Heisui out?"

We heard a rustle and looked to see a giant black wolf. It made eye-contact with us and just stared at us.

"T-There's a wolf here!"

"Not good."

The wolf began snarling at us. I could see it's sharp teeth... _Gulp._

There were footsteps in front of us. When we looked ahead, a really big bald guy was standing in front of us. He had a scar over his nose and eye. It's really scary looking...

"Who the hell are you two?! You guys do know where you are, right?!"

I coward behind Shin.

"This is seriously not good." Shin said.

**Heisui's POV**

"God damn...!" I stretched my arms over my head. I got rid of my hat and school uniform, so I looked like a regular tomboy. "What's with all that racket?" I walked over to the window of mine and Kumiko's room and peeked out. My breath caught in my throat when I saw Tetsu carry Shin and Kuma inside with Zaku following behind.

"What is it?" Kumiko asked as she walked over to me.

"Tetsu caught some intruders." I answered.

"Who?"

I looked back at Kumiko, "Shin and Kuma."

Kumiko began freaking out. "W-what the heck?! Why are those two here?!"

"Calm down. We need a plan." I said.

Kumiko calmed down a bit. "What should we do? Do they knew where we were?"

"Who knows, but if we leave things as they are, Wakamatsu and the others will handle everything and nothing will spread in school." I said, but then mentally sighed.

_/No, we can't do that... We need a different plan./_

**Shin's POV**

"Get in there!"

Kuma and I were thrown inside against a step.

"Ouch..."

We looked up as the man walked up to us.

"So, would you tell me what the hell is going on?"

Kuma coward close to me. The door opened and two men walked through; they were the same men we first saw with the black car.

"Tetsu, who are those punks?" the man in the suit asked.

"They were hiding in the front yard and looking inside." Tetsu answered.

"What?! Are you spies?" the man in purple asked.

"Which group are you punks from?!" Tetsu asked.

"Enough!" the man in the suit held out his arm, then walked towards us and knelt down. "You two aren't from the Nekomata Group, are you?"

Kuma shook his head, "N-no, we're just normal high school students."

"What normal high school students would be wandering around inside a group's territory?!" Tetsu asked.

"Wait. A-aren't there people named Yamaguchi Heisui and Kumiko here?" I asked.

"What?" the man in the suit asked.

"You want Heisui and Ojou?!" the man in purple asked.

"I'll kill you!" Tetsu yelled.

"Hold it."

**Heisui's POV**

Everyone looked back to see me and Kumiko.

"Ojou..."

I noticed Shin looking at me. Of course he would; my hair is down and I'm not wearing the school uniform.

"Ya-Ya-Yankumi!" Kuma cried.

Kumiko sighed. "They're my students."

"Students?" Minoru asked.

"Even this one?" Tetsu asked, pointing to Kuma.

"Yeah." Kumiko answered.

Shin stood and faced Kumiko. "Hey... "Ojou"... What do they mean by "Ojou"?"

_/Not good... If these two find out that our home is a gangster home... Dammit, I can't think of a distraction. If I tried to knock them out, I'm sure Shin would be able to stop me. Is this it?/_

Kumiko hesitated for the longest time, then finally answered. "Okay. Now that it's come to this, I won't run or hide. I'll tell you." Kumiko looked at Shin. "Well, we're..."

"Hey!"

I blinked and looked with everyone else to see Kyo walk towards us.

"Are you two still wandering around?! You're just a katagi's Ojou..."

"Huh?"

"It doesn't matter how many times you two come here. Get the hell outta here!"

Kyo shoved Kumiko and I into Kuma and Shin. It felt like it was a reluctant shove. We looked back at Kyo. I noticed tears in his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away and looked angry and serious again. Kyo clenched a fist at his side.

"The debt...!" Kyo held up his fist. "We'll get every last bit of your debt for sure!"

Kyo grabbed mine and Kumiko's shirt collars before bringing us back and pinning us against the wall so Kyo's back was to Shin and Kuma. I decided to play along to help in Kyo's charade and shoved Kyo's hand away from me, then moved in front of Kumiko.

"Give us time and we'll pay the debt! Don't hurt Kumiko!" I yelled and gave Kyo a subtle hint that I was helping his charade. There was a small hint of proud in Kyo's eyes - he was proud of me for sacrificing myself like this to help Kumiko.

Kyo grabbed my arm. "Enough!" He threw me to the ground next to everyone. I pretended to wince a bit in pain from the fall. Minoru wanted to run to me, but Wakamatsu held his arm out to stop Minoru. Kyo then turned his attention to Kumiko.

"You got it?!"

Shin and Kuma stared at Kyo began "slapping" Kumiko. In reality, Kyo was only slapping his hands for sound effect.

"Take that! The basics are...!"

I noticed Minoru, Tetsu, Wakamatsu, and even Kyo have their dramatic tears running down their faces.

_/Please let them fall for it.../_

Kuma stood. "Please stop! Even if she does owe money, that's too much! Please stop!"

I relaxed a bit. Of course Kuma would fall for this lame act. It'd be a miracle if Shin did, too.

Kyo looked back at Kuma. "What did you say?"

"N-Nothing..."

Minoru, Tetsu, and Wakamatsu finally began to take part. "What?!"

Kyo stood straight. "Well, since you've apologized so much, I'll forgive all of you today. You four, get the hell outta here!"

"Yankumi, let's hurry and leave. H-hurry." Kuma said and slowly walked over to Kumiko. Once she stood, Kuma grabbed her and they began walking. Shin helped me up before all four of us left. Now we're all walking down the sidewalk - Kumiko and I probable won't return home for a while.

"I was terrified... I thought I was going to get killed." Kuma said. "I even piss..."

Kuma stopped when the three of us looked back at him. "You pissed in your pants?"

"No..." Kuma's face went red in embarrassment.

"You did," we said.

"Anyway, why the hell did you burrow money from such dangerous people?" Kuma asked.

"Well, uh... Our dead father had, um..." Kumiko tried to think of an excuse.

"Huh? So does that mean your dad died and even left debt for you? The same thing happened to me." Kuma said and looked down. "Does that mean... that you're also looking after that old man at the hospital?"

"What? You say that, too?" Kumiko asked, surprised.

"I see... You're going through hard times." Kuma said.

"Um, yeah... right." Kumiko said and laughed nervously.

"Well then, I'm going to get the scooter." Kuma said before he ran off.

"I'm counting on you!" Kumiko called to Kuma.

_/And now we're alone with Shin.../_

"The other day... I met one of you two in front of the Kakita Group's office, right?" Shin asked.

"Huh?" Kumiko asked, trying not to say anything to give herself away, but she was a bit relaxed when Shin said "one of us" instead of just guessing Kumiko.

"The day one of you two were dressed in a gangster lady's outfit." Shin looked over us, then looked at Kumiko. "So it _was_ you."

Kumiko and I tensed a bit.

"That guy from before... He was just hitting his own hands. Kuma is the only dumbass who would fall for that lame act." Shin said.

_/Now he knows everything... Nearly everything.../_

Kumiko held a dangerously murderous expression on her face. It freaked Shin out a bit.

"Whoa, hey! What are you thinking? You've got a scary face there."

"Hey!" We all relaxed and looked to see Kuma ride up on a red scooter. "Sorry to make you wait." Kuma said and parked. He looked at Kumiko as Shin got on behind him. "Yankumi, don't mope so much over the debt, okay?"

"Sure." Kumiko said.

"Cheer up, okay?"

Kumiko gave a small nod, "Okay."

Kuma then looked at me and blinked. "Hei...sui?"

I shoved my hands in my pockets. "Yeah, you caught me. I dress like a guy so I don't get harassed."

"Oh..." Kuma went a little red.

"Don't tell anyone else, okay? Only you and Shin can know." I said.

Kuma nodded, "O-okay. See ya."

Shin looked at us as Kuma drove off. "See ya."

I continued watching until the two disappeared behind the corner. Kumiko nudged my side a bit.

"He's been looking at you the entire time."

I went red and glared a bit at Kumiko. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Kumiko grinned before she began walking back home with her hands behind her head. "I think he liiikes you."

"Shut up!"

I followed Kumiko back home with a red face. By the time we got home, there was some kind of commotion. We opened the door to see what was going on.

"Brother, stop!" Wakamatsu yelled.

Minoru and Tetsu were on their knees and hugging Kyo's waist. Kyo was holding a small knife.

"Let me go! No matter what reason, I raised my hands against Ojou and Heisui! I won't be satisfied until I kill myself!"

"Wakagashira!"

"You were great! Please, don't die!"

"Wakagashira!"

Kumiko closed the door. "They're still at it..."

"We're an interesting family, aren't we?" I asked.

Kumiko nodded. "Yeah... Enough! You can stop acting now!"

Kyo looked back at Kumiko. "Ojou..."

"Kyo-san, thank you. We were able to fool them well, so don't do that." Kumiko said.

"Ojou... You're too kind."

Everyone began crying again. "Ojou!"

Kumiko sighed to herself as we walked out of that room and towards ours.

"Heisui... what is he planning to do?"

Kumiko was asking about Shin.

"He doesn't seem like the type to go around and spread stuff." I answered.

Kumiko nodded. "I doubt he'd tell anyone, too."

The next day, Kumiko and I got up earlier than we usually would. Kyo walked down the hall just as Kumiko and I walked towards the front doors.

"Huh? You're already leaving?" Kyo asked us.

"Yeah." Kumiko answered.

Kyo turned his head. "Hey! Tetsu, Minoru. Get up and make breakfast. You pieces of shit. Ojou and Heisui are already up and are about to leave!"

"It's okay. We're going."

Kumiko and I sat down and began to put our shoes on.

"Have a nice day." Kyo said to us.

"Kyo-san..." Kumiko and I stood and looked back at Kyo. "It seems like I'm lacking courage."

"What?"

"I'm scared of being fired as a teacher."

"Well, it was your dream..."

Kumiko nodded. "Yeah. Bye."

We left. It was around maybe 8 o'clock by the time we got to the school. Before we went inside, we noticed Shin leaning against the stairs. He stood straight before he turned to us.

"You're rather early. You were worried that I was going to tell the school, right?" Shin asked.

"I know that you're not that type of guy." Kumiko said.

"If you answer my question, I'll keep my mouth shut."

Kumiko wanted for Shin to ask.

"Why did you become a teacher? Wouldn't it be easier to remain the "Ojou"?"

"Maybe... You saw the two young ones, right? They were both kicked out of school. Heisui was kicked out, too. Well, of course they were. But I thought it'd be nice if there was at least one teacher who wouldn't kick kids like that out. That's all." Kumiko looked at Shin. "Seriously. You have to believe me. I'm not trying to sound cool just because I'm worried I'd be told on."

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." Shin said. "If you were fired, school would be boring, and Heisui probably wouldn't stay here, either." Shin looked at me, then began walking up the stairs. "finding out your real identities were fun."

Kumiko and I watched Shin walk up the stairs. Kumiko smiled. "That prick..." She nudged me a little. "But he's your prick."

"Shut up, someone could be around..." I mumbled.

Kumiko only grinned. We went inside and Kumiko changed into her training gear before going back outside to see who was around. We found Kuma, Minami, and Noda sitting around and eating a quick breakfast.

"Good morning! That looks good." Kumiko said.

"Hey, Yankumi." Noda greeted.

"Nice. Bread for breakfast, huh?" Kumiko asked, then her stomach growled.

Noda laughed.

"That's just sad. Did you hear that? What? Did you skip breakfast? Are you on a diet or something?" Minami asked, amused.

Kumiko laughed nervously. "Sort of..."

The bell rang, but no one moved until Kumiko said something.

"Hey, come on now. Time for class!"

"All right, sheesh. Calm down." Minami said. He, Noda, and Kuma stood, but only he and Noda walked away. Kuma stayed with his back to you and Kumiko.

"Hey, Yankumi. Take it." Kuma mumbled. Kumiko glanced down and saw Kuma holding out his roll of bread to her.

"Kuma..."

"Come on, take it."

"But..."

"You're saving your money by skipping breakfast, right?"

"T-thank you!" Kumiko took the bread

"Kuma! What are you doing?!" Minami called. He and Noda were waiting for Kuma.

"Coming!" Kuma looked back at me. "We'll all go out after school or for lunch, okay?"

I stared at Kuma for a bit, then nodded. "Thank you."

Kuma turned back around and ran to catch up with Minami and Noda.

"Kumiko... I feel bad." I said.

"Yeah... I'm sorry we fooled Kuma." Kumiko put a hand to her eyes. "Damn it. Everyone is so kind..."

* * *

_Nakigoe agete_ (Everybody cries...)  
_Hito wa mina umareru no_ (when being born)  
_Kono yo de seou_ (It's because life in this world is burdened with…)  
_Ikue no kanashimi ya_ (repeated sadness...)  
_Kokoro no itami_ (and distress,)  
_Tsurai kara_ (bringing bitterness to everybody.)

_Hitori de furueru hibi wa_ (The days I trembled alone...)  
_Watashi no ryoute ga hakikirenai wa_ (cannot be swept away by my hands.)  
_Kewashii yama wa onoremichi_ (Even if my fate looks like leading to a steep mountain,)  
_Furikaerazu ni susume_ (I will keep going forward, never looking back.)

* * *

~ PREVIEW

Kodi: Great work, Kyo. It was a great play. Now, Ojou's life as a teacher and Heisui's life as a male student is safe, sort of. And what about Ojou's co-workers? That female teacher... She's not what she seems. She's a courageous and daring woman. Next time: What is Mingehiinaa!? Ojou's friends do good work, too.

Author's Note: I finally posted chapter six. I hope it's all right. I'll try to get chapter seven on time next time. ///_^;;


	7. Chapter 7

_Dore kurai tatta no darou_ (How long has it been...)  
_Deatta ano koro kara_ (since we met?)  
_Ikutsu mono yorokobi to_ (We have many happy things,)  
_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshite_ (and many sad things.)  
_Katakoto bakari no kotoba ni_ (Faced with many faltering words,)  
_Kimi wa tomadou keredo_ (you are bewildered.)  
_Hontou no kimochi nante_ (But one's true feelings...)  
_Kuchi ni dasenai mono sa_ (are not easy to express.)

_Kono omoi tsutawaru kana_ (Will my feeling get through to you?)  
_Kono kimochi tsutawaru kara_ (Will my sentiment get through to you?)  
_Shizen ni waraeru mamade ikiteyuketanara_ (I'm happy if I can carry on with a natural smile.)  
_Konomamade tsuzuku no kana_ (Will it go on like that?)  
_Kono mama de yukeru no kana_ (Can we go on like that?)  
_Tatoe tooku hanarete mo kokoro tsuyoku kanjitai_ (Even if we are far apart, I hope to feel your heart close to me.)

* * *

- Chapter 7

* * *

**Kumiko's POV**

"What?!" I stood from my chair. "Fujiyama-sensei finally recruited members for the choir club?"

"It seems so." Eguchi-sensei said. "They've been practicing since the other day."

"Eh?"

* * *

- What is Mingenhiinaa!?

* * *

I slowly opened one of the doors to Fujiyama-sensei's music room.

_/The voices are all in falsetto. What is that song? Where did she get a bunch of cute looking guys?/_

The second door next to me slowly opened. "Fujiyama-sensei is performing as well as I thought she would."

I poked my head back out and looked next to me to see the principle. "Principal! Did you want to create a choir club?"

Principal looked at me. "No, no. I'm talking about her strength and courage."

We looked back in the room. "She created her own little world there."

"That's not all." Principal closed the door and looked at me. I closed the door before we took a step back away from the doors. "I didn't hire her just because of her fair skin and large breasts. The same goes for you."

That's when I finally noticed something different about the principal.

"Principal."

I pointed down; the principal's pants were gone and his blue and red striped boxers were down a bit, showing a cloth taped to his butt...

"Pervert!"

"Principal!" The nurse waved from her office. "That boil on your buttock still needs to be treated. Please come back!"

"Oh! Right, right!" The principal ran back to the nurse with his arms out. "Since I heard singing, I couldn't help myself. I couldn't help it."

I was still standing where I was and glaring at Principal that I didn't notice the door open next to me.

"Oh, Yamaguchi-sensei..."

* * *

- At the end of school

* * *

"You have choir club members. Nice job. Plus, they're all your type." I complimented Fujiyama-sensei.

The two of us were walking home together. Heisui was with her friends again. She rarely walks home with me anymore.

"But only four... I need to forget about the outward appearance and advertise more. I can't be too selfish." Fujiyama-sensei said.

I laughed a little. "Is that so... Anyway, good luck."

"Thanks."

We heard footsteps and looked back at the school. A boy was walking with his head down and had a hand over his red cheek.

"Ichikawa-kun!"

Ichikawa-kun gasped when he looked up and saw Fujiyama-sensei.

"Join the choir club!" Fujiyama-sensei waved to Ichikawa-kun, but he ran off. "Ichikawa-kun... He'd definitely fit in." Fujiyama-sensei complained.

_/Fujiyama-sensei, you're completely worrying about outward appearance. What a gentle fair-skinned boy... It looks like he's been hit in the face though./_

* * *

- The next day

* * *

**Minami's POV**

"Eh? What the hell is this?"

Me, Uchi, and Noda are looking at a poster on the front door of the school that Fujiyama made. The top said "Men's choir club". Below that it said "Recruiting Members". Under that at the left is said "You can get in right now for sure!!" At the right of that, there's a picture of Fujiyama with big ones. At the bottom, it said "Contact Fujiyama of class 2-2."

"Fujiyama is kind of retarded."

"Would you normally draw your own breasts that large?" Uchi asked.

"I heard about Fujiyama from class Two." I said. Noda and Uchi looked at me. "At the last private middle school she was at, she caused a commotion over eloping with a middle schooler."

"What?! Seriously?!" Noda asked.

"I heard she was fired because of it." I said.

"What?"

"That's not it."

We looked to see someone else walk up to us.

"I heard that a middle schooler she was fooling around with committed suicide."

"What?" Noda asked.

"No. From what I've heard, she was dancing like crazy... and practically naked." Uchi said.

All of us thought about this.

"Fujiyama... eloped, caused a suicide, and danced naked?"

"What the hell?!"

All of us freaked out when we saw Yankumi right behind the open door.

"Yankumi!"

"You dumb brats! You're men! Stop starting stupid rumors!"

All of us ran.

**Kumiko's POV**

"Scary!"

"Run for it!"

"The next time you guys say something stupid, I'll shove your fists into your mouths! Got it?!" I yelled at the four.

"That's amazing. A fist in the mouth."

I looked back to see Fujiyama-sensei walk up to me. I smiled nervous and rubbed the back of my head.

"I'm sorry. They were saying stupid things! You know, because you're good-looking..."

"It's fine. That's nothing. I'm not worried about it at all. Besides," Fujiyama-sensei got serious, "one part is true."

I became serious.

"Then..." I walked up to Fujiyama-sensei and took her hands, "did you dance?"

"Not that one! Oh well... I'll tell you in time."

"Oh."

After that, Fujiyama-sensei and I left to go to our classes. I couldn't help but think about the whole ordeal as I walked down a hall, passing by many students that were sitting around and talking. I was too lost in my thoughts to pay attention to anything that was being said, but then hearing a familiar name brought me back to the real world.

"Ichikawa-kun! Here comes the next move."

I stopped walking and looked to the right to see Ichikawa-kun with a hand hugging his side. Another student was with him.

"G-go easy on me please..." Ichikawa-kun smiled nervously.

The other student moved a hand across his body to hold his shoulder and move his arm in circles.

"Here it comes."

The boy ran at Ichikawa.

"Running...! Neck Breaker...!"

Before he could reach the fragile Ichikawa-kun, I ran at the boy with my arm out and brought him into a headlock. The class laughed at the boy.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"My fault! I like pro wrestling." I answered and threw the boy down with my arm without using too much strength.

The boy rubbed his neck and looked up at me. "That hurt, you idiot."

I put my hands on my hips and smiled down at the boy. "Well, you're playing pro wrestling, right? Obviously, the one getting hit is the one getting hurt."

"Damn it." The boy cussed as he stood up and walked out of the room. "Hey, Ichikawa, let's go!"

"Wait!"

Ichikawa ran after the boy. I frowned.

_/This school will be tough for him if he's like that./_

* * *

- At the top of the school

* * *

"That Ichikawa boy seems weak." I said to Fujiyama-sensei. Right now it's our break time and we decided to be on the roof of the school. I had my arms on the railing lining the outline of the roof. Fujiyama-sensei sat next to me on the ground with her back against the railing.

"Yeah." Fujiyama-sensei agreed as she lit up a smoke.

"Is he being bullied?"

Fujiyama-sensei removed her cigarette and exhaled smoke into the air. "I don't really understand. I noticed a bruise on his cheek once. I also see kids doing pro wrestling moves on him. I don't think he should be hanging around with those kids, but for some reason, he chooses to. I might be able to do something if he'd talk to me, but no matter how much I ask, he never says anything to me..."

"Ahh, so that's why..." I thought aloud.

Fujiyama-sensei looked up at me with a questionable face. I looked at her.

"Well, I was thinking that's why you wanted him in the choir club."

Fujiyama-sensei laughed a bit and squashed her cigarette out in the ground below her. "It would be nice if he'd join. Besides," she stood, "I made a mistake once."

"Huh?"

"Now then, I need to get ready for the next class. See ya."

Fujiyama-sensei waved before she walked away. I watched her for a moment, then went back to my thoughts.

_/A mistake? Commotion over eloping with a middle schooler... C-could it be... And a naked dance, too! Oh wait... That one wasn't true./_

I fixed my glasses and crossed my arms over my chest. It isn't the dancing...so it's either eloping with a middle schooler...or...

**Ichikawa's POV**

I put change inside the vending machine, then pressed the right buttons to get several different drinks. I didn't have a bag of any kind with me, so I held all five of them in my arms. Just as I turned, a glass bottle slipped out of my arms and broke on the ground. I stared down at it in horror, then remembered I still had enough change to get another. I put more change inside and pressed a button, then bent down to carefully retrieve the bottle from the machine. Once I had everything I needed, I turned and began carefully making my way back. I handed the drinks to my three friends. I...don't want to call them friends...but...

"Hey, Ichikawa, we're hanging out at my house. You come, too."

I nodded. "Okay."

"You'd better bring something to play with, too."

I smiled a bit and nodded, "Okay."

The guy in front of me extended his leg and kicked me between my legs.

"I want to play that game that came out last week."

"All right, Ichikawa? You get it, right?"

I bent over a bit with my hands between my legs. "Okay..."

The three stood and began walking away.

"See ya, Ichikawa-chan."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"You'd better come."

Once they left, I let myself fall to my knees and closed my eyes, hoping the pain would go away soon.

**Shizuka's POV** (for those that don't know, this is Fujiyama-sensei)

I turned the corner of a building and saw Ichikawa-kun on his knees with his hands between he legs. I looked ahead more to see three boys walking away, then soon disappearing out of sight -- these are the boys I see Ichikawa-kun with. I wasn't doing anything important right now - and nothing is more important than Ichikawa-kun right now - so I decided to secretly follow Ichikawa-kun once he got up.

After a while of walking, I following Ichikawa-kun to a game store. So far, Ichikawa-kun hasn't noticed me yet. I watched him disappear in a section of the newest games, then followed him and peered around the corner. Ichikawa-kun was looking over the new game that came out last week. He glanced around, then lifted one side of his open jacket to hide the game. I decided to step in and grab his wrist.

"Oh, that game!"

Ichikawa-kun looked at me surprised.

"I was thinking of buying it, too."

Ichikawa-kun tried to pull his arm away, but I kept a hold of it.

"It looks fun, doesn't it?" I asked.

Ichikawa-kun looked up at the corner of the store and finally noticed the camera that's been watching him the entire time.

"I'll buy it, so do you want to play it together? At my house, we can talk about stuff."

Ichikawa-kun looked at me uneasily. I smiled at him, hoping that I can finally talk to him, but then Ichikawa-kun shoved the game in my hands, then ran away.

"Ichikawa-kun!"

I put the game back before I chased after him. We ran out of the store and began running down a sideway. At one side is a down-slope of grass which led to a lake. It was sunset by now.

"Ichikawa-kun! Ichikawa-kun, wait!"

Ichikawa-kun looked back at me. I continued chasing after him.

"Ichikawa-kun, join the choir club! Ichikawa-kun!"

Ichikawa-kun looked ahead and ran faster.

"Let's sing together after school!"

"I told you to leave me alone!" Ichikawa-kun yelled without looking back at me. "I can't join!"

The chase continued. We began to go uphill, but then I stumbled a bit and fell. Ichikawa-kun continued to run away, leaving me on the ground -- I gave up the chase.

**Kumiko's POV**

The sunset seemed very nice today, so I decided to go out by the lake not far from the school. Zaku seems to want to get some fresh air, so I brought him with me and left Kodi in charge. Kodi seemed a little down or bored before Zaku and I left. Heisui wasn't around at home most of the time anymore, especially on the weekends. Oh, my little Heisui is growing up...

"Ichikawa-kun!"

Zaku and I looked back to see Fujiyama-sensei chasing after Ichikawa-kun. Zaku looked at me with questioning eyes. I scratched his head gently behind the ears.

"It's a long story."

Fujiyama-sensei stumbled, and that was the end of the chase. Zaku and I got up and walked up behind her.

"Fujiyama-sensei..."

Fujiyama-sensei propped her head up with her hand, her elbow rested on the ground.

"I screwed up. I didn't think he had that much stamina."

I frowned a bit, then thought of an idea to try to cheer Fujiyama-sensei up. She took me up on the offer to go to Oden tonight, which is just a small little food place on the street. The three of us - Zaku included - ordered our food and drinks, and Fujiyama-sensei began to reveal her secrets.

"I...had a student in my very first homeroom class who attempted suicide."

**Shizuka's POV**

_"Ya...ma..."_

_After I finished writing my name on the board, I turned to me co-ed class._

_"Okay! I'll be your homeroom teacher starting today, Fujiyama! Nice to meet all of you!" I said and winked._

"In that class, there was a really cute boy. He had fair skin and was thin. His features were... well... Since he was still in eighth grade, I guess he was two years too early." I said.

"What are you talking about? Was he being bullied?" Yamaguchi-sensei asked.

I hesitated, then looked over at her. "Actually, I still don't know that. I was still a rookie. He was always in a group of four or five. They seemed like they got along well. They did tease him a bit, but it only sounded like joking to me, because he always just smiled. But I hadn't imagined he was so worried about it that he wanted to die."

Yamaguchi-sensei kept her eyes on me and waited for me to continue.

"One day, he swallowed all the sleeping pills at home. His parents found him and brought him to the hospital, so he survived."

**[Note: Suicide note: My daily life is so painful. I can't take it anymore.]**

"When I heard about it, I thought I'd have a heart attack."

_I ran as fast as I could to the Shirokin Hospital. The automatic doors were opening too slowly, so I tried to force them open so I can squeeze through._

_"What is the meaning of this?!"_

_I stopped just ahead of the automatic doors and looked at my student's parents yelling at the school's principal and vice principal._

_"How could you not realize how serious the bullying was that led to his suicide attempt?!" the mother yelled._

_"It's fine now that he's been saved, but if he were dead, it would be the same as you people killing him!" the father yelled._

_"Yes. I'm terribly sorry that we didn't notice."_

_The four then turned their attention to me._

_"It's because you have that useless, thoughtless teacher that this happened." the father said._

_"I heard she's charming students. Are teachers allowed to be like that?" the mother asked._

"That's what I've been told... I ended up quitting after the first year." I said and took out a cigarette. Yamaguchi-sensei lit it up for me. I removed the cigarette and exhaled. "Thanks..."

I looked at her again.

"I didn't quit because of what they said to me though. I was in shock because I wasn't able to notice any of his concerns. How much someone is concerned or how badly hurt he is... Honestly, it's hard for teachers to know. After I quit, I carried the deep pain I received and wandered off to places."

Yamaguchi-sensei stared at me along with her wolf.

"Wandered off?"

"Yep. I just went with the flow. I went up north to Hokkaido, then down south to Guam." I answered.

"Vacation. That's totally a vacation." Yamaguchi-sensei mumbled to herself, but I didn't mind what she called it.

_I walked towards the beach and moved a hand to above my eyes to block the sun. Children were playing with a ball in front of me._

_"Ready!"_

_"All right, here I come! Take that!"_

_"Wait!"_

_The children laughed as they chased each other in the water._

"Eventually, I felt as though I really wanted to continue as a teacher. Then I felt like I could take on anything." I said with confidence and chugged down my drink, then looked at Yamaguchi-sensei with a little pink on my cheeks. "I don't want to go through that again!"

I stood up from my seat.

"I have nothing to fear when it comes to doing things for the students! That's what I thought. Even if they have faces like gangsters."

**Zaku's POV**

"I have nothing to fear when it comes to doing things for the students! That's what I thought." Fujiyama-sensei smiled. "Even if they have faces like gangsters."

Ojou smiled nervously to herself.

_/I see. Fujiyama-sensei has a big heart./_

**?????'s POV**

"Ichikawa-chan didn't come."

"I didn't think that bastard would have the guts." I said.

"We can look forward to tomorrow then."

**Ichikawa's POV**

I sat in my dark room on the bed and held my legs tucked to my chest.

_/Damn it. It's all your fault, Sensei.../_

I buried my face in my arms, knowing what was going to happen tomorrow.

- The next day

**Kumiko's POV**

_/I see. So Fujiyama-sensei had a rough past. She's gone through a lot. So that's what the principal meant when he was talking about her strength./_

"Hey."

"Huh?"

I turned my head to look at Uchi, who was leaning back in his chair and looking at from upside-down.

"Why are you spaced out and not teaching?" Uchi asked.

That's when I remembered that I was in my homeroom and realized that everyone was just doing their own thing.

"Oh, sorry, sorry. Let's start class then." I said and got up from my chair.

"What a dumb teacher." Uchi said to Noda.

"You're the dumb one, you moron!"

"Why's that?"

"Now class is gonna start!"

"Oh shit!"

I tapped the chalk to the chalkboard, but I didn't write any words.

"You should die..."

Uchi panicked.

_/I don't think these kids have any fragile concerns, but these guys probably have their own problems, too. Fujiyama-sensei did say...that any of these kids could have their feelings hurt...and we can't understand how concerned they are. To some people, it might be a simple issue, but to that person, it could be a life and death problem.../_

I set the chalk down.

_/Heisui could be having her own problems, too.../_

I turned to my class and stomped my foot down.

"All right! I got it! Let's cancel class and play soccer!"

"What?!

"What the hell? All of a sudden?!"

The class continued complaining, then I spoke up again.

"If you move your body and sweat as much as you can, the concerns of your youth will be blown away!" I said.

Heisui gave me a strange look, wondering just what I was talking about.

"Huh? The concerns of our youth?" Kuma asked.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Minami asked.

"If you want to play, play by yourself."

"You're the only one with such a simple mind."

I got serious. "You guys have a choice, play soccer or take a math test!"

**Heisui's POV**

I have no idea what's gotten into Kumiko, but in the end, we were outside playing soccer. Everyone was wearing just a shirt and shorts, but luckily for me I got to stay in my regular school uniform.

The ball was kicked in the air; Minami ran after it.

"All right, all right, all right. Move, move. Got it!"

Minami jumped in the air, but then Kumiko jumped up and pushed Minami down a bit so she could head-butt the ball away. The ball bounced by everyone else.

"All right! Kinoshita! Run, run!" Kumiko called as she ran.

"Fine, fine fine."

Kinoshita didn't put any effort into running with the ball. Kumiko soon came up next to him.

"You're too slow! Pass the ball back to me!"

The ball was passed back to Kumiko. Minami pointed at her.

"Hey hold it, Yankumi! That's completely offside!"

"Shut up! Offside is bullshit!"

I shook my head and looked at Shin, **"Shin, come on."**

Shin nodded at me, then the two of us ran after Kumiko.

"There go Shin and Heisui!"

"Good! Stop her!"

I'm not too sure if Kumiko knew Shin and I were on her tail, but either way she'll find out soon. Shin slid and tried to kick the ball away, but Kumiko did a little trick and kicked the ball up while jumping with it to avoid Shin's leg. She grinned, but then I came up from her other side and stole the ball away. The guys on my team cheered me on as I began running back with Shin at my side to keep me safe, but Kumiko wasn't too far behind us.

"Heisui, pass."

I passed the ball to Shin, then after a couple seconds he called my name again and passed me back the wall. I caught onto his game and we began passing the ball to each other at random to make sure no one - especially Kumiko - could get the ball.

Soon we reached the goal and I was left with the ball. Kumiko noticed me about to kick and slid to try to kick the ball away, but she was a second too late and I kicked the ball to the goal before she could touch it. Because I was too busy kicking, I forgot to avoid Kumiko's leg and she tripped me into Shin, then somehow he fell on top of me by the time we hit the ground.

**"Ow, that was fun. Shin, get off, you're a friggin' rock."**

Shin chuckled a bit, then sat up on his arms and smiled at me. "And you're as red as a rose."

I stared up at Shin and felt my turn warm up more.

**"G-get off! Everyone else thinks you're flirting with a guy!"** I whispered harshly.

"But I'm not." Shin said smoothly as he got off me, then held out his hand to me.

Something was wrong with me; definitely. For some reason...I...I think I felt shy about taking his hand, especially after what he said to me. Now that I think about it, he didn't deny that he was flirting! He only said that he wasn't flirting with a guy! Is this...how he usually is...or is it...something else...?

I decided to put my thoughts aside and take his hand so I didn't look like an idiot on the ground just staring at a hand.

**"Thanks,"** I said after Shin helped me to my feet.

"You're welcome."

Shin smiled, then we looked at everyone else to see that they were in their own little world and mumbling things about how Kumiko is so damn good at soccer.

"Any idea why she came up with soccer all of a sudden?" Shin asked and looked at me.

**"I have no idea. Kumiko's like that."** I answered.

"What the hell is that?!"

Shin and I looked at Noda from his sudden outburst, then looked up at where his gaze was set at.

**"Shit, Yankumi! The rooftop!"** I called to her.

Kumiko - along with the rest of the class - looked to the roof. Kumiko gasped.

"That's...Ichikawa!"

Ichikawa was standing on top of the roof past the railing, so he was on the edge. He was just standing there, staring off into space -- it looked like he already wasn't with us anymore by the blank look in his eyes.

"Hey, is he planning to jump?"

"Dude, I don't want to see that?"

Fujiyama-sensei ran out, then turned to see Ichikawa on the roof.

"Ichikawa-kun! Ichikawa-kun, get behind the railing!" she yelled in a panic.

"It's no use. He doesn't hear us." Kumiko said.

Fujiyama-sensei walked up more towards the building, then held her arms out.

"Come on, Ichikawa-kun!"

Ichikawa seemed to come back to us and looked down. "Sensei... What are you doing?"

"If you fall, I plan on catching you!" Fujiyama-sensei answered.

"What are you saying?! If you do that, you might die, too!" Ichikawa said.

"I know! But you see, I'd rather do that than nothing at all!"

Ichikawa was taken aback by this. "Sensei..."

"Besides, if I catch you with my large breasts, you might be saved, right?!"

"That might be good."

"Not bad at all."

I looked back to see Minami and Uchi made those comments.

**"Now's not the time!"** I looked at Kumiko. **"Kumiko, make sure Fujiyama-sensei keeps Ichikawa up there!"**

Kumiko nodded, then I sprinted off inside the building.

**Kumiko's POV**

After watching Heisui sprint off, I turned my attention back to Ichikawa-kun.

"I... wasn't thinking of dying or anything... When I'm hurting... I just feel like coming here..." he said.

"Okay. I understand. Then please, get behind the railing." Fujiyama-sensei said.

Ichikawa-kun nodded, "Okay."

Ichikawa-kun turned and grabbed onto the railing, but as he moved his foot around, it slipped off the edge. The sudden surprise made Ichikawa-kun lose his grip on the railing. Fujiyama-sensei and I stared in horror as Ichikawa-kun began to fall, but then Heisui was finally in sight. She grabbed the railing and jumped over before crouching down and grabbing Ichikawa-kun's wrist. All of us breathed a sigh in relief, but then I noticed something weird about Heisui. It...looked like she was biting her lip. Is she in pain?

**Heisui's POV**

_/Just perfect... I have a damn nail or something in my damn hand.../_

I could feel blood begin trickling slowly down by wrist from wherever I was cut.

**"Crap... Hold on, Ichikawa..."**

Keeping my grip on the railing, I lifted Ichikawa up just enough so that he could grab onto the railing. I felt like I was going to fall myself if I continued holding onto this nail, but I felt hands grab my wrists. I looked up to see Shin standing in front of me.

"You moron! Don't rush in so recklessly!"

**"Sorry, didn't plan on grabbing onto a loose nail."**

Minami and Noda then came running up.

"Sheesh, don't create more corpses." Minami said as he and Noda helped Ichikawa over the railing, then Shin helped me over.

Ichikawa was on his knees on the ground and panting. Nearly falling off the school's roof scared him to death. I was leaning against the railing and looking at my left hand. There was a nice cut running along the lower left side of my palm, but the cut wasn't too big; it just kept bleeding.

"Let me see."

Shin came up next to me and took my wrist to look at the wound.

**"Don't worry about it. It's just a wound."** I said.

"Doesn't matter. You're still hurt."

I hesitated for a bit. It's just a small cut, Shin doesn't have to worry so much about it...

The door to the roof slammed open. "Ichikawa-kun!"

All of us looked to see Fujiyama-sensei standing in the doorway breathless. Kumiko was standing behind her.

"Sensei!"

Fujiyama-sensei ran to Ichikawa and held him to her chest.

"Thank goodness. You didn't fall..."

"S-Sensei... I..."

Kumiko looked over at the two and smiled.

**Shizuka's POV**

"Mingenhiinaa~ Mingenhiinaa~"

It's after school now. I'm in the Music Room along with five other boys now, including Ichikawa-kun. I'm so happy he joined the choir club.

A knock at the door silenced my playing the piano and the boys' singing.

"Yes?"

The door opened, showing four boys.

"Um, I saw the poster." one said and took a step forward.

Another took a step forward, "We'd like to join."

"What?"

I stared at them as they stood in front of me. They were all seniors, and not good-looking, at all. Their cheeks were red and pink.

"We're the four seniors from the Big Boobs Lover Group."

My face went blue.

"Nooooooo!"

* * *

_Nakigoe agete_ (Everybody cries...)  
_Hito wa mina umareru no_ (when being born)  
_Kono yo de seou_ (It's because life in this world is burdened with…)  
_Ikue no kanashimi ya_ (repeated sadness...)  
_Kokoro no itami_ (and distress,)  
_Tsurai kara_ (bringing bitterness to everybody.)

_Hitori de furueru hibi wa_ (The days I trembled alone...)  
_Watashi no ryoute ga hakikirenai wa_ (cannot be swept away by my hands.)  
_Kewashii yama wa onoremichi_ (Even if my fate looks like leading to a steep mountain,)  
_Furikaerazu ni susume_ (I will keep going forward, never looking back.)

* * *

~ PREVIEW

Kodi: I don't like listening to songs in falsetto voices. Enka is the best when it comes to men's singing because it has a strong impact. Hm? Heisui, where are you going? What? I have to stay home? Awwww... Next time: A School Field Trip with Angry Waves!! What is waiting at the Southern Island?

**[Note: Enka is a modern Japanese ballad.]**

* * *

Author's Note: I apologize. I had a severe case of Writer's Block on this one since it's mainly focusing on Fujiyama-sensei. Hopefully Chapter 08 won't take as long. ///.x


	8. Chapter 8

_Dore kurai tatta no darou_ (How long has it been...)  
_Deatta ano koro kara_ (since we met?)  
_Ikutsu mono yorokobi to_ (We have many happy things,)  
_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshite_ (and many sad things.)  
_Katakoto bakari no kotoba ni_ (Faced with many faltering words,)  
_Kimi wa tomadou keredo_ (you are bewildered.)  
_Hontou no kimochi nante_ (But one's true feelings...)  
_Kuchi ni dasenai mono sa_ (are not easy to express.)

_Kono omoi tsutawaru kana_ (Will my feeling get through to you?)  
_Kono kimochi tsutawaru kara_ (Will my sentiment get through to you?)  
_Shizen ni waraeru mamade ikiteyuketanara_ (I'm happy if I can carry on with a natural smile.)  
_Konomamade tsuzuku no kana_ (Will it go on like that?)  
_Kono mama de yukeru no kana_ (Can we go on like that?)  
_Tatoe tooku hanarete mo kokoro tsuyoku kanjitai_ (Even if we are far apart, I hope to feel your heart close to me.)

* * *

- Chapter 8

* * *

**Kumiko's POV**

"Okinawa is so nice. I'm really looking forward to it!" I said.

"Yamaguchi-sensei, you're going to bring a swimsuit, right?" Fujiyama-sensei asked as she turned her gaze to me from the travel book.

"That's right! We can swim there." I said and smiled.

"You can swim all year long if you want to." Fujiyama-sensei closed the book. "The ocean shines and the sun is so close you could touch it!"

"Hey, hey." Iwamoto-sensei rolled up to us in his chair. "What are you talking about? You sound like happy, noisy high school girls."

"Happy, noisy high school girl talk, huh?" Fujiyama-sensei asked.

"Not knowing might put you at ease." Eguchi-sensei said across of us.

"Not knowing... what?" I asked.

"Think about it. A field trip with a bunch of brats." Iwamoto-sensei said.

"We go every year, but it never ends well." Eguchi-sensei said.

"There's fighting with students from other schools, getting in trouble with the police, breaking stuff in the hotel, and peeking in on the girls' bath." Iwamoto-sensei explained, then he and Eguchi-sensei sighed.

"I wanted to accompany you all as well. It's unfortunate."

The four of us looked at the Yellow Bug as he walked up to us.

"Our students are full of energy, but since you're all leading the trip, it should be fine. But if, for some reason, something should happen... it would be very troubling."

With that, the Yellow Bug left us. I sighed a bit.

"I don't think I can really say I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

- In Class 2-4

* * *

**Heisui's POV**

"What the hell?!" Minami asked.

All of us - this includes me, Kuma, Minami, Uchi, and Noda - were around Shin and looking at the little booklet he had in his hands. We have a field trip coming up, and these are the rules.

"We only have one day of free time?" Noda asked.

"Curfew at six?" Uchi asked.

"Fuck this! This is worse than middle school." Minami said.

_/At least it's something. Come on, now.../_

"Oh yeah,"

All of us looked at Kuma.

"I heard that last year some students just sneaked out," he said.

"Snuck out?!" Uchi, Noda, and Minami asked, then looked at each other with smiles.

"Nice! We could do that!" Uchi said.

**"Guys--"**

"I can't wait for the school field trip!" they cheered.

I silently sighed to myself.

_/Great... ...Then again... these rules are definitely crazy... Sneaking out for a bit doesn't sound like a bad idea./_

* * *

- A School Field Trip with Angry Waves!!

* * *

**Kodi's POV**

I looked up at the sky and watched an airplane go by. That's Heisui's flight, I think. I hope she has a safe trip...

"Kodi,"

I immediately straightened up when I heard Zaku's voice. He walked up next to me.

"A-Ahh, yes?" I asked and looked at him.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

I relaxed a bit.

"Oh... Yeah, I'm fine." I looked up at the sky and watched the plane disappear.

Zaku sat down, "Miss Heisui already?"

I nodded. Zaku lifted a paw and put it on my head.

"She and Ojou will return safe and sound tomorrow."

"I know..." I looked at Zaku. "How's Minoru?"

Zaku put his paw down and sighed a bit. "He misses Heisui just as much, but he's also angry with Shin. Minoru continues focusing on Heisui and Shin being together for a night at Okinawa instead of the entire school being there."

I sighed a bit. "I can't help but feel bad for him. Heisui doesn't like him like that, at all. You should see her dia--"

Zaku gave me a strange look.

"She lets me read it... Anyway, her diary is all about Shin. Shin this, Shin that; it gets more interesting every day."

Zaku chuckled. "Sounds like puppy love."

I laughed. "Yeah..."

* * *

- In Okinawa

* * *

**Heisui's POV**

"Okay! Now, behave while you're sightseeing! Don't... don't do anything that would bother other people!" Kumiko announced to her class while holding up a red 2-4 flag.

**"They're not listening, Yankumi."** I said next to her.

She sighed a bit.

"Hold up, damn it."

All of us looked to see Uchi with a student from a different school.

"You're the one who bumped into me!" Uchi said to the guy.

"You're not from around here, so just shut the fuck up!"

"What did you say?!"

"You want some of this?"

"Bring it!"

Kumiko walked up to the boys. "That's enough."

The two looked at her.

"Yankumi!"

"Who the hell are you?"

Kumiko looked at the other guy. "I'm his teacher. Can we place leave this matter peacefully?"

"Huh?! Fuck off, teach!"

Kumiko got angry. "Can we please... leave this matter peacefully?!" she asked darkly.

The other guy finally backed down when he caught onto Kumiko's dark aura. He even got a bit scared. Kumiko suddenly went back to happy sunshine land and put a hand on the guy's shoulder while smiling.

"Okay?"

The guy took a step back and looked at Uchi. "B-be more careful when you walk." With that, he and his friends left.

Uchi smiled. "Moron! Don't mess with us!"

* * *

- Ten minutes later

* * *

**Kumiko's POV**

"This place isn't good. Let's cancel the sightseeing here..." Iwamoto-sensei said as he jogged back to Eguchi-sensei, Fujiyama-sensei, and I. The three of us were standing outside the buses and waiting for Iwamoto-sensei to come back. We're trying to find a place where the boys can go sightseeing without there being any troubles.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's like... throwing wolves... into a sheep farm." Iwamoto-sensei answered as he tried to catch his breath.

The three of us looked ahead and saw a large group of school girls walking out of the building.

"Sheep..." I repeated. "Let's leave immediately."

**Heisui's POV**

All of us were piled in a large white bus waiting to go sightseeing at our first place, the Okinawa Aquarium. Minami was sitting with Kuma, I was sitting with Shin next to the two, and Noda and Uchi were behind us. Everyone else was everywhere else.

The teachers got back on the bus and instead of telling us to get off, the bus began moving.

"Huh? We're not getting off?" Noda asked.

"Weren't we supposed to sightsee here?" Kuma asked.

"Wah!"

All of us turned our attention to Uchi.

"Look!"

The guys moved to this side of the bus, but I moved to the back so I wouldn't get squished. Shin followed and sat next to me; we already saw what was out there.

"Stop the bus!"

"The girls...!"

The boys continued complaining with their faces pressed to the windows as we passed by the girls. I chuckled a bit to myself.

**"It would be hilarious to see you acting like the rest of them."** I said.

Shin smiled a bit, "I don't need to look at other girls."

* * *

- Ten minutes later

* * *

**Kumiko's POV**

Fujiyama-sensei ran back to us after checking out the next place.

"This place isn't good, either! Lots of scary looking kids!"

"Dangerous..." Eguchi-sensei said.

"Definitely dangerous." Iwamoto-sensei said.

"Let's pass through." I said, then the four of us boarded the bus. "Let's go!"

**Heisui's POV**

Once we began moving again, the boys began to complain.

"We're not getting off the bus again?!"

"At least let us go to the bathroom!"

"I'm hungry!"

"Are you going to make us starve to death?!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

Shin decided to speak up. "Hey."

The normal group of us looked at Shin and he began whispering. The guys nodded as Shin spoke.

"Will it really work?" Uchi asked.

"Just wait and see. I don't care about sightseeing, but at least you want to go and have some fun at night, right?" Shin asked.

* * *

- Ten minutes later

* * *

This time we arrived at the Okinawa Prefecture Private Museum. All four teachers were outside and talking about if we should move on to the next place or be able to get off the bus and check the place out here. So far, it doesn't sound like we're gonna stop here. I have the window cracked open a bit so I can hear the conversation.

"No good. There are a lot of important cultural artifacts." Iwamoto-sensei said.

"Should we just pass through here, too?" Kumiko asked.

I looked back at the guys, **"We're gonna pass through here, too."**

"Alright, let's go." Shin said, then the five of them got off the bus.

"Yankumi!" Uchi called to get the teachers' attention. The guys chuckled.

"What are you guys doing? Don't leave the bus without permission. Get back on." Kumiko said.

"Yamaguchi, you're it." Shin said.

"Huh?"

Uchi got in a position. "Ready... Go!"

With that, the five of them ran off in random directions.

"Hold it! What are you guys thinking?!" Kumiko ran, then stopped next to my window and looked at me. "Heisui, go after Sawada!"

I grinned to myself and nodded before I got off the bus and began chasing after Shin while Kumiko, Iwamoto-sensei, and Eguchi-sensei began chasing after everyone else. Fujiyama-sensei stayed back to watch the other kids.

Shin looked back at me, "Too slow."

**"You wish."**

I sped up and poked Shin's back, then we both stopped.

**"Tag."**

Shin smiled, "You got me."

_/God damn, I love his smile.../_

I stopped myself from blushing.

**"Yep. Let's go, troublemaker."** I said and grabbed Shin's wrist before we began walking back to the bus.

Shin was captured first, then Uchi, then Kuma, then Minami, then Noda. Kumiko was standing by the door with her arms crossed over her chest. I stood next to her.

"The hell with tag! Stop fooling around."

* * *

- A couple minutes later

* * *

All the windows were down and the whole bus was cheering for Noda and Kuma as Kumiko chased after them.

"It, over here! Over here!"

"Damn it!"

"What's wrong?"

"Damn it, you guys!"

Eventually the people that were running were caught and brought back to the bus, but tag wasn't over yet. As Kumiko brought Noda back to the bus, Minami stepped up on the window and laughed as he jumped out and ran.

"Stop, damn it!" Kumiko yelled and chased after him.

Tag lasted for a long time. The sun was beginning to set by the time no one could run anymore. Kumiko was standing outside of the bus. Because I was one of the "it" people, I was standing outside with the rest of the teachers. When Kumiko and I heard one of the now closed windows open, we looked back to see Shin peeking his head out. When he noticed us, he slowly went back inside the bus.

_/This is fun as hell./_

I tried not to chuckle to myself so I wouldn't give myself away. Kumiko growled to herself. I looked at her.

**"Having fun yet?"**

"No, definitely not."

A window opened on the other side of the bus. Kumiko and I heard Uchi laugh as he got out of the bus, but thankfully Fujiyama-sensei caught him.

"Enough already! I won't let you get away."

"Heisui, go check." Kumiko said.

I nodded, then ran to the other side of the bus to see Fujiyama-sensei holding Uchi.

**"Fujiyama-sensei, keep him there."** I said and ran to her.

"Okay," Fujiyama-sensei looked down at Uchi. "Keep still!"

"I can't breathe..."

That's when Fujiyama-sensei realized that she was holding Uchi's face to her chest.

"Oh my..."

* * *

- In a hotel later at night

* * *

**Shin's POV**

"There are lookouts all over." Uchi said.

"Yeah. I heard that Yankumi caught the Class 3 guys, too." Minami said.

"Shin-chan, what should we do?" Kuma asked me.

I stretched my arms above my head before I sat up straight.

"Let's get ready to leave."

The four of them looked at me questionably.

"Are you sure it's all right?" Noda asked.

I looked at them, "Just wait and see."

**Kumiko's POV**

"Okay, I'm going to look around once more." Fujiyama-sensei said.

"Thank you..."

Fujiyama-sensei walked away, leaving Heisui and I outside by the tree.

"Heisui, you should rest." I said.

Heisui looked at me, **"Are you sure?"**

I smiled, "I'll be fine."

Heisui nodded, then walked back towards the hotel. I looked up at the night sky, then let out a yawn.

**Shin's POV**

Kuma, Minami, Uchi, Noda, and I quietly snuck past the teachers and out of the hotel. We passed Heisui earlier and asked her if she wanted to come with us, but she was tired from chasing us earlier. She told us not to get into trouble, or she'll kill us.

Keeping ourselves against the wall, I stopped when I reached the end and peeked out a bit to look at Yamaguchi. She was sitting down against a tree and sleeping. I smiled; the plan worked perfectly.

The others peered around me to look at Yamaguchi.

"Yankumi..."

"Don't worry. Let's go."

We began walking again, but I stopped when Yamaguchi's head lifted. Uchi, Minami, Noda, and Kuma bumped into each other and into me when I suddenly stopped. We waited anxiously for Yamaguchi to make a move. After a couple seconds, her head went back down. We sighed in relief, then began jogging away from the hotel.

"The great 'Make Yankumi Tired So She'll Fall Asleep' plan worked great!" Uchi cheered.

"As expected from Shin-chan." Kuma said.

"You look so calm, but you sure do think of evil things." Noda said and laughed a bit.

**Shizuka's POV**

After checking around the hotel, I decided to go back outside to check on Yamaguchi-sensei. I found her alone by the tree and asleep. I guess she sent Heisui to get some rest. Those two ran around the most earlier to catch those boys.

"As expected, you must be tired."

**Heisui's POV**

I was sound asleep in my bed. I share a room with Kumiko and Fujiyama-sensei. Iwamoto-sensei and Eguchi-sensei have their own room, then the boys had their own rooms.

Some movement on my bed made me stir a bit, then I heard a voice whisper my name. I opened my eyes a little and at first all I could see what a red blur, but then I opened my eyes a bit more and recognized Shin.

"S-Shi--"

Shin moved a hand to my mouth and leaned down closer to me.

"Don't make a sound."

I relaxed just a little bit. Everyone in this room knows I'm a chick and everyone else is asleep, so I don't have to hide -- I have my hair down, my collars removed, and I'm wearing just a t-shirt and pants.

Once I was calm, Shin removed his hand from mine so I could speak.

"Shin, are you crazy? What are you doing in here?" I whispered harshly.

"We have a problem." Shin said quietly.

"Problem? What problem?" I asked.

"Sawada!"

Shin and I looked over to the bed next to us to see Kumiko sitting up and angry.

"Have you lost your mind!?"

"Kumiko, calm down." I whispered, but Kumiko wasn't listening to me.

"You sneaked in! What were you planning to do to Heisui?"

"Hold on, listen to what I have to say." Shin said.

"Why should I!?"

An adoring gasp made all of us shut up and look towards Fujiyama-sensei, who was sitting on Kumiko's bed next to her and watching me and Shin.

"It's nice to be young..." she said.

Shin and I looked at each other, then looked back at Fujiyama-sensei.

"It's not what you--"

"It's okay, it's okay." Fujiyama-sensei help up a hand and shook her head. "Please, continue." She looked at us. "I wasn't called the Explosive Love Helper for nothing."

"You were called that?" Kumiko asked.

Fujiyama-sensei looked at Kumiko proudly, then looked at Shin and I. "We can kill some time outside. How long do you need, Sawada-kun? One hour? Two hours?"

"Huh?"

"Three hours?! Great!"

Fujiyama-sensei giggled a bit. My face heated up a lot. I never thought about doing _that_ before, let alone with Shin...

"Um..."

The four of us looked to the door to see Minami, Noda, and Kuma. Minami and Noda were staring at me; they never saw the real me before, unlike Shin and Kuma.

"We're here, too." Kuma said.

**Shin's POV**

After explaining about Heisui's situation and using the excuse that she dresses like a guy so she doesn't get harassed, the rest of us explained about our plan, but left Heisui out of it so she doesn't get in trouble with Kumiko and loose her trust.

"And? What happened?" Yamaguchi asked.

Kuma, Minami, and Noda looked at each other before I answered, "We went to have some fun in the city."

"You guys!"

"We'll listen to your lecture thoroughly later on. The problem is Uchi..." I said.

"Uchi?" Yamaguchi looked around, then looked at me again, "Oh yeah, where is Uchi?"

"He went to the city too, and well... he called out to a girl..."

_"We're on vacation. Could you direct us to somewhere cool?" Uchi asked two girls._

_The girls looked at each other. "Let's see..."_

_"Who the hell are you guys?"_

_"Where'd you morons come from?"_

_We looked back to see a group of four guys._

_"Shut up. Piss off." Uchi said._

_"Eh!?"_

_I looked at Uchi, "Uchi, stop it."_

_A guy stepped up to us, "What's that, a fight?"_

_A whole group of other guys were staring us down; we were definitely out-numbered. Uchi took a step back._

_"Oh shit..."_

_"Run for it!" I quickly said before we all ran off._

_"Hold it!"_

_"Stop right there!"_

"We got separated while running away. We all came back to the hotel, except for Uchi." Noda said.

"How long has it been?" Yamaguchi asked.

"Over an hour." Kuma answered.

"What about his cell phone?" Yamaguchi asked.

"We've been trying, but..." Noda looked down, "no answer."

"This could be really bad..."

**Heisui's POV**

"Geez, you were with him and you couldn't handle it? This is your responsibility." Kumiko said to Shin as the three of us ran down the sidewalk.

"Why?" Shin asked, then looked ahead. "Sorry about that."

We stopped when we got to a corner. Shin pointed to a place across the street.

"We got into the fight with them over there," he said, then looked around until he spotted a small group of four guys. Kumiko and I followed Shin to the small group.

"Hey guys, what did you do with my friend?" Shin asked as he stepped up to the group. They looked back at him.

"Who the hell are you?" one of them asked.

Shin picked up the closest guy - hmm, let's call him blondie, or is it greeny? Blongreeny - by his collar, "I asked you what you did with him."

Blongreeny stared at Shin, "You're that kid from before."

"Listen you..." Kumiko came up beside the two and pushed them apart by their shoulders, "You'll never find any answers if all your questions involve starting a fight."

"Who the hell are you?" a guy with purple shades asked.

Kumiko walked up to Purple Shades, "I'm his teacher. Do you know where the boy is that accompanied him earlier?"

Purple Shades laughed, "He died!"

The other three laughed, then Purple Shades continued.

"I killed him and threw him in the ocean!"

Kumiko suddenly smacked Purple Shades hard across the face, then looked at him seriously, "Watch your mouth. I hate those kind of jokes most of all."

"Look who's talking... You were quick to raise your hands." Shin said.

"Shut up! These punks are screwing around!" Kumiko yelled.

Purple Shades wipes his lips on the back of his hand, "Now you've done it, Teach!"

"I'll kill you, too!" Fuzzy Hair said before he and Purple Shades charged at Kumiko.

Kumiko dodged a punch, then slapped the hell out of the four guys there. She slapped them so much and so hard that all of their faces were swollen and red.

"Where is Uchi?! Damn it!"

Purple Shades spoke up, "About that boy earlier... We went after him, but he got away. After that, we don't know. It's the truth... It's the truth..."

Kumiko looked at Shin, "Hey, maybe these guys really don't know."

"Yeah...They definitely don't." Shin agreed.

"Did I go too far?" Kumiko asked.

"Definitely." Shin answered, then looked at me as the three of us began walking again. "Heisui,"

"Hmm?" I looked at Shin.

"You're quiet," he said.

"I usually am. I'm just Kumiko's bodyguard, pretty much." I explained.

"No you're not." Shin moved my hair out of my face. "You're more than that."

My face heated up. Shin was looking directly at me; directly at my eyes. I know this will sound corny, but I literally forgot everything that was happening around me and the only person I can see right now is Shin...only Shin... Shin...

"Heisui, Sawada, let's go!" Kumiko called to us.

Shin pulled his hand away, then continued walking. I watched in a small daze, then snapped out of it before I caught up and continued walking with them.

"Geez, where did Uchi go?" Kumiko asked. She sneezed and hugged herself. "My sweat cooled down. Even though we're in Okinawa, it still gets cold at night."

"That's because you came out without a jacket." I said, then stripped my jacket off. "Here."

I handed Kumiko my jacket. She smiled and took it. "Thanks."

Kumiko put my jacket on. Shin looked at me. "Won't you get cold?"

"Maybe a bit, but I won't let it bother me." I answered.

Shin looked at me for a bit, then began taking off his long-sleeved shirt. I noticed his intention.

"Shin, you don't--"

"Too bad," Shin said and put his shirt around my shoulders.

My body suddenly felt warm, but was it because of the shirt, or because of Shin...?

"T-thanks..." I said and moved my arms in the sleeves.

"Could you be a sucker for beauty, Sawada?" Kumiko asked and winked.

My face heated up, and I noticed a smile from Shin.

_/"Sucker for beauty"...?/_

We continued walking for a bit until we noticed a group in a small park area.

"Let's ask those guys." Kumiko suggested. "Excuse me!"

"Uchi got kidnapped?" a guy with spiky-ish blond hair asked as he ran past us and towards the group.

A guy with a similar hair style - but with red hair - stood with the rest of the group. This guy was wearing a red and blue striped shirt.

"Amuro-san, they called earlier!" Spiky Red said to Spiky Blond.

Kumiko ran to the group and grabbed Spiky Red's shirt collar, "Uchi got kidnapped? Why?! By whom?! What for?!"

"W-who are you?"

"You're that teacher... from earlier this afternoon." Spiky Blond - oh wait, he has a name - said.

_/Oh yeah... I thought these guys looked familiar... They might know something; Uchi almost fought with these guys when we first got here./_

Kumiko turned and grabbed Spi-- Amuro's shirt collar, "Answer me!"

Amuro blinked, "Those guys... are called the Mongoose Gang. Unless we, the Habu Gang, give up, they said they'd kill our comrade. That's why Uchi was kidnapped."

**[Note: Habu is a poisonous snake.]**

"What?! That's dirty... Those dirty bastard!" Kumiko let go of Amuro and looked at everyone. "Don't tell me you guys are just going to sit quietly and back down from this?"

"Hell no!" Spiky Red said -- heh, that rhymed. "We were just saying that we'll put our lives on the line to get Uchi back!"

"Hell, yeah! We're not scared of their bluffs." Amuro said.

"Yeah, yeah!"

The gang began to cheer. Kumiko was smiling big.

"Really? Good! That's how men should be!"

Shin and I came up behind Kumiko.

"Hello... Don't you think this is a little odd?" Shin asked.

"Yeah, why would they get so heated up over someone they don't know?" I asked.

"Okinawa's men are hot stuff!" Kumiko cheered.

"That's not what we meant..." we said.

"We're going to save Uchi!" Amuro said.

"Yeah!"

"Men, let's go!" Kumiko said.

"Yeah!"

"Once more!"

"Yeah!"

_/The Uchi they're talking about isn't our Uchi... Oh well, I guess we can save their Uchi and maybe find ours./_

* * *

- At the dock

* * *

Shin, Kumiko, and I went with the Habu Gang - there were only five of them - to meet two people of the Mongoose Gang at the dock. Things were going...okay-ish...

"Fuck you!"

"Don't fuck with us!"

"Give us Uchi back!"

"Yo. Hand Uchi over quietly." Amuro said, silencing the rest of his gang. "Or do you want to go at it, damn it?!"

Across from us was a tall, big, bald guy - the leader - and a short guy with a shaved head.

"This is all because you guys didn't hurry and give up. Hey!"

The leader raised his hand. Lights suddenly went on around us. There were nine other guys standing around us with five motorcycles.

"What the hell...?"

"When did they...?"

"This is cheap!"

_/So he really is going to use these guys for back-up... If there's trouble, I can take 'em./_

The Mongoose leader chuckled. "Whatever you say," he said and chuckled again.

"Quit fucking around. We're getting Uchi back for sure." Amuro said.

"Yeah!" his group agreed.

Mongoose Man turned his head, "You make me want to cry."

He looked at Amuro again, "Let's settle this, Amuro. At the end, Habu or Mongoose, it's our fate that one of us disappears."

Amuro scowled a bit. Mongoose Man chuckled.

"You're the one's who'll disappear."

All eyes focused on Kumiko as she took a step forward and put a hand on Amuro's shoulder, then moved his arm so she could step in front of him.

"You..."

"Are you the boss of the Mongoose Gang?" Kumiko asked Mongoose Man.

"Who the hell are you? I won't go easy on you just because you're a woman."

"Hey, stop it." Amuro put a hand on Kumiko's shoulder. "We brought you along because we were all hyped up, but this is our problem."

Amuro stepped in front of Kumiko again and moved his arm out a bit to cover her.

"I don't want outsides to get involved." Amuro said while looking at Mongoose Man.

"You have a good side, but I'm completely involved. Move it." Kumiko stepped up in front of Amuro again, then stepped up to the tall Mongoose Man. "Now then. Give us Uchi back."

"Stop joking around." Mongoose Man said.

"Everything will be fine if you give him back quietly. If not..."

"If not?"

Kumiko looked up at the Mongoose Man, "I'll put my life on the line to get him back!"

Amuro stared at Kumiko, "You're... going that far for Uchi?"

Mongoose Man chuckled, "How interesting. If you think you've got what it takes..."

Mongoose Man silenced himself when he looked at Kumiko. She was giving off a very strong and violent aura around her. I call this aura her red dragon aura. It usually appears when she's very serious and ready to fight for what she wants. The aura around the Mongoose Man is just a mere frightened mongoose getting bit by the red dragon, then thrown away into the night sky~

Kumiko took a step closer to Mongoose Man. He held up his hands.

"W-wait. This is something my subordinates did on their own!"

Everyone stared at the crazed Mongoose Man in shock.

"What?!"

"I have nothing to do with it!" Mongoose Man said before he turned and ran.

The Mongoose Gang watched their boss run in shock.

"That's horrible, boss."

"We just followed your orders!"

The Mongoose Gang looked at Kumiko as she took another step forward closer to them.

"Oh? So you guys are the ones who kidnapped Uchi?"

With that, the rest of the frightened mongooses ran off after their boss.

"You guys better not do anything dirty again! Or else, I'll take your balls for sure next time!" Kumiko yelled after them.

Amuro looked at Kumiko, "Amazing..."

"Here's Uchi!"

All of us looked over at a warehouse where Amuro's men were standing.

"He's safe."

Smiles came to Amuro's and Kumiko's faces when a guy with purple hair was helped outside.

"Uchi..." Amuro ran to his gang.

"Uchi!" Kumiko followed.

Shin and I smiled a bit, then followed.

"You made me worry, Uchi!" Kumiko said with little shoujo bubbles around in the background.

When Kumiko reached the gang, the Uchi she thought was our Uchi was actually an older man who was shorter, had sideburns, and a mustache.

"Who?" Kumiko asked.

"Who?" the Habu Uchi asked.

Amuro pointed his hand at Habu Uchi, "We call him Uchi. This is Uchida."

Shin moved a hand to his forehead as we both sighed. Kumiko sat down on a crate and explained about our Uchi to the gang.

"A misunderstanding? I knew it was weird..." Amuro asked.

Uchida looked up at Amuro, "Amuro-san?"

"Yeah..." Amuro smiled, then looked at us. "Teacher-lady, you must be really worried about this Uchi. Even though it was a misunderstanding, you're our savior. We'll put all our efforts into finding teacher-lady's Uchi!"

"Yeah!"

A light came to Kumiko's eyes, "You guys...!"

"So, what does he look like?" Amuro asked.

Everyone gathered around Kumiko as she drew with chalk on the sidewalk.

"His face is like this, and his hair style is like this. Something like this."

Kumiko's picture of Uchi was... Well, you could...somewhat tell that...it was him... Just by how Kumiko drew the hair was how anyone that knew Uchi could tell it was him.

Kumiko looked around at the Habu Gang as they stared at her picture with 'what the fuck' faces.

"Kumiko... I'm drawing next time..."

**Uchi's POV**

I don't know how long it's been, but it feels like I've been running for a really long time. Soon, I came to a dead end. Chuckles came from behind me. I looked back at the five people chasing me. They began closing in on me, and I screamed.

"AHH!!!"

_BANG!_

"Ouch!"

I put a hand to my head, then looked up to see a weird curved ceiling. Then I looked around to see that I was in a small space.

"Huh?"

I suddenly remembered that I escaped from the group that chased us earlier and that right now I'm still hiding inside a dome in a playground. I crawled out of the opening and noticed that it's still late at night.

"Oh..."

**Amuro's POV**

"Got it. Then go look around the ocean area. I'll go look in the park."

I hung up my phone and put it away before I put my helmet on and rode off to find Teacher-lady's Uchi.

**Uchi's POV**

Keeping against the wall, I peeked around the corner and looked around.

"Those guys gave up, right?" I asked myself.

I stepped around the corner and took a few steps, but then a light was suddenly shone on me. I moved my hands in front of my face to keep the light out of my eyes.

"Are you Uchi?" a voice asked.

The light died down a bit, so I could lower my hands to look at who's in front of me. A guy on a motorcycle was on the street in front of me.

"I've been looking for you."

The guy took his helmet off, then I recognized him from earlier today when we first got here!

"You're the guy from earlier this afternoon!" I put up my hands and got ready to fight.

"I'm not here to fight."

Confused, I lowered my hands.

"Get on," he said and pointed back at the seat behind him.

"What are you planning?" I asked.

"I'm taking you to the teacher-lady's place."

"Teacher-lady?"

"We owe your teacher one."

"Yankumi?"

"She's a good teacher. Don't make her worry so much. You'll never find anyone as amazing as her."

He smiled and gave me a thumbs-up.

**Heisui's POV**

"We found everybody who looked like your drawing, teacher-lady!"

The Habu Gang found a bunch of people that looked a bit like Uchi, but none of them were him. Hell, one of them was a weird chick and the last guy was so old his eyebrows were hanging off his face.

"Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! WRONG! None of these are Uchi!" Kumiko yelled.

"I thought they looked like him." Uchida said.

_/Damn Uchi, where are you?/_

You know that saying "speak of the devil, and He shall come"? A motorcycle pulled up behind us. We looked back to see Amuro with another person behind him. That person got off the bike, then took his helmet. Sure enough, it was our Uchi. Kumiko smiled.

"Uchi!"

She ran toward Uchi. Shin smiled.

"So he was okay."

I smiled, too. We all watched as Uchi and Yankumi ran toward each other with shoujo bubbles around in the background.

"Yankumi!"

"Uchi!"

"Yankumi!"

"Uchi!"

"Yankumi, I'm sorry!"

Everyone was smiling at the two, happy they were reunited.

"Uchi!"

"Yankumi!"

Kumiko's smiling face suddenly turned into the devil.

"Playtime is over, Uchi!"

Uchi stared at Kumiko and twitched.

"No!"

All of us watched as Kumiko began smacking the shit out of Uchi's face.

_/Heh... Poor Uchi.../_

* * *

- Morning

* * *

Shin, Uchi, Kumiko, and I walked inside the hotel. Minami, Noda, Kuma, and Fujiyama-sensei were jogging towards us.

"Uchi!"

"What the hell were you...?!"

Whoever was talking was cut short when they saw Uchi's red and swollen face.

"Who the hell...?!"

"What happened to your face?"

"Why are you crying?"

Small little painful tears continued running down Uchi's swollen cheeks. I patted his shoulder.

* * *

- Later that night~ (That was quick)

* * *

"Ojou, Heisui, welcome home!"

Kumiko and I finally returned home after the long day. All of us - including...holy crap, I forgot our doctor's name... - were sitting around the table, talking and laughing as Kumiko shared our adventure with the family.

"It was crazy!"

Kodi lied down next to me and placed his head on my leg.

"I missed you."

I smiled and scratched behind Kodi's ears.

"Missed you too, Kodi."

Kumiko dug in her bag and began taking out little red lions with a little bell on a little... ah... keychain thing.

"Here. Souvenirs for Okinawa."

"This is one of those Shisas." Tetsu said as he and Minoru held their little charms.

**[Note: Shisa is an Okinawa lion statue, used as a talisman against evil.]**

"Ojou, thank you." Minoru said, then he and Tetsu looked and stared at what everyone else got.

"These are for you, Shinohara-sensei." Kumiko said happily as she gave two giant Shisas to Shinohara-sensei -- I remember his name now.

"T-thank you." Shinohara-sensei said, looking at his souvenirs.

"There's a huge difference here." Minoru said as he and Tetsu twitched.

Grandfather had two giant Shisas sitting on either side of him. Kodi and Zaku had little Shisas hanging from their collars.

"Here, guys." I handed Minoru and Tetsu amazing-looking bracelets. "It's not much, but they were pretty expensive."

The two smiled and took their gifts.

"Thanks, Heisui." Minoru said and smiled at me.

"Heisui, what's that?" Kyo asked and pointed to my neck.

I got a little souvenir from Okinawa, as well. What I have around my neck now is a necklace. There's two brown leather laces with a silver ring holding the ends together, then at the end is a turquoise orb in a brown netting that's attached to the small loop sticking out of the other side of the ring.

I moved a hand to the orb and thought back.

_"Heisui, it's time to go." Kumiko called to me._

_"I'll be there in a sec." I said back to her, then looked ahead at my friends. "See ya, guys. Don't tell anyone about me, 'kay?"_

_The boys nodded. "Okay."_

_"See you in school, Heisui." Uchi said and waved as he and the others began leaving, except Shin._

_"See ya, Shin." I said and turned to leave._

_"Wait."_

_Shin's hand took mine. I looked back at Shin with a reddish face. Shin held out a necklace in his palm._

_"I got this for you."_

_My heart sped up a bit._

_"R-really? Thank you..."_

_I moved my free hand over Shin's to take the necklace, but then he held that hand and moved it down so he could step closer to me. His face leaned down closer to mine, then his lips touched my cheek._

_"See you later, Heisui."_

_Shin's hands let go of mine, then he began to walk away, leaving the necklace in my hand._

"From Sawada Shin, right~?" Kumiko asked knowingly and winked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, it's from Shin. You were there, you saw him give it to me." I said back to Kumiko, trying not to blush.

"I saw him kiss your cheek, too~"

"S-so?!"

Everyone either chuckled or said 'aww,' but Minoru left the table.

* * *

_Nakigoe agete_ (Everybody cries...)  
_Hito wa mina umareru no_ (when being born)  
_Kono yo de seou_ (It's because life in this world is burdened with…)  
_Ikue no kanashimi ya_ (repeated sadness...)  
_Kokoro no itami_ (and distress,)  
_Tsurai kara_ (bringing bitterness to everybody.)

_Hitori de furueru hibi wa_ (The days I trembled alone...)  
_Watashi no ryoute ga hakikirenai wa_ (cannot be swept away by my hands.)  
_Kewashii yama wa onoremichi_ (Even if my fate looks like leading to a steep mountain,)  
_Furikaerazu ni susume_ (I will keep going forward, never looking back.)

* * *

~ PREVIEW

Kodi: Summer means the season of festivals. I have a tendency not to sit still when I hear about festivals. There's a dispute on such an important day? Who the hell would start such an awful thing?! Next time: School Battle Breaks Out Without the Moral Code!? Heisui, I'll come and help you any time.

* * *

Author's Note: I don't think I did too well on describing the necklace, so I'll just add it to her profile at Quizilla. The link to her profile is in my profile.


	9. Chapter 9

_Dore kurai tatta no darou_ (How long has it been...)  
_Deatta ano koro kara_ (since we met?)  
_Ikutsu mono yorokobi to_ (We have many happy things,)  
_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshite_ (and many sad things.)  
_Katakoto bakari no kotoba ni_ (Faced with many faltering words,)  
_Kimi wa tomadou keredo_ (you are bewildered.)  
_Hontou no kimochi nante_ (But one's true feelings...)  
_Kuchi ni dasenai mono sa_ (are not easy to express.)

_Kono omoi tsutawaru kana_ (Will my feeling get through to you?)  
_Kono kimochi tsutawaru kara_ (Will my sentiment get through to you?)  
_Shizen ni waraeru mamade ikiteyuketanara_ (I'm happy if I can carry on with a natural smile.)  
_Konomamade tsuzuku no kana_ (Will it go on like that?)  
_Kono mama de yukeru no kana_ (Can we go on like that?)  
_Tatoe tooku hanarete mo kokoro tsuyoku kanjitai_ (Even if we are far apart, I hope to feel your heart close to me.)

* * *

- Chapter 9

* * *

**Uchi's POV**

"You want to fight, damn it?!"

"I'll be your opponent."

"Bring it on!"

"Great. Sounds like fun." Noda said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"We'll seriously do it, damn it!" Minami yelled at the seniors.

There were six of them and eight of us. We ran at each other.

**Kumiko's POV**

"Tomorrow is the cultural festival." I said aloud.

"By the way, what's your class planning to do?" Fujiyama-sensei asked me.

"I heard they're going to have a Host club." I answered.

Fujiyama-sensei looked at me, "What? Host?"

"'With those faces?!' is what I wanted to tell them, as a joke." I said and chuckled a bit.

"Why didn't you stop them?" Fujiyama-sensei asked.

"As you know, those guys aren't popular with the girls. It seems like they're really into it though, so they might use the cultural festival as their chance to make friends with the girls." I explained.

"It'd be nice if we could have a safe cultural festival though." Eguchi-sensei said from behind us. We looked back at him as he continued. "I'm talking about the seniors and the juniors."

I sighed, "Oh yeah... Why do they hate each other so much?"

"Well, it's not like I don't understand the juniors' feelings. Bad things have happened to them before because of the seniors." Eguchi-sensei said.

"Bad things?" I asked.

"Do you know Kudou? He was a senior not too long ago."

"Yes, the one who was expelled." I said with a small nervous smile. I remember Kudou all right.

"He caused trouble with the police. He was seriously impossible to control. While Kudou was here, it was hell for the underclassmen. He just beat them up every day for no reason." Eguchi-sensei explained.

"What an asshole! I can never forgive those types!" Fujiyama-sensei exclaimed.

"Well, when Kudou was expelled, the seniors became unorganized and those kinds of things stopped, but..."

"But?"

"There's no peace between them and the juniors."

"I see. But, isn't this a good time then? The juniors will pay them back, then everything will be fine." I said.

Eguchi-sensei shook his head, "It looks like he's coming back, so I don't know what will happen."

"He?" I asked.

Eguchi-sensei looked at me, "A senior that was suspended, Tsuruta Ichiro."

"Tsuruta?"

* * *

- School Battle Breaks Out Without the Moral Code!?

* * *

**Minami's POV**

"Kudou isn't here, so don't act so tough, you pathetic senior!" I yelled to the guy I was fighting.

"You want to die, you pissing-in-your-pants junior?!"

"Hey!"

All of us stopped fighting and looked to see the five buff teachers charging at us in a line, including Iwamoto-sensei.

"Stop!"

"Crap!"

All of us ran.

"Damn it, you just wait!"

"Hold it!"

"Run!"

**Kumiko's POV**

Eguchi-sensei sat down, "He's Kudou's friend. He has amazing physical strength. Even with several of us teachers, it was very hard to hold him down."

"Wow." I said in wonder.

"Huh? But why? He's still suspended..." Eguchi-sensei said.

I blinked.

"I gave him permission." Yellow Bug said as he walked up to us.

"You did?" I asked.

"I heard that he's never attended the cultural festival." Yellow Bug said.

"That's because he's always suspended." Eguchi-sensei said.

Bug nodded. "Yes, I know. That's why I thought he should attend once, so I asked the Principal to give him special permission to come."

"Are you sure it's okay?" Eguchi-sensei asked. "If he comes back..."

"He himself insisted that he be allowed to attend. It was unexpected. He even accepted a home visit, which he's never accepted before." Bug said.

"Really?" Eguchi-sensei said, surprised.

"Well, I'm counting on you guys to keep him out of trouble." Bug said and walked away.

**Minami's POV**

I turned the corner of the school, then began walking to catch my breath.

"What the heck? Were they actually trying to corner us? We're not fish..."

I bumped into something and held my nose, then noticed I bumped into a person.

"Damn it!"

I looked up at him, then froze.

**Kumiko's POV**

"Counting on us?" I asked myself as I walked around the school, then turned a corner.

"Huh?"

I stopped walking. Minami was in front of another boy; a really big boy.

"What the...?"

"Hey, Yankumi."

I looked back where I came from to see Noda, Uchi, and Kuma. They stopped running next to me.

"Have you seen Minami?" Noda asked, then the three of them noticed Minami and the other boy. "Shit!"

"W-Why the hell is he back?!" Kuma asked.

"This is really bad." Uchi said.

"What? One on one should be fine. It doesn't look like he's a sashi goro." I said.

Uchi looked at me, "Sashi goro?"

"It means he has no sharp objects or weapons." I explained.

"How should I know...?"

"Besides, look... Minami looks pumped up for it." I said.

"He's really scared, so he's totally confused. That fighting stance is completely messed up!" Noda said.

"But it's not necessarily true that the big ones always win in a fight." I said.

"Moron! That's Tsuruta. He's a master in Karate!"

I looked at Noda.

"He's not just huge, he's so goddamn strong! Minami will get killed!"

I looked back at Minami and Tsuruta, then a bunch of seniors came up running from behind Tsuruta.

"I found you guys now!"

They stopped running when they saw Tsuruta.

"Huh?"

Windows above us opened and heads peeked out.

"What the...?"

"What's up?"

"What's going on?"

"Oh, a fight?"

"Isn't that Tsuruta?"

"It is!"

"His opponent is that junior, Minami."

I focused back at Minami and Tsuruta once I heard Minami speak up.

"L-Looks like you're back, Tsuruta."

"You're that junior, Minami, right? The one who went home crying after I beat him up." Tsuruta said.

"S-Shut up! I'm not going to let you have it your wa-y!"

"'Wa-y'?" Noda asked.

"This is so sad." Uchi said.

Minami punched Tsuruta's stomach, but Tsuruta didn't move or flinch at all.

"Did you touch me?"

Minami stared up at Tsuruta. Noda, Uchi, and Kuma were staring, too.

"That was his best shot." Noda said.

"He's so weak..." I said.

"You're too weak. You should quietly obey the strong ones." Tsuruta said.

Minami took a couple steps back, "Shut up!"

He looked around, then finally looked back at us.

"Give me that bottle-can!" Minami said to Noda.

"What?"

"Noda, hurry up!"

"R-Right."

Noda threw the red bottle-can at Minami. Minami caught it, then unscrewed the cap.

_/What's he going to do?/_

Minami drunk the entire bottle-can, then dropped it to the ground. He began wobbling a bit from side to side, then began stumbling around and spinning as if he was drunk.

"D-Drunken Fist..." a senior said.

"Noda!" I said angrily.

Noda looked back at me, "It's Oolong Tea!"

Minami continued stumbling around like a drunken idiot and randomly hiccuping. Tsuruta turned his head, not believing that he was fighting Minami like this. Minami suddenly got serious.

"An opening!"

Minami reached up and kicked Tsuruta's shoulder, then stepped back.

"How's that?!"

Tsuruta merely brushed dirt and dust off his shoulder. That kick meant nothing at all.

"G-Good. He's hurt." Kuma said.

"Liar!" Noda said.

"Tsuru! Get him!" a senior yelled.

"Beat up those juniors!"

Tsuruta turned, then walked toward the seniors.

"Huh? Hey, what's wrong? Why... why aren't you getting them?" a senior asked Tsuruta.

"He's SO weak." Tsuruta answered.

"What?!" Minami yelled, but was ignored.

"T-That's true, but... If you don't get him now, he'll start making fun of you." a senior said.

"Oh yeah! Earlier, he was saying a lot of bad shit about you." another senior said.

"What?!/Huh?" Tsuruta/Minami asked.

"He said something like, 'Your face looks old and your eyebrows look like a seagull!'"

This pissed Tsuruta off. "Who's the seagull?!"

Tsuruta glared back at Minami. Minami waved his arm.

"I didn't say anything!"

Tsuruta turned to face Minami again and took a step forward. Minami waved both of his hands defensively.

"I didn't!"

That senior looked at his friends, "He gets really pissed if you make fun of his face."

"T-That's surprising..."

Tsuruta stepped closer to Minami, still looking angry as hell. Minami looked frozen in place.

"Minami, run!" Noda called.

"It's no use. He's like a frog in the middle of a coiled snake!" Uchi said.

"What should we do? Shin-chan said he wouldn't be here until the afternoon." Kuma said.

_/This isn't good... There are too many observers for me to go in and stop this. If Heisui was here instead of with Shin, this would be over a long time ago./_

The boys panicked as Tsuruta lifted his leg. Minami was frozen in place. I've never seen him so terrified before. Tsuruta almost had his leg to Minami, but then I noticed Tsuruta's strength leave him just a bit so that when he kicked Minami, he only used enough strength to kick Minami back.

"Minami!"

Uchi, Noda, and Kuma ran to Minami.

I continued looking at Tsuruta. "He... right before he connected... Tsuruta!"

Tsuruta looked at me, then turned and left. I smiled a bit.

_/He didn't follow through with all of his strength./_

Uchi and Noda shook Minami.

"Minami, are you all right?!" Noda asked.

"Don't die, Minami!" Uchi said.

"Minami, wake up!" Kuma said.

* * *

- In Class 2-4

* * *

**Heisui's POV**

"And? What are you going to do?" Kumiko asked the class.

Everyone had some kind of bandage on them from fighting with the seniors; Minami, Noda, Kuma, and Uchi included. Minami has a band-aid on his right cheek and some tissue in one side of his nose, Noda has a gauze taped to his left cheek, Kuma has bandages wrapped around his forehead, and Uchi has band-aids on both of his cheeks and above his right eyebrow. No one answered Kumiko.

"Can you guys really act as hosts with those faces?" Kumiko asked.

"But, the seniors..." Noda said.

"If you're a man, don't make excuses!" Kumiko said.

Uchi raised his hand, "Well, don't worry about it. Shin, our important 'business asset,' doesn't have a scratch on him. Neither does Heisui."

Shin and I looked at Uchi when we heard our names being said.

"Right, right." Kuma agreed.

"That's not the problem here." Kumiko said. "You guys have to help out too, you know."

"I'm not going to be a host." Shin said.

**"Me, neither."** I added.

"Don't say that..." Minami said to us.

"We're counting on you two." Kuma said.

"If everything goes well, we'll get great sales AND women beside Hei--"

**"Uchi."** I cut Uchi off. He realized what he was gonna say and kept his mouth shut. I explained to Uchi, Minami, and Noda that no one else in class could know I was a chick because I don't wanna deal with harassment, and someone could randomly figure out Kumiko and I are yakuza, you never know.

"Do you honestly think everything will go that smoothly?" Shin asked Uchi. "Besides, do you really think you can safely conduct the club? It seems as though Tsuruta is back. I doubt the seniors will stay quiet."

Noda stood, "W-When that happens, we'll... do what we can... right?"

"That's right!" Uchi chipped in. "In any case, we can't let those seniors off!"

Minami stood and did a weird kung-fu Karate pose thing. "I'll destroy them with my secret technique, Drunken Fist!"

"Right..." Uchi said, both he and Kuma doubting Minami on that.

"So, I'll show them again..."

"I'm serious!"

_/What Shin said is true. Even if they're hiding, they're going to do it. Instead of stopping in the middle, if they just finished it, everything would be peaceful.../_

I silently sighed to myself.

_/Oh well.../_

* * *

- The next day~

* * *

**Kodi's POV**

Today is 2004-9-14, or 14 August, 2004. Today is the Cultural Festival at Heisui's school. As long as I behaved, Heisui said I could stop by.

_/Wow. There's a lot of people here./_

I looked up at the sign hanging from the entrance gate thing. It said 'Cultural Festival'.

_/This is it. Too bad Zaku isn't here to see it./_

I walked in.

**Some Chick's POV**

"It says, 'host club'!"

After looking at the list, my friends and I went to check out the Charisma Host Club.

"There's even photos!"

"Hey, are there any good ones?"

"This redhead's name is Shin-kun. He might be pretty good."

"Ooh, look at the one with black hair. Heisui-kun. Are those his real eyes?"

"Maybe he's part American?"

The door opened next to us and two people came out through the curtain. It was Shin-kun and Heisui-kun. Shin-kun was wearing a white suit with a light purple shirt and a purple tie. Heisui-kun was wearing a bluish-purplish suit with a white shirt, a violet-grayish tie, and a hat. They looked at us, but didn't say anything. We didn't, either. Shin-kun and Heisui-kun didn't seem like we thought...

"What is it?" Shin-kun asked.

"N-Nothing!"

We moved on.

**Heisui's POV**

Shin and I watched as the three girls ran off.

**"...That was just sad. One glance at us and they ran off."** I commented.

Shin looked at me, "Are you even comfortable doing this?"

**"I don't mind it too much. I definitely feel like Haruhi, though."**

"From that host club anime?"

**"Wow, I can't believe you know that, Mr..."** I looked at our photos on the bulletin board right next to the door, then looked at Shin again, **"Cool Guy Shin."**

"I've heard of it, I haven't seen it, Mr..." Shin look at our photos, then stood straight, "Miss Beautiful Heisui."

I blinked. **"Does it really say that?"**

Shin smiled, "No."

My heart skipped a beat. Out of curiosity, I looked at my photo on the bulletin board to see what it said for me. "Prince Heisui" was written in the space under my photo.

_/Shin...called me beautiful.../_

"Hey." Kumiko walked up to us. "So, how's it going in there?"

Shin glanced away. Kumiko then looked at me. I shrugged a bit.

**"Check for yourself."**

The three of us went inside the room. We have no customers, at all. We haven't even had a customer _once_. No one even looked too excited or hostly, either. Plus, there's only twelve of us. Err, there's eight of us at the moment. I don't know where the other four are at.

"You're not showing the right expressions for this business at all! That's why it's empty! You guys will never get girlfriends like that!" Kumiko lectured the boys.

"Are the entertaining business and getting girlfriends related?" Minami asked.

"Do you think you have time to worry about that? All right, once more!"

The boys straightened up, then tried smiling, but they looked scary and hilarious at the same time.

"I-Irasshaimase," they said.

**[Note: **_**Irasshaimase**_** means "welcome."]**

"Scary!" Kumiko looked at me. "Heisui, come up here."

I blinked, then took a couple steps forward out of the line so I was standing in front of Kumiko.

"Why don't you show them how it's done?" Kumiko asked me.

**"Why me?"** I asked.

"Because you've seen the host ways before." Kumiko answered with a smile.

I sighed a bit, **"I only watched it to see the ways of the rich people... All right, fine."**

I took a breath and thought back to the anime, then turned to my classmates with a warm smile, soft eyes, and a welcoming aura with little shoujo bubbles in the background.

**"Irasshaimase."**

I bowed, then stood straight again. All of them were staring at me. Of course they were; none of them have seen me actually smile before, not even Shin, though of course the smile was fake, or more like an actor's smile.

Kumiko clapped, "Good job, Heisui."

She looked at the rest of the boys, "Okay, once more."

The boys stood straight, then tried smiling again, but they looked even scarier and funnier.

"Irasshaimase!"

"Make it cuter!" Kumiko said.

Now they tried smiling cutely, looking cute, and sounding cute, but also failed.

"Irasshaimase."

"More mild." Kumiko said.

They tried again. Kuma was actually doing pretty good, like he was really into it. Shin looked bored out of his mind, but was still trying.

"Irasshaimase."

"At other times, make it wild!"

Two girls came in through the curtain.

"Um..."

The boys looked at the girls with yakuza-like faces.

"Irasshaimase!"

The girls stared at the boys, then quickly went away. I wanted to laugh my ass off, but held back so I wouldn't hurt anyone's feelings.

Kumiko put a hand to her forehead. "Shoot..."

"This is crap after all." Shin said as he stepped out of the line, then walked towards the door.

"My, my. You've got no balls, eh?" Kumiko taunted.

"What?" Shin looked back at Kumiko.

"Could it be that you're not good with girls?"

"It's not like that."

"Really? It just looks like you're running away."

"I'm not."

Shin walked over to a table, then sat down. Minami and Kuma walked over to him.

"W-Well, we need you here for the business. We'll go advertise." Minami said.

Shin nodded.

"See ya, Shin-chan." Kuma said.

"Time to gather customers!" Minami announced as he and everyone else left. Now it's just me, Shin, and Kumiko.

_/Like they're really going to gather customers.../_

Kumiko watched the guys leave, then looked at Shin and I.

"Sawada, practice with Heisui. I'll be back later."

Now it's just me and Shin. Me...alone...in a random generic room...with Shin.

**Random Junior's POV**

"A fried noodles store? It's probably not edible anyway." I said.

"I just want to destroy that store along with him."

"Hey."

The four of us looked to see Minami and Kuma walk up to us.

"Sorry to make you wait." Minami said.

All of us stood.

"Now the junior class representatives have assembled."

**Kumiko's POV**

I carefully followed Minami and Kuma outside of school and at the side of the building where four others were waiting for them. I kept myself pressed against the brick wall and listened.

"Hold on. Isn't Sawada coming?"

"Shin is busy with the host business." Minami answered.

"Huh?"

"You guys can't act as representatives."

"What?!" Minami asked.

"Calm down. So, we were just discussing... We have no chance of winning with Tsuruta around."

"W-Well, that's true." Minami said.

"So... We should all get him first."

"I see. Beat him by numbers, right? If that's the case, let me give him the finishing blow." Minami said.

"Hold on. I don't care what the situation is. I don't want to do anything dirty like that." Kuma said.

I smiled.

_/Well said, Kuma!/_

"I agree, but what do you suggest then?"

"Let's see... Make him fall into a trap."

I almost fell over with Kuma's answer.

"What the hell? That's dirty too!"

"You're too stupid."

**Tsuruta's POV**

"Hey, Tsuru. Why aren't you going to where the juniors are? Let's hurry and beat them."

"I'm making fried noodles." I answered and continued cooking. "I have to sell them."

"Customers won't come."

"Who cares about that, man."

The door was suddenly slammed opened, "Hey!"

The four of us looked up at the door. A friend was standing in the doorway holding up a note that said "Letter of Challenge".

"The juniors sent this."

"What the hell?! Are they fucking with us?!"

"We'll take them on!"

The three stood and ran towards the door, but an elbow knocked over my perfectly stacked boxes of fried noodles to the floor.

"Hey, get everyone!"

"We'll finish this!"

They ran out the door, but one stopped and looked back at me.

"Tsuru, hurry up!"

With that, he left too, and I was left with my fried noodles all over the floor. Luckily not all of the boxes were on the floor; I still had three saved, but either three or four were spilled on the floor. I set my utensils down before I walked around the table and bent down to clean up the mess. Padded footsteps made me look up and my eyes made contact with green ones. A red wolf was walking around and looking at me. His nose twitched, then he curiously walked over to me. I wasn't afraid. Wolves are only known as being evil by stories and fairy tales, when in reality they're actually beautiful creatures.

"Try some," I offered and held out an open box of fried noodles.

The wolf stepped closer and sniffed the noodles, then ate a few.

"How is it? Any good?" I asked.

The wolf swallowed the noodles. His ears perked and his tail wagged. I think I saw him smile before he began eating more, then began eating the mess off the floor. I smiled and chuckled.

"You're my first customer."

**Kumiko's POV**

After checking on the juniors, I went to Tsuruta's fried noodles room to see what the seniors were up to. Tsuruta was alone in the room, but Kodi was keeping him company.

_/I see... He seems different from the other seniors./_

**Heisui's POV**

"Are you in on their plan, too?" I asked Shin. It was still only the two of us. The guys are off doing their plan to attack the seniors and I'm sure Kumiko is off checking on them to see what's going on exactly, then will probably tell me all about it later so I could try to do something if she doesn't do it herself.

"Yeah," he answered.

"So are you supposed to be with everyone else then?"

Shin nodded. I nodded a little.

"But you're stuck here, huh?"

"Yeah, but it's not too bad since you're stuck here with me."

"I'm not stuck here. I can totally just randomly leave whenever, but I don't want to."

Shin looked at me, then his eyes moved downward a bit. He smiled.

"The necklace looks good on you."

My fingers touched the jewel of my necklace as I blushed a bit.

"Thank you," I looked at Shin, "I really like it."

Shin scooted closer to me on the couch, then reached over to touch my cheek with his fingers. My face instantly warmed up to his touch. The space between us began to slowly close, and the world around us seemed to disappear. Sooner than I realized, our faces were nearly touching.

"I'm ba--"

The second we heard that voice, the two of us immediately moved away from each other and looked to the door to see Kumiko walk back in. She blinked.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"No," we answered, then looked at each other.

Kumiko just blinked.

"Okay..."

She walked over to the back of the room, then leaned against it with her arms crossed over her chest. She began thinking about things, which I'm sure was about the fight. Now that she's back, Shin definitely can't go anywhere now. A lot of thoughts ran through my head and I couldn't keep track of them or figure out what they were exactly. All I know is that all the thoughts are related to Shin.

_/Shin... He...almost kissed me.../_

I touched my fingertips to my lips.

_/He was so close.../_

**Shin's POV**

I was right there. I was finally going to kiss her, then Yamaguchi had to come back and ruin everything. I silently sighed to myself.

_/It was almost perfect.../_

A small noise outside made me look out the window. Kuma, Minami, Uchi, and Noda were standing out there and looking at me. Minami punched the air with both hands a couple times, then the four of them ran off.

**Heisui's POV**

I heard Shin silently sigh to himself, then saw him look out the window. I followed his gaze to see Kuma, Minami, Uchi, and Noda run off somewhere.

_/Guess the fight's gonna start soon./_

Shin stood, but then the curtains moved back.

"Oh?"

The three of us looked to see the principal and Yellow Bug.

"There doesn't seem to be much activity. And it seems like there aren't many students in here," the principal commented on the empty room.

"Oh, uh, they all went to gather customers." Kumiko answered and waved her hand.

"I see. I'm happy to know that this year's cultural festival will end safely." Principal said to Yellow Bug.

"Well, it seems like there are no problems at the moment. Oh yes, there wasn't anyone in Tsuruta's class either." Yellow Bug said.

"They probably went to gather customers too. That's what my students said." Kumiko said with a nervous smile.

"Ah."

"Then, I'd like to see this "customer gathering" that they're doing. Watching students work hard is a wonderful thing to see." Yellow Bug said.

_/He's such a comedian. Oh wait, shit./_

"That sounds nice." Principal said.

"Right? We'll see something good." Yellow Bug said.

The two turned to walk away, but then Kumiko spoke up.

"B-Before that... Um... Uh... Let's see..."

Kumiko began glancing around, looking for an excuse to stop the two.

"Heisui,"

I looked at Shin, who was sitting right next to me again.

"Let's go somewhere," he said quietly so the adults wouldn't hear.

I felt some hope and forgot all about the situation. Maybe we can go somewhere where no one could bother us. No one could interrupt us...

I nodded and stood with Shin. The two of us walked towards the second door.

"How about taking a break at our business?"

Before Shin and I could leave, Kumiko started dragging Shin back to the couch where she made the men sit down.

"Your host will be one of our number one hosts. Please take your time!"

Kumiko threw Shin at the couch next to the men, then grabbed my wrist and dragged me away.

"Hey, wait! What do you think you're doing?!"

Kumiko closed the door. I looked at her.

**"What was that all about?"** I asked.

"I need you to help me. Let's go."

**Random Senior's POV**

Seven of us - including Tsuruta - were waiting outside by the bridge where the juniors wanted us to meet. We waited, but no one showed up.

"What the hell? They called us out, but no one is here."

"They better not have tricked us."

"If they did, I'll kill them."

Tsuru finally joined us and looked around. I noticed him looking at a box of fried noodles on the grass. He walked over to it and reached to grab it, but then he suddenly fell through the grass! We ran over to him.

"What happened, Tsuru?"

"C-Could this be a trap?"

"All right!"

We turned to see that junior Minami pop out from behind a hill.

"Tsuruta can't move now! Now! Go!"

Minami ran down to us with a bunch of other juniors.

"Damn you guys! Get them!"

All of us ran at each other.

**Heisui's POV**

Kumiko rested her arms on the railing of the bridge.

"They're at it," she said, looking down at the juniors and the seniors fighting.

**"It's best that they all just go at it at once, right?"** I asked.

Kumiko nodded. "But... They actually dug that deep hole..."

I chuckled a bit.

After a while, the fight ended and everyone left to do their own thing, but Tsuruta was left behind with no help. Kumiko and I went down to the hole.

"Hey, Tsuruta."

Tsuruta blinked and looked up at us. I knelt down and held my hand out. Tsuruta recognized me as a junior and was surprised to see me helping him, but soon he took my hand and I helped him out of the hole.

"No one is around now." Kumiko said. I stood by her side while Tsuruta walked over to the bridge.

"After the chasing and running around, they all just scattered." Kumiko said as Tsuruta sat down against one of the bridge pillars with a fried noodles box in his hand.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

Tsuruta didn't answer. Kumiko walked up to him, and I automatically followed like the protecting robot I was.

"They way we saw it, today's fight was a 50/50 draw. If you don't act as a bodyguard, I think everything can be peaceful."

No words came from Tsuruta, but at least he was looking up at us.

"Be honest. You don't really want to hurt the weak, right?"

Tsuruta looked down, "But it can't be helped. There are strong people out there. The losers must listen to the winners."

Tsuruta looked up.

"That's why I have to keep going!"

"I see... But you know, there are a lot of people who are stronger than you. Are you saying that if you lose to them, you'll obey them?" Kumiko asked.

"Yeah. But in our school..."

"Wrong."

Tsuruta looked at Kumiko when she suddenly interrupted him. She put a hand on my shoulder, then held up two fingers with the other.

"Heisui can defeat you with just two fingers."

"Wha... what? Prove it."

Kumiko took her hand off my shoulder, then gave me the okay to punch the wall next to Tsuruta's head. His eyes widened a bit. I pulled my hand away and stood straight. Tsuruta turned his head to look at the small hole I punched. He then looked at me before he stood.

"Who are you?!"

**"Some guy who's stronger than you."** I answered.

"What?"

**"Don't believe me? Let's fight then."** I said. Kumiko took a couple steps back to give me room. **"Or you can fight Kumiko, it doesn't matter which of us."**

"N-No. I don't hit girls." Tsuruta said.

"Oh? That's a good heart you have there. Well then, how about this?" Kumiko got serious. "Your head is too big. Your eyebrows... You can't tell which is your right eyebrow and which is your left."

Tsuruta growled and clenched his fist. Kumiko hit this guy right in his pride with simple words.

"You said it, damn it. You said it, damn it! I won't forgive you!"

Tsuruta got in a stance and tried to punch Kumiko, but I moved in and blocked the punch.

**"Your opponent is me."** I said.

"Fine then!"

Tsuruta began trying to punch and kick me, but I easily dodged every attack.

**"Be more serious."**

"What did you say?"

Tsuruta tried to punch my face in, but I jumped up and flipped before landing gracefully on his shoulders. He stared up at me.

"You're kidding..."

**"Too slow. Flies could stop you."** I taunted.

Tsuruta growled and tried to grab me, but I jumped off and landed behind him.

**"Over here!"**

Tsuruta turned to me, but then Kumiko jabbed her fingers in his nose. He stepped back and held his now bleeding nose. Kumiko looked at her fingers, then just waved them at her side.

"Match over. You lose. No matter how much you try, you won't even scratch Heisui," she said.

Tsuruta had blood dripping down from both openings of his nose. He looked at us as he panted, then looked down in defeat and fell to his knees.

"Now then..." Kumiko crossed her arms, "You said the losers have to obey the winners, right?"

Tsuruta looked up at Kumiko.

"First! Stop hitting people when you're asked to, since you don't like to do it anyway. Truly strong people don't show their power!"

"But... he just did, like crazy..."

"Second! Never talk back to me!"

Tsuruta just blinked and watched as Kumiko walked back to where Tsuruta was sitting earlier.

"And one last thing."

Kumiko bent down a bit to pick up the fried noodles box. She looked back at Tsuruta.

"Study a bit," she said and tossed him the box. Tsuruta caught it and looked at it. Kumiko smiled.

"Say... Has the cultural festival already ended?" Tsuruta asked.

"I don't think so. Isn't the fried noodles store your place?" Kumiko asked and smiled.

"Y-Yeah."

Kumiko clapped her hands together, "I know! You should help our business."

"Eh?"

Tsuruta blinked. Kumiko moved a hand to the back of her neck.

"Besides Heisui, we have a lot of useless hosts..."

**Minami's POV**

"I think those seniors know our strength now." I said as we walked down the hall to our room.

Noda laughed a little, "Now we can score some chicks and we don't have to worry."

"If customers come that is..." Uchi said.

"Yeah. I guess scoring chicks is..."

Kuma stopped talking when we heard female voices from inside our room.

"Give me some."

The four of us looked at each other.

"Possible!"

We opened the curtain.

"Welcome! What?"

Our excitement went away when we saw the principal, vice principle, Shin, and other guys sitting at the tables eating fried noodles.

"This is fun. The service is top-notch." the principal said.

Then we noticed Tsuruta was here making the fried noodles, and all the chicks were around him!

**Heisui's POV**

"W-Why is..."

"Why is Tsuruta here?"

Kumiko and I stopped walking next to the guys. She patted Noda's shoulder to get his attention.

"Yankumi..."

"Yankumi?" Minami asked.

Kumiko turned her head, "Well, that's how it is."

Kumiko turned and began walking away.

"What the hell?" Noda asked.

I pointed to the bulletin board with our photos. The guys looked to see Tsuruta's picture. He was rubbing the back of his head while smiling and giving a peace sign. Under his picture said "Our store's Tsuru-kun host!", and under that "NO. 1" was writing in red to make sure it can be seen.

"Wha..."

As the guys stared at the picture, I walked over to the curtain and moved it aside to see how the activity was doing. Everyone was having a good time except for all the guys. Shin looked more bored than anyone, but then he noticed me by the door and didn't seem so bored anymore. Without anyone else looking, Shin got up and walked out of the room.

"Having fun?" I asked in my normal voice after making sure no one else was around.

"I wasn't," he said and smiled.

I smiled back, then leaned up a bit to kiss Shin's cheek. He blinked, then his cheeks flushed red.

_/Oh my god, he's blushing... That's so cute.../_

"No way!"

Shin and I looked at Kuma, Minami, Uchi, and Noda. They were staring at us.

"Are you two together?" Minami asked in a bit of a quiet tone to make sure no one heard him.

I didn't answer. I had no idea what Shin and I were. It's obvious that I like Shin, and since he almost kissed me earlier, he must like me, too...

"That depends."

Shin looked at me. I looked at him and felt my heart begin to race as if he was about to propose to me.

"What do you say?" he asked me.

I couldn't help but blush a bit. The others were watching intensely as if waiting for something extremely epic to happen. I glanced down a bit, then looked up at Shin again.

"I say yes."

Shin's eyes lit up and he smiled, even though he already knew I was going to answer yes.

"Go Shin-chan!" Kuma cheered for his best friend.

"Shin, you're so lucky!" Uchi complained.

"Yeah!" Minami and Noda agreed.

I smiled to myself.

_/I'm just as lucky as he is./_

* * *

_Nakigoe agete_ (Everybody cries...)  
_Hito wa mina umareru no_ (when being born)  
_Kono yo de seou_ (It's because life in this world is burdened with…)  
_Ikue no kanashimi ya_ (repeated sadness...)  
_Kokoro no itami_ (and distress,)  
_Tsurai kara_ (bringing bitterness to everybody.)

_Hitori de furueru hibi wa_ (The days I trembled alone...)  
_Watashi no ryoute ga hakikirenai wa_ (cannot be swept away by my hands.)  
_Kewashii yama wa onoremichi_ (Even if my fate looks like leading to a steep mountain,)  
_Furikaerazu ni susume_ (I will keep going forward, never looking back.)

* * *

~ PREVIEW

Kodi: W-What?! Heisui's school is being targeted by a Maneki Neko? What the hell is that supposed to mean? But, a Maneki Neko is something that brings good luck, and it's supposed to be a good thing. I guess there are some despicable cats too. Next time: The Targeted School. Heisui, I'll try my best to make myself more useful than a cat.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. ;) Oh, I added Heisui's Host outfit to the Quizilla profile if you want to look at it. :P


	10. Chapter 10

_Dore kurai tatta no darou_ (How long has it been...)  
_Deatta ano koro kara_ (since we met?)  
_Ikutsu mono yorokobi to_ (We have many happy things,)  
_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshite_ (and many sad things.)  
_Katakoto bakari no kotoba ni_ (Faced with many faltering words,)  
_Kimi wa tomadou keredo_ (you are bewildered.)  
_Hontou no kimochi nante_ (But one's true feelings...)  
_Kuchi ni dasenai mono sa_ (are not easy to express.)

_Kono omoi tsutawaru kana_ (Will my feeling get through to you?)  
_Kono kimochi tsutawaru kara_ (Will my sentiment get through to you?)  
_Shizen ni waraeru mamade ikiteyuketanara_ (I'm happy if I can carry on with a natural smile.)  
_Konomamade tsuzuku no kana_ (Will it go on like that?)  
_Kono mama de yukeru no kana_ (Can we go on like that?)  
_Tatoe tooku hanarete mo kokoro_ tsuyoku kanjitai (Even if we are far apart, I hope to feel your heart close to me.)

* * *

- Chapter 10

* * *

**??'s POV**

I ran as fast as I could through the streets. It's dark out. I was on my way home, but then three guys came after me. They're still chasing me now.

I came to a dead end, then looked back at the cat masks they wore to hide their faces. They stood their with practice swords in their hands, then began walking towards me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!*

* * *

- The Targeted School!

* * *

**Heisui's POV**

"I heard that Tanaka from our class was attacked this time." Minami said.

"What? Are you serious?" Noda asked.

"H-How many has it been now?" Kuma asked.

Uchi began counting on his fingers.

"Um... One, two, three..."

Kumiko suddenly came up behind Uchi.

"Uchi, I'm proud of you. You're studying math, huh?" she asked.

Minami, Noda, and Kuma freaked out when they finally noticed Kumiko.

"Yankumi! Don't surprise us like that!" Minami yelled.

"What about Tanaka?" Kumiko.

"Uh, no... He said that he's not coming today." Minami answered.

"He isn't? Why not?"

Minami struggled with an excuse, "H-he fell... I think..."

"You guys better not be fighting with the seniors again." Kumiko said.

"No, we're not." Noda said.

Kumiko began walking back to the front of the class.

"Well then, that's fine. But if you're lying, I won't forgive you!"

"What the hell?" Uchi asked.

"We're being serious about not fighting with the seniors!" Minami yelled to Kumiko.

"Right?" Uchi asked.

_/Tanaka was attacked, huh...?/_

**Random Kid's POV**

After school, I went to the back of the train station where I promised to meet these guys. They soon found me and walked up to me, then handed me a small brown bag.

"This stuff really works, right?" I asked.

"Are you doubting us? Then the deal is off."

I panicked. I need what's in that bag.

"I-I'll pay," I said and held out 10000 yen.

"It's all good then. Here you go."

One of them took the money while the other put the brown bag in my hand.

"Tell all your friends, okay?"

"See ya."

The two walked away, leaving me with the bag in my hands. I opened it and emptied it out. A cat badge fell into my hand.

"10,000 yen for this...?"

Later, I met up with my two friends and we walked around. I told them about the badge I'm wearing.

"And then you bought that?"

"That's because I was told that if I had this one, I wouldn't get attacked for being a Shirokin student." I said.

"You're stupid. Don't believe that crap."

"It's probably a scam."

The two laughed.

"Meow."

The three of us stopped walking and looked back to see a guy with a cat mask on. He was holding a practice sword in his hands.

"Meow."

Two more appeared in front of us, both of them had cat masks and practice swords. I covered my head with my arms and closed my eyes tight to prepare for a beat down. All I heard were smacks, but none of them hit me. Soon, footsteps could be heard walking away. I slowly relaxed and looked to see my friends beaten up on the ground, but I was perfectly okay.

"Damn it... We were attacked..."

"It hurts..."

* * *

- The next day

* * *

**Kuma's POV**

"I heard that a couple of seniors were attacked by cats last night." Uchi said.

"Are you serious? You mean those guys with cat masks?" Minami asked.

"The one kid who had the badge was actually saved." Uchi said.

"Badge?" I asked.

"The good luck maneki neko badge." Uchi said.

"What? Are you serious?" Minami asked.

We stopped walking when we noticed a guy walk by with a maneki neko badge on the left side of his chest.

**Kumiko's POV**

As I was walking towards the teacher's lounge, I noticed a kid walk pass me with a cat badge on his shirt. I keep seeing more and more of those things everyday.

_/Is that badge some sort of charm? A strange thing is becoming popular.../_

Once I got to the lounge, I opened the door.

"Did you call for me?" I asked. Fujiyama-sensei, Eguchi-sensei, and Iwamoto-sensei were sitting on the couches with serious faces.

"Huh? You all seem like you're in a serious mood." I commented as I walked in and closed the door behind me.

"You came at a good time." Iwamoto-sensei said.

"Huh? At a good time?"

Iwamoto-sensei held up one of those badges.

"Frankly... this badge. I've already seen quite a few around school," he said.

"What? This? Everyone is wearing this, right? So many are wearing it." I said.

Iwamoto-sensei set the badge on the table.

"So, what about it?" I asked.

"How much do you think one of those costs?" Eguchi-sensei asked.

"Hm, this? About 200 yen?" I guessed.

"It costs 10,000 yen." Fujiyama-sensei said.

"Wha- What?! 10,000 yen?! This?!"

Fujiyama-sensei looked at me, "We're getting complaints that the students are stealing from their parents and sisters in order to buy these badges."

"This thing is that popular?" I asked.

"Listen... Iwamoto-sensei thinks that this is the doing of gangsters or something." Fujiyama-sensei said.

"G-gangsters?" I asked.

"Well, think about it." Iwamoto-sensei said. "How much money do you think they're making? Besides, they say that if a kid doesn't have this badge, he'll be attacked. This is clearly blackmail."

"W-what? Attacked by cats?"

I thought about that for a couple seconds, then smiled nervously.

"What are you talking about? The Yakuza wouldn't do that."

"T-That's true." Fujiyama-sensei said.

Iwamoto-sensei nodded, then we all looked at him as he spoke up again.

"At first, that's who I thought it was, but if it isn't them, then who...?"

I cleared my throat. "Don't worry. This probably isn't as complicated as it seems, having gangsters involved and all..."

"You think so?" Iwamoto-sensei asked.

I turned and walked back to the door, "Well, I have to prepare for class, so I'll be going."

After closing the door, I went back into my thoughts.

_/Using a bluff to force those with no grounds to pay a lot of money.../_

I began walking towards class.

_/There's no doubt about it. I get the impression that this has something to do with a Group./_

Instead of going towards class, I began towards the stairs that led to the roof.

**Heisui's POV**

"You come up here all the time?" I asked Shin.

"Mmhm," he nodded.

The two of us were skipping class and sitting on the roof. We were alone, so I was able to talk normally and I even had my hat off. I looked up at the sky.

"I like it up here. It's pretty peaceful." I said.

An arm slithered along my lower back and a hand wrapped around my side. I looked at Shin, he was already looking at me.

"It's even better now."

Shin moved my hair out of my face, then held his hand to my cheek before he began leaning towards me. I began leaning towards him myself. No one had any idea we were up here. There's no way this moment could be ruined.

"Sawada--"

The second we heard the voice, the two of us immediately leaned away from each other and Shin took his arm and hand away. We looked at the door to see who it was, then relaxed when we saw it was only Kumiko.

"Oh, Heisui. You're up here, too?" Kumiko asked, then grinned a bit. "Skipping class to make-out, I see."

Shin turned his head and put a hand to his forehead, obviously mad that Kumiko interrupted _again._

"Shut up, Kumiko..." I mumbled.

Kumiko laughed a little, then closed the door behind her before she walked over to the guardrail.

"Sawada, do you know anything about a cat badge?"

"A cat badge?" Shin asked.

"Yeah. Have you heard anything?"

"Don't ask me. Not me..."

I looked at Shin. He looked at me, then looked at Kumiko.

"There's someone selling them behind the train station. That's what I heard."

"Behind the train station?" Kumiko asked.

"That's the Tenkai Group's territory. Kumiko, are you going now?" I asked.

Kumiko nodded, then turned and began walking back to the door.

"Thank you. Heisui, I'll need you." she said.

I frowned and sighed a bit, but sucked it up.

"'Kay."

I stood and began walking towards Kumiko.

"Heisui."

I stopped and looked back as Shin stood, he looked concerned.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll call you afterwards."

Shin sighed a little and leaned against the wall, "All right."

"Well, from here on out, you have nothing to do with this." Kumiko said. I rolled up my hair and put my hat on before I followed her back inside the school.

Once school ended, we began toward the Tenkai Group's territory. After a while of walking, we soon reached the Tenkai Group building. It was...a very big and shiny building, but what would you expect from Uncle Tenkai? Just wait 'til you see what's inside.

"Okay, let's go." Kumiko said.

I nodded, then the two of us walked through the door. A random man sitting in a chair was just laughing. No one was with him, so maybe he was laughing at a joke he thought of? I don't know. He noticed us walk in.

"Hey, hey. You two can't just walk in without any notice," he said.

"I called out a few times, but you were laughing, so you couldn't hear me. I'd like to meet with the Tenkai's Kumicho." Kumiko said.

"What?! What did you say?!"

The door opened and another laughing guy walked through. He stopped laughing when he noticed us. Well, noticed Kumiko.

"You're the Ooedo Group's Ojou-san!"

The first guy stood. "W-what?"

The second guy walked up to Kumiko.

"I'll call for him immediately, so please go to the back."

The guy led us through the door and began leading us down a hall. Laughter could be heard in every corner of every place we passed. It was like a laughing gas bomb was dropped on this building. Kumiko noticed and finally decided to ask about it.

"Um..."

"Ma'am?" the guy asked and looked back at her.

"Did Uncle Tenkai get hooked on something strange again?" she asked.

"Yes, that's right. It's something that says if you laugh from deep within your stomach, you'll have good luck. Some of us are getting tired of it."

"That must be hard..."

**Tenkai's POV**

Sensei placed a hand on his stomach, "You put power here in the abdomen, then..."

Sensei took in a breath, then tilted his head back and laughed.

"Nothing less from you, Sensei." I said.

"If you can laugh out loud like this, good luck will come naturally." Sensei said.

"I see."

The door opened a bit. One of my people were knelt down.

"Excuse me, sir."

"What is it?! I told you not to bother me while Sensei is here!"

"Yes, but the Ooedo's Ojou-san is here to see you."

**Heisui's POV**

"Yes, but the Ooedo's Ojou-san is here to see you," the guy said and opened the door all the way to show Kumiko and I knelt down next to him.

"I'm sorry for stopping by so suddenly." Kumiko said.

"It's Kumi-chan and Hei-kun!" Uncle Tenkai said.

The other guy that was sitting with Uncle Tenkai stood.

"If you have guests, then I'll take my leave now."

"But Sensei..."

"It's okay," the guy said and waved as he walked out the door. He stopped for a brief moment to throw his head back and laugh out loud - heh heh - before he continued on his way. Kumiko suddenly began laughing annoyingly just like everyone else in this place.

"That's pretty good." the guy said, looking back at Kumiko and giving a thumbs up, then he left.

Kumiko and I were led inside and sat on our knees in front of Uncle Tenkai. She explained to him about the whole maneki neko badges.

"What did you say?! Some amateur punks are doing such dirty business on our territory?!"

"Kids are also getting hurt." Kumiko said.

Uncle Tenkai thought about this.

"Just as I thought, you weren't aware of it," she said.

"How dare they do this on my territory!"

"Uncle," Uncle Tenkai looked at Kumiko, "is it okay if I check up on something? It seems as though my students are being targeted."

"Even if I say not to interfere because I'll take care of it, you'll do it anyway, won't you?" Uncle Tenkai asked.

"Thank you very much." Kumiko said.

"But see here, Kumi-chan. Don't do anything dangerous, okay?"

"Yes."

Uncle Tenkai smiled, then eventually we took our leave.

"Now then... Let's go, Heisui." Kumiko said.

I nodded, then the two of us began walking places.

**Yellow Bug's POV**

I walking places, but then I noticed two familiar people walk out of a building in front of me. I then realized that it was Yamaguchi-sensei and her younger brother Heisui.

"That's Yamaguchi-sensei and Heisui."

I looked up at the building, it was the Tenkai Group's building.

"Why did they come out of here?"

I watched the two walk away, then became suspicious.

"It seems as though I need to look into this."

**Heisui's POV**

"Suspicious person... suspicious person..." Kumiko said to herself as she looked around.

We were at the Shirokin Station and were looking around to find anyone suspicious, but there was no one. I highly doubt we'll find some suspicious person around here during broad daytime.

"He said behind the train station, right?" Kumiko asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah."

We walked to behind the train station and looked around, but there were no suspicious people around. We wouldn't be able to find anyone; this place is huge.

"But if he just said 'behind the train station,' there's not much we can do." Kumiko said.

"There's probably not much we can do now anyway, Kumiko." I said.

We sat on some random railing by the stairs and waited for some kind of sign, but there was nothing.

"Nothing will happen if you just sit there without doing anything."

We looked up to see Shin walk up to us.

"Shin..."

Shin sat on the railing next to me, "We keep meeting coincidentally."

"You say coincidentally, I say stalking me." I said and leaned against Shin. He smirked a bit, but that smirk went away when Kumiko spoke up.

"You're sticking your nose in someone else's business again!" she said.

"That's because you two keep doing interesting things. Basically, some punks are secretly selling stuff to high school students while on another Group's territory, right?" Shin asked.

"Basically," I answered.

"You won't find out anything if you go asking around, since they only show themselves to customers." Shin said.

_/That's what I thought./_

"Right now, all the customers for the badge are Shirokin students. They aren't dealing with any other school. That's all I know." Shin explained.

"Only Shirokin students?" I asked.

Shin nodded, then stood straight.

"Heisui, you're still technically new and they won't recognize you as a Shirokin students, so I'll be the bait." Shin said, then started walking.

"Hold it, Shin! Hey! Hey, hey. Don't say stupid things!" Kumiko yelled, but Shin kept walking.

"Hey!"

Kumiko got off the railing and went after Shin, I followed immediately. She grabbed Shin's shoulder.

"There's no way that I can let my student do this!"

"Stop getting so excited. The culprits will find out." Shin said.

Kumiko hesitated, but she eventually let his shoulder go.

"It's okay, so just wait." Shin reassured, then kept walking.

I finally spoke up. "Shin!"

He stopped and looked back at me.

"Be careful," I said.

Shin smiled at me, then walked off.

* * *

- At Game Center

* * *

Kumiko and I waited outside of Game Center for Shin. Eventually he walked out with two other guys.

"Listen. In one hour, okay? Don't be late," one of them said.

"I got it." Shin said.

"If you don't bring the money, the cats will come. You understand?"

"Yeah," Shin answered, then the two walked away. Shin walked over to the soda machine next to us.

"Those are the two guys who're selling them. In one hour, I promised that I'd meet them under the rails to exchange the badge for the money." Shin explained as he bent down to grab his soda.

"You... You knew to come here from the start, didn't you?" Kumiko asked.

"Well, rumors spread." Shin answered.

"Anyway, this is where you stop."

"This is where you stop too, Kumiko."

Both Shin and Kumiko looked at me with surprised expressions.

"I can't let you risk your job. It's best if I go...alone" I explained, then turn and ran before either of them could argue or stop me.

_/They better not follow me./_

I sighed to myself.

_/I hope they understand.../_

Along the way, I noticed a suspicious looking guy with lavender colored hair and a cancer stick between his fingers. He was just...there, like he was waiting for something, or rather someone. I noticed two guys walking towards Lavender's way and saw that they were the two that were with Shin earlier. I quickly hid myself away from their sights, but watched them.

Lavender noticed the two and stood.

"Okay then."

Lavender walked over to some metal doors of a warehouse - I think - and opened one of the doors. He called inside, "Miyata-san, Ueno and Haraguchi are here."

He closed the door, then either Ueno and Haraguchi reopened it.

"Excuse us."

They stepped inside and closed the door behind them, leaving Lavender out here on his own.

_/Guess he's their watch out person. He doesn't look like a sashi goro... Even so, I should be able to take him out without worry./_

I moved out of my hiding place and walked towards Lavender He noticed me coming and turned to face me.

"Who the hell are you?"

**"Me? I'm just a random generic person."**

After I gave my answer, I moved fast and knocked Lavender out before he got a chance to do anything or even breathe. I caught him before he fell to the ground, then moved him to sit against one of the doors. I leaned back against the others and closed my eyes, sacrificing my sense of sight for a moment to heighten my sense of hearing.

"So, how are things? Is business going well?" This guy sounded like the boss.

"Yes, it's going very well."

"It's way too easy."

Both of those voices were either Ueno or Haraguchi, but I don't know who's who yet.

"Oh? The Boss will be happy." Okay, that wasn't the boss then. Maybe he's the second in command. For now I'll call him Sic.

"We bought a lot of these cheap Nekomata goods that we couldn't sell, but you thought of a great idea to sell this stockpile of good luck fortune stuff." Sic said to someone that wasn't Ueno or Haraguchi. The next voice I heard laughed.

"Those stupid Shirokin bastards... I didn't think everything would go this well. They're beyond dumb. They're complete fools."

The voice laughed again, "Idiots!"

"Hey, Kudou."

_/Kudou? That bastard is doing this crap?/_

"You're so particular about that school." Sic said. Kudou stopped his annoying-as-hell laughter. "Did something happen?"

_/Nekomata... Shin said something about-- Now it all makes sense. He has no idea I'm a yakuza, he just has a grudge against the school. Well, time to make an appearance./_

I grabbed Lavender and opened one of the doors, then threw Lavender inside. This stopped whatever chatter was going on inside.

"What the hell?!"

I stepped inside and glanced around. There were boxes of Maneki Neko badges everywhere. In front of me where five guys. The blond and brunette were Ueno and Haraguchi, the guy in a red shirt with sunglasses and his hair slicked back was most likely Sic, the guy behind him was some guy that didn't speak up, and last the bastard directly across from me between the ground was Kudou.

"Who the hell are you?!"

I ignored Sic's question and took a couple steps forward. Kudou stared at me and took a couple steps back.

"You're that guy from the other day!"

**"And you... Who are you?"** I asked, deciding to mess with Kudou a bit. Kudou's one of those guys with big egos that get pissed when you forget about them.

"It's Kudou. Don't tell me you forgot!"

**"Oh yeah, I remember. You were doing bad things at school even after you got expelled, and then you lost against me. That Kudou, eh?"** I reminded him purposely to embarrass him in front of the other four.

Kudou balled his hands into fists, "Damn it..."

"So, that's what happened. Damn, you're fucking pathetic." Sic said.

I smirked a bit to myself, **"So then, since you're all here, that means the punks behind all this are the Nekomata Group."**

Sic stood off the couch and took a step towards me, "What did you say, bastard?!"

Blondie took a step forward and held up his fist, "Stop talking shit, damn it!"

Blondie ran towards me.

"H-hey, be careful! That bastard is fucking strong!"

Blondie ignored Kudou's warning and continued at me like a fool. I grabbed his arm, then lifted him off the ground and threw him at a stack of boxes. The brunette stared.

"U-Ueno!"

All right, now I know who's who between those two.

"W-Who the hell are you?! Sic asked again.

**"I'll tell you what I told Lavender over here,"**

I motioned my head back to Lavender lying knocked out on the ground behind me, then I continued.

**"I'm just a random generic person. But you know, I'm a little pissed that you're selling this shit to my classmates. I'm a student from Shirokin Gakuen myself, so I won't forgive you."**

Sic smirked, "I see. All right, kill this bitch."

Haraguchi - the brunette - pulled out a switchblade and ran at me. I waited for the right moment, then jumped up and kicked his face in. I kicked off Haraguchi's face and did a quick flip in the air before landing on my feet again. Haraguchi fell back and held his nose. Sic panicked as I walked up to him and grabbed his shirt.

**"Nekomata **_**is**_** behind this, right?"** I asked.

"Sh-Shit..."

"You'd better stop right there..."

I looked back at the voice, then my tough-guy appearance immediately dropped and my eyes widened. A guy with silked-back reddish hair and sunglasses was standing in the entrance way and holding Shin captive. Slick-Back Red had Shin's wrists tied behind him. He held the tired wrists with one hand and held a bat or a nightstick or something to Shin's neck. A thin trail of blood could be seen at the left of Shin's face just past his closed eyes – Slick-Back Red must have hit Shin before he could do anything.

"...if you don't want this kid to get hurt. We was wandering around outside, so he's with you, right?"

_/Shin... You idiot, why did you come after me...?/_

I gripped Sic's shirt collar a bit tighter while keeping my eyes on Shin.

"S-Sorry... He hit me from behind suddenly. I had to come after you," he said.

Of course Shin would come after me, he didn't want me to get hurt.

"I-It looks like things have turned around." Sic said and knocked my arm away so I would let go of him. Kudou looked at Shin.

"You're..." Kudou walked towards Shin, "Sawada. This is great."

Kudou laughed. "Sawada, I heard that you've been acting pretty tough at school."

Shin glared a bit, "Kudou..."

"So that's how it is." Sic said and fixed his collar. "If you care about your classmate, you'd better be quiet now."

**"Fine, don't lay a hand on him."**

Ueno finally stood up and wiping his lips on the back of his hand, "D-Damn it... You bastard! How dare you attack me!"

So Shin wouldn't get hurt, I only stood there and let Ueno punch my cheek. I stumbled back a bit, but stayed standing.

"Heisui!! What are you doing?! Forget about me! Hurry and beat these guys up!"

"Shut up, damn it!"

Slick-Back Red grabbed Shin's hair and held the stick thing tighter to Shin's neck.

**"Let go of him!"** I yelled, trying to keep my guy voice intact. Shin wasn't let go of course.

"Let me throw one too." Kudou said and readied a fist.

"No!"

Shin was ignored as Kudou came up to me and punched my cheek like Ueno did. I stumbled back a bit more and came in contact with the wall. Kudou laughed and walked towards me with a raised fist.

"Stop! Kudou, I won't forgive you!!"

Shin broke from Slick-Back Red's hold and slammed his shoulder against him, pinning Slick-Back Red to the door.

**"Shin!"**

"Ow! Damn it!"

Slick-Back Red raised a fist and punched Shin down to the ground.

**"Shin!!"**

Kudou punched my cheek again. It hurt more this time because I was immediately slammed into the wall, then slid down it. Everyone stared at me. I felt some kind of softness behind me and a breeze on my head, then I noticed my hat on the floor next to me. Kudou knelt down in front of me and ripped my school jacket open to look at my body.

"You're a chick!"

A perverted grin formed on Kudou's lips.

"I see..."

Kudou pinned me hard against the wall and began trying to rip my shirt open.

"Don't touch her!!!"

"Shut up!"

While trying to stop Kudou's hands, I noticed Slick-Back Red pressing his foot down on Shin's back.

"I'm gonna beat the shit out of you first, then the rest of us can deal with her!"

Slick-Back Red raised his stick thing, but then the door suddenly opened and a hand grabbed the stick.

"What the...?"

Everyone looked at the new guest. A big guy stepped inside; it was Tetsu.

"That's as far as you go. Let him go."

I stared. "Tetsu..."

Slick-Back Red slowly took his foot off Shin, then Tetsu knocked him to the ground.

"I said let him go, damn it!"

I felt relief once that bitch wasn't harming Shin anymore. Minoru ran in from behind Tetsu and punched Kudou away from me.

"Don't you dare lay your hands on Heisui!!" Minoru yelled.

Kudou fell back, then sat up with a hand to his head. He was about to get up, but a snarling Kodi stood between them.

"Guys... What are you doing here...?" I asked.

"Tenkai called us, then Ojou said you took her place." Tetsu explained.

"Kodi led us straight to you." Minoru added.

I looked at Kodi, "Good work, Kodi..."

Kodi relaxed and went to my side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I answered and pet Kodi's head, then wiped a bot of blood away from the corner of my lips. Minoru noticed this and freaked the hell out.

"Blood?!"

Minoru suddenly looked murderous and looked at the guys.

"Who did this..."

The guys waved there hands, then pointed.

"He did," Sic said.

"W-Why are you guys so scared?" Kudou panicked when he realized the guys were pointing at him. "Miyata-san, there's more of us!"

Oh yeah, Sic's name is Miyata. I like "Sic" better.

"Let's get them!" Kudou yelled.

Minoru and Tetsu got ready to fight.

"Heh... Good luck. Face the wrath of Ooedo Group's fighting." I said and grinned.

After cracking a couple bones in their bodies, Minoru and Tetsu ran at everyone. All of them except for Kudou showed their fear, but Kudou showed it soon enough.

**Kodi's POV**

While Minoru and Tetsu were fighting, I noticed that kid that attacked Heisui fall out through the double doors. He stood with a panic and said a revenge threat before running off.

"I'm not gonna let you get away."

I took off after Kudou.

**Heisui's POV**

Everyone was pretty much dead on the floor - not literally - except for Sic, I mean Miyata. Ah, screw it, I like Sic better. Minoru and Tetsu had Sic backed up into the wall of boxes.

I grabbed my jacket and stood before walking over to the three. I walked past Minoru and Tetsu and stepped up to Sic.

"If you guys ever lay a hand on Shirokin's students again, I won't let you live." I threatened. "Got it?"

"We won't go near Shirokin's students ever again! We won't invade Tenkai's territory!"

**Kodi's POV**

This kid was fast, but I was faster. He ran across the street and I followed, but the I saw headlights next to see. I looked and stared with wide eyes as a car came my way, but then something big tackled me out of the way and the car passed by without even noticing.

"Ow..."

"Are you all right?"

I looked up to see Zaku on top of me. If I was human I would be red and embarrassed... Er, I am red and embarrassed, but you know...

"Y-Yeah... Sorry, that was reckless of me..."

Zaku got off me, then I rolled on my side before I got up.

"Be more careful. That car could have taken you out."

I sat down and hung my head, we were safe on the sidewalk.

"I know..."

Zaku sat down in front of me and placed a paw on my head. I looked at him.

"It's all right. As long as you're safe."

Zaku removed his paw.

"Let's go home."

**Heisui's POV**

After taking care of Sic, Minoru and Tetsu continued asking if I was okay and if I was hurt anywhere else.

"Guys, I'm fine, really."

I made my way through the both of them, then ran to Shin and knelt down in front of him.

"Shin, are you okay?" I asked and cupped his face to help him look at me after dropping my jacket next to me.

"Are you?" Shin asked and wrapped an arm around me.

I nodded, "I'm fine."

"Then I am too." Shin's other arm wrapped around me and he held me tight. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have showed up."

My arms wrapped around Shin's neck, "It's okay, you were worried. I would have gone after you too."

Tetsu walked up to us, followed by a reluctant Minoru.

"Let's go," Tetsu said.

I looked back at him and nodded, then looked at Shin. "Do you need help standing?"

"No, I'm fine."

I let go of Shin and put my jacket on, then helped him stand anyway. The four of us walked outside, then saw Kumiko run toward us.

"Heisui, Shin, are you all right?!" she asked us.

"We're fine, don't worry." I answered.

"Where's your hat?" Kumiko asked.

"Crap, I forgot it back in there. Kumiko, could you get it for me?"

Kumiko nodded and went inside to grab my hat, then joined us in the car before we drove off.

It was dark out. It has been for quite a while now, ever since before the fight ended. Before driving home, we stopped by Shin's place to drop him off.

"Goodnight, Shin. Stay safe," I said.

"You, too. Goodnight." Shin said and kissed my cheek before he got out of the car.

"Shin."

Shin looked at Kumiko.

"I got you involved, and you got hurt... We were in a hurry. But you... You'd better not...stick your nose in our private business just for fun ever again!"

Kumiko then closed the door. I looked at her, then looked at Shin through the window before the car began moving. I looked at Kumiko again.

"Why did you say that?" I asked.

"It's for his own good. If he gets in our private business again, he'll get hurt again, just like today." Kumiko answered.

I frowned and sighed, then leaned back against the seat with my hat in my hands.

_/I guess.../_

Once we got home, I walked straight to our room. Kodi was already waiting inside. When he saw me, he stood and walks towards me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah..."

I walked to my bed and sat down, then looked at Kodi.

"Could you get my diary, Kodi?"

Kodi nodded, then walked to that certain floorboard. Once he had the diary dug out, he walked back to me and held it out to me. He didn't seem as excited as he usually was.

"What's wrong?" I asked and took the book from his teeth.

"There's something wrong with you and I don't know what it is." Kodi answered and sat down.

I sighed a little, "I don't even know what's wrong, Kodi."

Kodi reached up and rested his head on my leg as I began writing.

_Today was a pretty friggin' epic day. Looks like Nekomata was behind the maneki neko badge thing after all and Kudou was with them. He along with the rest of Nekomata got to see that I was actually a girl 'cause my hat fell off after he got a few punches in. Then a bunch of unimportant stuff happened._

"It wasn't unimportant."

"Shush, I'm not done yet."

_Everything was going okay, but then Shin got involved after I told him and Kumiko I would take care of things. They hurt him and I had to stop fighting so he wouldn't get hurt again. It wasn't his fault for what happened today, he was just worried about me. I would go after him if the tables were turned, too. Kumiko told Shin not to get in our private business again. That's not fair to him, but it is safer... but..._

A thought suddenly came to mind and I frowned as I slowly wrote the last several words.

_Maybe I should leave the Group and quit being a yakuza..._

After writing this, I suddenly couldn't find the strength to write anymore or even put a signature. I closed the book and put the pen away before letting Kodi put it away for me.

"Heisui..."

Kodi walked back over to me.

"You don't wanna be a yakuza anymore?"

I looked down at the ground.

"No..." I looked at Kodi, "Not really..."

"Are you gonna tell Ojou? Or Kyo-san?"

I shook my head, "I have to think about this more. The idea just suddenly came to mind and the more I think about it, I feel like quitting even more. Without the Group, it would be easier for me without the burden and secrets and I would be able to live a normal life with Shin..."

I sighed lightly, "But I can't just leave my Family behind...and I have a job to do to protect Kumiko..."

Kodi rested his head on my leg again, "This is a lot of pressure for you, isn't it?"

"Yeah..."

I looked at Kodi and pet his head.

"Let's just get some sleep..."

* * *

- The next day~

* * *

"Good morning," Kumiko greeted as the both of us walked in the classroom.

I walked to my normal seat and sat down, then noticed someone missing. I looked next to me and saw that Shin wasn't there.

_/He's not here?/_

"Huh? Hey, Heisui, what happened by your mouth?" Noda asked.

**"I accidentally cut myself."** I answered.

"Did you get in a fight?" Uchi asked.

**"You could say that."**

"Okay, I'm taking attendance." Kumiko said and looked around, then her eyes landed on the empty seat next to me. She gave me a questionable look, and I replied with a shrug.

**"Can I use the bathroom real quick?"** I asked.

Kumiko nodded, then I left the class and headed for the roof. I opened the door and looked around, but no one was here.

"Shin?"

I started walking forward and looked around. There was no response of any kind, not even the wind was blowing. Everything was silent except for whatever was going on in the outside world.

_/Maybe I missed a call or a text./_

I took out my cell and flipped it open, but there were no missed calls or messages.

_/There's nothing.../_

I tried calling him, but it went straight to the answering machine.

_/It didn't go through... Shin.../_

I lowered my cell, then looked ahead at the outside world.

_/Where are you...?/_

* * *

_Nakigoe agete_ (Everybody cries...)  
_Hito wa mina umareru no_ (when being born)  
_Kono yo de seou_ (It's because life in this world is burdened with…)  
_Ikue no kanashimi ya_ (repeated sadness...)  
_Kokoro no itami_ (and distress,)  
_Tsurai kara_ (bringing bitterness to everybody.)

_Hitori de furueru hibi wa_ (The days I trembled alone...)  
_Watashi no ryoute ga hakikirenai wa_ (cannot be swept away by my hands.)  
_Kewashii yama wa onoremichi_ (Even if my fate looks like leading to a steep mountain,)  
_Furikaerazu ni susume_ (I will keep going forward, never looking back.)

* * *

~ PREVIEW

Kodi: Ooedo's people would rather get into fights than have three meals a day. You scumbags had better lay off! By the way, Heisui. It's something to worry about... About Shin... Did he catch a cold or something? Huh? That's not it? Next time: Shin is Going to Quit School!? Each individual has their own reasons...


	11. Chapter 11

_Dore kurai tatta no darou_ (How long has it been...)  
_Deatta ano koro kara_ (since we met?)  
_Ikutsu mono yorokobi to_ (We have many happy things,)  
_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshite_ (and many sad things.)  
_Katakoto bakari no kotoba ni_ (Faced with many faltering words,)  
_Kimi wa tomadou keredo_ (you are bewildered.)  
_Hontou no kimochi nante_ (But one's true feelings...)  
_Kuchi ni dasenai mono sa_ (are not easy to express.)

_Kono omoi tsutawaru kana_ (Will my feeling get through to you?)  
_Kono kimochi tsutawaru kara_ (Will my sentiment get through to you?)  
_Shizen ni waraeru mamade ikiteyuketanara_ (I'm happy if I can carry on with a natural smile.)  
_Konomamade tsuzuku no kana_ (Will it go on like that?)  
_Kono mama de yukeru no kana_ (Can we go on like that?)  
_Tatoe tooku hanarete mo kokoro tsuyoku kanjitai_ (Even if we are far apart, I hope to feel your heart close to me.)

* * *

- Chapter 11

* * *

**Kumiko's POV**

"Sawada Shin is going to drop out of school?!" I asked Principal.

"It's unfortunate because he's an excellent student." he said.

"What's going on? I haven't heard anything."

"His father came and dropped this off."

Principal held out a folded note. It said "School Drop Slip" on the front of it.

"If a student gives me this, I have to accept it."

"Could he be transferring or something?" I asked.

"I don't know. I've only heard that he has family problems." Principal answered.

"Did he come with his father?"

"His father came alone."

I frowned.

**Heisui's POV**

Uchi, Minami, Kuma, Noda, and I were waiting on the stairs for Kumiko. She's asking the principal about what's going on with Shin since no one has any idea, not even me.

Instead of Kumiko, the friggin' Yellow Bug found us and explained that Shin dropped out.

"Eh? Shin-chan is?" Kuma asked.

"His father said that he wanted to keep this quiet, so please don't turn this into a big ordeal." Yellow Bug said.

"Are you serious?" Noda asked.

"Don't lie!" Minami said.

"We haven't heard anything." Uchi said.

_/It wasn't because of what Kumiko said yesterday, was it...?/_

**Kumiko's POV**

"Yamaguchi-sensei? Y-Yamaguchi-kun?"

I looked at the principal, "Principal, until I've had the chance to hear his reasons, could you put a hold on that drop slip?"

* * *

- Shin is Going to Quit School!?

* * *

**Heisui's POV**

It's class time right now. Everyone is mumbling to each other about what could have happened to Shin. Before, some people came up to me and asked if I knew anything, but I wasn't sure of anything either.

_/Shin...where did you go...?/_

I sighed a bit to myself and looked over at Kumiko. She's looking at a blank math test that she has planned for us to take. I could tell she's thinking about what happened to Shin with how she's looking at the test.

_/Maybe she knows something...?/_

Since I have nothing else to do, I walked over to Kumiko and pulled up a chair next to her. She looked at me.

"Do you know anything?" she asked.

**"I was just about to ask you that,"** I answered and sighed a bit.

Kumiko looked at the test again, "Could he be worried about what happened the other day?"

"I don't--" I stopped and cleared my throat, **"I don't think so... But he wouldn't quit without saying anything..."**

"He didn't say anything to you?" Kumiko asked.

I shook my head. **"No call, no text, no note; nothing."**

"Something must've happened. You would be the first person to know anything before he did something." Kumiko said.

_/I guess that's true.../_

"Yankumi," Kuma looked from Shin's empty desk to us, "what's this about Shin-chan dropping out of school?"

Yankumi blinked, "Who did you hear that from?"

"The vice principal." Noda answered.

Kumiko scowled a bit.

"So what's going on, Yankumi?" Uchi asked.

"We didn't hear anything from Shin!" Minami said.

"He didn't tell us anything either." Kumiko answered.

The guys looked at each other. Kumiko looked back down on the test again.

"Okay. Finish this test, then take us to his house after school."

I could take Kumiko to where Shin lived myself, but even I don't know where his apartment is. If I did, I would have gone there myself a long time ago.

After the test, school ended and the guys took us to Shin's place, but he wasn't there. Right now we're heading in another direction.

"He's not at his apartment." Noda said.

"Where did he go?" Minami asked.

"He might be at his parents' house." Kuma answered.

"His parents' house?" Kumiko asked.

"Does anyone know where it is?" Noda asked.

"I do." Kuma answered. "I think it's about a fifteen minute walk from here."

"But if it's so close, why is he living by himself?" Kumiko asked.

"Remember the assault I helped filled you in about in junior high?" I asked, allowing myself to speak in my normal voice while away from the school. Kumiko nodded, then I continued. "The school he was supposed to go to rejected him because of that."

"So that's why he came to Shirokin," she said.

"He went against his family's wishes. It caused problems with his dad, so he left home when he entered Shirokin High." I finished explaining.

"So that's what happened..." Kumiko said in thought.

"His dad is really strict, too." Kuma added.

With Kuma leading the way, we soon came to a large home.

"This is it?" I asked.

"Yep." Kuma answered.

"It's huge!" all except for Kuma and I said.

We watched as Kuma stepped up to the doorbell. He slowly reached for it, but hesitated, then pulled his arm back.

"H-His dad isn't here right now, is he?" he asked.

"Is Shin's dad that scary?" Minami asked.

"He's damn scary!" Kuma answered.

"Geez, it's just one man. What are you so afraid of?" Kumiko asked.

"B-But..." Kuma stuttered.

I decided to do something and rang the doorbell under the Sawada nameplate on my own.

"His dad is one of the police department's top officers."

Kumiko and I froze.

"What?!"

"Seriously?"

Kuma looked back at the guys, "I think he's the chairman, or the chief of police, or something."

Kumiko and I moved backwards away from the door.

_/Satsu... Not good.../_

"Hey." Uchi said.

"What are you two backing away for?" Minami asked.

Kumiko moved a hand to the back of her head nervously.

"Oh... I just remembered something about an emergency!" she said and laughed. "I'll come back later!"

Kumiko waved and began walking away, but when she looked ahead she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw a man with brown hair slicked back and dressed in a brown-red suit.

_/Not good... If that's who I think it is.../_

"Who are you people? Do you have some business at our house?" the man asked. A second man was standing behind him, but I think he's just there to give the first guy the title of being a leader while he's the follower, so for now he's no important.

"N-No! We were just walking by." Kumiko answered nervously.

Shin's dad looked at the rest of us.

"I see. They're Shirokin students, right?"

Kumiko hung her head a bit. "Yes."

"If you came here to see Shin, it's pointless. Shin has no business with any of you. Go home." Shin's dad said to us, then began walking towards the door.

"P-Please wait a minute." Kumiko said.

Shin's dad stopped and looked back, "What is it?"

Kumiko stood straight. "I'm Yamaguchi, Shin-kun's homeroom teacher at Shirokin Gakuen."

"His teacher?"

Kumiko looked at him, "I'd like to speak to him. May I see him?"

"Why now?" he asked. "I don't want you giving him any more trouble."

"It won't take long. You could let me see him for a little bit, couldn't you?" Kumiko asked.

The satsu looked ahead, "Okay. The teacher alone may see him, but only for five minutes."

The rest of us watched as Kumiko and the satsu walked through the doors, which were I guess some kind of gates because the house was still far back. Before Kumiko went inside, she stopped next to me. She gave me a reassuring smile, then looked ahead and went inside. The doors slowly closed behind her, leaving the rest of us just standing there.

"How can he be like that...?" Kuma asked.

_/So that's why Shin never talked about his dad.../_

I frowned a bit.

_/Maybe that's why he stopped going to school...?/_

**Kumiko's POV**

One of the satsu led me up the stairs of the giant home. He opened a door for me and there I saw Shin lying down on his bed listening to an ipod. I stepped in the room and closed the door behind me. He peeked an eye open to see who entered his room, then sat up when he saw me, his earphones fell from his ears.

"Yamaguchi!"

"It looks like you've been beaten up quite a bit." I commented on the band-aid under Shin's left eye. He just turned his head. I looked around at his room. "There are a lot of guards here."

Nothing was said from Shin, so I decided to stop beating around the bush and stepped up to his bed side.

"It's strange though, why are you being confined to your own home?" I asked.

"My brother disappeared." he answered. "My brother, who's been an honor student and a good boy for twenty years..."

"What's going on?" I asked.

Shin leaned over and wrapped his arms around his one bent-up leg.

"No one disputed him taking over my dad's position, but he suddenly dropped out of collage and disappeared. Looks like he wanted to do something else." he explained.

"That can't be helped. It's your brother's life. But you..."

"I was told to transfer so suddenly... It seems like he wants me to replace my brother."

"That's one selfish parent." I said, then took out an envelope and dropped it on Shin's bed. "That's the test everyone took today. I can't give you a grade unless you fill in the answers."

"I don't need that. There's no point in doing it."

"Are you okay with that?"

"My dad is serious. I can't go against him."

A couple knocks on the door was heard, then a voice came: "Sensei, it's about time."

I looked at the door, then looked at Shin again. "I won't say any more, as long as you, as a man, have decided."

I turned and walked back to the door, then stopped once I was in front of it.

"By the way..."

Shin looked at me. I turned my head to look back at him.

"Heisui...really misses you. You have no idea how much."

With that, I left Shin's room and went back downstairs. After putting my shoes on, I stood and walked to the door.

"Sensei."

I stopped and looked back. Shin's dad walked up to me.

"I don't know what Shin has told you, but this is for his own good."

"You can't just lock him up forever though, can you?" I asked.

"Don't worry. He's not stupid. After he calms down, he'll see soon enough that it's for his own good."

"Well, we'll see if you're right." I said and turned back around.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked seriously.

"Sorry for the intrusion," I said and left.

**Heisui's POV**

The five of us were waiting outside for Kumiko to come back. Instead of waiting by the door like creeps, we were on the sidewalk. Footsteps were heard and soon Kumiko came back in the picture.

"Yankumi." Noda said.

Instead of saying anything or even looking at us, Kumiko began walking past us.

"Shin-chan... How is he?" Kuma asked, but Kumiko can't walking.

"What's with the scary look?" Minami asked.

**Shin's POV**

After Yamaguchi left, I picked up the envelope and looked at it.

"'As long as you, a man, have decided,' huh...?"

I let myself fall back on the bed with an arm under my head. I lowered my hand to let the envelope rest on my stomach, then looked up at the ceiling.

_/Heisui.../_

**Heisui's POV**

"What? So Shin-chan is being confined?" Kuma asked.

It's sundown now. Currently the six of us are sitting on some steps on some hill. Kumiko explained about what's going on with Shin.

"He didn't say anything, but it looks like he's tried to escape several times." Kumiko said.

"Damn it. I can't forgive them!" Kuma said.

Kumiko looked at Kuma, "Kuma..."

"Shin-chan hated to see bullying when he was young, so he got involved in fights a lot. He hit a teacher to defend his friend, but his dad didn't hear him out at all and yelled at him like crazy. So what's with him now? He's just too selfish!" Kuma yelled.

"All right!" Noda stood. "We've got to help get Shin out!"

"What are you talking about?" Kumiko asked. All of us looked at her. "There's a ton of guards. You'll get caught immediately."

Minami smiled. "Well, I've got a nice plan..."

"You can't! Your opponent is too powerful." Kumiko interrupted.

Kuma frowned, "Yankumi..."

"What's wrong with you?!" Noda yelled.

"Don't you usually want to do something in this kind of situation?!" Uchi asked.

Kumiko stayed quiet.

"Fine! Forget it! We'll do it by ourselves!" Minami yelled.

Kumiko stood, "Don't be stupid! Do all of you want to be arrested?!"

The guys stared at Kumiko, then hung their heads in defeat. I stayed sitting where I was, unsure of whether to do as Kumiko says or join the guys in getting Shin out, but that plan was beginning to wither away.

"If you understand now, then give it up." Kumiko said and walked down the stairs. "Let's go, Heisui."

I picked my head up to look at her, "Can I stay a bit longer?"

Kumiko looked back at me, then looked ahead again.

"Okay. See you at home."

Kumiko walked away, leaving the rest of us in our thoughts.

"The Juvenile Justice Center, huh...? How could this be... We'd be up against the cops... It's too dangerous, I guess..." Noda said.

Everything seemed hopeless, but then Minami spoke up.

"Hold on, you guys. If the tables were turned, what would Shin do?!"

Everyone picked up their heads to look at Minami.

"Don't you think he'd come help us no matter what?!" Minami said.

"Minami." Kuma said.

"You finally said something noble!" Uchi said.

Noda nodded, "Yeah."

Kuma put an arm around Minami's shoulders and looked at the guys.

"Then, you guys will..."

"Of course we will!" Uchi said.

"Yeah!" they cheered.

"Heisui, you're with us too, right?" Uchi asked.

"I am, but I'm not." I answered and stood. "Kumiko's right, it's too dangerous for all of you. Let me go alone. I'll definitely get Shin out of that place."

Noda raised a fist, "We can help!"

"Yeah!" they nodded.

I shook my head, "I can't let you guys get in trouble."

"It's not like we haven't been in trouble before." Uchi said.

I looked at them, they were all determined to help in some way, even if it meant getting caught. After thinking it over, I sighed a bit.

"Are you guys willing to risk getting caught for Shin?" I asked.

They nodded.

"All right. Minami," I looked at Minami, "what's your plan?"

* * *

- Later that night~

* * *

Kumiko and I are sitting outside and looking up at the moon. It's bright and full tonight, but it seems like that every night. Everyone, or at least we thought everyone, is sound asleep inside. Footsteps came up from behind us, then Kyo's voice was heard.

"Ojou, Heisui, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Kyo-san..." Kumiko said.

"Is there something on your mind?" Kyo asked.

"I don't understand it well... Parents are supposed to put their children's feelings first, right?" Kumiko asked.

"Well, that is usually the case. However," Kyo squatted down next to Kumiko, "what parents want for their children and what makes children happy aren't always the same thing."

Kumiko looked at Kyo, he looked back at her.

"That's usually the case."

Kumiko looked ahead again. "I see. That's how it is..."

"Ojou!"

The three of us turned our heads to see Tetsu run towards us.

"There's a call from the police!" he said.

Kumiko gasped, "Those kids!"

_/So they got caught after all. Those guys lasted longer than I thought./_

* * *

- At the Shirokin Police Department

* * *

I went with Kumiko to the police department to see how the guys did. When we got there, a satsu led us to a room and opened the door. All of them were sitting in chairs around a table with some kind of wound and bandage. Tsuruta's sitting with them too, along with some other satsu.

"What happened to you guys?" Kumiko asked, then glanced at Tsuruta for the first time. He glanced away a bit and turned red in embarrassment.

"You again?"

Kumiko looked at the satsu. Now I recognize him from before when Noda and Minami got arrested.

"These kids were caught by guards while trespassing on private property," he said.

"Even so, do you think it's okay to beat up kids like this?" Kumiko asked.

"Listen, Sensei."

The satsu stood and walked over to us.

"They could be charged with attempted robbery, you know." he said.

"Robbery...? You know that place is their friend's house!" Kumiko accused.

"We were told that they don't know these kids."

"What are you talking about?! If you look into it a little..." Kumiko stopped herself when she realized something. "I see... An order from above, is it?"

The satsu looked nervous, "W-What are you saying?"

_/I hate satsu.../_

"They're not going to file a damage report, only an official warning. Hurry up and take them home."

With that the satsu left, leaving the guys in our hands now. Kumiko looked at them angrily.

"Now then... You dumbasses!"

Kumiko walked towards Minami, but I stopped.

**"Kumiko, don't. It's my fault."** I said.

"What?"

Kumiko looked at me. I sighed.

**"It's my fault. I told them to go on with their plan to see what the guards were like so I could get Shin myself."**

"Heisui... Idiot!"

Kumiko grabbed my collar. I stared at her as she spoke.

"You knew this would happen and you allowed it anyway?!" she yelled.

Minami stood, "We knew what would happen, too! We did it for Shin!"

Kumiko looked at the guys, then Kuma stood and held out a folded piece of paper before she could say anything.

"Yankumi, this is from Shin-chan." he said.

Kumiko let go of me and took the paper, then unfolded it and saw the test we did in school. Shin's name is written at the top and everything is in his handwriting. Kumiko folded the test again.

"That's enough. You guys hurry up and go home," she said calmly.

"But... if we leave like this, Shin-chan..."

"I know." Kumiko said, interrupting Kuma. "Leave it to us."

After making sure the guys got home safely, Kumiko and I headed back home to get prepared. Right now I'm putting my shoes on alone. I convinced Kumiko to let me go after Shin alone. I told the guys to try to get Shin for my benefit and they got beat and in trouble 'cause of me. If I let Kumiko go and something happened, I'll never forgive myself.

Once I had my shoes on, I stood. Tonight I'm dressed in black jeans and a gray t-shirt. My hair is also tied back in a ponytail with my bangs on either side of my face. I decided to dress as my usual self rather than a guy this time. Everyone knows the guy Heisui in the outside world and not the true Heisui, so going out like this will throw the satsu off 'cause I'm some stranger.

Once ready, I walked to the sliding doors and put my fingers in the slip.

"Are you planning on going to war by yourself?"

I blinked and looked back, Kyo is leaning against the door of his room in his casual clothes.

"Kyo..."

"Just by looking at you, I can tell you're up to something," he said and lit up his cancer stick.

"Only because I'm not with Kumiko and doing something independently for once, right?" I asked.

Kyo frowned. Recently he's regretted turning me into Kumiko's "bodyguard for life" or whatever the crap I am because of my new life with new people.

I sighed and turned my head, "Sorry. Don't ask what I'm doing. It's a bit dangerous and no ordinary fight."

"That's fine." Kyo said and exhaled the smoke after taking a drag, "In any case, I can't let you go alone."

I turned to face him, "Kyo! I'm not getting anyone else involved!"

"Then tell me why," he said.

I sighed, then leaned against the doors before explaining about Shin's situation.

"What?! That redheaded boy has a father that dangerous?!" Kyo asked.

"Now you know. I can't let anyone else follow, or it'll cause trouble for the group. And you especially are a wakagashira, I can't get you involved at all." I said.

Kyo sighed and relaxed against the wall. "I understand the situation now... But Heisui, should you fail..."

"I won't fail. If I did, I can get away with it and the group will be safe. That's why I'm dressed like this, because the real Heisui is a stranger to the outside world." I explained.

Kyo looked at me, "You're willing to risk anything to save that boy?"

I nodded, "I can't just leave him like this. Out of all of us, I have the lesser risks. Please, let me do this."

Kyo crossed his arms over his chest, "There can be greater risks. I'm going with you."

"Kyo, no!" I argued.

Kyo turned his head towards a door, "Hey! You guys have been listening through there, haven't you? Come here."

The door opened and Minoru and Tetsu step outside.

_/What the hell.../_

"We'll go too!" Minoru announced.

"No, you guys can't. I'm leaving this to you guys."

Kyo reached in his shirt and took out something wrapped in purple cloth. The duo stared.

"T-That's... Oyako Sakazuki!"

Kyo unwrapped the cloth and a small silver sake cup could be seen.

**[Note: **_**Oyako sakazuki**_** is a Japanese sake cup that is used during the ceremony for admission into a Yakuza group. It is seen as a token of their fidelity, so if a Yakuza returns it to his boss, it signifies the dissolution of their bonds.]**

"Should we fail, I'll let Heisui get away while I take full responsibility. If that happens, please give this back to Kumicho." Kyo said.

Minoru and Tetsu held onto Kyo's waist as their drama tears fell.

"Wakagashira!"

"Brother Kyoutarou!"

"If a satsu comes asking about me, tell him that no one like that lives here, that you have no idea who that stupid Ooshima Kyoutarou is, and he has no... no connection to the Ooedo Group. Tell him that!"

Kyo's own little drama tears began falling. Usually I find their drama moments funny, but this time it's about me and risking their place in the group.

"Kyo," I said his name sternly. This stopped the drama and the three of them looked at me.

"What the hell are you guys going on about? I told you that none of you are helping me. I'm doing this myself! I won't risk it for any of you, all right?! Why are you all suddenly getting involved in whatever I do lately?!"

Neither of them answered me and just stared from my sudden outburst. I sighed and turned around.

"Just don't involve yourselves... Please..."

With that, I left the group and ventured down the dark streets of the night. It didn't take me too long to find the Sawada home. It didn't looked like there would be any trouble on the outside, but when I hopped up to the top of a wall there were guards standing within twenty feet of each other and facing different directions all over the place. This security looked ridiculous, but the satsu lives here and maybe there's more guards than usual 'cause of the guys trying to break in. Either way, I can get pass all this. I looked around for a safe place to jump to, then there was a little commotion. I looked and saw someone take out a guard.

_/What the shit?/_

"Hey, what's going on?!"

A guard began to leave their post to see what was going on, but then I jumped down and took 'em out with my five-minute-loss-of-memory technique.

"Shut up and sleep." I said, then looked over to see who else was breaking in. I stared when I recognized blond hair and a purple shirt.

"Minoru! What the hell, I told you to stay back!"

Minoru looked at me, then walked over and grabbed my shoulders.

"I couldn't let you do this alone. I know there's a big age difference, but I like you," he said.

_/"Like me"...? When...? For how long...?/_

"I could never take it every time someone mentioned Sawada Shin or both of your names in the same sentence. I absolutely hated it, but what matters is you being happy. You suddenly began doing your own things lately, so we got involved because we don't want anything happening to you. If this guy really makes you happy,"

Minoru withdrew his hands from my shoulders.

"I'll accept what you have and help you save him, then move on."

I couldn't believe this. I've never had someone confess something like that to me like this before.

"Minoru..."

Minoru blinked in surprise when I gave him a hug.

"Thank you."

He smiled and hugged back, then the two of us went our separate ways: him taking out any guard that decided to check out what was going on and I jumping around to find Shin's room window. Instead I found a balcony, but that's just as good. I grabbed a pebble and hopped up to the balcony. I held onto the ledge with one hand and gently threw the pebble at one of the window sliding doors. After some seconds, one set of blinds were moved upward and Shin's image showed. Tonight he's dressed in a white short-sleeved shirt and blue jeans. Shin slid the door opened and stepped outside, then saw me across from him.

"Heisui!"

Shin ran to me and helped me onto the balcony so I could stand in front of him.

"Hey. Shouldn't this be the other way around? With the girl and the guy." I said and smiled for the first time in forever while leaning against the railing thing of the balcony.

Shin stepped closer and wraps his arms tight around my waist. He leaned his face closer to mine and whispered.

"This isn't the time to joke around, you know..."

I moved my arms to wrap around Shin's neck.

"I know..."

Shin closed the distance and his lips touched mine. At that exact moment, nothing else in this whole entire crazy world mattered, and our worlds got brighter.

**Shoutarou's POV** (This is Shin's dad)

I turned around in my chair to face four of my guards. All of them were beat and one was holding another up.

"What?! Shin was kidnapped?!"

"I-I'm terribly sorry. They were both extremely skilled fighters."

"One seemed to be a Yakuza, and the other was a girl."

"W-We'll start searching for them immediately!"

I realized who the girl is and turned back around.

"No, don't bother." I said.

"But..."

"You said one of them was a girl, right?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Then I have an idea who the culprit is." I said.

* * *

- The next day~

* * *

**Heisui's POV**

Almost immediately in the morning, satsu came to our door. I didn't understand how they could have tracked the group down through me, but then I realized that I went as a chick to get Shin last night, so the satsu probably think that Kumiko did it and because Minoru came, they figured out that Kumiko's a Yakuza 'cause Minoru looks like one. I cursed at myself for not thinking that one out through enough, but I didn't count on Minoru following me.

There's satsu cars sitting outside the group compounds. Shin's dad and four other satsu are standing in front of us: Kumiko, me, Kyo, Wakamatsu, Tetsu, and Minoru. We have Shin hiding in Kyo's room for now.

"So we meet again, Sensei. But I'm surprised... that an heir of the Yakuza was my son's teacher. The Ooedo Group has quite a history. Why has such a group's daughter become a high school teacher?" Shin's dad asked, though it sounded more like a mock of some kind.

"I'm surprised too, Sawada-san. That a chief of police, like yourself, would go to such lengths in order to get his son back." Kumiko said.

"I know that my son is here, and that you're working as a teacher while hiding your identity." he said.

"Is that a threat?" Kumiko asked.

"If your identity were to be revealed, you wouldn't be able to teach." he said with a smirk.

"What did you say, damn it?!" Kyo yelled and charged at Shin's dad, but Kumiko and I held him back while the four other satsu ran up to Shin's dad's side.

"Kyo-san!"

"I won't let that happen!" Kyo yelled.

"It's okay, Kyo-san. That's enough!" Kumiko said.

Kyo relaxed and looked at her, "B-But..."

"It's okay," she said to him.

"I'm sorry, Kumiko. I wasn't careful enough." I said. I didn't have to dress as a guy; there was no point now that Kumiko's been caught.

"It's not your fault, Heisui. I knew this might happen from the moment we talked about saving him. The same result could have happened with either of us." she said.

I looked at her, then nodded a little. Kumiko let go of Kyo and turned to face Shin's dad.

"You see, if he quits school like this, I figured that I'd regret it forever, even if I did continue teaching. So go ahead, Sawada-san. If you want to tell people, go ahead."

"I see. Just as the local police officer said, you're a lady who won't take things lying down. But you know, I can find a reason to destroy this group."

Kyo, Wakamatsu, Tetsu, and Minoru stared.

"And of course, the Kumicho can't escape responsibility."

"Damn it!"

The four of them took a couple steps forward, but I held out my arms to stop them.

"My grandfather has nothing to do with this!" Kumiko yelled. "Even if my grandfather is a gangster, he's a much better person than you are! You asked why the heir of the group is working as a teacher, right? That's because, unlike you, my grandfather doesn't force his children to live a certain lifestyle!"

It became silent for a while. Kumiko and Shin's dad were staring each other down, then a new voice came in.

"What's going on?"

We looked to see Grandfather walk towards us.

"Grandpa!" Kumiko said.

"What have my granddaughters done this time?" Grandfather asked as he stepped up by mine and Kumiko's side, facing the satsu. "These days, they treat me like I'm elderly and won't tell me anything. Though I've not been told what's going on, if they're being this persistent, I doubt they've done anything wrong."

"You seem to have a lot of faith in them." Shin's dad said.

Grandpa's smile turned into a frown.

"Sawada-san, was it? Children may do things that are dangerous, but don't you think it's the parent's job to trust their child and watch over them?"

"Do you understand your current position?" Shin's dad asked.

"I am Kuroda Ryuichiro! I will neither run now hide! You can try to beat me up, destroy the group, or do whatever the hell you want! Just get the hell out of here!" Grandfather yelled.

The rest of the group stared at their Kumicho in awe. I felt proud to have a grandfather like this.

"Such power, just as we should expect from you, Kuroda-san. But as you wish, you should prepare yourself. I'll return after I've gathered the required documents." Shin's dad said, then he and his men turned to leave.

"Wait!"

All of us looked to see Shin step out of the room he was hiding in, but his "father" didn't look back at him. I'm just gonna call him Bastard from now on.

"Aren't... you embarrassed? Using your authority just to further your own ends. Stop doing such despicable things in front of these people!" Shin yelled.

"You idiot. Are you planning to become a Yakuza?" Bastard asked.

Shin was taken aback by that question, then he stepped down and say on his knees with his hands on the floor and his head bowed down.

"Please, let me keep going and graduate from Shirokin."

"Why are you so persistent? It's a pathetic school that only losers attend." Bastard said.

"I used to think that too. Ever since that incident in middle school, I tried not to bring it up, and entered that school just to spite you. But now, that place is very important to me! I don't want to leave! My friends, and the teachers aren't that bad." Shin looked back at Kumiko and I, then bowed his head again. "So... So please!"

"What worthless sentiments," was all Bastard said.

"I was jealous of my brother when I was a kid. I worked so hard to impress you..." Shin picked his head up. "But now I can make decisions for myself!"

Bastard finally looked back at his son, "Shin."

"I am a man too." Shin said, looking his father straight in the eye.

Bastard looked forward again, "You idiot..."

With that, all the satsu left and drove off in their fancy satsu cars. Shin stood, then turned and walked towards Grandfather. He bowed his head.

"Um, I'm very sorry to have caused you so much trouble."

Grandfather smiled. "Oh, it's no problem at all."

Shin stood straight. "I'll be going then."

I wanted to speak up, but Kumiko beat me to it.

"Hey, Sawada Shin."

Shin looked back at her.

"You really are a man. If I were to grade you today, you'd get a perfect score."

Kumiko took out a folded sheet of paper and handed it to Shin. He took it and saw that he got a perfect score on his math test.

"Of course."

Shin looked at me. I stepped down and walked towards him. Shin lifted a hand and moved my bangs away from my eyes.

"Thank you," he said softly and kissed my cheek.

I stepped closer and hugged him tight. His arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

"You're welcome," I said softly and kissed his cheek.

Shin smiled a bit and lightly kissed my lips. When the kiss broke, we slowly let each other go before Shin turned and walked away. I missed him already. A hand on my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts and made me look to the side. Grandfather is standing next to me and looking ahead at where Shin left.

"I wish the both of you happiness. You're turning into a fine young lady, Heisui."

Grandfather smiled at me. I smiled back and looked ahead.

"Thank you."

* * *

_Nakigoe agete_ (Everybody cries...)  
_Hito wa mina umareru no_ (when being born)  
_Kono yo de seou_ (It's because life in this world is burdened with…)  
_Ikue no kanashimi ya_ (repeated sadness...)  
_Kokoro no itami_ (and distress,)  
_Tsurai kara_ (bringing bitterness to everybody.)

_Hitori de furueru hibi wa_ (The days I trembled alone...)  
_Watashi no ryoute ga hakikirenai wa_ (cannot be swept away by my hands.)  
_Kewashii yama wa onoremichi_ (Even if my fate looks like leading to a steep mountain,)  
_Furikaerazu ni susume_ (I will keep going forward, never looking back.)

* * *

~ PREVIEW

Kodi: Heisui, you and Shin make the most awesome couple. I'm really happy for you two. Isn't that man the school principal? Two people with the same face?! W-What the hell is going on?! Next time: Shirokin Gakuen is Closing...!? That's really bad!

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the update taking forever. Homework sucks and the teachers are out to get me. XP Anyway, I hope this chapter is good enough to make up for no update for a month. Hopefully Chapter 12 won't take as long, but I can't promise anything.


	12. Chapter 12

_Dore kurai tatta no darou_ (How long has it been...)  
_Deatta ano koro kara_ (since we met?)  
_Ikutsu mono yorokobi to_ (We have many happy things,)  
_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshite_ (and many sad things.)  
_Katakoto bakari no kotoba ni_ (Faced with many faltering words,)  
_Kimi wa tomadou keredo_ (you are bewildered.)  
_Hontou no kimochi nante_ (But one's true feelings...)  
_Kuchi ni dasenai mono sa_ (are not easy to express.)

_Kono omoi tsutawaru kana_ (Will my feeling get through to you?)  
_Kono kimochi tsutawaru kara_ (Will my sentiment get through to you?)  
_Shizen ni waraeru mamade ikiteyuketanara_ (I'm happy if I can carry on with a natural smile.)  
_Konomamade tsuzuku no kana_ (Will it go on like that?)  
_Kono mama de yukeru no kana_ (Can we go on like that?)  
_Tatoe tooku hanarete mo kokoro tsuyoku kanjitai_ (Even if we are far apart, I hope to feel your heart close to me.)

* * *

- Chapter 12

* * *

**Heisui's POV**

"Oh crap. We're going to be late." Kumiko says to me.

Currently, the two of us are sprinting to Shirokin. For some reason neither of our alarms woke us up like they were supposed to. The reason why could be a power shortage or outage or some word that ends in "-age". Whatever the case, we gotta get to school before it's really too late.

As we run pass the gates to the school, a purple car comes up and parks in one of the parking spots. The door opens and our cute little bald principal steps out. No, wait a sec...

"Just when I thought we were going to be late, the principal is late as well." Kumiko says.

"Kumiko, wait a sec..." I try to say.

"Principal." Kumiko calls out.

The "principal" hears Kumiko's call and turns around.

"Good m... or... ning."

Both Kumiko and I stare up at this super tall guy that looks and dressed exactly like our principal.

_/Holy damn...It's like someone stretched out the principal.../_

Kumiko drops her bag and takes a step back into a fighting stance.

"So, Baldy, you really were a demon!" she says.

**"'Demon'? Kumiko, wait a sec--"**

"Chairman, look out!"

Ahh, haven't seen him in a while. The Yellow Bug comes out of nowhere and stands between us and the super tall guy.

"You insolent woman!" he yells at Kumiko.

"Vice Principal..."

"What are you trying to do to the chairman?!" Yellow Bug asks.

I blink. Kumiko stares.

"Wha... What?!"

* * *

- Shirokin Gakuen is Closing...!?

* * *

Principal laughs.

"He's my older brother, and he is this school's chairman." Principal says and points his hand to the super tall guy next to him. All of us are in the principal's office -- I want to know who this guy was, so I'm still with Kumiko.

Kumiko bows. "I must apologize, I didn't think before saying those things..."

"So this is one of the teachers for these students? Well, I suppose she's perfect for the scum that come here," the chairman says and eyed me when he mentioned "scum".

Kumiko's eyebrow twitches. I make an unnoticeable fist at my side. I don't care that he called me a scum, but insulting Kumiko is the line.

**"What did you say?"** I ask with a murderous intent.

"Oh, not at all." Principal says and moves between us with a nervous smile and his hands held up. "You may go now, Yamaguchi-sensei and Heisui-kun."

Kumiko stands, "Please excuse us."

I relax myself before I follow Kumiko to the door.

"What a creepy old man," she mumbles.

"So, Brother, what brings you here today?" Principal asks Super Tall Bald Old Man.

We tried to ignore the conversation as Kumiko opens the door.

"What?! You're closing down Shirokin Gakuen?!"

Once I heard those words, my head snaps back to look at the chairman, who is now sitting on the couch.

"We will not be taking any applications for next year's students. That's what the Board of Directors have decided," he says.

"So, what you're saying is..." a man with black hair-- oh wait, that's Yellow Bug. Holy crap, he took his helmet off. He actually looks... No, no he still doesn't look normal.

"T-That Shirokin Gakuen will..." Principal says.

"That's right. Shirokin Gakuen is going to be closed."

Kumiko's eyes widen along with mine. Shirokin closing...? They can't do that to us!

"N-No way..." Principal says.

"It can't be helped. Every year the school has less students, and more failures." Chairman says.

"But this school is steeped in tradition. Can you really just close it down?" Principal asks.

"Tradition? What traditions do we have at this school? A theological school or a sports school; those types of schools have traditions. However... The students at this school can't do anything. There's no discipline. It's just full of scum."

Kumiko slams the door closed and now the both of us are turned to face the chairman.

"Hold on there, damn it!" she yells.

The chairman picks up his bald-as-hell head to look at us while Principal and Yellow Bug turn to look back at us. Yellow Bug immediately puts his helmet back on from Kumiko's sudden outburst of rage.

"Yamaguchi-sensei." Principal says.

"What do you want? Why are you two still here?" Chairman asks.

"What did you say, Baldy?" she asks, daring him to repeat himself.

"What?"

"You said our students are scum, huh?!" Kumiko asks as she walks over and stands next to the chairman. "Quit messing around, damn it! Are you saying that only sporting or academic achievement makes them remarkable? Huh?!"

"Yamaguchi-sensei, don't be so reckless!" Yellow Bug yells.

"That's right. That would make them remarkable." Chairman says.

"Humans have something much more important than that." Kumiko says and moves a hand to her stomach. "Right in the center of their stomach!"

Principal blinks, "C-Center of their stomach? What does that mean?"

Kumiko looks at him, then sighs and shakes her head as she speaks. "Geez. You siblings aren't just bald, you're both stupid. The greatness of Fudou Myouou resides in your stomach!"

**[Note: Fudou Myouou = The chief of the Five Great Myouou, or holders of wisdom.]**

"Fudou Myouou?" they all ask. I sigh to myself.

_/Kumiko, they won't understand that.../_

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but you could hardly use that idea to run a school." Chairman says.

Yellow Bug claps his hands, "That's exactly right."

Kumiko scowls a bit, then looks at the chairman.

"So then, do you want me to raise it? Shirokin Gakuen's prestige," she says.

"Can't be done." Chairman says.

"Those kids have the potential to do anything! Whether it's in sports, or anything else, if they set their mind to it, they can be number one in Japan!" Kumiko argues.

"That's impossible." Yellow Bug says.

"They can do it." Kumiko argues.

"It's impossible." Chairman repeats.

Kumiko crosses her arms over her chest and turns her head, "Nothing's impossible."

"I told you, it's impossible!" Chairman yells.

Kumiko leans in towards the Chairman, invading his personal space.

"If it could be done, what would you do? Would you cancel the closure?" she asks.

"Yes. That is, if they can do it!" Chairman says, obviously irritated.

Kumiko stands straight. "All right. We have a deal then. Shall we draw up the details of the contract?"

The chairman blinks once he realizes what he got himself into, then he turns his head.

"What are you saying? What I meant was..."

"Aren't you going to stand by your word?!" Kumiko interrupts and slams her hand on the table. "Wouldn't that be a breach of contract?! Huh?!"

As each word goes by, Kumiko got more in the chairman's face and became scarier by the second. The chairman's face went blue in fear.

_/All right, we got a chance to save the school.../_

**Kumiko's POV**

"So you came to this arrangement?" Fujiyama-sensei asks, holding the contract.

"Yes," I answer nervously with a hand to the back of my neck.

"Somehow, we have to become number one in Japan." Kouda-sensei says.

"However, it can only be in an academic or sporting pursuit." a teacher says.

"We have until the school's application deadline in two weeks." Eguchi-sensei says.

"In any case, you've done well." Iwamoto-sensei says. "Even if there's only two weeks, we should do everything that we can."

"That's right." Kouda-sensei agrees.

"We should think about what we can do."

"We all feel the same way about this school." Hatta-sensei says.

"Yeah!"

I smile. "You guys..."

Iwamoto-sensei steps up, suddenly dressed in a yellow and black striped shirt with a football in his hand. "I was hiding it, but back in my school days, I played rugby. Let's create a rugby club and win the tournament next week to become number one in Japan."

Teachers smile and clap.

Hatta-sensei faces all of us and is now suddenly wearing a karate outfit. "I believe in individuality."

"Hatta-sensei, do you know Judo?" someone asks.

"No. I know Karate. I've always wanted to train Tsuruta-kun." Hatta-sensei answers.

"Good idea." I say.

Fujiyama-sensei smiles, "That's right. Tsuruta is back."

"I've thought about it."

We all look to see Kouda-sensei wearing a red swim helmet thing.

"Kouda-sensei, what's with that hat?" Fujiyama-sensei asks.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I was a candidate for the Olympic Water Polo Team." Kouda-sensei says and unzips his suit, then tosses it.

"Ta da."

All of us stare at Kouda-sensei. He has _a lot_ of muscle and is only wearing the hat thing and a red speedo thing...

"What a splendid, streamlined physique." I say.

"I find that repulsive..." Fujiyama-sensei says with a blue face and a hand to her mouth.

"For the next World Junior Tournament, if we can enter a team from our school, we could definitely name ourselves number one in Japan!" Kouda-sensei announces.

All of us clap, then Fujiyama-sensei steps up with determination.

"All right, I can't lose either. Our choir club will dominate the choir competition," she says.

"That sounds great. You can do it!" I assure her.

"Okay, let's go." Iwamoto-sensei says, then he, Hatta-sensei, Kouda-sensei, and Fujiyama-sensei walk away.

"Everyone seems to have their hidden talents." I comment.

"But, Yamaguchi-sensei..."

I look back at Eguchi-sensei, "What?"

"Do you really think we stand a chance?" he asks.

I glance down and think about this.

**Heisui's POV**

"No way! Of course it's impossible!" Minami exclaims after Kumiko explained about the contract.

"Are you stupid?" Uchi asks.

"But at this rate, the school will have to close." Kumiko says.

"Yeah, but we'll have graduated," some random kid says.

"What are you saying? A school's closure is a sad thing." Kumiko says.

"Who cares?"

"Well, in a few decades, when you've all gone bald, and you want to dig up your time capsules filled with your memories, this school will be gone!" Kumiko says.

"But..." Minami says.

"I don't intend to bury one." Noda says.

Both Kumiko and I sigh silently to ourselves. They have a point, though. Why worry about a school that's closing after you graduate? It's not their problem, but keeping memories alive like Kumiko said would be nice.

_/Which reminds me... I wonder how Shin would feel about this.../_

At the end of the day, Kumiko and I walk up the millions of stairs to the roof. Once she opens the door, Shin can be seen immediately right across from me and sitting down against the railing, though it looks more like he's lying down, but his upper body is propped up against the railing thing. Shin peeks an eye open once he hears the door open and close, then he sits up straight. We walk to him and Kumiko explains about what's going to happen to the school, then tells him about the being "Number One in Japan" thing.

"What should I do?" she asks while leaning back against the guard rail.

"Don't ask me. Why do you come and ask me about these things?" Shin asks, sitting up against the railing and having an arm around my shoulders.

Kumiko looks down, "Well... I did start this, but I hadn't really thought it through."

"Let's see... The only thing we could win would be a street fight." Shin says.

Somehow Kumiko got offended and put her hands on her hips, "W-Why you! I was asking a serious question!"

"I am being serious. To be perfectly honest, if there was one thing this school could beat others in, it would be in street fights." Shin says.

Kumiko stands straight and relaxes, "True..."

"Maybe they're just looking for an excuse..."

"What are you talking about?"

Shin looks off to the side, "Nothing."

"What is it?! Tell me!" Kumiko demands.

Shin looks at her, "Okay then, I'll tell you. The reason why the chairman wants to close this school, is because he wants to build a new company on this site."

"A new company?" I ask.

Shin looks at me and continues, "The vice principal said that they've already closed the deal for it."

"What?! That bastard!" Kumiko cusses.

"You finally noticed?" Shin asks and looks at her. "Why don't you try it? A huge street fight."

"No. I have to play by the rules of the contract. We have to become number one in Japan properly. Then we'll slam it in their faces!" Kumiko declares and begins walking away.

I look at Shin and kiss his cheek, "Call me."

He smiles, "Definitely."

After giving Shin one more goodbye kiss, I left him and caught up with Kumiko outside of the school.

"That's what I said... Number one in Japan, huh?" she asks as we walk home.

**"The problem is, what to be number one in."** I say.

Kumiko nods in agreement. Soon we reach our street. I look ahead and saw this weird-looking guy bowing on the ground in front of Minoru and Tetsu outside of our home.

_/Who's that?/_

"Please! Please!" the guy begs.

"You came again?" Tetsu asks.

"You're too persistent!" Minoru says.

"Please don't say that! Please! Please!"

"If you don't quit fooling around, I'll kill you!" Tetsu threatens.

"What? Is he here again?" Kumiko asks as we walk up to them. Now that I'm closer, I can see the guy has tannish skin, a funky orange tropical shirt thing with blue tree designs, purple shorts, and a small...afro. Interesting.

"Oh, Ojou, Heisui, welcome back." Tetsu greets. "I keep explaining to him that we're not hiring anybody for the group, but this is the fourth time since last week."

"You have no skills, so go home!" Minoru says to the guy.

"I do have skills. I told you before," the guy pleads.

"What are his skills?" Kumiko asks.

Minoru looks at her, "Don't you remember? He's from Mexico..."

Before Minoru could continue, the guy sits up and smiles. Now I can see his sideburns and mustache.

"I did a little professional boxing there," he says with confidence.

Somehow mine and Kumiko's prayers were answered. She brightens up and exclaims, "That's it!"

* * *

- The next day in school

* * *

While all of us are sitting in class, a ringing beeping noise of some kind whatever it is is heard over the intercom of the school and Kumiko's voice is then heard.

"Would the following students come to the warehouse next to the gym immediately. From Class 2-4: Yamaguchi Heisui-kun, Sawada Shin-kun, Kumai Teruo-kun, Minami Youichi-kun, Noda Takeshi-kun and Uchiyama Haruhiko-kun. That is all."

_/Here we go./_

The six of us then leave homeroom. During the entire walk all of them were wondering about what was going on. Shin tried to get an answer from me, but all I said was, "you'll see." Now we're standing outside the doors of the warehouse, but everyone's attention is on the poster next to the door. In reddish-orange-ish letters across the top it says "Boxing Club", then under that are four other colors. In green under the title says "Supervisor:", then in orange next to it says "Yamaguchi Kumiko". In black -- or gray -- under the supervisor part says "Captains:", then next to that in blue says "Sawada Shin and Yamaguchi Heisui".

_/Kumiko likes pairing us up.../_

"That bitch... What the hell is she thinking?" Shin asks, then turns his head to look at me.

**"Don't look at me, I know nothing."** I say with a hint of tease to make him madder. Somehow it's funny and I don't know why...

Shin leans closer and mumbles, "Don't lie, tell me."

"We're trying to save the school, and boxing is the closest thing to fighting." I mumble my answer.

The door opens and Kumiko is seen on the other side.

"What's up? So you're all here," she says.

"Damn it, Yamaguchi. Why am I a captain?" Shin asks.

"Oh, come on. It's just a name. It doesn't matter who the captain is, and I like putting yours and Heisui's names together." Kumiko answers while taking a step in the outside world.

"But I didn't even join!" Shin argues with a raised fist.

"That's the spirit! The wolf must clench his fist!" Kumiko says, also with a raised fist.

The last part that most likely confused everyone just now made Shin put his hand down, not taking Kumiko seriously anymore.

"Do you want to get hurt?" he asks.

**"Hush, Shin."** I say.

"Boxing, huh?" Uchi asks.

"It might be a good idea," Noda says.

"You're allowed to hit people," Kuma says with a smile and lightly punching his hand. "I'm in."

"I see..." Minami says, now understanding why we're all in the newly formed Boxing Club.

"So for all of you, I have brought along an expert coach." Kumiko says and looks back. "Coach, if you would please."

The Mexican guy from yesterday walks up and stands next to Kumiko. He's wearing a purple suit, a navy blue under shirt thing, and an orange tie with lime green rings as the design.

"He's a former professional boxer, Coach Maruta Norio. His ring name was Carlos Shou!" Kumiko introduces.

Somehow our new coach scared the shit out of everyone except Shin and I.

"Hey, Yankumi. No matter how you look at him, he looks like a Yakuza." Noda says.

_/He does?/_

I looked over our coach, but somehow I didn't see it. With the purple suit, he looks more like a Mexican pimp to me, but sort of a...poor excuse for a pimp... I don't know, the suit doesn't really fit him; I don't know what I'm thinking.

Noda mentioning "yakuza" makes Kumiko stiffen.

"Where the hell did you pick this dude up?" Minami mumbles to Kumiko.

She looked back at them, "What are you talking about? He's just a regular guy."

Uchi looks at our coach and tries to get rid of his fear by raising his hand a bit and asking, "Um... While you were an active professional, how far did you go? In rankings, that is."

Our coach steps up, "Hanheri Komegomez, the former WQA Champion in Mexico, once asked me to throw my fight against him."

Confused, Uchi looks back at Noda and asks, "Is that supposed to be awesome?"

"You dumbasses!" Our coach suddenly exclaims, scaring the hell _and_ shit out of everyone. "It's extremely awesome! If I hadn't thrown the fight, I would have been the champion."

_/Holy shit, he's got a funny face when he yells.../_

"All right," Kumiko crosses her arms over her chest, "Well, it's good that you're all here."

"What? Seriously?"

"You're kidding!"

_/This is gonna be fun.../_

"And? How are we supposed to become number one in Japan in less than two weeks?" Shin asks.

"Yeah. Do you have some kind of amazingly brilliant plan?" Noda asks.

"About that... The National High School Boxing Tournament ended just a few days ago." Kumiko says.

"What? Well, that's it then." Kuma, Minami, Uchi, and Noda say.

"So... I've decided to setup a match up against the winner of that tournament: Yabuki High School." Kumiko says.

The four stared at her.

"Y-Yabuki High School?!" Noda asks.

"Even amateurs like us know they're brutal!" Minami says.

"That's right! So if we beat the number one school in Japan, nobody could possibly doubt us!" Kumiko says and our coach nods in agreement.

"Do you really think anyone will buy that?" Minami asks.

"Of course!" Kumiko answers and crosses her arms over her chest. "We should have a better chance of winning that than winning in the tournament."

"Well, maybe, but..." Minami says.

"So? When is it?" Uchi asks.

"They refused the match." Kumiko answers.

"Eh?"

"They said they don't have time to play... against amateurs," she continues.

"What a bunch of assholes." Shin says.

"I will somehow convince them to take the challenge. You guys need to practice!" Kumiko says.

The guys nod, "Right."

**Yellow Bug's POV**

Outside my window, I watch as all of the teachers train their students in various sports, all hoping to become number one in Japan.

_/They are planning to become number one in Japan in such a short time?/_

I smirk, "Play all you want."

**Heisui's POV**

All of us are inside the warehouse place now. There's no need to continue wearing our regular school uniform, so we're either in casual clothes or wearing the gym shirts. Since everyone knows about me, including the coach, I'm not wearing my hat or collars for now. What I am wearing are a gym shirt -- which is just a bluish-white shirt with my name in the left chest side -- and the school pants; I'll be damned if I wear the gym shorts. For the guys, Uchi, Noda, Kuma, and Minami are wearing their gym shirts and shorts while Shin is wearing a blue hoodie and pants.

Our coach kneels down by his bag and pulls out a black leather ball attached to a strong white rope; the punching ball. Uchi notices it and smiles.

"A punching ball," he says and walks toward our coach, "All right, let's set it up somewhere."

Suddenly Uchi is whacked in the face with the ball and he falls back. Noda catches him and looks at our coach, "What the hell are you doing?!"

I'm not sure if it was on accident or purpose, but our coach is spinning in circles uncontrollably with the punching ball of death.

"Carlos!" Kumiko calls out.

Next to be hit is Noda and both he and Uchi fall over. Shin is almost hit, but he backs away just in time.

"Carlos! What the hell are you doing?!" Kumiko asks.

Our coach stops and lets the ball hang at his side -- I guess he did have control, or he lost momentum, I don't know. I looks at Kumiko and rubs the back of his neck, "Oh, Sensei. If we just practice normally for two weeks, we have no chance of winning. So I thought we should hit them until they're used to it. That way, they won't fall down."

Kumiko thinks about that and stands straight, "That might just work..."

"We'll be killed!" Uchi exclaims while holding his bloody nose.

"And what about Heisui?" Kuma asks.

"Thanks for the thought, Kuma, but come on now, a ball won't kill me." I say and pat his shoulder.

For now the punching ball of death is set aside and we're standing in a line in front of our coach and a wall poster of some kind. I think he drew himself back in his boxing days with words around his picture... "Boxing Club", "Roar", "Rough", and "Bring it on"...

"Listen! In a boxing match, scaring your opponent is also important. If they are scared of you before the gong, your chances of winning increase by nine percent!" he explains while holding a yard stick... Somehow I feel like he's going to hit us with that...

"N-Nine percent? Is that it?" Noda asks.

"He probably means ninety percent." Shin says.

"I don't think so..." I say.

"Pay attention! Do it like this!"

Coach turns his head, then looks at us with this derange face of veins and popping eyes. That's a face only a mother could love... No, that's the kind of face that would make babies cry. Now with the guys, the faces they're making would make babies laugh; they all look like they're shitting in their pants, especially Noda. Shin is just standing there looking off to the side like the cute bum he is, but then again so am I; I don't have to look like everyone else to scare someone.

"That sucks!" Coach says and hits the stick to the floor next to him. "You look like a group of hunchbacked old men!"

_/Heh heh heh.../_

The guys relax and stand straight, then try again. The results are the same and I had to make sure I didn't laugh at them. Shin sighs and I look at him.

"You don't need to make a face like them, you're scary enough." I joke and grin.

He smirks, "I haven't scared you away yet."

"No flirting!!"

**Kumiko's POV**

While leaving the kids in Carlos's care, I walked back to the school and to the Teacher's Lounge to call up Yabuki High School.

"Hello. This is Yamaguchi from Shirokin Gakuen, I called earlier about the challenge." I say.

_"You again? Could you please stop fooling around? We're the national champions. Think about your school's level."_

"If you could overlook that..."

_"It's impossible. We're about to go on a training camp with the university team."_

After that, he hangs up on me. I sigh and hang up.

"No luck then?" Eguchi-sensei asks me.

"Yeah," I answer with my chin in my palm and my elbow on the table.

"Not good..."

Both of us look at the door and see Iwamoto-sensei beaten up

"What's wrong, Iwamoto-sensei?" Eguchi-sensei asks.

"The rugby team has broken down."

"What?" I ask, both Eguchi-sensei and I surprised.

"I've overworked them." Iwamoto-sensei says and hangs his head, "I'm sorry."

From behind Iwamoto-sensei walks in Kouda-sensei slightly hunched over in defeat.

"Unfortunately, our water polo team will have to forfeit," he says.

Eguchi-sensei stands, "What in the world happened?"

"Once they get hold of the ball, they can't stay afloat. If we were to enter in these conditions, our school's reputation would be in trouble." Kouda-sensei explains.

Eguchi-sensei tries to smile, "W-Well, let's hope for the best on tomorrow's choir competition and the karate tournament the day after."

* * *

- The next day

* * *

**Shizuka's POV**

It's the 62nd, Tokyo Choir Competition today. My gorgeous students are singing in front of the crowd and judges as I play music for them on the given piano. When I look at the crowd, most of them are trying not to laugh and even the judges are doing the same, except two can't hold their laughter in so well.

**Kumiko's POV**

"That's so rude!" Fujiyama-sensei exclaims after stomping her foot on the floor several times. "What the hell is this award?!"

Unfortunately instead of first place, Fujiyama-sensei won the "Unique Character Award"...

"This isn't a talent show!" she exclaims again.

_/This isn't good. I have to do something.../_

I pick up the phone and call Yabuki High School once again.

_"That's enough! We'll be at our training camp with the university team tomorrow and the day after!"_

* * *

- The next day

* * *

**Hatta-sensei's POV**

"Go! Tsuruta!" I cheer Tsuruta on as I sit and watch from the bench. "Fight calmly! You can do it!"

Tsuruta fights his opponent and I smile in hope, then my jaw drops and my eyes widen.

**Yellow Bug's POV**

All of the teachers are gathered around as Fujiyama-sensei speaks with Hatta-sensei on the phone, waiting in anticipation.

"Okay," she says sadly and hangs up, "Tsuruta only made it to the best eight."

They all sigh with hopelessness. I chuckle to myself while standing at the window.

"There's just one day left, then all of them will have failed." I say to myself.

_/Now I can finally become the director of the new building./_

**Kumiko's POV**

I leave the teacher's lounge and head straight to the warehouse. I slam the doors open. Uchi and Noda have their fists at each other's cheek, Minami and Kuma are facing each other with Carlos next to them, and Shin and Heisui are leaning against the wall doing nothing.

"Men! Pack your bags. We're invading."

* * *

- At Rikishi University

* * *

**My POV**

That's right, I'm putting myself in my own fanfic for a bit, but only because I don't know this guy's name and he's just not really that important...

Anyway, Yabuki High School's Boxing Team laughs and chuckles amongst themselves as they and their coach hike up a brick path to Rikishi University's boxing training camp. Their coach looks back at them with confidence.

"Work hard, okay? We're not fighting another weak school this time.'

They reach the boxing training place and the coach opens the door, but it's dark inside.

"It's dark," the coach says. Yeah, no shit, I just narrated that. Oh, um, the coach lets his hand search the wall next to him for the light switches. He soon finds them and presses them into the on position, then a surprise waits for them on the boxing arena.

"Shirokin Gakuen Boxing Club has arrived!"

**Heisui's POV**

"Shirokin Gakuen Boxing Club has arrived!" Kumiko announces to the surprised Yabuki Boxing champions.

"W-what?" Coach Yabuki steps back, but Kodi is making sure no one leaves the building. "What's going on?"

"The university boxing club boys were really kind. In order for us to have our matches, they have ever so kindly made some time for us." Kumiko explains.

Funny story, that wasn't what happened. Now what really happened was that we got here before Yabuki, beat up and knocked out the surprised Rikishi boxers, then tied them up and left them in the corner of the building.

Coach Yabuki looks back at Kodi uneasily, then at us again.

"Now then, we're serious. We won't let you refuse."

The First Fight:

Minami Youichi vs. Barely Any Black Hair Guy With Black Gloves A Black Shirt White Shorts And Black Boxing Shoes

Minami and Blacky are up in the boxing ring along with the refree while the rest of us are down on the floor looking up at them. Minami's wearing red gloves, a white shirt with red rims, turquoise shorts, and red boxing shoes. Both he and Blacky are facing each other and ready to fight.

"Go, Minami! Kick his ass!" Kumiko cheers.

"Go! Go! Get him! You can do it!" Noda cheers.

"The face! Make the face!" Coach calls out.

Minami makes the face, which actually doesn't look so bad. Unfortunately Blacky looks more...disturbed instead of scared.

"It's working!" Coach calls out.

"We know you can do it!" Noda continues cheering.

The bell rings and Blacky knocks Minami out in one blow to the face. The bell rings a bunch of times, indicating a one-hit knock-out.

"Instant victory?" Kuma asks uneasily.

"Damn it! Next, Noda!" Kumiko says.

With his hat proudly on backwards and wearing blue shorts, Noda makes his supposedly-frightening-but-funny-as-hell face as he gets up on the arena, but his fate is the same as Minami's and his hat goes bye bye with a 1-hit KO from Blacky II.

"Two losses in a row. We can't lose anymore!" Kumiko says.

"This looks bad." Coach says.

"Don't get so worked up." Uchi says and taps his gloves together. "It doesn't matter if they end up unconscious, right?"

Wearing purple shorts, Uchi hops up to the arena, but tips on the rope and lands on his face.

_/My gods, Uchi, how do you trip like that?/_

Uchi brushes himself off and gets up. "All right! Bring it on!" he says with his gloves raised and his nose bleeding...

Blacky III just stares at Uchi, then looks back at his coach. "Coach..."

Coach Yabuki just shakes his head, "Just hurry up and get it over with."

And down goes Uchi after the bell... Shin puts a hand to his face and sighs.

"It's over." Kuma says sadly.

**"Wait a sec,"** I say.

With a red mark in the center of his face and blood dripping from the corner of his lips, Uchi gets back up.

"He got up!" Kumiko exclaims, but that all goes away when Uchi gets knocked down again.

"One... Two..."

Before the refree could get to three, Uchi gets back up. Blacky III hit him down again, but Uchi gets up once again. He's like one of those blow-up toy things that when you hit them down, they just come back up every time. Except the toy doesn't have a puffy face and doesn't bleed...

"The punching ball training worked well!" Coach cheers.

"Too well! Uchi, that's enough. Don't get up!" Kumiko calls to Uchi.

Concerned, the refree walks to Uchi and asks, "Are you all right?"

Uchi lets out a pained noise and walks forward to Blacky III.

"Hey, you."

Before Uchi can go any further, he trips on his own puddle of blood and hits the refree, who falls back into Blacky III.

"All right, he got a down! Uchi wins!" Kumiko says.

"Ridiculous! That one doesn't count! It's you who..."

"Shut up!" Kumiko yells and jumps up on the arena, but doesn't go past the ropes. "Anybody watching can see it's a down! If you want to come out, then bring it on!"

"Come out...? That's enough. Next, go." Coach Yabuki says.

Blacky III gets down and is replaced by Blacky IV. Shin then gets up on the arena.

"Shin, hold it." Kumiko says.

"What?" he asks and looks back at her. "You don't have any plans for a situation like this, do you?"

"That's right. We didn't come here to play sports. This is a fight that we must win." Kumiko says.

"Yamaguchi..."

"Take a look. The referee is still groggy from that last match. You can do whatever you want. Just win this fight!" Kumiko explains.

Shin looks ahead at his opponent, "Are teachers supposed to say that? I got it."

The bell rings and Shin attacks.

"I got it!"

With street style, Shin beats up Blacky IV with punches and elbows in the back.

"That's against the rules! That's foul play!" Coach Yabuki exclaims and looks at the refree, who's holding his head and mumbling to himself.

"Excuse me..."

Both of them look at Shin, who's standing and looking at them while Blacky IV is down.

"The opponent's down," Shin says.

"Right, right." Referee walks to Shin and holds up his hand. "Shirokin Gakuen, win!"

Coach Yabuki stared and Kumiko grinned, "Quit your whining! We'll end this with the heavyweight class next! Kuma!"

Kuma steps up and taps his gloves together, "Right."

Coach Yabuki's brow twitches, "We can't lose now. We'll bring out our overseas student, Bison-kun!"

Now standing on the arena is this huge dark muscle guy standing at maybe a million feet tall with black gloves of death, white shorts of the light you see before you die, and red hair as if he colored it with the blood of his dead opponents.

"What the hell is this?!" Kuma asks.

"Kuma can't take him." Shin says.

**"My time to shine then."** I say and walk up to the arena.

"Heisui," Shin says and grabs my wrist.

I look back at him, **"Don't worry, I got this. I need a fight."**

Shin hesitates, but lets my wrist go. Kumiko looks at Shin, "You guys take the others outside."

Shin looks at Kumiko for a bit, then at me, then answers, "Okay." He then looks at Kuma. "Let's go, Kuma."

"What? Okay... but..."

"Let's just go." Shin says again.

Kuma looks back at me uneasily and tells me to be careful, then he and Shin grab Minami and Noda before they and Uchi leave. Kumiko nods at me, then I hop up into the arena.

**"Shirokin Gakuen changes boxers."** I say, wearing my hat and collars on tight along with black pants and the boxing shirt. So my chest won't be seen as easily, Kumiko wrapped bandages tight around the entire area earlier to make me look more flat-chested and like a guy.

"It looks like anything goes for you guys. Are you serious?" Coach Yabuki asks.

"Of course we're serious. Heisui won't hold back. This is a great battle to ensure survival." Kumiko says.

Coach Yabuki seems cocky that his best guy is up against Kumiko's "smallest guy", but I can fix that. The bell rings and Death, I mean Bison, runs at me, then throws a punch, but I dodge it easily. He continues throwing punches, but I continue moving from side-to-side to dodge them all and hopefully wear him out a bit. Coach Yabuki's cockiness goes away and he stares at me.

Kumiko grins, "Bigger doesn't always mean better!"

Bison throws a hard punch at me, but I dodge and find my opening. With quick speed and strength, I charge and punch Bison's lights out.

* * *

- The next day

* * *

**Principal's POV**

"What is this supposed to mean?" Brother asks as he looks over our section in the paper. The title says "Shirokin Gakuen Boxing Club defeats the renowned Yabuki High School in first match up". To the left are the stats:

Yabuki High School 2 - 3 Shirokin Gakuen

First Match:  
**Araki Yuuichi** vs. Gomez Minami

Second Match:  
**Shiraishi Kazuto** vs. Carmen Noda

Third Match:  
Tani Hiroya vs. **Gomora Uchiyama**

Fourth Match:  
Suzuki Takashi vs. **Leonardo Sawada**

Fifth Match:  
Bison K vs. **Randall Yamaguchi**

"This was just an informal match up," he says angrily.

"Silence!" I exclaim and stomp my foot on the edge of the table. "It means that since we beat the best, we are the best! We had a contract! If you want to go at it, just bring it on!"

Brother stares at me, "Brother..."

I smiled, "That was the message from Yamaguchi-sensei."

Brother's face reddened and he snarled, "That woman..."

**Yellow Bug's POV**

"Thanks to Yamaguchi Kumiko, I've lost my position as a director. Damn it." I mumble to myself and walk away from the school, then I stop and stare at the scene ahead of me. "That's..."

"Ojou! Thank you for allowing me to be of assistance. I feel proud for those boys and your sister." A Mexican man said while bowing to Yamaguchi-sensei in the parking lot.

"Oh, come on now. I'll put in a good word for you with the Oyako Sakazuki," she said.

The man stood and looked at her with teary eyes, "What?! Then I am able to become a member of the Ooedo Group?!"

"Idiot! Don't say that out loud at school."

I watched their conversation from behind my car. "Ooedo Family? Oyako Sakazuki? Sister? And... Ojou? What's going on?"

* * *

_Nakigoe agete_ (Everybody cries...)  
_Hito wa mina umareru no_ (when being born)  
_Kono yo de seou_ (It's because life in this world is burdened with…)  
_Ikue no kanashimi ya_ (repeated sadness...)  
_Kokoro no itami_ (and distress,)  
_Tsurai kara_ (bringing bitterness to everybody.)

_Hitori de furueru hibi wa_ (The days I trembled alone...)  
_Watashi no ryoute ga hakikirenai wa_ (cannot be swept away by my hands.)  
_Kewashii yama wa onoremichi_ (Even if my fate looks like leading to a steep mountain,)  
_Furikaerazu ni susume_ (I will keep going forward, never looking back.)

* * *

~ PREVIEW

Kodi: Nothing less from Heisui and Ojou. Now Shirokin Gakuen is in good shape. Oh, so that's how it's going to be now? There seems to be some punks who just won't leave Heisui alone, no matter what. *growls* Next time, the final episode: Yankumi's and Heisui's final duty. They must be severely punished.

* * *

Author's Note: Gomennasai, gomennasai. I've had severe writer's block about a fourth of the way through writing this. The past few months have been stressful, as well... Two of my close friends ended it because of broken hearts and I shut down for a while... Anyway, I tried to improve this chapter to make up for the past few months of no updates. I hope no one minds that I added my own POV. I had no idea what to put and I didn't want writer's block again, so I just started writing whatever came to mind. I hope the chapter is all right; I have one more left to go. I'll definitely finish and post it before the end of the year.


	13. Chapter 13

_Dore kurai tatta no darou_ (How long has it been...)  
_Deatta ano koro kara_ (since we met?)  
_Ikutsu mono yorokobi to_ (We have many happy things,)  
_Kanashimi wo kurikaeshite_ (and many sad things.)  
_Katakoto bakari no kotoba ni_ (Faced with many faltering words,)  
_Kimi wa tomadou keredo_ (you are bewildered.)  
_Hontou no kimochi nante_ (But one's true feelings...)  
_Kuchi ni dasenai mono sa_ (are not easy to express.)

_Kono omoi tsutawaru kana_ (Will my feeling get through to you?)  
_Kono kimochi tsutawaru kara_ (Will my sentiment get through to you?)  
_Shizen ni waraeru mamade ikiteyuketanara_ (I'm happy if I can carry on with a natural smile.)  
_Konomamade tsuzuku no kana_ (Will it go on like that?)  
_Kono mama de yukeru no kana_ (Can we go on like that?)  
_Tatoe tooku hanarete mo kokoro tsuyoku kanjitai_ (Even if we are far apart, I hope to feel your heart close to me.)

* * *

- Chapter 13

* * *

**Kumiko's POV**

"AHHHHH-CHOO!!"

I sniffle.

"Oh no, did you catch a cold?" Fujiyama-sensei asks me.

"No. Somebody is insulting me." I answer.

**[Note: Japanese superstition states that if you sneeze for no apparent reason, it means that you are being talked about; usually in insulting manner.]**

"Maybe you got too excited with the boxing club stuff," she says.

"Oh that? I really didn't do anything." I say.

Iwamoto-sensei rolled back towards us in his chair, "But those kids actually won against the number one school in Japan."

"Those boys in class 2-4 really did well. They're great." Eguchi-sensei compliments.

"Yes. They really are." Fujiyama-sensei agrees.

I smile, "Well, it shows that my students have a lot of guts."

"Well, their grades are horrible, but they do have some guts." Iwamoto-sensei says.

"Right." Eguchi-sensei agrees.

"Oh my." I laugh.

* * *

- Yankumi's and Heisui's Final Duty

* * *

**Heisui's POV**

It's school time, but all of us are in homeroom doing whatever the crap we want. Kumiko's at her desk staring off in space with this big creepy smile on her face. There's a bit of red on her nose, too.

_/Huh, guess she caught a cold, too./_

I sniffle once, but it's unnoticeable.

"Hey, Yankumi." Noda says.

"Huh?" Kumiko asks, coming out of her day dream-like state thing.

"What are you smiling about? You're creeping us out." Noda says.

Kumiko moves a hand to the back of her neck, "Well, since we did become number one in Japan, I was thinking we should do something to remember it."

"Good idea!" Uchi exclaims. "Give us some money!"

I laugh a bit, **"No money for you, Uchi."**

"What?" he asks and looks at me.

"Dummy." Kumiko says, smiling. "It'll be a once-in-a-lifetime experience."

The class begins talking, wondering what this experience is gonna be.

"What do you mean?" Kuma asks.

"I'm not expecting much," some guy says.

"We don't get it." Noda says.

"What are you going to do for us?" some guy asks.

"I'm still preparing for it, so just wait patiently." Kumiko answers, then rests her chin in her palm to go back into her day dream of wonders.

"Hey,"

I look over at Shin, who's looking at me.

"Is she feeling ill?" he asks.

"I doubt it," Kuma cuts in.

**"Why doubt it? Everyone gets sick eventually,"** I say.

"Even you?" Shin asks.

I turn my head away to look ahead so Shin couldn't see the bit of red on my nose.

**"Maybe,"** I answer.

* * *

- At the Ooedo Group

* * *

**Zaku's POV**

Today is a nice day. While Heisui and Ojou are at school, Minoru and Tetsu are outside cleaning our territory. Tetsu is sweeping and Minoru is cleaning our sign. Kodi and I are sitting next to everyone and relaxing, except the pup is lying down. It's been a while since we've made appearances, Kodi and I, so to catch you up on things we're both fine and in good health. Kodi's paw healed completely some time ago, but a scar remains.

"Hey, put more effort into your cleaning. You got that?" Wakamatsu asks after walking outside to check on the boys.

"Sir," they reply.

"Zaku, is it time for Heisui to come home yet?" Kodi asks while looking up at me.

"She will return soon." I answer.

"Are you sure? What if she comes home late again?" the pup asks.

"Then she will return later." I simply answer.

Kodi whines lightly and relaxes his head on his paws. "She's never home anymore..."

I look at Kodi and move a paw to his head, "She isn't forgetting about you if that's what you're worried about."

The pup stays quiet. I pet his head a bit, then rest my paw in front of me again. Soon Heisui's and Ojou's scents are smelt. Kodi sees Heisui and his ears immediately perk along with his head.

"Heisui!" he cheers and runs to her.

"Hey, Kodi," she greets and kneels down to pet the pup.

"We're back," Ojou announces as she walks up to us.

"Ojou, welcome back." Wakamatsu greets.

"Welcome back," the boys greet.

"Good job at work," Minoru says.

Before Ojou can say anything, she suddenly lets out a big sneeze.

"Ojou, did you catch a cold?" Wakamatsu asks.

"Yeah," Ojou answers.

"What?!" Kyo-san suddenly runs up and holds Ojou's shoulders, "Ojou, are you all right? I'll make you a Tamago Zake right away."

**[Note: **_**Tamago Zake**_** is a mixed hot drink of egg and Sake used as a traditional folk cold medicine.]**

"Tetsu, Minoru, get a damn doctor!" Kyo-san orders as he takes his white shirt off.

"Sir!"

The two run off and Kyo-san puts his shirt over Ojou's shoulders.

"Wakamatsu, spread the futon!"

"Got it!" Wakamatsu then runs off.

"Wait a minute, Kyo-san. It's really not that bad," Ojou says.

"No! You're a very important person to the Ooedo Family. We can't take the chance of anything happening to you!" Kyo-san exclaims.

"You're going overboard, Kyo-san." Ojou says.

**Heisui's POV**

While everyone is running around doing things for Kumiko, I'm just off to the side and petting Kodi.

"You came home on time this time," he says to me.

**"I'm starting to get a cold myself, so I didn't want to spread it to everyone else."** I say.

"Oh..."

Somehow Kodi seems disappointed, so I start scratching behind his ears.

**"And because I missed you."** I say and smile.

Kodi's ears perk and his tail wags; Zaku's right, Kodi is still a pup. A cute little pup.

A blue car pulls up and Shinohara-sensei steps out.

"Shinohara-sensei," Kumiko says.

"Huh? Kumiko-chan, what's wrong?" he asks.

"I caught a cold," Kumiko answers and coughs, clearly it's faked, but everyone else is too worried to notice.

"What? Then you shouldn't stand out here," Shinohara-sensei says and walks to Kumiko, then begins leading her to the doors. "Come. You should hurry inside."

"Yes," she says.

_/Still a love-sick puppy with him... Geez./_

**"Let's go, Kodi."** I say and stand straight.

Kodi nods and all of us walk to the doors, then a flash is seen and a snap is heard. We look back and Kumiko and I stare with wide eyes. The damn vice principal is standing with a camera in front of his car; the bastard followed us. He smirks at us.

"Old man! What the hell are you taking pictures for?" Kyo asks.

Minoru and Tetsu then run out and see the vice principal.

"What the hell? Damn it!" Minoru cusses.

"Who the hell are you?!" Tetsu asks.

At first the vice principal panics, then Kumiko speaks up.

"Stop," she says firmly.

Everyone's anger goes away and their eyes lock on Kumiko.

"Ojou," Kyo says.

Kumiko steps away from everyone and takes a couple steps toward the vice principal. I feel the need to be at her side, so I step up as well until I'm next to her.

"Are you here to check up on us, Vice Principal?" she asks.

Once the last two words leave Kumiko's lips, the entire Family stares at the vice principal.

"Yamaguchi-sensei. I'm completely shocked that you lived in such a extravagant home. And Heisui-kun... Or should I say Heisui_-chan?"_

I glare at the vice principal. I don't know how he figured us out, but it doesn't matter how now; he needs to keep quiet.

"I must report this to the chairman right away. Well, if you think about it sensibly, having a Yazuka's daughter, who is to be the next boss, as a teacher at our school, and a bodyguard, who is really your sister, as a male student... There's no way the Board of Directors would allow you to continue teaching," the vice principal explains.

"No way..." Kumiko says. I tighten a fist at my side.

"Excuse me, Yamaguchi-sensei."

With that, the vice principal turns and begins leaving.

"Damn it." Kumiko mumbles.

"Ojou, would you like me to deal with him?" Kyo asks.

"Don't, Kyo-san. This is something that must be dealt without outside the group." Kumiko says, looking back at Kyo.

"Ma'am."

Kumiko looks up, "But this is... a great opportunity."

I know what Kumiko's thinking right now. I didn't ever want this to happen, but now we have no choice...

* * *

- The next day in early hours

* * *

**Yellow Bug's POV**

"Vice Principal, good work on finding this out," Chairman says to me as we walk toward Principal's office. "With this new information, we can, once again, convince the board of directors to close this school down."

"Yes," I agree.

We reach Principal's office, but before we can say anything we see a resignation form on the desk.

"Yamaguchi Kumiko gave this?" I ask.

"That's right. She suddenly gave this to me just a little while ago. Heisui dropped out, too." Principal says sadly.

"Why didn't you reject it?!" Chairman asks angrily. "If she hadn't resigned then the impact would have been..."

"What?" Principal asks.

"Forget it!"

Angry, Chairman turns and leaves. I follow right behind him and we walk out of Principal's office.

"Vice Principal, they're one step ahead of us!" he says.

"I'm terribly sorry." I apologize. "I didn't think that Yamaguchi Kumiko would resign so quickly and take Heisui with her."

**Minami's POV**

"Uchi, has Shin and Heisui not come yet?" I ask.

"First period is gym. There's no way he'd come. He's probably with Heisui somewhere. Kuma said he'll be late too." Uchi answers.

The door suddenly opens and Noda steps in.

"Hey! Have you heard?!"

**Heisui's POV**

Without showing our faces in class and only visiting the principal, Kumiko end our days at Shirokin Gakuen and are now walking away from the school. Kumiko had turned in her red jumpsuit and I had turned in my school uniform, so now I'm only in my regular clothes. We reach the gates, then stop and look back.

**"This is it. I won't have to act as a guy anymore."** I say.

Kumiko nods, "We won't have to be careful anymore..."

I nod, then we turn our heads back around. Before we can continue walking, a group can be heard running towards us.

"Hey, hold on!"

"Heisui! Yankumi!"

They stop behind us, but we don't turn around.

"Is it true that you're quitting?" Minami's voice asks.

"It's not true, right?" Noda's voice asks.

"It's true." Kumiko answers.

"Why?! Did you mess up?!" Uchi asks.

"No," Kumiko answers.

"Is the vice principal being an asshole?!" Noda asks.

"No," she answers again.

"Then what?!" Minami asks.

Kumiko looks back at them, but I can't. Not yet. They weren't supposed to come after us like this...

"Don't tell me you beat up the vice principal." Uchi says.

"Did you embezzle the school's money?" Minami asks.

"Is it a man? Did you get pregnant?" Noda asks.

Kumiko takes a breath, then says, "I just got tired of you pieces of shit."

This stabbed everyone good. Minami steps up.

"What did you say?!" he asks.

Kumiko turns all the way around, "You're stupid and ugly. None of you have any balls. I just realized that I was just wasting my time trying to teach you guys."

"Are you being serious? That's just not like you..." Minami says.

"Oh, I was just waiting patiently for my salary. But, I've reached my limit. Hanging around scum like you, I feel that the smell is getting to me." Kumiko says as if she really means it.

Things were silent for a bit. I didn't want to, but I turned around to look at everyone. All of them were staring at her with wide eyes, some watery.

"You bitch." Minami says.

"You want to fight?" Kumiko asks.

"There's no point hitting you," he says.

"Are you trying to show off by _not_ hitting girls? That doesn't suit you." she says.

"Damn it, I'll really hit you." Minami threatens, then looks at me, "Heisui! This is a joke, right?!"

I didn't know how to answer. I didn't want to say anything, but I have to cut ties with them now... Instead of giving an answer, I just give an emotionless look and coldly turn my head away.

"Just try it. No matter how much scum tries to look cool, it means nothing. You don't have the balls to hit me. You scum are just all talk." Kumiko says.

"Shut up! You bitch!"

Minami runs at Kumiko and tries to punch her, but she dodges and trips him.

"You can't even hit a girl. How pathetic. You're all just useless pieces of shit!" she says.

"Don't fuck with us!" Noda yells and runs at Kumiko with everyone else.

Kumiko closes her eyes. "I'll take care of them," she says to me, then opens her eyes before she begins fighting with her students, my classmates. All I can do it watch as she beats them. This is how things are going to end... I didn't like it. As I watch, I remember our fun times together, like are Escaping From the Bus adventure in Okinawa, the Host Club, and our recent Boxing Club to become number one in Japan. Those memories will live on for Kumiko and I, even though our friendship with Class 2-4 is ending.

With everyone down on the ground, Kumiko walks back to me.

"Now that's over, so there will be no regrets," she says.

I nod and the two of us leave the school grounds without looking back.

"Take care of yourselves," she calls back to them, then we turn and walk down the sidewalk to head home.

**Uchi's POV**

All of us are groaning in pain. Yankumi just beat the crap out of us, then she and Heisui left.

"Why the hell is she so strong?" Noda asks.

"Damn it," I cuss. "I knew she wasn't the same as any other teacher, but..."

Minami punches the ground, "She isn't different! Stupid, fucking teacher!"

**Heisui's POV**

"After all that, I think my fever's gone up. My feet seem really light," Kumiko says.

"We'll get home soon," I say as I take off my hat and stuff it in Kumiko's bag. "Go ahead home, I need some time for myself."

Kumiko nods, then continues walking home. I lean against the fence and just look up at the sky to watch the clouds slowly float by. I wish I could be a cloud right now, they don't have these problems. Well they have emotional disorder or something with random crying and being angry and all sorts of other natural disasters... I chuckle to myself a bit, then sigh.

_/Damn, I actually miss school.../_

I sigh again and stand straight.

_/All right, enough wallowing in self-pity./_

As I'm walking, I notice a white-ish, silver-ish car just parked ahead of me. I get close and the door opens; Kudou steps out and faces me.

"Yo. Long time no see," he says.

"You're still wandering around here?" I ask.

"Shut up! I just want you to come along with us for a bit," he says as a big guy walks up behind him. This guy... Holy shit, his face is scary... His eyes are wide and he looks like he'd eat me or something...

"No. I'm not really in the mood to play with you guys," I say, then a guy comes up from behind me and hold a knife to my neck.

"I'll be good for you if you come with us quietly," Kudou says.

"We'll be nice to you, so come with us," the guy behind me says.

I sigh, then head butt the guy away from me and to the ground.

"I said I'm not in the mood to play with you guys!" I say.

Mr. Deranged makes a deranged face and noise, then runs at me and tries to punch me. Of course I easily dodge and hit him into the fence.

"How about you guys save yourself the trouble and let me through so I won't have to get you guys to leave me alone the hard way?" I ask.

Kudou only smirks and Mr. Deranged, who's probably on a million steroid doses or is just a crazy friend of Kudou's, gets up and grabs my arms from behind.

"Ew, don't touch me," I say and try to kick him, but suddenly I start feeling weird.

_/What the hell...? His hands are insanely hot.../_

Suddenly my entire body feels hot, like I'm burning up. I'm overheating.

_/Fuck.../_

I can't take this sudden heat and I pass out.

**Kuma's POV**

It's late, but I'm on my way to school on my scooter. Somehow I have a good feeling that today will be a good day. I hear voices and look ahead to see three guys around this fancy white car. One of them is looking around and this big guy and other guy and shoving someone in their car. I stop my scooter and see Kudou shoving Heisui in the backseat of their car. She's missing her hat and her eyes are closed like she's been knocked out.

_/Not good!/_

Quickly I take out my cell phone and call Shin-chan.

_"Kuma? What's up?"_

"Shin-chan, Heisui has been kidnapped!" I say quietly so the guys wouldn't hear me.

_"What?!"_

"She's knocked out and they're putting her in the back of a car. They're leaving now, I'll follow them and call you back."

_"Stay with them, Kuma!"_

"I will," I say and hang up, then begin following the car. So I won't look suspicious, I let another car move between us as we drive over a bridge. After some time the car parks inside the Kamiyama-Cho warehouse parking lot. Those guys got out of the car and Kudou carries Heisui inside. I take out my cell phone and call Shin-chan to tell him where we are, then he quickly hangs up after saying he'll be here soon. I sit down against the wall and watch the door for anything to happen. Five minutes pass and I hear running and panting. I look back and see Shin-chan run to me, then lean back against the wall next to me and slip into a sitting position.

"Shin-chan."

"Is Heisui..." Shin-chan pants and leans over a bit, "in there?"

"Yeah," I nod. "She just got carried in."

"How many are there?" he asks.

"I think there's three of them," I answer.

Shin-chan gets up and begins walking out from behind the wall.

"Shin-chan, you can't." I say and grab Shin-chan's stomach.

He looks back at me and tries getting out of my grip, "Kuma, let go."

"Those guys are Yakuza. You'll get killed," I say.

Shin-chan looks at the doors, "But, Heisui..."

"If you charge in there recklessly, it won't help Heisui." I say.

Shin-chan realizes I'm right and stops moving, "Damn."

I let Shin-chan go and he sits back down with his head hanging.

"Shin-chan. This is too dangerous. Maybe we should go to the police?" I ask.

"No, that'll just make things worse," he answers.

"Huh? Why?" I ask.

Shin-chan looks at me, "Kuma. Do you remember the Ooedo Family?"

"Huh?" I stare and feel fear, then nod, "Yeah..."

"Go there now and tell them what's going on here," he says.

"W-Why? I'm scared," I say.

"Don't worry. Trust me."

"No! I'll be killed!"

"Kuma. Please," he pleads.

Shin-chan never pleads for anything so seriously... I guess I have no choice. I don't want to, but I get on my scooter and head back towards the Ooedo Family.

_/Why the Ooedo Family?/_

I remember that one redhead guy's scary face and get even more scared.

_/I can't do it. Maybe I should talk to Uchi and the others./_

I change my route and start heading back to school.

**Shin's POV**

I watch Kuma leave, then I turn my head the other way to look out at the doors from behind the wall.

"Kuma, hurry."

The door opens and two guys come one, Kudou and some other guy.

"Akanishi. Keep a look out. I'm going to see the Nekomata boss," Kudou calls back inside the warehouse.

"All right."

Kudou and another guy get in the car, then leave to the Nekomata Group.

_/Now there's only one look out./_

Making sure no one else is around, I make my way to the doors and slowly open one. Inside is a heavy-set guy sitting in a chair with his back to me and listening to an iPod. Ahead of him I can see Heisui tied up with her hands behind her back and knocked out. Her hat is missing and she's wearing her regular clothes, but for some reason her gray shirt is up and her stomach can be seen under her fishnet shirt. I can only guess why that is and it pisses me off. Slowly I walk up towards Akanishi from behind and hold up a long piece of wood.

"Sorry," I say before smacking him hard in the back of his head and sending him down to the floor.

"Heisui!" I run to Heisui and kneel down. "Are you all right?"

I don't get an answer. I move a hand to her forehead and immediately pull it away.

"She's burning up..."

Before I can do anything, I'm suddenly picked up and thrown back into the wall. I grunt and land on the floor in a sitting position.

"Ow."

I look up and the Akanishi is standing in front of me, ready to kill me.

**Kuma's POV**

"Huh? What did you say?" Uchi asks carelessly.

"Like I said. Heisui is caught in the Kamiyama-Cho warehouse. Kudou and some Yakuza are involved, and..."

"So what? That's got nothing to do with us," Minami says.

"What?" I ask.

"You can just forget about it."

"Yep, yep."

"Who cares about someone who quit school?"

"What? Quit? Heisui did?" I ask.

"And Yankumi, so we have no business with them," Uchi answers.

I look at him, "But Shin-chan is..."

"Forget about them and tell Shin to come back." Noda says.

I stare at them, "What's wrong with you guys?"

No one answers and Noda turns his head away.

**Shin's POV**

After getting in a punch at me, I throw my own punch at Akanishi and he hits back into the wall. Both of us are hurt, but neither of us are backing down. Akanishi looks at me, then gets back up.

_/He can still stand?/_

I'm holding my arm and panting. I don't know how long I can continue fighting like this.

_/If Kudou and that other one come back.../_

Akanishi walks towards me with blood dripping from the corner of of mouth.

"Fall, god damn it!" I yell and head butt Akanishi back, but he doesn't fall down and I continue panting.

**Kuma's POV**

"Hey, let's go. Shin-chan might have gone in already." I say.

"Shin wouldn't do such a stupid thing." Uchi says.

"Come on, Minami." I say and look at Minami.

"Enough man," he says and knocks me back into Yankumi's desk where a bunch of papers fall out. I stand straight and look at everyone.

"Are you all okay with that?! Can you really abandon Heisui?! Has she ever abandoned us?!" I ask.

No one answers, but everyone besides Minami, Uchi, and Noda look at me. All of them know Heisui as a guy, but I said "she". I'm sorry I said "she", but Heisui will be nothing if I don't get Shin help to save her!

"She and Yankumi might have quit school, but we can't just forget about all the work they've done for us! Damn it! Fine! I won't ask you!"

**Uchi's POV**

"Damn it! Fine! I won't ask you!"

After that, Kuma runs out of the room, leaving us all here to think about what he said.

"Hey, maybe we should go to the police?" I ask Minami and Noda.

* * *

- At the Nekomata Group Headquarters

* * *

**Kudou's POV**

"What?! You kidnapped the Ooedo Family's granddaughter?!" Nekomata yells at us.

"The Ooedo Family is standing in the way of this group's becoming big, right? If we have their granddaughter as a hostage, Kuroda Ryuuichiro will listen to everything we say," I explain.

"You dumbass."

"Huh?"

Nekomata begins hitting me over the head with a cat stick thing.

"You know nothing, you stupid brat! Fighting the Ooedo Family isn't that simple! Are you planning to destroy our group?!" he asks.

"There shouldn't be anything to be scared about! They're just a small group!" I argue while trying to block the cat stick.

"You dumbass! With one word from Kuroda Ryuuichiro, do you have any idea how many gangsters will come after us?! If you seriously piss him off, there'd be nowhere in Japan for you to hide!" he yells.

"But, wait..."

"Shut up! Damn it. All we can do now... is to get rid of her so that we leave no trace! Get everyone! We don't know when the Ooedo Family will move! If you don't want to get killed, hurry!"

* * *

- At the Kamiyama-Cho warehouse

* * *

**Shin's POV**

Finally I've won the fight against Akanishi. He's down on the ground inside and I'm carrying Heisui out the doors on my back; I don't have the energy to carry her in my arms. Panting, I walk away from the warehouse and lean my hand forward on a pole.

_/I'm beat. I have no strength left./_

"Shin..."

I turn my head to look at Heisui, her head is resting on my shoulder. Her eyes are still closed, so I wonder if she's dreaming. Her hands grip my shirt and her face buries in my neck.

"Shin..."

Her voice sounds like it's breaking. If those bastards did something to her... For now I'll ignore the thought and continue walking to get away from this place. A chrome car pulls up along with many others and my eyes widen when Kudou and more of the Nekomata Group come out of their cars.

"What the hell are you doing, Sawada?!"

"You'd better not be fucking around!"

A cat-looking guy steps up by Kudou's side, I'm guessing he's Nekomata.

"It's a shame, but we can't let either of you leave here," he says.

I kneel down and set Heisui down, then look at the group. Kudou takes out a knife.

"This is it, Sawada."

**Uchi's POV**

All of us are still in class, and still thinking about what Kuma said. Earlier Kuma was knocked into Yankumi's desk and a bunch of papers fell to the floor. I look down at the papers and lean down to pick up one. It's our second semester midterm exam and a memory test. In a corner Kumiko wrote in big letters "FIRST TIME BEING NUMBER ONE IN JAPAN!!". Below are only three problems:

- 1 + 1 =

- 1 + 2 =

- 1 + 3 =

Below the problems it says "With this, you can have Full Points!!", "Good job!", and "Bravo!!".

"What the hell is this?" I ask.

_"Well, since we did become number one in Japan, I was thinking we should do something to remember it."_

I blink and realize what this is.

_"It'll be a one-in-a-lifetime experience."_

Minami kneels down and picks up one of the papers, "Damn it. Making us look like fools. Only kindergarten kids would be happy with this."

"But, do you think she really meant what she said? Even after doing something dumb like this?" I ask, and look at them. "And what about Heisui? She wouldn't leave without a good reason, right?"

_"Has she ever abandoned us?!"_

All of us are looking at the papers, then the door opens and the principal steps in.

"That's right. There's no way Yamaguchi-sensei and Heisui-kun would give up so easily," he says and rips up Yankumi's resignation letter.

**Shin's POV**

"Man, this must really suck for you, Sawada. Well, I'll make sure you two get happily buried together," Kudou says and raises his knife, "Die!"

I stare as Kudou runs at me, but then someone runs ahead of me and stops Kudou's arm. My eyes widen as I recognize Heisui holding up Kudou's arm from bringing it down on me.

"Heisui!"

Kudou struggles to bring his arm down and glares at Heisui, "Damn you..."

"Don't..." Heisui looks up at Kudou, "you dare touch him!"

Yelling and footsteps can suddenly be heard. We all look and see Minami, Noda, Uchi, and the others run toward us with bats and sticks.

"Shin, are you all right?!" Noda asks as he's punching Kudou.

Heisui and I just watch as our classmates beat up the Nekomata Group.

"Why...? You morons! Go back!" Heisui yells to them.

"Shut up!" Minami yells and kicks Kudou in the face.

"Tell Yankumi not to mess with us with that 'Number One in Japan' test!" Noda yells and punches a guy.

"The principal didn't accept her resignation and won't allow you to quit!" Uchi yells as he hits a guy over and over with a stick.

"You guys..." Heisui gave up on yelling at everyone, she's touched that they came after her.

**Nekomata's POV**

I back away out of Kamiyama-Cho's parking lot and fall on the sidewalk as I walk the giant fight.

"This is too much of a mess. There's no way we could clear this up," I say aloud. I get up and run, but I stop and take steps back. Kuroda Ryuuichiro and his Group are standing with him and their Ojou ahead of everyone.

"Mister Nekomata, I think you've been playing around a little too much," he says.

"Kuroda... T-There's a perfect explanation for all this." I try to say.

"You disgust me. Gangsters shouldn't make excuses. Wakamatsu, deal with him."

"Sir."

My face turns blue and tears run down as Wakamatsu walks towards me.

**Yellow Bug's POV**

From behind the wall, I stare into Kamiyama-Cho's parking lot as Class 2-4 fights against the Nekomata Group. Then I smirk.

"This time, I'll have a great scandal shot," I say and try to take a picture, but a large black wolf walks up to me with a smaller red one and growls. I lower my camera and take a step back, but there's someone behind me.

"Hey."

Slowly I look back and sees a tall redheaded man belonging to the Ooedo Group.

"Vice Principal. You better not forget that your school's teacher and one of their students has the Ooedo's Family watching their backs," he says and smirks. "I've been told that Tokyo's coastal waters are really cold."

My face turns blue, "I-I didn't do anything..."

**Heisui's POV**

The fight is over now. My classmates did amazing with fighting the Nekomata Group. All of them are knocked-out cold. Right now our classmates are standing around us. By us I mean me, Shin, Kuma, Minami, Uchi, and Noda.

"It's been a while since we went all out," Minami says.

"Ow..." Uchi says and rubs his arm.

"But the Yakuza are really scary though," Noda says.

"Shin-chan, I was really scared." Kuma says while looking at Shin.

"Good job." Shin says, smiling at Kuma.

"I'm glad you guys came to help, but you need to stop sticking your noses into dangerous things like this. All of you guys got hurt," I say.

"You too!" Minami says to me. "Stop getting involved in this kind of stuff, geez!"

"It's really tiring being involved with strange things like this," Noda says.

"Geez, you and Yankumi are going to send us to an early grave." Uchi complains, but smiles.

"Geez, you guys." I smile and shake my head.

"Guys, come on! We're going back to school!" Kumiko calls to us and waves while smiling.

"School, eh? C'mon, let's go." I say and gets up, then jog to Kumiko.

"Heisui!" Shin calls and goes after me.

"Hey, wait up!"

"Wait for us!"

The rest of the class follows us as we begin walking back to Shirokin Gakuen.

**Kuroda's POV**

My Family and I watch as Kumiko, Heisui, and the rest of their class leave Kamiyama-Cho and back to school.

"Ooshima. It looks like Kumiko is walking the path of teaching well. And Heisui is beginning a new life with a person special to her." I say.

Kyo-san smiles, "Yes."

**Heisui's POV**

"Hey, Yankumi. Going back to school like this would suck. How about we all just go home?" Minami asks.

"Don't be stupid! You have to hurry up and get back to take that test," Kumiko answers.

"What? That elementary test?" Noda asks.

"Huh? What's that?" Kuma asks.

"No, I changed my mind. The only person who can take that test is the person who gets into the classroom first!" she says.

"What?!"

"Anybody who complains will receive a failing grade right away," Kumiko says with a smile. "Ready? One, two, three... Run!"

"That's not fair, Yankumi!" Minami complains.

"Quit fooling around!" Uchi complains.

"C'mon, guys!" I say nudge Shin, "Bet you can't beat me."

I grin, then sprint off. Shin smirks and chases after me, then the whole class and Kumiko run after us.

"I'm definitely taking that test!"

"Hell no!"

"Damn it!"

* * *

- In the Teacher's Lounge

* * *

**My POV**

Fujiyama-sensei, Eguchi-sensei, Iwamoto-sensei, and Hatta-sensei hear commotion and look out the window to see Class 2-4 running through the gates and returning to Shirokin Gakuen.

"Everyone is all beaten up." Fujiyama-sensei comments. "Did they all get into another fight again?"

"Well, it is class 2-4, so that's quite likely." Iwamoto-sensei answers.

"But they're all so full of energy," Eguchi-sensei comments.

Our awesome principal walks up past everyone and smiles at Class 2-4.

"Youngsters are the best. If they had prettier faces... in a couple of years they could become my tabegoro." Fujiyama-sensei says.

**[Note: **_**Tabegoro**_** is slang for the age at which you should start having sexual relations.]**

"What?"

Eguchi-sensei looks at Fujiyama-sensei weird, Iwamoto-sensei rolls his eyes, and Principal gets a small nosebleed. Ahhh, gotta love the staff at Shirokin Gakuen...

* * *

- Later in life

* * *

"And this is my room," Heisui says as she opens the door to her room, then she and Shin walk inside. This is Shin's second visit to the Ooedo Group and Heisui is showing him around the place.

"Well it's actually both mine and Kumiko's room, I just own more than half of it." Heisui says and walks to Kodi, who's curled up on her bed. He sees her and picks his head up while his tail wags.

"I see," Shin says and follows her.

Heisui sits on the bed next to Kodi, then looks at Shin as he sits next to her. He moves a hand on the bed behind Heisui, then leans over to touch his lips to hers. She leans towards him to enjoy the kiss more.

"Awwwww~"

Slightly embarrassed, Heisui pulls away and looks at Kodi.

"Hush, Kodi," she says to the red wolf.

"What did he say?" Shin asks.

"Nothing, nothing." Heisui answers and shakes her head a bit.

"You two can actually have conversations with each other, right?" Shin asks and Heisui nods, "Can I talk to him too?"

Heisui thinks about this, "I'm... not sure. Kodi?" she asks and looks at Kodi.

"I think so. Ask him if he'll let me bite him," Kodi says to Heisui.

She nods, then looks at Shin, "He'll have to bite your shoulder and put some paw print on your back. Are you willing to try that?"

"Yeah," he answers.

"Are you sure?" Heisui asks.

"Yeah," Shin repeats and takes off his shirt, not wanting to get blood on it.

This is the first time Heisui sees a shirtless Shin and her face reddens.

"Wow..."

Shin can't help but smirk a bit. Heisui comes back to the world and looks at Kodi.

"Be gentle," she says.

Kodi nods and gets up, then walks behind Shin and licks his shoulder, then bites down. Shin winces a bit and bites his lip as blood drips from Kodi's bite mark. The wolf waits for a bit, then lets Shin's shoulder go and licks the blood up. Soon the wound heals itself and a small crimson paw print forms.

"It worked," Kodi says and walks back to Heisui.

Shin stares at Kodi, not believing he can understand the canine for the first time.

"Cool, isn't it?" Heisui asks while petting the wolf.

"It's unreal," Shin says and puts his shirt back on.

"I know, but you'll get used to it." Heisui says, then a thought comes to mind and she frowns. Shin notices this.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"I don't know what I want to do. I don't want to leave my family, but I don't want to be a Yakuza anymore," she answers and looks at him. "I don't want to be Kumiko's bodyguard anymore so I can have a normal life with you where I can always be with you."

"You can."

Shin and Heisui look at the door to see Kyo leaning against the door frame.

"Kyo..." Heisui says.

"We can make arrangements for you if you need it if you decide to leave, Heisui. But..." Kyo leans off the door frame and walks toward the graduated kids. "There is another solution where you can have both."

"There is?" Heisui asks.

Kyo looks at Shin, "He has potential and skills. What do you think?"

Kyo looks at Heisui again and she realizes what he's asking. "Kyo..."

Shin looks at Heisui slightly confused, but the idea comes to his mind. Heisui notices this and looks at him.

"What do you think?" she asks.

"What do I think..." Shin repeats and thinks about this.

"Do you want to join us, Sawada Shin?" Kyo asks him.

Heisui looks at Shin and wonders what he'll say. Shin thinks about this. There's many benefits for him if he does agree: he won't have to live alone in his apartment anymore, his dad won't control his life anymore, and best of all he'll be with Heisui at all times. If his dad tries anything, the Group will have his back because everyone is family. Shin makes his decision and smiles at Heisui, then looks at Kyo.

"I accept your offer."

"Are you sure?" Heisui asks.

Shin smiles at her, "Of course."

Happy, Heisui hugs Shin tight and they both fall back on the bed. Kyo chuckles.

"But no sex until you're married," he says.

Both Shin and Heisui's faces flush, but neither of them move. Kyo chuckles and leaves the room. Heisui looks at Shin.

"Do you really want to join a life like this?" she asks.

"Yeah," he answers and wraps his arms around her, both of them still lying down on the bed, "As long as you'll be in the life with me."

Both smile happily at each other, then share a loving kiss. Their days at Shirokin Gakuen are over, but their new lives have just begun, and they'll live their lives together until the very end, till death do them part.

* * *

_"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows.  
Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine.  
With this candle, I will light your way in darkness.  
With this ring, I ask you to be mine."  
- Corpse Bride_

* * *

_Nakigoe agete_ (Everybody cries...)  
_Hito wa mina umareru no_ (when being born)  
_Kono yo de seou_ (It's because life in this world is burdened with…)  
_Ikue no kanashimi ya_ (repeated sadness...)  
_Kokoro no itami_ (and distress,)  
_Tsurai kara_ (bringing bitterness to everybody.)

_Hitori de furueru hibi wa_ (The days I trembled alone...)  
_Watashi no ryoute ga hakikirenai wa_ (cannot be swept away by my hands.)  
_Kewashii yama wa onoremichi_ (Even if my fate looks like leading to a steep mountain,)  
_Furikaerazu ni susume_ (I will keep going forward, never looking back.)

* * *

Author's Note: Ahh, I made it a few days before the deadline. I hope the ending was all right, I wasn't really sure what to do. The quote from _Corpse Bride_ I just felt like I should put in there, I hope no one minds that, either. Well, that's the end of Gokusen, the fanfic I never thought of a good name for. Thank you for those who stayed with this even though I've had a few severe cases of writer's block. I'd also like to apologize for any strange word mistakes throughout the entire fanfic. I need an editor in the future if I ever make more fanfics. Arigato gozaimasu, minna-san!


End file.
